SECRET ADMIRER (2018 Ver)
by xhyoonx
Summary: Wonwoo yang secara harfiah adalah anak yang dingin dan cuek jatuh cinta pada Mingyu, apakah Mingyu peka? Lalu bagaimana kisah perjuangan seorang Jeon Wonwoo demi mendapatkan cinta Kim Mingyu? [SEVENTEEN, SVT, MEANIE, BoysLove, MinWon, GyuWon, MingyuxWonwoo, yaoi]
1. CHAPTER 1 - A NEW DAY

Sinar matahari pagi yang cerah membuat aku yang kerap disapa _'Si Emo Bersurai Hitam'_ semakin mendekap kan diriku kedalam selimut tebal yang sekarang kurasa malah terlihat seperti ulat pohon, menggeliat ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari posisi nyaman sebelum aku bangkit dari tidurku, aku ingin hari ini cepat berlalu atau mungkin aku ingin segera pensiun saja dan menikmati masa tuaku, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan kehidupan dunia yang begitu rumit.

Perkenalkan. Aku, Jeon Wonwoo. Hanya anak yang baru lulus SMP, sekarang adalah waktu dimana aku akan memulai hari baru dengan kehidupan SMA yang menurut sebagian orang adalah masa-masa indah yang tidak pernah terlupakan, aku bahkan bertanya-tanya, masa-masa seperti apa yang mereka anggap tidak pernah terlupakan? Saat SMP saja aku tidak merindukan momen apapun yang ada hanya banyaknya masa sulit yang kuhadapi saat SMP. Tapi aku ingin tahu apakah masa di SMA ku kali ini akankah sesulit masa di SMP?

Entahlah. aku tidak mau menebaknya sekarang.

Aku adalah tipe orang yang pendiam dan cenderung melakukan apapun sendiri, bukannya aku anti sosial atau semacamnya hanya saja aku tidak ingin banyak bicara dengan orang lain dan sangat terbiasa melakukan apapun sendirian, saat SMP saja temanku bisa dihitung pakai jari. Ya, hanya jari tangan. mungkin sebelah tangan saja, tangan yang satunya simpan saja. karena sebelah tangan yang dipakai pun masih ada sisa.

Menyedihkan? huh? tenang saja, aku sudah biasa.

Karena aku sangat nyaman saat bergaul dan sekedar ngobrol dengan beberapa teman yang dekat denganku, tapi hanya yang dekat. Jangan pernah tanyakan padaku ada berapa teman laki laki ku atau mungkin teman perempuan? sebenarnya ada tapi kami benar-benar tidak dekat, mungkin itulah sepenggal cerita tentang kehidupan masa SMP ku, sekarang adalah saatnya menatap masa depan untuk yang lebih baik lagi kedepannya, ya masa SMA.

.

.

.

- **SECRET ADMIRER-**

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA, aku tidak ikut MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) karena kesehatanku yang saat itu sedang memburuk dan akhirnya aku tidak mengikuti MOS. Ditambah aku belum mengenal satupun anak anak dari kelasku, bahkan lebih diperparah lagi ketika aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana letak kelasku.

masa MOS seharusnya jadi masa-masa berkenalan dengan teman baru, tapi bagaimana dengan aku yang tidak mempunyai teman karena wajahku yang dinilai sangat dingin dan angkuh, banyak yang bilang seperti itu padaku. aku tidak tahu di bagian sisi yang mana yang mereka nilai dingin dan angkuh. aku pikir aku hanyalah anak laki-laki biasa dan sangat normal, sama seperti anak-anak yang lain.

Aku sering sekali bercermin memperhatikan bentuk wajah diriku di pantulannya. Menurutku tidak ada yang aneh, memang terlihat sedikit dingin dan tajam tapi tidak angkuh seperti yang kebanyakan orang lihat. Mereka seharusnya melihat dari sisi yang lainnya. Aku ini baik, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kebaikan yang aku berikan dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, jadi mungkin aku seperti berhati-hati, dan itu sebabnya banyak oorang yang menilai diriku ini dingin dan angkuh.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, semua dimulai ketika gerbang sekolah terbuka lebar anak anak berjalan dengan penuh suka cita dan berbondong-bondong berjalan menyusuri sekolah, berbeda denganku yang hanya menunduk seperti orang mencari koin jatuh, ingin rasanya aku sakit lebih lama lagi agar aku tidak perlu sekolah. Aku benci sekolah, kalau aku boleh jujur.

 ** _BRUKKK_**

Tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang didepan ku, aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sambil menatap wajah orang yang mulai menoleh kearah ku. Entah dorongan darimana, aku tidak berani menatapnya, aku memejamkan mataku begitu rapat hingga gelap menyelimuti pandanganku.

 _"Maaf—"_ Aku membuka mata dengan sangat perlahan, aku menutup mata karena takut orang itu akan mengumpat padaku atau menghakimi diriku lebih dalam nantinya. Tapi ternyata orang itu—secara harfiah sama sekali tidak seperti itu.

Dia meminta maaf lebih dulu, dan hey dimana rasa perikemanusiaan diriku pergi? Ini bukan seratus persen salahnya karena aku tidak akan menabrak nya juga jika aku tidak berjalan menunduk dan bermain dengan pikiranku.

"Ah—iya maaf juga, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan" ujar ku dengan cepat membalas permintaan maaf lelaki di depanku ini.

Orang itu tersenyum canggung, deretan giginya, hidungnya, bahkan tingginya bukan main-main.

Apakah ada artis yang mengejar ilmu disekolah yang sama denganku? Kalaupun ada, salah satunya pasti laki-laki di depanku ini. Setelahnya dia berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya sedikit menunduk padaku dan juga sedikit tersenyum.

Kalau boleh jujur, orang yang meminta maaf padaku beberapa saat lalu sangatlah menawan wajahnya mulus tanpa cacat setitik pun dan tubuhnya tinggi, tidak ketinggalan dengan tubuhnya yang besar— _mungkin dia berotot_ — tubuhnya dibalut seragam yang tampak sangat pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya. Kalau aku boleh beropini, Dia tampan.

Apa dia artis? Atau malaikat? Kalau seandainya aku boleh bertanya.

Setelah laki-laki itu menghilang sebuah pikiran muncul di pikiranku, ada sebuah harapan. Harapan seperti ' _Ayo berteman', 'Ayo mengobrol lebih sering'_ dan yang lainnya. Bodoh? Tentu saja. Mana ada di zaman sekarang seseorang yang berkenalan seperti itu.

Berkenalan?

Aku hanya memikirkan tentang laki-laki itu. Bahkan aku belum sempat mengenalnya. Dia siapa? Rumahnya dimana? Apa makanan kesukaannya? Seketika semua pertanyaan beruntun muncul di pikiranku. Aku hanya mengusap rambutku yang diterbangkan angin, aku sudah menatanya untuk waktu yang lama. Tidak akan kubiarkan hancur karena angin.

Aku mulai melangkah lebih dalam lagi masuk kedalam ruang lingkup sekolah. Sebenarnya sekolahku tidak terlalu luas tidak juga dibilang sempit. Ukuran standar sekolah-sekolah di Korea.

Aku rasa cukup nyaman karena sejak berjalan dari gerbang sekolah. Aku sudah melihat banyak sekali bunga. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka bunga, tapi lebih baik daripada hanya melihat hijau rumput sejauh mata memandang.

Sekarang disinilah aku berdiri. Berhenti. Dan bertanya-tanya. Aku merasa tersesat.

Dimana kelasku? Batinku, yang aku tahu adalah aku anak kelas 10-10. Karena sebelumnya Ibuku menelpon pihak sekolah perihal absennya diriku yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan MOS. dan informasi yang ibuku dapatkan adalah aku berada dikelas 10-10. Hanya itu.

Sebelumnya aku melihat laki-laki yang aku tabrak tadi, dia melangkah kearah salah satu anak tangga dan menaikinya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengikutinya bukan? Karena mungkin dia adalah seorang senior atau mungkin dia satu angkatan denganku? Tapi hanya beda kelas. Bisa jadi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan, dan berhenti di sampingku dimana aku berdiri sekarang.

 _"Wonwoo?"_ sapa orang tersebut.

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki. Dia teman lamaku saat SMP dulu, dia orang yang sangat berisik bahkan bisa dibilang tingkat kewarasannya buram, aku selalu berada dikelas yang sama dengannya saat SMP dulu, aku mengenalnya cukup dekat karena aku sering kali mengobrol dengannya dan makan di kantin bersamanya, kami juga selalu satu meja.

"Soonyoung? Jadi kau sekolah disini juga?" Tanyaku agak senang, karena akhirnya sekarang aku tidak merasa sendirian.

Soonyoung mengangguk bangga dan merangkul bahuku. "Jeon Wonwoo, sepertinya kita akan selalu bersama selama beberapa tahun ini, saat SMP dan SMA. Wah seharusnya kita lebih dekat lagi dan menjadi sahabat" ujarnya, jujur aku tidak terlalu ingin mendengarnya karena sekarang aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kelasku berada.

"Jadi, kau ada dikelas mana?" Tanyanya. Aku menatap Soonyoung. "10-10, itu dimana? Kau tahu?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Wah kalau begitu kita bertetangga, aku 10-9, ayo aku antar" ajaknya. Aku dan Soonyoung melangkah beriringan menaiki anak tangga yang sebelumnya dinaiki oleh laki-laki yang aku tabrak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku, Soonyoung dan aku berpisah, aku menarik nafas dan mulai memasuki kelas, kelasnya sangat bersih dan lumayan sejuk, ramai akan tawa dan candaan yang terpatri dari wajah-wajah ceria yang mendiami kelas itu.

Aku menyusuri setiap meja, tapi semua kursi sudah terisi oleh anak-anak hanya ada satu kursi dipojok kanan belakang akhirnya aku duduk di kursi itu.

 _Semoga hari ini akan baik baik saja._ Ujar ku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku keluar kelas tanpa berniat menuju kantin, tujuanku adalah perpustakaan aku berkeliling mencari perpustakaan sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya.

Sepi.

Itu kesan pertama saat aku masuk ke perpustakaan sekolah, tidak ada siapapun hanya aku dan satu pria penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah berumur.

"Bagaimana bisa tempat seperti ini dijadikan perpustakaan? Sangat menggelikan" umpatku dalam hati. Setelah melihat banyak buku yang berdebu dan rak-rak yang dipenuhi buku yang tidak sesuai dengan temanya.

Aku melihat temanya 'Bahasa dan Sastra' tapi beberapa buku yang terpajang adalah buku Matematika, Panduan lengkap menghafal mantra-mantra aritmatika dan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal lainnya.

Akhirnya aku berbalik dan menuju kelas lagi,mood membacaku sudah hilang.

 _"Wonwoo!! Jeon Wonwoo!!"_

=

 **TBC**

=

Yuuhuu..

Ini adalah ff revisi dari Wattpadku dengan username yang sama, xhyoonx. mungkin kalian udah ada yang pernah baca ff secret Admirernya di WP? Nah ini adalah versi revisinya. Karena versi WP menurutku agak berantakan bahasanya. Jadi aku mau mengubahnya sedikit biar lebih enak dibaca aja gitu.

Aku juga pengen publish ff ini di ffn dan akhirnya kesampean wkwkw.

Untuk struktur ceritanya ada yang kutambahkan. Ada juga yang aku kurangi. Bahasanya kubuat jadi baku tapi ringan. Karena di WP bahasanya amburadul. Aku bahkan malu sendiri bacanya wkwkwkw jadi aku juga akan merevisi yang ada di WP nantinya.

Oh iya, review nya silahkan jika berminat. Boleh sampein kesan, pesan, saran, QnA. Apapun itu. Terus kalo ada typo atau ada salah penulisan mohon dimaklumi. Wkwkw

Itu aja cuap-cuapnya. Sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya. Babaiiii

Silahkan reviewnya. x


	2. CHAPTER 2 - I'M NOT A STALKER

_"Wonwoo!! Jeon Wonwoo!!"_

 _Seseorang_ berlarian menuju kearahku, dia salah satu teman sekelasku ... ya,sepertinya. aku lupa, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Iya? Kenapa?" Tanyaku agak santai dengan nada datar.

"Kau benar Jeon Wonwoo kan??" teriaknya sambil menunjuk udara kearah ku, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu dia yang memanggilku dengan nama lengkap. Tapi setelahnya dia baru bertanya apakah nama yang tadi dia sebutkan adalah namaku, sekolah ini aneh.

"Iya benar, kenapa?" Tanyaku malas.

"Kau dipanggil bagian kesiswaan, lebih baik kau segera menuju ruangan kesiswaan sekarang, kalau tidak salah mereka bilang kau berada dikelas yang salah" jelasnya,

 **DEGG**

 **DEGG**

 **DEGG**

Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa malu. Kenapa aku bisa salah kelas? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu Ibuku menelpon sekolah dan mengabarkan kalau aku sedang sakit. Kemudian pihak sekolah mengatakan kalau aku berada dikelas 10-10. lalu sekarang, pihak sekolah juga yang bilang kalau aku salah kelas.

Sekolah ini memang sangat aneh. Kalau aku boleh mengatakannya dengan lantang saat ini.

Dengan wajah merah aku pergi menuju ruang kesiswaan dan meninggalkan orang yang memberi tahuku kalau aku salah kelas. Sebelumnya aku bertanya padanya dimana letak ruang kesiswaan, karena aku masih buta tentang seisi sekolah ini.

.

.

.

 **SECRET ADMIRER**

.

.

.

 ** _TOK TOK TOK_**

"Selamat pagi Bu, Saya Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas 10-10, Ibu memanggil saya?" Tanyaku dengan nada ramah yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku gunakan.

"Oh, Jeon Wonwoo ya? Sekarang kamu bisa pindah kelas, pergi ke kelas 10-8 itu kelasmu sekarang." Ujar wanita yang matanya sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dan komputer lipatnya di mejanya.

"10-8? Bukan 10-10?" Tanyaku meyakinkan, jujur saja aku sudah cukup nyaman berada di 10-10 walau baru sebentar berada di sana. Suasana kelasnya sangat mengasyikkan, semua muridnya juga baik. Ya ... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku hanya membayangkan jika dikelas 10-8 nanti semua nya bertolak belakang dari yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana jika ada tukang _bullying_ di sana? Atau mungkin mereka tidak senang jika aku berada di sana. Dan akhirnya aku tidak punya teman seperti masa SMP dulu.

Bisa jadi kan? siapa tahu saja.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Apa kau mendengarkan Ibu? 10-8!" ujar wanita itu dan menekankan diakhir kalimat.

"I-Iya Bu saya akan pindah, saya permisi" aku melangkah keluar setelah membungkuk pada wanita itu. Mood ku menjadi buruk, berkali-kali bertanya. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Sekali lagi, aku harus membuat ini terlihat mudah. Hanya perlu mengambil tas, lalu pergi dari kelas 10-10 dan pindah ke kelas 10-8. itu mudah bukan? Memang mudah jika hanya dibicarakan dengan lisan, tapi mengapa begitu sulit jika dilakukan dengan tindakan.

Dan berbicara tentang wanita yang tadi berada diruang kesiswaan, aku jadi membencinya. Kalau saja dia tidak menyuruhku untuk pindah mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi sekarang, keadaannya malah jadi buruk.

.

.

.

Sampai didepan kelas 10.8, aku berhenti beberapa meter didekat pintu, mengatur napas, dan mengeratkan pegangan pada tas yang berada dibelakang punggungku.

Aku takut.

Takut jika yang ada dibayangkan beberapa menit lalu jadi kenyataan.

Kakiku melangkah dengan beban berat melalui pintu coklat yang terbuat dari kayu, tiba-tiba semua mata tertuju padaku. Tidak disangka kenapa tiba-tiba mereka melihatku seperti aku adalah mangsa dan mereka adalah predator yang ganas dan terlihat sangat kelaparan. Aku tidak menghiraukan dan melangkah menuju lorong-lorong meja berharap ada tempat kosong dan ternyata ada satu dibelakang.

Aku mulai mendekat kearah tempat kosong itu dengan perlahan. tiba tiba seorang laki-laki mengambil tasnya dan memindahkannya kebelakang, dia menunjuk kearah meja yang mana tasnya mendarat diatasnya.

Laki-laki itu duduk dimeja yang tadi ia tunjuk, menepuk kursi kosong disampingnya, dengan kata lain dia ingin aku duduk disampingnya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ternyata masih ada yang baik padaku. Untuk kali ini aku masih aman.

Aku segera duduk, " _Thanks_ " ujar ku pada laki-laki yang masih tersenyum tipis itu. Dia masih memperhatikanku. Aku jadi salah tingkah karena dia terus-terusan menatap ke arahku tanpa sedikitpun ingin menoleh kearah lain.

Aku segera mengeluarkan ponselku dan menari-nari diatas layar, agar mengalihkan pikiranku dari orang disamping ku yang sangat menggangu. walaupun sebenarnya aku hanya menggeser menu kekiri dan kekanan.

Tapi laki-laki itu masih menatapku, aku menaruh ponselku dengan keras keatas meja. Dan menatap laki-laki yang masih tersenyum itu.

"Kenapa membantingnya?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil meraih ponselku dan mengelusnya pelan seperti ponselku adalah salah satu dari peliharaannya

Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan malas tanpa ingin membalas pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan barusan, Untung saja dia sudah sangat baik karena memberikan tempat duduk untukku, jadi mungkin sedikit obrolan tidak apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan aku seperti itu? Kau tahu—aku agak pemalu dan jarang bicara, aku juga tidak bisa menatap mata seseorang saat berbicara. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika aku duduk disini, tapi jika kau keberatan aku bisa pindah" ujar ku putus asa. Lagi-lagi aku ingin mengumpat tentang keanehan dari sekolah ini. Sudah berapa kali aku menemukan keanehan disekolah ini?

"Tak apa, jangan pindah." Ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah berhenti menatapku? Aku tidak nyaman" ujar ku sebisa mungkin jadi orang yang ramah. Dan itu sulit, seperti aku harus membohongi diriku sendiri. Karena ini bukan kebiasaan ku, Iya—menjadi ramah bukan kebiasaan Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak perlu dicatat, semua orang sudah tahu.

"Aku sedang menunggu..." Balasnya, dan kali ini aku luar biasa bingung dengan jawabannya.

"Menunggu? Menunggu apa? Ini masih jam 10, apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanyaku, setelahnya ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan beralih memperhatikan papan tulis didepan.

"Bukankah biasanya jika orang yang bertemu pertama kali akan saling berkenalan" jawabnya, dan aku seperti dilempari oleh ribuan batu kerikil dan berasal dari laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku. Memang tidak terlihat tapi aku bisa merasakannya.

"B-begitu ya?" Tanyaku gagap, sepertinya saat di taman kanak-kanak dulu aku bolos pelajaran 'memperkenalkan diri'. Betapa bodohnya diriku karena memperkenalkan diri saja harus diingatkan seperti ini. Aku malu. Dan menutup seluruh wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Mengusapnya kasar dan tersadar ada tangan yang menjulur ke arahku.

"Aku Moon Junhui, aku lahir dan besar di Cina lalu memutuskan pindah ke Korea karena Ayahku dipindahkan tugasnya, akhirnya aku menetap di Korea hingga saat ini" aku segera menjabat tangannya. "Aku Jeon Wonwoo" balasku cepat dan singkat, kudengar dia dari Cina tapi untuk anak yang lahir dan besar di Cina, bahasa koreanya sudah cukup bagus.

"Kenapa kau gemetar?" Tanyanya yang kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arahku.

"T-tidak apa-apa" ujar ku, Canggung melanda.

"Tidak perlu canggung, ayo berteman dan lain kali akan aku ajak kau ke restoran Cina dekat rumahku, makanannya sangat enak!" Timpal Jun. Dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi, tandanya pulang sekolah.

Agenda hari ini setelah pulang sekolah, aku hanya ingin tidur. Lelah. Sekolah itu melelahkan. Apalagi setelah beberapa jam aku berkenalan dengan Jun, dia terus-terusan bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menurut nya lucu tapi tidak untukku, sesekali aku hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan pelan.

"Jun, kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanyaku pelan

"Belum, kau duluan saja kalau mau" balasnya

Kemudian aku melangkah keluar dari kelas setelah sebelumnya aku memberikan Jun sebuah lambaian tangan dan pergi.

Aku berjalan lurus menyusuri halaman sekolah, aku mematung ketika melihat segerombolan laki-laki sedang melangkah bersama menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak sama sekali memperhatikan semuanya. Yang aku perhatikan hanya satu, seseorang yang tinggi dengan tas berwarna biru.

Itu laki-laki yang aku tabrak.

Rasa ingin tahuku cukup besar, ketika melihat semua temannya pergi tapi laki-laki itu berdiam diri untuk waktu yang lama dipinggir jalan. Temannya sudah menaiki salah satu bis berbarengan.

Tak lama sebuah mobil berhenti didepannya dan dia menaiki mobil itu, tatapan laki-laki itu terlihat sendu, aku melihatnya dengan kedua bola mataku. Seketika aku bisa merasakan perasaannya. Dia ingin pulang seperti anak-anak lainnya naik kendaraan umum.

Menurutku bukankah ia bisa menolak untuk tidak dijemput dan pulang naik bus? Sangat simpel bukan? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dijemput juga bukan hal buruk, tidak perlu saling berebut kursi dan tidak perlu saling bersenggolan ketika busnya penuh.

Itulah hidup, apa yang orang dapatkan ingin sekali kita dapatkan, tapi apa yang kita dapatkan ingin sekali orang lain dapatkan. Mungkin yang harus dilakukan hanyalah bersyukur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku terlambat bangun. Untung pintu gerbang sekolah masih terbuka lebar kalau saja sudah rapat terkunci mungkin aku harus cari jalan lain dan melompat menaiki dinding tinggi untuk sampai ke sisi satunya.

Saat sedang asyik melihat kearah bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dihalaman sekolah. Aku melihat laki-laki yang ku tabrak kemarin baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Beberapa siswa menaruh tatapan pada laki-laki itu. Tatapan seperti dia adalah seseorang laki-laki tampan yang ada di dongeng-dongeng dan baru saja turun dari kudanya.

Tatapan siswa yang terpesona itu membuatku berpikir demikian, dia memang sangat tampan.

 _"Maaf"_

tiba-tiba suara pria itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku lupa bagaimana suaranya terdengar hanya saja caranya meminta maaf itu cukup unik dan juga membuat aku ingin tersenyum tiap kali memikirkannya.

Aku melanjutkan jalanku dan tidak menghiraukan laki-laki yang tadi sempat aku perhatikan itu.

Tapi seketika tas birunya sudah berada didepan ku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapakali, lalu aku ikuti jalannya.

Aku terdiam ditempat, Dia tidak menuju kelas tapi menuju toilet. Padahal aku hanya ingin tahu dia berada dikelas mana. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam toilet.

Karena aku bukan stalker. Aku yakinkan itu.

Aku tidak mau mengikutinya.

- **TBC-**

Sampai di chapter ini Wonwoo POV nya end. Dan diganti sama Author POV di Chapter depan, dan ditambah Wonwoo udah punya temen baru nanti.

Pendek ya? Sengaja. Masih pengen pendek-pendek dulu. Nanti lama-lama juga panjang kok. Tunggu saja. Hohoho. ini masih awal-awal.

sebenernya udah ngerevisi sampe chapter belasan, terus niat buat ngeupdate seminggu dua kali gitu biar cepet kelar. tapi entahlah, kalaupun aku update paling setiap hari senin-kamis.

Oh iya alasan kenapa aku gak publish revisian ini di wp karena aku mau update disini dulu, nanti kalau disini udah selesai tinggal rombak yang di wp. ribet sih, tapi yaudahlah.

terima kasih untuk yang udah follow dan love story ini, dan juga yang udah review terima kasih:))

yang belum review, silahkan reviewnya. x


	3. CHAPTER 3 - THAT BOY, KIM MINGYU?

Mentari sudah naik hampir menuju singgasananya, sinar hangat nan menyilaukan nya menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar laki-laki yang sedang tertidur. Ia bangun kemudian ketika sinar itu sudah menuju area kelopak matanya, sangat menyilaukan.

Dengan berat hati, dia bangun dari tidurnya. Menilik kearah sekitar, sekedar mengumpulkan jiwanya sejenak yang masih berkeliaran di dunia mimpi. Matanya menjerit masih ingin tidur. Tapi sekarang waktunya bangun. Tampaknya hari ini Wonwoo tidak bisa sesantai biasanya.

"Kesiangan, lagi-lagi aku kesiangan" kalimat pertama yang Wonwoo ucap pagi hari ini, walaupun kesiangan tapi Wonwoo masih bisa bersantai sejenak memanjakan matanya yang masih ingin tidur. Tapi seharusnya anak itu tidak boleh bersantai saat ini. Tapi itulah kebiasaan buruknya, sangat sulit dihilangkan.

Mungkin jika anak-anak lain yang kesiangan akan segera bergegas membersihkan diri dan berpakaian rapi lalu pergi berangkat.

Tapi, Wonwoo berbeda.

Kesehariannya terbiasa santai, bahkan bisa dibilang santai sudah seperti nama tengahnya. Akhirnya Wonwoo bergerak menuju lemari pakaiannya dan menaruh seragam itu diatas ranjangnya sementara ia pergi membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai dengan acara membersihkan dirinya. Ia berpakaian, selesai berpakaian kemudian Wonwoo menuruni anak tangga sambil memasang simpul pada dasinya.

"Wonwoo cepatlah sarapan, sudah jam berapa ini" itu Ibunya Wonwoo, walaupun diteriaki seperti itu Wonwoo masih dalam mode santainya.

Ia sampai dimeja makan, mengambil roti dan melumurinya dengan selai stroberi di setengah sisi dan coklat di setengah sisi yang lainnya. Lalu menumpuk satu roti diatasnya. Dan ia menggigit nya.

"Cara makanmu aneh Hyung" ujar seseorang disalah satu kursi sedang melahap roti dengan tatapan aneh.

Wonwoo hanya melanjutkan makannya tanpa memperdulikan Adiknya yang baru saja menyampaikan sedikit kritikan tentang cara makan roti ala Jeon Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghabiskan rotinya hingga tak tersisa dan menyeruput segelas susu yang ia minum dalam sekali teguk.

"Hyung itu memang sesuatu" ujar adiknya lagi.

"Aku mendengarnya Bohyuk" Wonwoo menatap tajam mata adiknya, seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok untuk adiknya.

"Apa kau tidak telat? Sudah jam berapa ini?" Tanya seseorang di dapur

"Dari rumah sampai sekolah hanya delapan menit Bu, tenang saja aku tidak akan terlambat" ujar Wonwoo meyakinkan sang Ibu kalau dirinya tidak akan terlambat sampai sekolah.

Iya, delapan menit jika naik Bus, tapi jika jalan mungkin sekitar lima belas menit. Dan masalahnya hanya satu. Jika pagi-pagi begini biasanya halte akan penuh dan sudah pasti busnya pun penuh.

Wonwoo baru sadar itu, setelahnya ia pamit pada Ibu dan adiknya. Laki-laki kurus itu melesat menuju halte, beruntungnya Wonwoo karena halte itu sepi. Tapi mata Wonwoo terbelalak ketika Bus yang datang sangat penuh dan ramai. Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi akhirnya Wonwoo menaiki Bus itu. Sebenarnya malas, tapi daripada terlambat disekolah. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo terpaksa.

..

..SECRET ADMIRER..

..

Seperti biasa gerbang terbuka lebar selebar- lebarnya, anak anak yang terlambat sudah berlarian tidak karuan.

Sedangkan Wonwoo? Masih dalam jalan santainya.

Jalan sembari mengantongi tangannya disaku celana dan dengan earphone yang bertengger ditelinganya.

Hampir dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, Wonwoo sedikit terperanjat tapi masih dengan ekspresi datarnya. Dia melihat Jun yang sedang berlarian menuju kearahnya. Seketika sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat ketika melihat temannya sudah berhenti didepannya dengan terengah-engah.

"Kau dikejar hantu ya?" Tanya Wonwoo menepuk pundak Jun yang sedang memegang perutnya.

"Sial, aku kesiangan" bantahnya cepat.

Secara beriringan Jun dan Wonwoo saling menyamai langkahnya hingga menuju kelas. Jun memulai acara ceritanya pagi ini diawali dari Ibunya yang terus mengoceh pakai bahasa Mandarin nya hingga ia ketinggalan Bus. Semuanya Wonwoo dengarkan.

Tapi Wonwoo hanya sekedar mendengarkan, karena pikirannya sedang beradu. Memikirkan laki-laki yang beberapa hari ini muncul dipikirannya.

Pagi ini Wonwoo tidak melihatnya, bahkan melihat mobil sedan yang mengantarkan nya pun tidak. Mungkinkah Wonwoo terlambat? Atau laki-laki itu yang terlambat? Entahlah. Wonwoo selalu berangkat dan tiba disekolah selalu pada jam-jam seperti sekarang ini. Atau mungkin laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu sampai disekolah sebelum Wonwoo tiba. Hanya itu pikir Wonwoo.

Sampai dikelas, Jun duduk sambil sedikit membuka obrolan dengan beberapa teman yang duduk didepannya. Wonwoo sebelumnya berniat untuk duduk tapi bimbang, karena takut adanya Wonwoo disitu malah membuat Jun dan temannya canggung nanti.

Akhirnya Wonwoo hanya menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan berniat keluar dari kelas, hanya beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi.

 _"Hey, Tunggu!"_

Seseorang memanggil dan meraih baju seragam Wonwoo, ia menoleh kearah pria itu. Wajahnya memang menawan, rambutnya panjang sebahu, suaranya juga lembut.

Wonwoo menaikkan kedua alisnya "Kenapa?" Tanyanya datar. Entah apakah sekarang ekspresinya terlihat ramah atau malah menakutkan.

"Sebentar" ucapnya lalu kembali kemeja untuk mengambil sebuah kertas. "Kau Jeon Wonwoo bukan? Yang salah kelas itu?" Tanyanya lagi setelah kembali mengambil kertas.

Betapa luar biasanya Wonwoo menahan malu, bahkan untuk bernapas saja dia lupa karena sempat tertahan secara tidak sengaja. Kedua bahunya terangkat tapi tidak lagi ia turunkan.

"I-iya, aku Jeon Wonwoo" jawabnya pelan

"Baiklah, kau harus mengisi biodata ini, nama alamat dan lain lainnya, isi sekarang! nanti kalau sudah selesai berikan padaku, aku sekretaris dikelas ini, namaku Yoon Jeonghan, salam kenal ya" ujarnya begitu ramah, dan dengan cepat Wonwoo memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Ok—Ah aku Jeon Wonwoo, apakah ini harus diisi sekarang?" Tanya Wonwoo, dia hampir mengumpat dengan kalimatnya barusan. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Jeonghan baru saja memintanya untuk menyelesaikan kertas biodata itu dengan segera.

"Secepatnya lebih baik, bukan?" balasnya dengan senyuman, rambutnya yang seleher itu diterbangkan oleh angin dari luar jendela dan laki-laki bermarga Yoon itu kembali lagi ke bangkunya.

Wonwoo menatap kertas itu, lalu menatap kearah luar, kemudian menatap kearah Jun berulang kali.

Wonwoo akhirnya menghampiri tasnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Mengambil sebuah pulpen dan menuju arah luar.

Dia akan mengisinya diluar, Wonwoo tidak ingin menganggu acara ngobrol-ngobrol Jun pagi ini. Takut adanya kehadiran dirinya malah membuat kecanggungan diantara dia dan teman-temannya Jun. Walaupun secara tidak langsung itu adalah teman Wonwoo juga. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi Wonwoo masih menutup diri dan belum bisa beradaptasi dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa data Wonwoo isi dengan cepat, karena itu adalah informasi umum bukan seperti ujian aljabar. Dirinya bangkit dari bangku panjang didepan kelasnya dan menuju balkon.

Pikirannya berkecamuk lagi, dia belum melihat pangerannya hari ini. Ia menilik kearah bawah dari tempatnya berdiri. Dari balkon itu terlihat beberapa anak yang masih berlarian menuju kelasnya. Telambat.

Salah satunya adalah Soonyoung yang sedang berlari menuju anak tangga untuk naik ke kelas nya yang bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo.

"Hey sipit! Kau terlambat ya?" Goda Wonwoo dan hanya dibalas dengan dengungan abstrak dari bibir Soonyoung yang rapat. Wonwoo tertawa setelah melihat punggung Soonyoung hilang dibalik pintu kelasnya.

Tak lama bel masuk sudah berbunyi, Wonwoo mendengarnya dengan seksama lalu melihat kearah bawah tidak ada lagi yang berlarian.

Ia hendak melangkah menuju kelasnya tapi tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh. Kertas biodata yang ia pegang juga terjatuh dekat sepatu.

Sepatu? Wonwoo melihat sepatu hitam didekat kertas biodatanya.

Ada seseorang yang berhenti dan hampir saja menginjak kertas biodatanya. Hampir, kalau saja orang itu jahat, mungkin kertas itu sudah terinjak. Tapi orang itu baik, buktinya sebelah kakinya masih terangkat karena tidak ingin menginjak kertas itu.

Wonwoo menengadah sembari membawa dirinya bangun dari posisinya sekarang. Laki-laki itu mengambil kertas yang hampir saja terinjak olehnya dan memberikan kertas itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerima nya dengan senyum tipis mungkin hampir datar jika saja dilihat dari jauh. Orang itu kemudian pergi dari pandangan Wonwoo setelah membuat Wonwoo hampir saja meleburkan semua tulang ditubuhnya ketika sebuah senyuman manis dan tipis ditunjukkan kearahnya. Wonwoo seketika tersenyum seperti tidak ada lagi hari esok untuknya. Seperti hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kim Mingyu?" Ujar Wonwoo pelan. Laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya "Ya?" Wonwoo hampir saja pingsan jika saja dirinya tidak membuang pandangan kearah lain. "Terima kasih" timpal Wonwoo dengan cepat, dan melangkah menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Mingyu yang hanya menautkan alisnya bingung. Kemudian mengendikan bahunya dan menuju kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo. Kelas 10.7.

Sementara itu, dipintu Wonwoo mematung, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengintip Mingyu yang ternyata masuk ke kelas 10.7.

Dengan langkah gontai Wonwoo menuju bangkunya, dan mendudukkan bokongnya dibangkunya, tepat disampingnya Jun.

"Aku habis melihat malaikat" ujar Wonwoo.

"Aku?" Tanya seseorang didepan Wonwoo. Itu Jeonghan yang bertanya. Dengan segera Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan kertas biodata itu pada Jeonghan.

"Apa aku boleh simpan kertas itu?" Tanya Wonwoo dan dibalas dengan alis Jeonghan yang menukik tajam. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Jun yang bingung juga dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Sementara Jeonghan hanya tersenyum, laki-laki berambut panjang itu kembali pada posisi nya menghadap kearah papan tulis dan beralih pada tumpukan kertas dimejanya.

"Tidak jadi—" ujar Wonwoo cepat.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, Wonwoo, Jun dan Jeonghan menuju kantin tapi diikuti oleh satu orang lagi namanya Boo Seungkwan. Mereka berempat menuju kantin.

Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo pergi ke kantin sekolah karena kemarin nafsu makannya sedang tidak baik. Tapi sekarang rasanya sudah membaik. Rasa laparnya sudah kembali dan mulai mengetuk abdomennya.

Hari ini Wonwoo punya teman baru selain Jeonghan, dia Seungkwan. Baru beberapa menit mereka mengobrol dan Wonwoo mulai tertarik untuk berteman dengan Seungkwan. Semua lelucon nya sangat mengocok perut. Beda dengan Jun yang semua leluconnya kuno mungkin terkesan tidak lucu.

Mereka duduk disalah satu meja kosong diujung kantin sembari menatap nampan berisi makanan didepan mereka. "Ah aku bosan menunya ini lagi, kuharap sekolah memberikan mereka sebuah buku resep agar semua masakannya beragam" ujar Seungkwan tidak senang dengan menunya hari ini. Tapi dia yang lebih dulu memulai acara makannya.

Sementara itu ketiga temannya hanya bisa pasrah dengan makanan yang menurut Seungkwan membosankan itu. Daripada berakhir kelaparan mereka lebih baik makan tanpa sedikitpun berbicara. Walaupun menunya sama seperti menu kemarin.

"Aku rasa besok aku akan membawa bekal makan siang saja" celetuk Jeonghan.

Wonwoo, Jun dan seungkwan mengangguk mengiyakan Jeonghan untuk membawa bekal makan siang besok.

"Sepertinya aku juga" ujar Jun

"Me too" ini Seungkwan

Sementara itu Wonwoo sedikit berpikir, Ibunya tidak akan sempat untuk memasak bekal makan siang untuk nya. Karena Ibunya harus mengantar Bohyuk dan bekerja pagi-pagi.

Tapi jika Wonwoo tidak membawa bekal makan siang, dia akan makan siang di kantin dengan siapa? Karena sejauh ini baru Jun, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan saja yang ia kenal.

"Mungkin aku juga" akhirnya Wonwoo mengutarakannya walaupun ragu apa yang akan dia bawa, mungkin nanti Wonwoo akan memikirkan nya setelah sampai dirumah.

Tangan Wonwoo tidak terampil untuk urusan dapur, kecuali untuk menggoreng telur atau membuat mie instan. Hanya itu.

"Boleh kami duduk disini?" Tanya salah satu laki-laki yang sudah berdiri didepan mereka berempat.

Bahkan sendok yang Jeonghan pegang berhasil berhenti ditengah jalan saat ingin menuju ke mulutnya. Sedang melihat empat laki-laki dengan visual luar biasa sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ah iya, silahkan saja jangan sungkan" ujar Jun kemudian setelah dirasa tidak ada satupun jawaban yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya.

Laki-laki yang bertanya itu berterima kasih dan langsung duduk tepat dihadapan Jun dan ketiga temannya.

'Aku benar-benar akan membawa bekal makan siang besok.' Batin Wonwoo.

Ratusan kali hatinya mengumpat sebuah kata yang tidak pantas diungkapkan. Ketika seseorang duduk didepannya lalu tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk menyapa orang didepannya. Wonwoo hanya membalas nya dengan senyum tipis yang hampir terlihat datar dan dipaksakan.

Ia pastikan lagi untuk melihat nametag nama orang didepannya barangkali ia salah lihat. Tapi, persis seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya tulisannya masih sama.

Apa ini mimpi? Kalau Wonwoo boleh bertanya, kenapa tiba-tiba wajah Wonwoo memanas dan tangannya malah terasa dingin. Perasaan apa ini? Jika Wonwoo boleh menambah daftar pertanyaannya.

Wonwoo menggosok kedua kelopak matanya hingga pandangannya kabur. Setelah beberapa saat ia melihat kembali nametag orang yang sedang makan didepan nya.

 ** _김민규 [Kim Mingyu]_** , ternyata masih sama.

Akhirnya meja dengan delapan anak itu makan dengan keadaan hening dan damai.

"Hyung, aku boleh minta kimchi nya?" Ujar seseorang diujung meja. Wonwoo melirik pelan melihat laki-laki didepan Seungkwan yang sedang mencoba mengambil kimchi teman disampingnya dengan sumpit tapi ditahan oleh temannya.

"Tidak, kau kan sudah mengambilnya sebelum kita makan tadi" ujarnya

Setelahnya hening. Tapi suara Seungkwan membuat enam orang menoleh kearahnya.

"Ambilah punyaku, aku sudah muak makan kimchi setiap hari, nenekku selalu memberikanku kimchi seperti kimchi adalah teman hidupku sejak dulu, ambilah—ambil semuanya jangan sungkan" tawarnya, tidak disangka Seungkwan juga menyempatkan untuk sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi apakah Seungkwan kenal dengan orang didepannya? Jawabannya tentu tidak.

Itulah Seungkwan, anaknya mudah bergaul, dan jangan lupakan nada bicaranya yang seperti orang berjualan, kelewat ramah. Itu opini Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik lagi kearah ujung, Wonwoo tidak dapat membaca nametag orang didepan Seungkwan.

Tapi Wonwoo membaca nametag orang disampingnya.

 ** _이지훈 [Lee Jihoon]_**

Wonwoo kemudian memperhatikan orang dengan nama Lee Jihoon itu. Dahinya berkerut memikirkan sesuatu.

Adiknya bahkan lebih tinggi daripada orang bernama Jihoon itu. Tapi wajahnya jauh lebih muda Jihoon ketimbang adiknya.

Kemudian membaca lagi nametag orang disamping Jihoon.

 ** _최승철 [Choi Seungcheol]_**

Dia adalah orang yang bertanya beberapa menit yang lalu ketika mereka ingin duduk bergabung bersama Wonwoo dan teman-temannya.

Tidak banyak yang Wonwoo pikirkan mengenai Seungcheol, hanya anak yang terlihat dewasa dan terlihat tegas. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan tapi seketika hilang ketika senyumnya muncul.

Lalu sekarang didepannya. Lagi-lagi mata Wonwoo tertarik untuk berkali-kali membaca nametag orang di hadapannya. Tentu saja, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah melupakan nama itu. Tidak sedikitpun.

Bahkan hingga saat ini seolah-olah nama Kim Mingyu sedang berputar dan menari dipikirkannya. Ingatkan Wonwoo untuk mengingat namanya sendiri, sangat ditakutkan jika nanti Wonwoo malah mengisi namanya dengan nama Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo bersandar pada balkon didepan kelasnya, melihat banyak siswa yang sedang bermain basket lapangan sana. Agak jauh memang tapi masih tertangkap pandangan nya.

Tak lama Jun datang, membawakan sebuah minuman berkarbonasi. Ia menyodorkannya tepat didepan wajah Wonwoo, maju sedikit hidung Wonwoo akan menyentuh kaleng dingin itu "Aku lebih suka yang mengandung kafein" ujar Wonwoo.

"Jadi tidak mau?" Tanya Jun masih memegang kaleng soda itu didepan wajah Wonwoo persis.

"Untuk hari ini tidak apa-apa" ujarnya tersenyum kemudian. Lalu menerima soda dari Jun. "Thanks Jun"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jun menumpu sikunya pada dinding pembatas yang sudah lebih dulu disandarkan oleh Wonwoo.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang melihat anak-anak di sana" tunjuk Wonwoo pada siswa yang sedang bermain basket.

"Kau mau masuk club basket?" Tanya Jun, dan langsung diberi gelengan kepala oleh Wonwoo. "Aku payah dalam hal olahraga" jawabnya polos

"Kalau club sepak bola?"

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak ingin ikut club apapun" balas Wonwoo kemudian.

Jun kemudian mengangguk, lalu mengubah posisi bersandarnya pada balkon dan melihat kearah Wonwoo.

"Hey Wonwoo"

Wonwoo menoleh dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai? Maksudku seperti—hmm—kau tahulah" pertanyaan Jun sangat tiba-tiba. Setelah apa yang terjadi saat jam makan siang tadi pikiran Wonwoo jadi makin aneh. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Kim Mingyu dan Kim Mingyu. Terus seperti itu. Terus berputar seperti nama Mingyu adalah sebuah wahana taman bermain yang terus berputar tanpa ingin berhenti sedikitpun.

"Orang yang kusukai? Hmm, siapa ya?" Wonwoo pura-pura berpikir seolah sedang membayangkan wajah orang yang dia sukai, padahal sejak beberapa menit sebelumnya wajah dan nama orang itu sudah tergambar dengan sangat jelas dikepala Wonwoo.

Beruntungnya Wonwoo, karena Jun tidak dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Aku sangat yakin, kau pasti punya" ujarnya yang kemudian makin menatap wajah Wonwoo dengan tatapan persis seperti Jun memandang wajah Wonwoo waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bagi Wonwoo tatapan itu sangat menyeramkan, terlihat sangat tidak simetris dengan garis wajah Jun. Seseorang harus memberi tahu Jun kalau tatapan seperti itu tidak terlihat bagus di wajahnya.

"Iya-iya ada yang sedang kusukai" perlahan tatapan Jun mulai memudar dan mengganti arah pandangnya pada lantai yang dingin.

"Aku tahu orangnya" ujar Jun, begitu membuat Wonwoo terperanjat ketika Jun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Apa Jun tahu kalau aku suka pada Mingyu? Apa begitu ketara dan terlalu terlihat olehnya?

Kalau saja Wonwoo boleh bertanya.

 **=TBC=**

Yuhuu masih mengambang,

maaf kusengaja WKWKW /dilemparbatu/

Silahkan reviewnya. x


	4. CHAPTER 4 - THE MIND READER?

"Aku tahu orangnya"

Hampir saja jantung Wonwoo copot, syukurnya bel masuk kelas berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat berakhir, baru saja Wonwoo ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang siapa yang ada dipikiran Jun. Tapi terpotong dengan suara bel masuk.

Walaupun begitu, Wonwoo sedikit bersyukur juga, karena kalau tebakan Jun benar, mungkin Jun akan tahu kalau temannya yang berwajah dingin itu sedang menyukai seorang laki-laki dari kelas 10-7 yang sebelumnya duduk berhadapan dengan Wonwoo saat jam makan siang lalu. Jujur saja, Wonwoo belum siap karena terlalu cepat jika mengatakan kebenarannya langsung pada Jun.

Tapi cepat atau lambat pasti Wonwoo akan menceritakan semuanya pada Jun, hanya saja tidak untuk sekarang. Karena waktunya masih belum tepat. Wonwoo juga tidak ingin membuat Jun syok atau yang lainnya atau bahkan lebih buruknya Jun akan menghindari Wonwoo dan tidak ingin berteman lagi dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak ingin itu terjadi. Wonwoo masih ingin merasakan rasanya pertemanan itu seperti apa.

"Ayo masuk, kalau Ibu Jung sudah datang dan melihat kita diluar kita tidak bisa masuk kelas, kau tahukan sekejam apa dia?"

Membayangkan saja sudah membuat bulu roma Wonwoo merinding. Wonwoo hanya membalas ucapan Jun dengan anggukan kecil dan mengikuti Jun dari belakang.

Waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya pelajaran Ibu Jung sang guru killer sudah berakhir. Sekarang adalah pelajaran salah satu guru yang membosankan, cara mengajarnya sangat tidak etis dan tidak mencerminkan sosok seorang guru. Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingat namanya siapa. Tapi Wonwoo sangat hafal wajahnya.

Guru itu datang, kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Menyuruh para murid membuka halaman sekian dan harus merangkum dari bab sekian sampai bab sekian.

Setelah dirangkum para murid harus mengerjakan sebuah tugas pada halaman sekian, jika tugas tersebut tidak selesai hari ini maka bisa dilanjut dirumah.

Itu simpel, tapi apakah dia digaji hanya untuk itu?

Setelahnya guru itu hanya memainkan laptop silver yang dimana logonya bisa menyala. Berkutik dengan papan ketiknya seperti dia adalah orang paling sibuk sejagad raya.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya, semua murid terlihat bosan, beberapa bahkan memainkan ponsel dibawah meja. Ada juga yang mulai merangkum. Dan ada pula yang tertidur dibalik buku yang ia tegakan.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, sesekali ia melihat Jun yang sudah mulai merangkum. Lalu menggodanya dengan menekan-nekan pipi Jun dengan pulpen. Tapi Jun tidak bergerak barang seinci pun untuk sekedar merasa terusik dengan gangguan kecil yang Wonwoo buat.

Jun memang salah satu teman Wonwoo yang paling sabar setelah Soonyoung. Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang Soonyoung akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo jarang melihat laki-laki dengan mata segaris itu.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Wonwoo hanya melihat kearah pintu, berharap ada pangerannya yang secara tiba-tiba lewat didepan kelasnya.

Wonwoo merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja beralaskan lengan yang menjadi bantalannya. Lagi-lagi dipikirannya hanya ada Mingyu. Mingyu. Mingyu. Mingyu. Seterusnya Mingyu.

Bahkan memikirkan laki-laki jangkung itu malah membuat kepala Wonwoo pusing. Masih tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu tergila-gila dengan sosok Mingyu yang sebenarnya tampak biasa saja. Hanya saja Mingyu itu terkesan keren dan hangat. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang dingin.

Tampan? Sebenarnya itu relatif, menurut pandangan Wonwoo banyak sekali orang tampan di dunia ini. Seperti Jun, dia tampan. Soonyoung juga tampan, tapi mungkin agak meleset jadi lucu kalau diperhatikan. Wonwoo pikir-pikir lagi, bukan itu alasannya. Ada hal lain dari Mingyu yang membuatnya tergila-gila, tapi apa?

Wonwoo sangat yakin seiring berjalannya waktu Mingyu semakin terkenal seantero kelas, Wonwoo yakin itu. Hanya menunggu ada suatu gebrakan yang muncul dari Mingyu lambat laun namanya akan bertebaran dan menjadikan Mingyu sebuah topik hangat dikalangan para siswa. Tidak peduli apa yang Mingyu lakukan, hal negatif atau positif semua siswa tidak akan menghakiminya, karena ketampanan Mingyu seperti tamengnya.

Seperti wajah nya adalah salah satu yang akan menyelamatkannya, seperti apapun yang Mingyu lakukan, baik ataupun buruk. Dunia akan memaafkannya. Bukan begitu?

Apa yang membuat Mingyu begitu sempurna?

Benar. Wajahnya.

Lalu apakah Wonwoo sampai begitu gila karena wajah Mingyu? Awalnya mungkin Wonwoo akan menjawab iya, tapi lama kelamaan bukan itu jawabannya. Entahlah Wonwoo hanya ingin mencari tahu apa yang ada dibenaknya tentang Mingyu.

Lalu apa lagi? Kepribadiannya? Wonwoo bahkan belum mengenal begitu dalam tentang sosok Mingyu. Jadi untuk alasan ini masih rancu.

Kepala Wonwoo terasa begitu pusing, dia menegakkan kembali kepalanya seperti sedia kala. Dan menyadari kalau Jun sudah berada pada posisi yang sama seperti Wonwoo lakukan tadi, Jun juga manusia sama seperti Wonwoo.

Mudah bosan. Itu manusiawi.

Pandangan Wonwoo beralih kearah pintu, dua orang sedang bersusah payah membawa tumpukan buku. Yang satu laki-laki dan satunya adalah perempuan.

Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang sangat ingin Wonwoo lihat sekarang ini, tapi perempuannya tidak. Wonwoo memicingkan matanya melihat perempuan yang bersama Mingyu itu.

 _'Kyulkyung!'_ Batin nya berteriak.

Setelah yakin itu Kyulkyung, alisnya saling bertemu dan sepertinya tidak mau berpisah lagi.

 _'Kyulkyung? Mingyu? Apa mereka satu kelas?'_ Wonwoo hanya berani menebak dalam hati.

"Wonwoo? Kau melamun!" tangan Jun bergerak tidak karuan didepan wajah Wonwoo, syukurnya berhasil menyadarkan lamunan Wonwoo.

"Ah, kau menganggu saja!" Ujar Wonwoo sebal, volumenya cukup pelan karena suasana kelas sangat sunyi. Tapi tekanan pada nadanya bisa Jun dengar dengan jelas.

"Habisnya kau melihat Kyulkyung seperti melihat hantu, jangan-jangan Kyulkyung ya yang kau sukai?"

"Aku? Kyulkyung? No!" Wonwoo menggeleng cepat.

"Hmm bukan ya? Jangan-jangan laki-laki yang disamping Kyulkyung?" Seperti roket, jantung Wonwoo hampir meluncur dari tempatnya sekarang. Wonwoo mulai takut akan perkataannya yang sebelumnya, jangan-jangan Jun bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Jujur Wonwoo paling takut dengan yang seperti itu, orang-orang dengan kemampuan seperti itu baginya adalah orang yang tidak sopan. Itu opininya.

Sama halnya seperti, dirinya sedang ditelanjangi oleh orang berkemampuan seperti itu—Ah coret itu—Ini seperti Wonwoo sudah memakai baju berlapis-lapis tapi Jun dengan leluasa bisa menerawang dibalik lapisan kain-kain itu. Semacam itulah yang ada dipikiran Wonwoo.

Mata Wonwoo melebar, dan dengan cepat menggeleng menolak pernyataan Jun tadi.

 _'Iya Jun, bagaimana kau tahu kalau Mingyu itu orang yang kusukai?'_ Tapi tertahan begitu saja, karena malah kalimat lain yang ia keluarkan.

"Hey! Aku bukan gay!"

"Hahaha, maaf aku kan hanya bercanda. Tapi Kyulkyung kalau dilihat-lihat menarik juga"

"Masa? Kau mengenal Kyulkyung? Tapi kulihat-lihat biasa saja wajahnya" ujar Wonwoo sebisa mungkin mengganti topik kearah Kyulkyung.

"Hmm ngomong-ngomong Kyulkyung itu teman sekolah dasar ku dulu waktu di Cina, dulu aku berteman baik dengannya tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak lagi, setelah lulus sekolah dasar aku hilang kontak dengannya dan juga keluarganya. Lalu begitu di SMA aku bertemu lagi." ujar Jun mulai sedikit bercerita.

"Benarkah? Aku tinggal bertetangga dengannya, wah dunia bahkan lebih sempit daripada pikiranmu ya Jun" Jun hanya memutar matanya malas ketika mendengar penuturan Wonwoo.

Sedetik kemudian kata-kata Jun membuat otak Wonwoo membeku. "Tapi, kenapa aku curiga ya? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar gay lagi? Masa wajah secantik Kyulkyung kau bilang biasa saja?"

 ** _PLAKK_**

Buku sastra milik Wonwoo mendarat tepat dikepala Jun dan menciptakan sebuah bunyi yang cukup besar bahkan guru sampai melirik kearah Wonwoo dan Jun. Karena sumber suaranya dari sana.

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan yang duduk didepan mereka berdua hanya menoleh sebentar kebelakang memastikan tidak ada hal aneh yang Wonwoo dan Jun perbuat.

Wonwoo bahkan tidak berpikir kalau suaranya akan sekeras itu. Banyak pasang mata yang beralih pandang kearah Jun dan Wonwoo.

Sementara itu Jun dan Wonwoo hanya saling menunduk malu sambil menahan tawa. Wonwoo yang paling tidak tahan dengan tertawanya akhirnya tertawa tapi tidak bersuara hanya membuka mulutnya lebar dan ia menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk memukul Jun.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Kau tahu definisi rasa sakit tidak? Kalau tidak, lain kali kau harus mencicipi nya, padahal aku hanya bercanda" jawab Jun yang masih menunduk malu dan mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Benarkah? Tapi cara bercanda mu tidak lucu, sudah ah aku mau ketoilet, gara-gara tertawa aku jadi ingin ketoilet" ujar Wonwoo.

"Sana pergilah! Oh iya nanti kalau kembali belikan aku keripik kentang ya"

"mau keripik kentang?"

Jun hanya mengangguk sambil menampilkan puppy eyes nya dibarengi oleh senyum yang terlihat bodoh.

"Nih keripik kentang!"

 ** _PLAKK_**

Sebuah sentilan mendarat di dahi Jun yang tertutupi rambut. Lagi-lagi Jun harus mencicipi rasa sakit yang disebabkan oleh teman sebangkunya.

"Dasar kejam! Sepertinya kau itu anaknya Ibu Jung!" Jun langsung kembali lagi berkutik dengan tugasnya.

Sementara Wonwoo sudah berlari keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya meminta izin dari guru yang hanya membalas dengan suara gemuruh abstrak yang Wonwoo anggap itu sebagai jawaban _'Iya, silahkan'._

Sampai didepan toilet, Wonwoo masuk dan sebelumnya ia melihat dua siswi yang masuk ke toilet khusus wanita.

 _"Kau tahu anak populer yang ada dikelas 10-7?"_

 _"Iya! Laki-laki tinggi itu bukan?"_

 _"Iya! namanya Kim Mingyu kalau aku tidak salah"_

 _"Benar! Dia tampan sekali! Aku bahkan rela diduakan olehnya asalkan aku berpacaran dengannya."_

 _"Aku bahkan rela jadi yang ketiga"_

 _"Hahahaha"_

Mereka ada disisi lain ruangan, tapi suaranya bahkan bisa Wonwoo dengar dari tempatnya berdiri. Agak samar, mungkin terdengar karena suasananya sedang sepi dan tidak ramai. Maka dari itu suara mereka berdua cukup mendominasi.

Apalagi yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu adalah sesuatu yang Wonwoo pikirkan beberapa waktu lalu. Wonwoo mendengarnya antara senang dan mau muntah, senangnya karena ternyata apa yang Wonwoo prediksi benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan Mingyu belum melakukan apapun, yang Mingyu lakukan hanyalah menunjukkan pesonanya.

Dan yang membuatnya ingin muntah ternyata saingan Wonwoo akan terus bertambah seiring terkenalnya Mingyu, dan mereka semua adalah perempuan, sementara Wonwoo adalah laki-laki.

Mereka bergerombol, Wonwoo hanya seorang diri. Baiklah jika waktunya tiba dan Wonwoo kalah, ia siap mengibarkan bendera putih.

Gara-gara menguping sedikit pembicaraan dua perempuan tadi, Wonwoo tidak jadi untuk sekedar buang air kecil. Wonwoo hanya membasuh wajahnya yang tampak panas. Sedikit air yang membasahi wajahnya setidaknya bisa membuat kepalanya dingin, atau mungkin hatinya. Dan jangan lupakan pikirannya yang juga ikut terpanggang karena kepanasan.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya, dan seseorang memanggilnya dari salah satu kelas. Itu kelas Soonyoung dan itu suara Soonyoung.

Sepertinya apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan beberapa waktu ini selalu menjadi kenyataan. Aneh, Pikirnya.

"Wonwoo!" Ujar Soonyoung dari dalam, seraya berlari keluar dari kelasnya. Wonwoo menengok kearah depan dan tidak menemukan guru dikelas Soonyoung. Kelasnya sedang bebas dari guru.

"Nu~Nu~ Onyuu~ mau kemana dirimu?" tanyanya dengan sebuah nada yang aneh bahkan Wonwoo sampai meringis mendengarnya.

"Kelasmu sedang kosong ya? Aku habis dari toilet" Dan dibalas anggukan beberapa kali oleh Soonyoung, setelahnya ia meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mendekatkan pada dirinya.

"Mendekatkan sebentar" perintah Soonyoung, dan entah kenapa Wonwoo menurutinya.

"Kau tahu, kudengar anak-anak SMP angkatan kita akan mengadakan reuni, kau mau ikut?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada menawarkan.

"Bukankah kita baru saja lulus? Sudah mau reunian? Bukankah terlalu cepat?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku bukan panitianya"

"Hmm sepertinya, aku tidak akan ikut"

"Aku juga sepertinya tidak, aku sibuk"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu datang, bukan? Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkannya"

"Aku tidak memikirkan, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu" ujar Soonyoung meyakinkan, tapi apa yang Soonyoung pikirkan tentang Wonwoo? Apa yang Soonyoung ekspektasi kan dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo?

Jangan pernah ajak Wonwoo ke acara-acara semacam itu, karena tanpa bertanya pun orang-orang bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya. Soonyoung memang terkadang terlalu peduli pada Wonwoo. Terlalu sabar juga, oh bukankah Wonwoo pernah bilang kalau sifat sabaran Soonyoung sekarang menurun pada Jun. Sebuah kebetulan.

Tiba-tiba jendela kelas Soonyoung terbuka, sesosok laki-laki dengan rambutnya lurus berponi dan senyumnya bisa dibilang seperti pohon beringin, Kenapa pohon beringin? Karena senyumnya meneduhkan, laki-laki itu mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela, dan langsung menyapa kearah Wonwoo dan Soonyoung.

 _"Hai, kalian sedang apa?"_ Sapanya ramah.

Soonyoung dengan sigap segera menutup jendela itu.

"Menganggu saja, untung kau tampan, kalau tidak aku bisa menjepit wajahmu dengan jendela ini!" Ujar Soonyoung kesal. Dan hanya dibalas sedikit kekehan dari Wonwoo.

Dan jendela terbuka lagi, kepala laki-laki itu muncul lagi.

 _"Hai Jeon Wonwoo, kau suka nonton Spongebob ya?"_ Sapa si pria dengan senyum meneduhkan tersebut.

 _'Hah? dia tau namaku? Lalu, kenapa dia tau acara tv yang sering aku tonton? Jangan jangan dia bisa membaca pikiranku??!!"_ Batin Wonwoo

Hoshi yang terlihat kesal mendorong kepala laki-laki itu masuk kedalam dan menuntup jendelanya dengan kesal dengan sedikit membanting jendelanya.

"Dasar manusia pengganggu!"

Wonwoo yang hanya tertawa pelan saat memperhatikan interaksi keduanya. Soonyoung memang mood booster nya, terkadang Soonyoung tahu kalau suasana hati Wonwoo sedang sedih atau kesepian. Maka dari itu, sejak SMP keduanya dekat. Syukurnya mereka dekat karena selalu duduk di satu meja yang sama. Dan Wonwoo tidak keberatan selama itu adalah Soonyoung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku kesal!" Ujar Soonyoung.

"Dia itu siapa? Temanmu?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari menepuk lengan atas Soonyoung pelan.

"Itu Hong Jisoo, semua teman sekelas ku terpanah pada ketampanannya, tapi menurutku masih tampan wajahku, benarkan?" Soonyoung bicara sambil merapikan kerah dan dasinya yang membuat Wonwoo memutar matanya jengkel.

"Hey Soonyoung! Kau tahu? Beberapa hari ini akan ada berita dikoran, diberitakan ada seorang pria tewas karena terlalu percaya diri, kau tau siapa yang membunuhnya?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan volume pelan. Soonyoung mendengarnya dengan begitu antusias tapi tidak tahu tentang hal itu jadi hanya menggeleng. "Aku yang membunuhnya, kau tahu siapa korbannya?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Dan dibalas gelengan kepala dari Soonyoung.

"Namanya Kwon Soonyoung" jelas Wonwoo.

"Hey! Dasar teman tidak berguna! Pergi sana, dasar sialan!" Wonwoo bergegas pergi dari hadapan Soonyoung sebelum kata-kata umpatan nya semakin parah.

"Dasar Emo!" Lanjut Soonyoung.

Wonwoo membalikan arah dan menatap Soonyoung dengan sepasang mata rubah nya "Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Ah? Tidak. Aku sedang berbicara dengan orang dibalik jendela ini, sudah ya aku masuk dulu"

Wonwoo kembali menuju ruang kelasnya sembari menahan tawanya dan sesekali membayangkan wajah takut Soonyoung di kepalanya.

•

•

•

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dengan nyaring dan keras, waktunya untuk pulang untuk para siswa disekolah itu.

"Semakin hari kudengar bel sekolah kita seperti suara-suara pemberitahuan distasiun, eh—stasiun atau mall ya?" Tanya Jeonghan, matanya memperhatikan langit-langit ruangan membayangkan suara bel yang hampir mirip dengan suara-suara distasiun atau suara di mall.

"Anggap saja sekolah berkelas. Ya ... Sekolah elit, harap maklum" kata Seungkwan, menjawab sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya.

"Elit apanya? Lapangan olahraga kita tidak terlalu besar, lalu makan siang kita menunya itu lagi itu lagi" Jun mengeluh

"ELIT! MEMANG PELIT! Itu maksudku." Seru Seungkwan, seakan-akan dunia harus tahu betapa buruk sekolahnya.

Dan dibalas tertawaan dari beberapa orang yang mendengarkan singkatan yang Seungkwan buat.

Saat mereka sedang asik tertawa, Wonwoo adalah salah satu yang tidak tertawa. Wonwoo buru-buru membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas, ia melangkah menuju luar dan bersandar di balkon yang ada didepan kelasnya. sambil melihat kearah bawah. Melihat beberapa siswa yang bergerak hampir seperti semut yang berkerumun mencari makanan.

Sangat ramai, pikirnya. Lalu matanya beralih pada kelas 10-7.

Wonwoo lihat kelas itu masih ada gurunya, dan semua murid dalam kelas itu masih duduk rapi dibangku nya masing-masing.

"Wonwoo, ayo pulang" ajak Jeonghan dan diikuti oleh Seungkwan dibelakang.

"Aku nanti saja, kalian duluan saja sana"

"Baiklah, kau hati-hati ya" ujar Jeonghan sambil melambaikan tangan, Seungkwan juga melambai dengan senyum ramahnya.

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan sudah pulang, tapi Jun belum. Laki-laki asal Cina itu juga sedang ikut bersandar pada balkon seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan saat ini.

"Kau tidak pulang Jun? Seungkwan dan Jeonghan baru saja pulang" tanya Wonwoo.

"Belum, aku menunggu sepi."

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk

"Oh iya, saat jam makan siang tadi. Kau bertanya siapa orang yang kusukai kan? Dia ada didalam sana" Wonwoo menunjuk udara yang mengarah pada kelas 10-7.

"Oh! disitu! Siapa? Siapa?" Tanya Jun penasaran.

 _'Kau mau tahu? Kim Mingyu, namanya'_ tapi lagi-lagi tertahan.

 _'Apa reaksi Jun jika tahu temannya menyukai sesama laki-laki'_ Wonwoo bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri. Masih belum ingin Wonwoo menunjukkan wajah dibalik topengnya. Yang ingin Wonwoo lakukan hanyalah menyimpan nya sendiri, hanya untuk saat ini. Tapi tidak tahu apakah kedepannya Wonwoo bisa jadi terbuka atau tidak. Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Wonwoo! Hey! Kenapa melamun, siapa orangnya?"

"Hmm masih rahasia, aku akan beritahu dirimu kalau aku sudah siap" balas Wonwoo

"OK!! Aku menunggu jawabannya, aku sangat penasaran" dua kepalan tangan Jun dan juga mata berapi-api nya membuat Wonwoo semakin bingung, sebenarnya Jun tahu atau tidak tentang Wonwoo yang menyukai Mingyu. Ternyata Jun sulit ditebak.

"Tunggulah, ah iya—kenapa kelas 10-7 belum bubar juga? Padahal bel pulang sudah berbunyi tadi"

Jun sedikit memicingkan matanya, Ekspresi diwajahnya yang Wonwoo benci kembali lagi terlihat dihadapannya. Sepertinya belum ada yang memberitahukan Jun kalau ekspresi itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

"Berhentilah membuat ekspresi seperti itu, itu menggelikan" ujar Wonwoo akhirnya angkat suara perihal ekspresi Jun yang tidak sinkron dengan wajahnya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan satu hal, kau menunggunya ya? Haha sepertinya kelas itu ada pelajaran tambahan dari wali kelasnya"

Jawab Jun kemudian setelah ekspresi berubah jadi normal lagi.

"pelajaran tambahan? Kenapa kelas kita tidak ada pelajaran tambahan?" Tanya polos Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur" hanya itu yang Jun keluarkan.

Wonwoo yang dengar penjelasan Jun hanya mengangguk mengerti, di satu sisi benar juga. Kalau begitu kan dia ia bisa pulang lebih awal dan nonton kartun favoritnya.

"Sepertinya sudah sepi, ayo pulang" ajak Jun

"Pulang saja sana, aku masih ingin disini"

Mata Jun merotasi pelan, "Jangan bilang kau menunggu nya?" Tanya Jun kemudian.

"Sudah sana, pulang!" Dan Jun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih bersandar pada balkon.

Seperti hilang ditelan angin Jun benar-benar sudah tidak ada, Wonwoo hanya mengira sepertinya Jun sudah berada dilantai bawah untuk segera pulang.

Dan saat itulah Wonwoo berdiri, di balkon seorang diri, hanya ditemani oleh semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba muncul suara derit yang memecah keheningan. Beberapa anak sudah berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Asalnya dari kelas Mingyu.

"JUN TUNGGU!!" Wonwoo berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju Jun yang mungkin sudah berada di pintu gerbang sekolah sekarang.

 **TBC**

Omaygat, Kamis lupa update wkwkw.

btw, Mingyu nya masih diumpetin.

btw(2) betapa senangnya, ketika baca review ternyata yang review adalah salah satu author favorit, waaa love yuu author-nim. Dear, **hoshilhouette** terima kasih telah berkenan untuk meninggalkan review dan juga sedikit kritik ditaman bermainku yang tandus ini:')))))

yang lainnya boleh meninggalkan kritik dan saran, aku terima dengan lapang dada kok. XD

Silahkan reviewnya. x


	5. CHAPTER 5 - THINKING OF YOU

' _Apa aku baik-baik saja? Perasaan apa ini?'_

 _'Apa aku gila?'_

 _'Apa kewarasan ku jadi buram seperti Soonyoung?'_

 _'Apa Mingyu sempat melihat nametag namaku juga?'_

 _'Dimana Mingyu tinggal?'_

 _'Sedang apa dia sekarang?'_

Terus dan terus sepanjang hari, Wonwoo berdiri didepan cermin besar yang menyatu dengan lemari pakaiannya. Bertanya banyak sekali hal-hal bodoh sejak pulang sekolah tadi. Wonwoo bertanya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bodoh dengan cermin besar didepannya itu.

Cermin itu benda mati, Wonwoo tahu itu, bahkan sampai pemeran antagonis menjadi baik pun cermin itu tidak akan pernah bicara dan membalas segala keluhan Wonwoo.

' _Aku memang gila'_ batin nya kesal lalu membanting bokong minimalisnya diatas ranjang. Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang kamarnya. Sangat bosan berada kamarnya sejak sepulang sekolah tadi. Bahkan Wonwoo sampai melewatkan makan malamnya.

 _'Benar juga, aku belum makan.'_

Wonwoo melirik kearah jam digital dimeja nakasnya.

 **10:32 PM.**

"Bagus, sudah jam setengah sebelas, aku kelaparan dan tidak bisa tidur." berdialog pelan, kemudian melihat kembali dirinya pada pantulan cermin didepannya.

 _'Apa aku tampan? Tapi aku kurus. Sangat kurus.'_ perang batin kembali hadir saat itu juga.

"Ah aku memang gila berbicara sendiri dengan cermin bodoh ini." Ia menunjuk-nunjuk cermin itu dengan sarkastik.

Wonwoo melangkah keluar kamarnya, berharap ada sisa makan malam di lemari pendingin, jika tidak ada Wonwoo bisa membuat mie instan.

Kebiasaan buruknya sejak dulu adalah lapar saat tengah malam. Begitu menyiksa. Wonwoo tidak akan pernah bisa tidur karena perutnya yang terus-menerus berbunyi dan itu mengganggunya. Sangat.

Sampai di dapur, Wonwoo tidak menemukan apapun, akhirnya seperti dugaan sebelumnya, makan mie instan.

Setelah makan, Wonwoo beranjak lagi pergi ke kamarnya. Layar ponsel diatas meja nakasnya menyala, ia menghampiri dan membuka layar kunci ponselnya.

Ada dua pesan dan tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dari Jun. Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya bingung.

 **Junhui :**

 _Wonwoo, kau sudah selesai dengan tugas matematika?_

 _Kalau sudah aku mau lihat._

Wonwoo berdecak sebal, Wonwoo sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya. Tapi Wonwoo bahkan tidak menyentuh buku matematika sama sekali, karena hanya itu saja yang belum Wonwoo kerjakan. Wonwoo masih belum paham dengan matematika. Sulit dimengerti, sama seperti perasaannya pada Mingyu. Ini jujur dari hati terdalamnya.

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, tiba-tiba dia ingat Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo yakin hanya mengagumi wajah laki-laki itu, tidak lebih. tapi saat itu juga ia semakin ragu.

Bisa diumpamakan, ini seperti halnya mencintai idola K-Pop, selain bakat apalagi yang disukai?

Benar!

Wajahnya!

Tapi Wonwoo bertanya-tanya, Mingyu bukanlah penyanyi, bukan pemeran di suatu drama, bukan juga model catwalk atau majalah terkenal sekelas _Vogue_ atau _Forbes_ dan yang lainnya. Lalu berbicara tentang bakat, apa Mingyu punya bakat? Kalau dia memang punya bakat, Wonwoo bisa saja terpanah karena bakatnya, itu bisa dijadikan alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini nama Mingyu dan wajahnya selalu menghiasi isi kepalanya.

Tapi kenyataannya, Wonwoo bahkan tidak punya alasan yang logis dan masuk akal kenapa selalu terpikirkan tentang Mingyu. Satu-satunya alasan adalah, ketika insiden tabrakan beberapa hari yang lalu, kalau boleh jujur. Wonwoo memang terpanah dengan wajahnya.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo memukul kepalanya, Wonwoo hanya perlu mengartikan dirinya hanya 'suka' pada Mingyu bukan? Mari tunggu beberapa hari sampai ia bosan pada laki-laki jangkung itu.

•

•

•

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo merasa aneh pada dirinya. Siapapun tolong cubit pipinya sekarang. Tapi kenyataannya Wonwoo orang pertama yang tiba dikelasnya, iya. Hanya Wonwoo. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Jadi, Sekarang pada siapa Wonwoo bisa meminta sebuah cubitan?

Wonwoo menjinjing tasnya, hendak menaruh tasnya diatas meja. Kemudian sedikit berpikir, seperti _'apakah aku salah masuk kelas lagi?'_ Kalau Wonwoo boleh bertanya dan sekarang dirinya berlari menuju luar kelas karena tidak ingin salah kelas lagi seperti hari pertama masuk SMA.

 **10-8**

Setelah puas melihat papan nama kelasnya, Wonwoo menaruh jari-jemari nya di dagu, berpikir keras tentang _'kemana semua orang?'_ tapi tidak ada yang akan menjawab untuk saat ini, karena Wonwoo sedang sendirian.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon Jun.

"Halo, Jun! Kau dimana?"

 _"Dirumah, aku baru mau berangkat"_ balas Jun diseberang sambungan.

"Kau baru mau berangkat?" Tanya Wonwoo meninggikan volume seraya membulatkan mata rubah nya.

 _"Iya Wonwoo, jangan bilang kau baru bangun? Ya? Ya? Jangan lupa—"_

"APANYA YANG BARU BANGUN? AKU SUDAH SAMPAI DISEKOLAH!" teriak Wonwoo dan mengundang sebuah tatapan dari beberapa orang yang lewat didepannya.Beberapa anak sudah mulai bermunculan. Wonwoo menunduk dan bergerak masuk kedalam kelasnya.

 _"Kau tidak perlu berteriak, aku dengar apa yang kau katakan"_ ujar Jun santai dari seberang.

"Yasudah cepat datang" pinta Wonwoo dengan nada yang cukup tinggi.

 _"Yaa Jeon Wonwoo! Kau merindukanku_ _ya—Hhh kau ini sekarang cerewet sekali"_

"Sudah, aku tutup ya! dah"

Wonwoo belum sempat mendengar kata terakhir dari Jun. Karena sudah keburu ditutup olehnya. Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, ketika melihat jam di ponselnya.

 **06.03 AM**.

Seharusnya hari ini Wonwoo mendapat penghargaan baru, karena baru kali ini Wonwoo sampai disekolah tapi jadi yang pertama datang. Karena biasanya Wonwoo selalu jadi yang terakhir datang.

Wonwoo kemudian mengingat lagi saat dirumahnya, dimana Adik dan Ibunya tidak ada diarea dapur. Gara-gara itu Wonwoo bahkan tidak sempat sarapan karena ia pikir Adik dan Ibunya pasti sudah berangkat. Dan Wonwoo kira kalau dirinya sudah kesiangan.

Ibunya bahkan selalu membangunkannya tepat jam 06.15, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir hari ini Ibunya belum membangunkannya.

Bukankah berarti bagus kalau dirinya sudah bangun lebih awal tanpa perlu mendengar teriakan dari Ibunya?

Kenapa tumben sekali? Pikirnya.

Sekarang masalahnya sudah selesai. Wonwoo tidak perlu memikirkan kalau sekarang dirinya salah kelas, karena masalahnya Wonwoo hanya datang terlalu pagi.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar, hendak membeli roti dan susu. Setidaknya Wonwoo harus sarapan. Dia tidak ingin jadi bahan ejekan Jun hanya karena bunyi dari perutnya disepanjang pelajaran yang berlangsung nanti.

Ia melangkah keluar menuju kantin, ditengah jalan Wonwoo bertemu dengan teman Soonyoung yang kepalanya muncul di jendela kemarin.

 _"Pagi Wonwoo"_ sapa orang itu, Wonwoo agak lupa siapa namanya. Lalu membaca sekilas nama yang tertera di nametag nya.

"Pagi, Jisoo" jawab Wonwoo datar. Berbeda dengan Jisoo yang sudah penuh senyuman meneduhkan.

"Mau ke kantin?" Tanyanya, Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kecil. "Aku boleh ikut?" tanyanya lagi. Wonwoo sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, hampir saja rahangnya jatuh. Bahkan kenal pun tidak—Maksudnya kenal dalam artian saling menjabat tangan dan saling menyebutkan nama satu sama lain. Seperti yang dirinya dan Jun lakukan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir itu terlalu kaku bukan? Mohon dimaklumi karena Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berteman dengan baik dan benar.

"Tentu saja" balas Wonwoo cepat. Wonwoo tidak bisa m nolaknya.

Disepanjang jalan Jisoo kerap menanyakan tentang bagaimana kelas Wonwoo, lalu bagaimana bisa berteman dekat dengan Soonyoung dan lain-lainnya. Wonwoo hanya menjawab dengan jawaban-jawaban singkat seadanya.

Hingga sampailah mereka di kantin setelah membeli susu dan roti, keduanya duduk saling berhadapan dan sibuk dengan roti yang sedang dikunyah masing-masing dengan keheningan dan sesekali ada bunyi-bunyian dari sedotan ketika salah satu dari mereka menyeruput kotak susunya sesekali.

Mata Wonwoo menjalar kearah pintu, ketika melihat seseorang dengan tasnya yang masih ia gendong dipunggung nya jalan memasuki area kantin. Wonwoo kenal tasnya, apalagi wajahnya.

Orang itu membeli susu dan roti, dan duduk tidak jauh dari Wonwoo dan Jisoo. Saat orang itu menengok kearah mereka berdua, orang itu langsung menunduk dan tersenyum.

 _'Mingyu tersenyum padaku? Atau pada Jisoo? Katakan kalau dia tersenyum padaku! Cepat!'_ Batin Wonwoo, kakinya tidak berhenti bergetar dibawah sana. Alangkah indahnya pemandangan tadi, padahal ini masih pagi tapi Wonwoo seperti sudah mendapatkan nutrisi sempurna walau hanya sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kepala.

Seperti baru saja disambar petir, tidak hanya kakinya ternyata tangan Wonwoo juga ikut gemetar. Sementara itu Jisoo menyempatkan membalas dengan tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pada Mingyu.

"Kenapa tidak duduk disini? disini saja dengan kami!" Ajak Jisoo, dan sontak Wonwoo menatap tajam kearah Jisoo, dengan tatapan ingin membunuh anak itu sekarang juga. Tapi disisi lain juga merasa senang karena Mingyu segera pindah dari posisinya dan duduk tepat disampingnya Jisoo. "Terima kasih" ujar Mingyu.

Lagi-lagi sensasi disambar petir datang lagi, Wonwoo hanya mematung memperhatikan rotinya yang sudah ia habiskan setengahnya. Lalu melanjutkan acara makan rotinya dengan keheningan. Sesekali menoleh kearah Mingyu yang lahap memakan rotinya disebelah Jisoo, bahkan sepertinya hanya perlu beberapa kali gigitan dan rotinya ludes ia lahap. Wonwoo bahkan belum selesai dengan rotinya karena terus-terusan memperhatikan bibir Mingyu yang mencuri pandangannya.

Wonwoo sempat melihat beberapa kali ketika lidah Mingyu menjilat krim coklat yang sesekali menempel disudut bibirnya ketika laki-laki jangkung itu menggigit rotinya. Entah, Menurut Wonwoo itu seksi. Baiklah itu hanya pikiran mesum dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan diperpanjang masalah ini, bisa panjang.

Itu normal kan?—Ah tidak coret itu!

Apakah normal jika seorang laki-laki bermain dengan otak mesumnya ketika melihat lidah seorang laki-laki lain didepannya sedang menjilat krim coklat yang menempel pada bibir orang itu sendiri?

Masih belum selesai, lagi-lagi pikiran mesumnya datang lagi ketika bibir Mingyu mulai mengenai sedotan susu kotaknya, Wonwoo memperhatikan kerutan dibibir Mingyu ketika air susu itu mengalir masuk kedalam mulut dan melalui tenggorokannya, jakun Mingyu juga sesekali bergerak keatas dan kebawah.

Melihatnya bahkan membuat bulu roma Wonwoo merinding. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, sensasi disambar petir nya datang lagi ketika Mingyu menghabiskan kotak susunya dan reflek mengeluarkan kata _"Ahhh"_. Tipikal seseorang yang habis minum Soju. Pikir Wonwoo. Dan Hey, jangan lupakan suara yang keluar dari bibir Mingyu kini sudah berada diotak Wonwoo. Wonwoo akan menyimpannya dengan baik.

Semua itu membuat Wonwoo hampir gila, seisi perutnya seperti diaduk dan hatinya diacak-acak. Tidak lain pelakunya adalah Mingyu dan penyebab nya adalah ajakan seorang Hong Jisoo.

Entah apakah Wonwoo harus berterima kasih pada Jisoo atau tidak. Tapi mulai dari sekarang Wonwoo akan merubah hidupnya.

Hari ini, dan detik ini juga.

Wonwoo akan selalu datang pagi dan sarapan di kantin dengan Jisoo. Itupun jika Jisoo mau. Wonwoo akan mencoba tidak membenci kehidupan sekolah lagi. Wonwoo punya motivasi dan alasan untuk datang sekolah.

Jangan bertanya, karena dengan senang hati Wonwoo akan menjawab.

Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu dan Kim Mingyu.

Orang yang telah mengacaukan acara sarapannya dan juga pikiran Jeon Wonwoo.

•

•

•

"Menurutku Kim Mingyu akan jadi anak populer sebentar lagi" Ucapan Jisoo hampir membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, ia setuju dengan Jisoo.

"Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

"Laki-laki tinggi yang sarapan dengan kita tadi, namanya Kim Mingyu" Oh ayolah, Wonwoo bahkan sudah tahu namanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Wonwoo sudah tau itu. "Benarkah?" Tapi Wonwoo malah berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau yang tadi adalah Mingyu, tidak apa kan? Demi identitas nya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau tidak mengenalnya" kalimat Jisoo sontak membuat Wonwoo menoleh kilat kearahnya. Syok.

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku memang tidak kenal" jawab Wonwoo asal, Wonwoo harus merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedatar mungkin dan bersikap seperti Mingyu bukanlah siapa-siapa dan Wonwoo tidak peduli pada Mingyu. Padahal didalam hatinya petir sudah meluluh lantahkan apapun didalamnya.

"Kau kan kelasnya bersebelahan, masa tidak tahu dengan Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Jisoo, entah itu pertanyaan yang polos atau menjebak, tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin terlibat dengan jebakan itu.

"Aku bukan anak yang sering memperhatikan orang-orang, bisa dibilang tidak peduli pada keadaan sekitar. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana anak yang populer dan mana yang tidak, sebenarnya untuk saat ini. Kedpannya mungkin aku bisa tahu kalau anak-anak itu sudah terkenal." jawabnya, dan dilanjutkan "Aku juga anak yang jarang berbicara, aku juga sulit beradaptasi dan berteman, harap dimaklumi" Jisoo tersenyum setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Wonwoo.

Menurut Jisoo, Wonwoo itu anak yang polos, masih belum terkontaminasi radiasi pergaulan dari luar. Entah kenapa Jisoo bersyukur karena Wonwoo itu polos. Wonwoo itu unik. Kalau Jisoo boleh berpendapat.

"Hmm aku mengerti, yasudah ya, aku masuk kelas dulu. Sampai bertemu di jam makan siang nanti Wonwoo" setelah menepuk pelan pundak Wonwoo, Jisoo memasuki kelasnya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan melangkah kearah kelasnya, lalu terpikirkan tentang makan siang.

 _'ASTAGA! AKU LUPA BAWA BEKAL MAKAN SIANG!'_ Wonwoo memukul keningnya frustasi.

Wonwoo melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya dan menemukan teman-teman nya sudah sampai.

"Wonwoo! Kau sudah tiba? sejak kapan?" Tanya Jun nadanya mengejek. Jeonghan dan Seungkwan hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan dibahas Jun, kau seharusnya senang kalau aku bisa bangun pagi" balas Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya Jun dan juga menyempatkan menarik rambut Jun kesal.

"Ah iya, kalian bawa bekal makan siang apa?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku bawa banyak, ini masakan Cina dan kalian harus mencobanya, ini enak!" Ujar Jun sembari mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. Ada dua tumpuk kotak bekal dan ketiga temannya hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk bulatan 'wow'

"Aku bawa masakan rumah, nenekku yang memasaknya, dia bahkan sampai bangun pagi, aku jadi kasihan padanya, hiks hiks" ini Seungkwan, dan diakhiri dengan _acting_ nangisnya yang mendayu-dayu.

"Aku juga bawa banyak masakan rumahan, Ibuku yang memasak. Ibuku masak banyak sekali makanan, Ibuku bilang aku harus membagikannya pada kalian. Ngomong-ngomong, masakan Ibuku sangat enak". Tambah Jeonghan

Tapi satu anak hanya terdiam dengan senyum kecut yang dipaksakan. Karena dia tidak membawa perbekalan untuk makan siang nanti. "Kalau aku—aku tidak bawa bekal makan siang, sepertinya aku akan makan saja di kantin." ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, dugaan ku benar, ternyata kau memang tidak membawa bekalmu, tenang saja" Jun segera mengeluarkan satu kotak bekal lagi dari dalam tasnya, didalam kotak itu berisi nasi untuk Wonwoo. Jun sengaja membawanya karena Jun pikir pasti Wonwoo datang terlalu pagi sehingga melupakan bekalnya. Ternyata dugaannya benar.

Ada perasaan dibenak Wonwoo, perasaan tidak enak dan juga perasaan senang tentunya. Jun memang baik padanya.

"Hey aku juga bawa kimchi banyak, Wonwoo harus menghabiskan nya kalau tidak nanti nenekku akan marah dan tidak membuatkan bekal makan siang untukku" timpal Seungkwan menunjuk kotak makan siang yang ukurannya jumbo.

"Hey Wonwoo, kau juga harus menghabiskan apa yang sudah kubawa, kau harus makan dengan banyak biar tubuhmu agak sedikit berdaging, kasihan pasti saat musim dingin kau mudah kedinginan." Goda Jeonghan. Lalu keempatnya tertawa.

Dan sekarang hari-hari Wonwoo tidak membosankan lagi, akhirnya Wonwoo menemukan teman baik yang selalu ada. Jujur saja baru kali ini Wonwoo merasakan sebuah perasaan gembira akan pertemanan.

"Ah aku tersentuh, maaf ya aku jadi merepotkan" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah tersenyum yang dipaksakan karena masih merasa tidak enak.

"Ssttt!! Sudahlah tidak apa, kita tidak merasa direpotkan" ujar Jeonghan.

"Rasanya aku ingin memeluk kalian" tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis Wonwoo.

Ketiga temannya hanya saling menatap bingung. Perlahan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan yang duduk didepan mejanya berdiri lalu, Jun yang pertama memeluk Wonwoo, dan diikuti Seungkwan dan Jeonghan. Wonwoo terperanjat ketika ketiga temannya memeluknya begitu erat dan hangat. #friendshipgoals

•

•

•

Bel istirahat belum berbunyi tapi kotak bekal makan siang ketiga anak itu sudah ludes tanpa sisa. Ini ide Jeonghan dan Seungkwan. Karena berhubungan pelajaran sedang kosong dan tidak ada guru yang masuk semua anak berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Entah pergi kemana yang tersisa hanya empat anak dalam kelas itu.

Momen itu mereka manfaatkan untuk makan siang, walaupun belum waktunya. Tapi tidak ada yang menolak jika urusan makanan.

Sampai sekarang. Keempatnya hanya mampu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

"Aku kenyang, kalau saja setiap hari aku seperti ini aku bisa berubah jadi babi" ujar Seungkwan. "Ah aku harus diet lagi sepertinya, perutku rasanya mau meledak" lanjutnya, Seungkwan juga beberapa kali menepuk pelan perutnya.

Ketiga orang lainnya tidak dapat tertawa karena masih kekenyangan.

"Yaa~ masakan Cina ternyata enak, ah aku jadi ingin makan masakan khas Cina" ini Wonwoo, kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Jun. Begitu juga kepala Jun yang bersandar diatas kepala Wonwoo saling bertumpukan.

"Kalau begini, jam makan siang bisa kita gunakan untuk tidur siang bukan?" Tanya Seungkwan sembari melempar tasnya kelantai dan merebahkan kepalanya dimeja Jun.

"Kau benar Seungkwan, aku jadi mengantuk" ujar Jeonghan yang merebahkan kepalanya dimeja Wonwoo.

"Tolong tutup jendelanya dan ganti matahari dengan bulan, aku mau tidur" lanjut Seungkwan bergumam dalam tidurnya, matanya sudah terpejamkan.

Wonwoo melihat layar ponselnya, dibeberapa menit lagi jam istirahat makan siang akan berbunyi.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jun dan melangkah keluar kelas.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Jun.

"Cari angin" jawabnya singkat.

"Kalau bel makan siang sudah selesai tolong bangunkan kami ya" ujar Jeonghan yang memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dan diikuti Jun yang merasa tergoda untuk ikut merebahkan kepalanya diatas mejanya. Tapi berhubung ada Seungkwan yang sudah bertengger di mejanya dan sepertinya sudah melayang ke alam mimpi. Jun menarik bangku Wonwoo mendekat dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas bangku Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdiri di balkon dimana dirinya biasa menumpu pada dinding pembatas.

Jujur saja Wonwoo merasa kenyang, Wonwoo ingin tidur seperti ketiga temannya tapi Wonwoo juga tidak ingin melewatkan jam makan siang. Dilemma.

 _"Jeon Wonwoo!"_ Sapa seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Wonwoo menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan Soonyoung dan Jisoo yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ayo makan siang!" Ajak Soonyoung dan jangan lupakan senyum mengembang dari Soonyoung yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Seperti _Hamtaro_ , mungkin?

"Aku baru saja selesai makan siang, aku ikut kalian saja tapi tidak makan" dan kedua anak didepannya hanya mengangguk.

Dan disinilah mereka, ditempat yang selalu ramai saat jam makan siang. Kantin.

"Aku akan duduk di sana ya" ujar Wonwoo menunjuk tempat kosong dipojok, dimana itu sudah seperti tempat permanen untuk dijadikan basecamp makan siang. Walaupun sekarang Wonwoo tidak ingin makan siang.

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kantin, dari setiap sudut yang ia sambangi dengan ekor matanya. Wonwoo tidak menemukan anak jangkung yang dia cari, padahal tujuan dia pergi ke kantin karena ingin bertemu dengan anak itu.

 _'Apa Mingyu tidak makan siang hari ini?'_ Batin Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo ini untukmu" Soonyoung datang dengan nampan berisi makan siang dan tangannya mengulurkan sebuah minuman berkafein karena Hoshi tahu kalau Wonwoo lebih suka yang berkafein daripada yang bersoda.

Wonwoo menerimanya dengan senyum. " _Thanks_ , Hoshi"

Jisoo yang baru mendudukkan bokongnya dibangku panjang menautkan alisnya bingung. "Hoshi?" Tanyanya

"Hoshi itu nama samaran Soonyoung, dulu ketika Soonyoung sedang dekat dengan sepupuku, Soonyoung mengiriminya sebuah surat dan mengaku kalau namanya adalah Hoshi. Bukankah itu hal konyol? Mengirimkan seseorang sebuah surat dengan nama samaran, padahal di dunia ininada yang namanya sosial media dan email. Hhh kuno." Jelas Wonwoo dan langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Soonyoung. "Sudahlah, lagipula itu masa lalu, aku sudah tidak suka dengan sepupumu itu Wonwoo, jangan dipikirkan ya _Hyung_ " timpalnya sembari menepuk pelan tangan Jisoo yang akan mencuri kimchi milik Soonyoung.

" _Hyung_?" Wonwoo jadi bingung.

"Ah Jisoo _Hyung_ ini, satu tahun lebih tua dari kita" ujar Soonyoung menjelaskan dengan singkat. Dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tersenyum sambil menyeruput minumannya. "Hai, Jisoo _Hyung_ " goda Wonwoo. Dan itu membuat wajah Jisoo memerah karena Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menyejukkan sepasang mata beningnya.

Mingyu melangkah masuk ke area kantin dengan teman-teman yang visualnya diatas rata-rata, beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada segerombol anak itu. Sesekali Mingyu tersenyum tipis dengan orang yang menyapa dan memanggil namanya. Dan jangan lupakan ketiga teman Mingyu yang lain, visualnya juga tidak kalah, intinya empat laki-laki itu sukses mengacaukan jam makan siang di kantin saat itu juga.

Siapapun harus mengingatkan Wonwoo untuk berkedip dan bernapas sebelum nanarnya mengering dan paru-paru nya menyusut.

"Wah itu dia, artis sekolah kita" ujar Soonyoung yang juga memperhatikan keempat laki-laki itu masuk.

"Aura mereka memang luar biasa" tambah Jisoo. "Ah ngomong-ngomong, pagi tadi aku dan Wonwoo sempat sarapan dengan yang tinggi itu, Mingyu" lanjutnya.

Kedua bola mata Soonyoung hampir keluar "sungguh?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Iya, habisnya dia sarapan sendirian aku jadi tidak tega, akhirnya aku mengajaknya untuk bergabung" jelas Jisoo dan Soonyoung hanya ber'oh' ria.

Setelah komplotan anak visual itu mengantri dan mengisi nampan makannya, mereka terlihat bingung memilih tempat. Tapi ternyata mereka malah mengarah ke meja dimana Wonwoo dan dua temannya sedang duduk saat ini.

"Boleh kita duduk disini?" Tanya seseorang, dan Wonwoo hanya menjawab.

 _"Dengan senang hati"_

 **TBC**

Mohon dimaafkanlah untuk kata-kata nakal diatas, maklumin aja Wonwoo nya baru puber

WKWKWKWKWK

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review dan follow ff ini, semoga kalian suka maaf juga kalau banyak kekurangan, karena aku juga masih amatiran(?) tapi aku berusaha yang terbaik kok.

Silahkan reviewnya. x


	6. CHAPTER 6 - LOVE

"Boleh kita duduk disini?" Tanya seseorang, ditemani dengan beberapa teman nya.

 _'Dengan senang hati pangeran'_ Ingin sekali Wonwoo meloloskan kalimatnya secara lisan dan lantang, tapi tentu saja lagi-lagi hanya bisa ia tahan diujung lidahnya dan dipaksa masuk menuju lambung nya, Wonwoo mana mungkin berani bicara terbuka seperti itu? Kalaupun berani sudah dipastikan besok Wonwoo tidak berada disekolah itu lagi, dia akan pindah sejauh mungkin. Walaupun sebenarnya yang bertanya bukanlah pangerannya, tapi fokus matanya tidak beralih dari laki-laki tinggi didepannya.

"Tentu saja boleh, silahkan" ujar Soonyoung menggeser duduknya begitu juga Jisoo yang ikut menggeser duduknya. Sedangkan Wonwoo yang sebelumnya berhadapan dengan Hoshi kini berganti menjadi seseorang bernama Seungcheol.

Wonwoo pun bergeser hingga yang ada dihadapannya sekarang adalah Soonyoung.

Tapi betapa tertegun dirinya ketika Pangerannya—Mingyu—duduk tepat disampingnya, mungkin jaraknya hanya sekitar satu jengkal tapi tekanannya luar biasa dahsyat bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo kemudian hanya dapat menahan dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang dengan cepatnya berpacu semakin cepat dan kuat. Ia melihat kaleng minumannya, matanya hanya dapat berkonsentrasi dengan merk minumannya, mencoba menstabilkan dirinya senormal mungkin, jangan sampai salah tingkah dan harus mendatarkan wajahnya sedatar yang Wonwoo bisa. Menahan segala bentuk senyuman atau ekspresi lain. Wonwoo sedang berusaha keras.

"Hansol, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang mendengar itu lalu melirik sedikit kearah seseorang yang dipanggil Hansol itu, Mingyu sedang menahan tangan Hansol.

Kemudian Wonwoo membayangkan bagaimana jika yang ditahan itu adalah tangannya. Bahkan membayangkannya membuat tangannya dingin walaupun sebenarnya kepalanya sudah memanas bagaikan lava panas yang baru saja lolos dari mulut kawah.

" _Vending machine_ _Hyung,_ aku butuh asupan soda" Wonwoo menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat seseorang dengan wajah ke barat-baratan. _'Hmm jadi, dia itu Hansol?'_ Batinnya

"Aku mau juga, soda! Jangan sesuatu yang berbau kopi ya, tapi soda!" Tekan Mingyu, dibalas sebuah gerakan hormat dari Hansol dan beranjak pergi menuju mesin minuman didekat pintu masuk kantin.

Wonwoo kembali melihat kaleng kopi yang sedari tadi ia pegang dengan erat, batinnya sedang bergulat _'aku suka kopi, apakah aku harus menggantinya menjadi soda?'_ Dengan tatapan setengah kecewa, setelah mengetahui kalau Mingyu lebih memilih soda ketimbang kopi.

Disamping sedang bergulat dengan batinnya, Wonwoo selalu menjunjung tinggi kata "Mencuri kesempatan dalam Kesempitan" sesekali Wonwoo menaruh lirikan kecil kearah Mingyu yang sedang asik menyantap makan siangnya disamping. Baru saja sekitar beberapa detik tiba-tiba rasanya Mingyu balik memandang kearah Wonwoo. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi, Wonwoo akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dengan reflek. Walaupun Wonwoo dan Migyu bersebelahan tapi Wonwoo bisa dengan jelas melihat Mingyu yang menoleh kearahnya, beruntung saat meliriknya tadi Wonwoo tidak memutar kepapanya, hanya ekor matanya yang berbergerak. Lagi-lagi Wonwoo merasakan sebuah tekanan panas didalam tubuhnya semakin lama meningkat.

Wonwoo bermain dengan pikirannya, _'Wah, dia memperhatikanku juga, Waaa!!! sepertinya sudah cukup untuk hari ini aku tidak mau memperhatikan Mingyu lagi. Tubuhku semakin panas. Aku takut kantinnya kebakaran gara-gara panas ditubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi. Haruskah aku kembali ke kelas? Tapi saat-saat seperti ini mungkin saja tidak akan terjadi lagi, harusnya aku nikmati bukan?'_ walaupun pikirannya sedang kacau, tapi tidak dipungkiri lagi ekspresinya masih sama datar seperti sebelumnya, itulah kemampuan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, wajahnya masih bisa datar walaupun kaki tangannya terasa sedingin es dan kepala nya terasa panas hingga ingin meledak saat itu.

Mungkin ini yang namanya pikiran dan tindakan tidak sinkron. Wonwoo pamit pada Soonyoung dan Jisoo, kemudian pergi meninggalkan segerombolan anak laki-laki itu. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih ingin berada ditempat itu dan menaruh pandangan pada Mingyu.

 _'Jangan lihat aku pergi, fokus saja dengan makan siangnya, jangan fokus padaku, jangan lihat aku'_ lagi-lagi Wonwoo menyampaikan itu hanya melalui batinnya.

Terasa sudah jauh dari kantin, Wonwoo mengubah langkahnya menjadi sebuah lari-lari kecil menuju kelasnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah, panasnya semakin menjalar hingga sekujur tubuh, napasnya berkali-kali ia tahan ketika masih bersampingan dengan Mingyu tadi. Lebih dari itu Wonwoo senang. Entah Wonwoo juga tidak mengerti, kenapa perasaan suka pada seseorang bisa sangat menyenangkan seperti itu. Wonwoo merasa senang karena ini kali pertamanya menyukai seseorang, walaupun yang dia sukai dalam tanda kutip adalah seorang laki-laki. Tapi sekejap sebiah pemikiran baru hinggap diotaknya. _'Apakah aku akan terus diam-diam memperhatikannya dan duduk diam? lalu bagaimana jika ini akan terus berkelanjutan? bagaimana jika perasaan ini semakin menjadi-jadi seiring berjalannya waktu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ pikirnya.

•

•

•

Wonwoo bersandar pada tempat duduknya, senyumnya tidak luput dari pengelihatan Jun yang sebelumnya terlelap cukup lama sampai akhirnya bangun dan penyebabnya adalah Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya sedang bahagia ya? kenapa senyum-senyum terus?" Tanya Jun matanya melihat Seungkwan yang masih terlelap, lalu melihat disampingnya Seungkwan ada Jeonghan yang juga masih terlelap diatas meja dengan tangan sebagai bantalannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau dunia ini ada malaikat—ah dunia terlalu besar untuknya, maksudku, sekolah ini—Disekolah ini ada malaikatnya" jawab Wonwoo, Jun bahkan belum pernah melihat senyuman manis nan tulus yang terukir dari bibir Wonwoo sejak mereka kenal pertama kali. Ini kali pertamanya melihat senyum itu.

"Benarkah?" Goda Jun. Wonwoo mengangguk sembari menoleh kearah Jun yang matanya masih terlihat mengantuk dan sedikit memerah. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada malaikat itu? Kau tidak akan diam saja kan?" Tanya Jun lagi.

"Aku hanya akan menanyakan, _'Bagaimana rasanya jatuh ke bumi? Bukankah sakit? Kenapa tidak jatuh saja ke hatiku? Aku jamin kau tidak akan merasa sakit, karena aku mempunyai banyak cinta untukmu'_ begitu" ujar Wonwoo. Lalu kemudian dia tersadar satu hal.

Cinta.

"Cheesy sekali, terdengar seperti anak-anak yang baru mengalami pubertas" jawab Jun singkat. "Jangan terlalu sering baca sesuatu yang fiksi, tidak baik. Nah sekarang beginilah akibatnya" lanjutnya.

Wonwoo tidak berpikiran tentang kata-kata Jun. Yang dia pikirkan adalah sebuah kata yang baru ia sadari. Cinta.

Cinta, satu kata yang terdiri dari lima huruf. Wonwoo masih tabu tentang kata itu. Wonwoo belum pernah merasakan cinta.

Apakah rasa sukanya pada Mingyu sama dengan cinta? Atau cinta adalah sesuatu yang identiknya dengan rasa kasih dan sayang? Bukankah berarti kalau salah satu individu sudah mencintai individu lain berarti ada suatu rasa seperti kasih dan sayang?

Mungkinkah perasaan suka hanyalah sebuah pondasi? Lalu perasaan cinta adalah sesuatu yang membungkus pondasi tersebut? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan rasa menyayangi? Jujur saja Wonwoo masih bingung.

Kalau sudah begitu, pasti Wonwoo akan selalu terpikirkan tentang apa artinya cinta mulai dari sekarang. Kata yang sangat misterius bagi Wonwoo. Karena, ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo mengenal cinta.

Semua berawal dari rasa sukanya pada Mingyu, dan kalau Wonwoo boleh berhipotesis. Setelah rasa sukanya, levelnya akan naik menjadi cinta. Lalu naik lagi menjadi sayang? Kalau hipotesis nya salah. Wonwoo akan mencoba memikirkannya ulang.

Dengan kata lain, apakah Mingyu adalah cinta pertamanya? Lalu perlahan seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu akan terus tumbuh menjadi perasaan sayang?

Bahkan memikirkannya lebih pusing dibandingkan harus mengerjakan sepuluh soal aljabar.

 _'Kim Mingyu? Apakah dia cinta pertamaku?'_ _'Apa aku mencintainya?'_ _'Bukankah ini hanya sekedar perasaan suka?'_ _"Bagaimana jika ini benar-benar cinta?'_

•

•

•

"Halo, sayang kau dimana?" Telinga Wonwoo menangkap sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya. Itu Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo hanya menoleh sebentar kearah Mingyu lalu melanjutkan menumpu sikunya pada dinding pembatas di balkon. Melihat banyaknya tetesan air dari atap yang jatuh ketanah.

Dirinyapun ingin sekali pulang, tapi Wonwoo rasa kalau hujan terus turun ia akan terus tertahan disekolah. Jeonghan dan Jun sudah pulang bersama beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum hujannya turun. Sedangkan Seungkwan sudah pulang juga dengan mobil jemputan nya.

Wonwoo? Jangan tanya. Wonwoo memang selalu menolak jika diajak pulang bersama dengan alasan _'Haltenya penuh atau busnya penuh'_ dan lain sebagainya, bahkan Jun sudah hafal—karena itu hanyalah sebuah alasan belaka.

Tapi.

Beginilah nasibnya sekarang, Sendirian. menunggu hujan yang setidaknya agak reda ataupun rintikan kecil. Maka Wonwoo akan segera pulang. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau hujannya semakin lama semakin besar.

Sesekali dirinya melompat menjauh dari balkon karena beberapa kali dirinya dikagetkan oleh suara petir dan kilatan di langit yang tertangkap matanya, membuat bulu roma nya meremang takut. Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya juga terperanjat. Bukan karena petir nya tapi karena gerak reflek dari Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin pulang, tapi hujan sayang"

Wonwoo tidak memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang asyik dengan telepon genggamnya yang ia letakkan disalah satu telinganya. Wonwoo hanya mendengarnya.

 _'sayang?'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Oh ayolah, tunggu aku. Setidaknya sampai hujannya reda lalu aku akan mengajakmu nonton film, aku sudah cek jadwal hari ini. Filmnya bagus-bagus, terserah nanti kau tinggal pilih mau menonton apa. Ya? Bagaimana? Jangan marah."

Wonwoo sedikit terkekeh didalam hatinya, ternyata Mingyu bisa juga melepas image kerennya demi seorang kekasih yang merajuk.

Petir kembali menyambar, tapi bukan dari langit asalnya. Petir itu berasal dari hati Wonwoo.

 _'Jadi, Mingyu sudah punya kekasih?' batin nya._

Bagaikan petir yang menyambar gurun pasir, ada sebuah ketidaksengajaan, Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu dengan mata rubah nya yang terlihat sayu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sangat tidak berniat sekalipun untuk menoleh, tapi hatinya seperti di remukan oleh ratusan ton batu yang menimpa dirinya.

Ada perasaan seperti sakit hati, walaupun itu sebenarnya bukan haknya. Tapi Wonwoo merasa sedih ketika mengetahui sebuah fakta kalau orang yang dia sukai—ah maksudnya, ia cintai nya itu sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Kalau begitu Wonwoo harus apa? Melupakan nya? Jawabannya tidak mungkin, Wonwoo akan menjawabnya dengan lantang dan keras.

Tubuh Wonwoo jadi terasa kaku, tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi tidak juga ingin mendengar obrolan antara Mingyu dan kekasihnya karena Wonwoo bukan anak yang senang menguping. Tapi disisi lain Wonwoo merasa tenang ketika mendengar suara Mingyu yang kerap kali terdengar sedang membujuk kekasihnya agar berhenti merajuk.

Wonwoo harus memikirkan hatinya, perlahan dirinya melangkah menuju anak tangga dan menuruninya satu demi satu dengan langkah lesu. Matanya juga sudah sangat sayu.

Tidak peduli dengan hujannya, Wonwoo menerobosnya walaupun ada beberapa anak yang memperingatkan dirinya untuk meneduh karena hujannya masih deras tapi Wonwoo tidak mau dengar.

 _'Jika sakit karena hujan masih ada obatnya, apakah sakit karena seseorang ada obatnya?'_ Kalau Wonwoo boleh bertanya sekarang.

Dari dulu Wonwoo sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta, apalagi cinta pertama. Baginya hal-hal itu hanya omong kosong dan tidak pernah ada.

Tapi siapa kira kalau karma itu adalah suatu hukum yang selalu berlaku di dunia ini, Wonwoo ingin menarik semua perkataannya tentang cinta.

Semua novel fiksi yang selalu ia baca, supernatural, fantasi, romantisme, horror, semuanya ada sebuah sisipan tentang cinta. Semuanya terasa sangat fiktif. Semua tentang cinta itu fiktif bagi Wonwoo.

Tapi baru kali ini sangat terasa sangat nyata, dan itu terjadi hari ini pada dirinya sendiri.

'Cinta itu ternyata benar adanya, bukan hal yang fiktif.' pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak sekalipun berpikir untuk melupakan Mingyu, tidak! Wonwoo tidak mau. Sebut saja Wonwoo itu egois, tapi Wonwoo sangat ingin merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan senang ketika sekedar duduk dan memperhatikan Mingyu dari jarak dekat. Baginya itu pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Bahkan coba hitung sudah berapa kali Wonwoo merasa bahagia ketika selalu bertemu Mingyu hari ini?

Baiklah Wonwoo tidak perlu melupakan Mingyu, itu adalah sumpahnya. Karena yang Wonwoo inginkan hanyalah melihatnya, melihat Mingyu dari jarak jauh ataupun dekat. Bahkan tahu kalau Mingyu masih bernapas saja Wonwoo sudah senang.

Tapi, apabila dirinya dan Mingyu sudah tidak bertemu lagi suatu saat lalu berada dalam belahan bumi yang berbeda Wonwoo akan senang hati selalu memperhatikan.

Apapun caranya.

Seketika pikiran Wonwoo bergejolak seperti tidak rela jika harus jauh dengan Mingyu. Tidak—Wonwoo tidak ingin Mingyu berada dalam belahan bumi lain dan jauh darinya.

 _'Aku tidak perlu menjadi kekasihnya, aku juga tidak perlu memaksanya. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah bisa dekat dan akrab. Dan mungkinkah aku harus memulainya duluan? Maksudnya, berkenalan. tapi apakah aku berani? Itu pertanyaan nya sekarang'_ dengan langkah berat Wonwoo akhirnya sampai di halte, bajunya sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan.

Anginnya kencang, tubuh kurus Wonwoo menggigil menahan udara dingin yang menyentuh kulit putih pucat nya. Halte bus terasa sangat sepi karena hanya ada dirinya di halte itu. Tak lama bus yang Wonwoo tunggu datang.

Bergegas ia naik dan menempelkan sebuah kartu pada sebuah scanner didekat supir bus itu. Dan melangkah masuk lagi lebih dalam menyusuri lorong bus yang sudah penuh dan menyadari kalau Wonwoo harus berdiri dan tangannya ia eratkan pada sebuah gantungan yang berbentuk segitiga.

Air dari bajunya menetes jatuh ke lantai bus. Wonwoo tidak peduli. Karena dirinya sedang memikirkan satu hal.

Satu hal seperti _'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa berkenalan dengan Mingyu?'_

•

•

•

Keesokan nya, Wonwoo datang pagi seperti hari sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini dia tidak jadi orang pertama yang datang. Seungkwan sudah datang dan jangan lupakan wajah Wonwoo yang masih suram.

"Seungkwan, kau tumben sudah datang" tanya Wonwoo menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan menghempaskan bokongnya diatas kursi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya—Eh? Wajahmu kenapa?" Tanya Seungkwan kemudian dengan ekspresi kaget, dan matanya juga agak membesar.

Wonwoo hanya bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?"

Seungkwan berdecak sebal, "Aku baru saja tanya, lalu kau malah kembali bertanya arghh benar-benar"

"Kau juga, kenapa dengan matamu?" Tanya Wonwoo. "Tidak tahu, semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur, aku baru tidur dua jam" balas Seungkwan memutar matanya.

"Kasihan" goda Wonwoo lalu hendak melangkah keluar kelas. "Mau kemana?"

"Ke kelas sebelah" tunjuk Wonwoo kearah kelas Soonyoung, 10-9. dan Seungkwan hanya mengangguk kecil.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju Kelas Soonyoung, tapi tidak menemukan orang yang Wonwoo cari. Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Hong Jisoo. Tapi, yang muncul adalah Soonyoung.

"Wah! Apa ini! Jeon Wonwoo datang pagi! Bukankah harus aku rayakan?" Wonwoo sebal karena melihat Soonyoung. "Berisik, Jisoo Hyung mana?" Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Beberapa menit yang lalu dia mencari dirimu, lalu sekarang kau yang mencarinya, aneh" ujar Soonyoung matanya memicing dan jangan lupakan smirk diujung bibirnya yang malah membuat Wonwoo semakin sebal.

"Dia di kantin, sedang bersama Mingyu" jelas Soonyoung.

"Mingyu???" tanya Wonwoo kaget

"Iya. Seingatku, Mingyu datang ke kelasku lalu mengajak Jisoo pergi menuju kantin, katanya Mingyu butuh teman sarapan" jelas Soonyoung, arah matanya berada disudut atas sembari mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

•

•

•

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Kenapa tanya?" Balas orang itu.

"Aku butuh teman sarapan Hyung" bohong. Padahal sebelum berangkat sekolah Wonwoo sudah sarapan.

"Duduklah, aku mencari kau tadi, tapi sepertinya kau belum datang" jawab Jisoo. Dan Wonwoo akhirnya duduk disampingnya Jisoo.

Matanya mengedar mencari sesuatu—seseorang lebih tepatnya. "Mana Mingyu? Soonyoung bilang kau pergi sarapan dengan Mingyu" Jisoo mengangguk pelan. "Sudah kembali ke kelas, dia sarapan dengan terburu-buru dan kembali ke kelas secepat kilat, dia bilang dia lupa belum mengerjakan tugas" jelas Jisoo.

Wonwoo memberikan anggukan pelan. Disisi lain ada perasaan kecewa.

•

•

•

"Hmm biar aku tebak" jujur saja ini bukan saatnya main tebak-tebakan. Laki-laki yang baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya dibangku mendengus kesal ketika mendengar suara teman sebangkunya yang tidak berhenti menggodanya dengan banyaknya ide yang tidak terbatas, bahkan temannya melakukan itu hanya untuk menjahilinya.

Semua omong kosong dan godaan yang dilontarkannya semata-mata hanya untuk hiburan semata sebelah pihak. Sementara pihak lainnya dilanda sebuah kecemasan dan hasrat ingin tahu yang besar.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tepatnya saat insiden tabrakan tersebut teman sebangkunya terus-menerus menjahilinya. Walaupun pada awalnya semua kejahilan temannya hanyalah sebuah godaan semata.

Mingyu bahkan tidak segan-segan menganggap kalau Seungcheol yang sekarang duduk disampingnya hanyalah sebuah angin berisik yang selalu masuk melalui lubang kecil dikepala nya lalu terngiang atas semua pembicaraan tidak masuk akal yang dilontarkannya.

"Jangan main tebak-tebakan denganku" Laki-laki jangkung itu mengeluarkan beberapa buku. "Aku lihat tugasmu" dengan senyuman penuh geli Seungcheol memberikan buku tugasnya secara cuma-cuma. "Huh! Tidak asik" Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkan kalimat terakhirnya dan dengan cepat menyelesaikan tugasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ia lupa kalau hari ini ada tugas yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Setelah semua saran yang kuberikan padamu, apa kau masih ragu? Mainkan dan perankan semua naskah yang kuberikan, bukankah itu menyenangkan" lanjut Seungcheol memecah keheningan. Mingyu hanya menoleh dengan tajam, kalau saja tatapannya benar-benar bisa membunuh lawan bicaranya,seharusnya Seungcheol sudah tinggal nama saja.

"Aku melihat semuanya, tapi aku tidak yakin Hyung" mulutnya memberikan sebuah penjelasan sedikit yang membuat Seungcheol semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau perlu bukti apa lagi? Bukankah semua yang aku jelaskan padamu sudah jelas? Kau permainkan saja, itu akan menyenangkan Kim Mingyu" Oh, bahkan bulu-bulu Mingyu mulai meremang ketika melihat ekspresi Seungcheol yang persis seperti monster _Godzilla_.

Memang seharusnya Mingyu duduk sebangku dengan Hansol sejak awal. Itu salahnya.

 _"Maaf—"_ _"Ah—iya maaf juga, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan"_

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu terngiang jelas diingatan nya, ketika tubuh kecil itu bertubrukan dengan tubuhnya yang besar. Lalu suara berat yang keluar dari laki-laki yang pendek beberapa sentimeter darinya ikut terngiang, rasanya ia hafal dengan suara dan nada bicara orang itu.

Jangan lupakan segala penjelasan dan bukti yang Seungcheol berikan padanya. Mingyu pikir awalnya hanya sebuah kebetulan—Iya awalnya.

Perlahan-lahan Mingyu jadi terdistraksi akan hal-hal yang terjadi. Sebuah lirikan manis, wajah yang memerah, sebuah keadaan ketika posisi duduk jadi tidak nyaman dan lainnya. Mingyu menyaksikan itu, karena Mingyu tidak buta.

Kalau saja omongan Seungcheol terbukti benar, Mingyu tidak akan ragu untuk berguru pada Seungcheol.

"Mingyu, sudah menyiapkan perutmu untuk makan siang? Jangan sampai kau melewatkan sebuah pemandangan indah nantinya" ucap Seungcheol masih dengan senyum mengerikan dan mengutip kata _'pemandangan'_ dua jari yang Seungcheol tekuk diudara.

Mingyu meringis ngeri, semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja yang duduk disebelahnya bukan Seungcheol, semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja Seungcheol tidak membawa kawanannya untuk duduk disalah satu meja dipojok kantin, semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja sepasang mata tajam itu tidak meliriknya, dan terakhir. Semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja Seungcheol tidak menyaksikan insiden tabrakan beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Tapi disisi lain, sorot mata itu begitu menenangkan, tidak mengintimidasinya barang sedikitpun. Itu seperti sebuah tatapan akan sebuah perhatian. Dan Mingyu menyukai itu. Mingyu senang diperhatikan. Mingyu ingin terus diperhatikan, tapi hanya oleh orang itu, tidak ingin sepasang mata yang lain hanya orang itu. Mingyu kembali mengingat namanya.

 _'Jeon Wonwoo. Apakah benar kau menyukaiku?'_

 **TBC**

Akhirnya Update, fufufu

Sebenernya ada suatu misteri dichapter ini, aku harap kalian baca dengan baik. misterinya sih gaberat-berat amat. gausah dipikirin juga nanti juga ketauan muehehehehehe. akan diungkap dichapter depan, atau depannya lagi atau depan depannya lagi. wkwkwk tungguin aja.

semoga kalian gak bosen ya baca ini, alasan kenapa aku publish cerita di ffn karena aku mau meramaikan lagi ff meanie di ffn, aku sedang butuh bacaan tentang meanie diffn, karena gatau kenapa ff meanie di WP sama meanie di ffn tuh beda. gatau kenapa, aku lebih suka cerita-cerita meanie di ffn. walaupun sebenernya banyak cerita dari ffn yang di publish lagi di WP, tapi udahlah ffn tuh udah lope lope diudara banget. itu sih kalau aku, kalau kalian mungkin sebaliknya, lebih suka di WP mungkin.. mungkin...

kan jadi curhat, yaudahlah. kita bertemu lagi nanti hari kamis. dadahh/

btw, Wonwoo aku ultah

/dileparbatusamawonustan/

unchh HBD cancie wkwkw:')))

langgeng ea sama Mingyu,

biar kapalku selalu berlayar wkwkwk

Silahkan Review-nya. x


	7. CHAPTER 7 - REAL MEN PT 1

Wonwoo berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru dengan langkah yang besar berharap cepat sampai dikelasnya, dan sedikit harapan tambahan agar gurunya belum sampai sebelum Wonwoo yang sampai terlebih dahulu.

Sialnya, hari ini Wonwoo bisa kesiangan karena Ibunya tidak membangunkannya. Ibunya harus mengurus pasien yang melahirkan, Ibunya adalah seorang dokter kandungan. Tengah malam tadi Ibunya segera berangkat ketika ada telepon dari pihak rumah sakit. Ibunya harus berangkat karena memang hari ini adalah shift Ibunya untuk berjaga, tapi masalahnya beberapa hari terakhir kondisi Ibu Wonwoo sedang tidak baik dan Ibunya izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Yang namanya tanggung jawab tidak bisa ditanggung oleh orang lain, jadi Ibunya memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah sakit dengan mobilnya tengah malam tadi. Seringkali Wonwoo meminta Ibunya untuk beristirahat dari pekerjaannya. Anak mana yang tega jika melihat Ibunya kerja keras bahkan sampai tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Jujur, Wonwoo tidak tega.

Ditambah lagi, Sang Ibu tidak bisa menolak pasien karena pasien tersebut hanya mau melahirkan dengan bantuan Ibu Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo yakin dirumah sakit itu banyak sekali dokter kandungan lainnya yang bisa membantu, tapi kalau pasien tersebut hanya mau ditolong oleh ibunya, Wonwoo bisa apa?

Selagi ibunya menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai dokter kandungan, Wonwoo juga senang. tapi jika Ibunya kelelahan akibat bekerja terlalu giat, Wonwoo juga ikut sedih.

Wonwoo tidak menyalakan Ibunya untuk hari ini, karena ini adalah salahnya. Wonwoo tidak pernah berpikir kalau bangun kesiangan adalah salah Ibunya, tidak sedikitpun. Toh sudah seharusnya Wonwoo menumbuhkan sedikit sifat dewasa dan mandiri. Wonwoo tidak ingin terus bergantung pada orang disekelilingnya.

Apalagi sang Ibu.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya Wonwoo selalu bangun pagi bahkan sebelum Ibunya bangun. Tapi tiba-tiba hari ini kesiangan—yang dalam artian benar-benar kesiangan. Sehingga Wonwoo tidak bisa bersantai seperti biasa. Yang paling parah, adiknya bahkan tidak membangunkannya—karena adiknya memang tidak bangun dari tidurnya, hari ini adiknya bolos sekolah.

Kembali lagi pada situasi nya disekolah. Wonwoo berdiam didepan pintu dan membeku sesaat, Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya frustrasi dan menarik rambutnya seakan-akan ingin dia rontokan semuanya.

Ada guru yang sudah masuk, dan itu Ibu Jung, guru yang tegas, pemarah, disiplin waktu dan dia juga yang memindahkan kelas Wonwoo waktu pertama kali Wonwoo menginjakkan kakinya disekolah itu. Sekolah yang menurutnya aneh.

Wonwoo frustrasi, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir hari ini bahkan tidak ada pelajaran Ibu Jung.

Begitu Wonwoo ingin melangkah memasuki kelas Ibu Jung segera keluar dari kelas, dengan berat hati Wonwoo menunduk sopan pada Ibu Jung. Dan Ibu Jung hanya mengangguk singkat sambil melihat Wonwoo sekilas dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas lain.

Dengan langkah besar Wonwoo menghampiri tempat duduknya, ia duduk tanpa memperhatikan Jun yang sedang menatapnya dengan cemoohan.

"Hah? Tumben tuan putri Wonwoo terlambat?" goda Jun.

"Tidak ada yang membangunkan aku, sudahlah jangan tanya" jawab Wonwoo malas, lalu menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Jun pun kemudian diam tanpa ingin bertanya-tanya lebih banyak. Walaupun niat mengejeknya masih setinggi langit. Sebisa mungkin Jun tahan.

"Tadi, Ibu Jung kenapa masuk kelas kita?" Tanya Wonwoo yang kepalanya masih tergeletak diatas meja wajahnya ia hadapkan kearah Jun.

"Oh itu, dia memberikan sebuah selebaran, ah iya ini untukmu" Jun memberikan sebuah kertas pada Wonwoo.

Itu sebuah kertas berisi pemberitahuan tentang perkemahan, Wonwoo hanya membaca judulnya tanpa sedikitpun penasaran tentang lanjutan dari pemberitahuan itu.

"Perkemahan? Membosankan." gumam Wonwoo

"Itu wajib" timpal Jun cepat dan langsung mendapat sebuah tatapan bingung dari Wonwoo.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau tidak ikut? Aku benci perkemahan" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya malas.

"Katanya akan ada perkemahan susulan untuk yang tidak ikut, jadi mau tidak mau harus ikut bukan?" Senyum diwajah Jun menjadikan Wonwoo tambah malas. Moodnya seketika hancur lebur.

"Acara kemahnya hari Sabtu, padahal hari Sabtu adalah hari bersantai aku dirumah" tambah seseorang dari depan meja Jun. Seungkwan orangnya. "Hmm, padahal hari Sabtu itu agenda ku tidur seharian." tambah Jeonghan juga disampingnya.

"Ah kalian tidak asyik!" Seru Jun menggebrak meja dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari teman satu kelasnya. Jun panik dan hanya menampilkan senyuman manisnya pada seluruh anak-anak dikelas itu.

Sementara itu ketiga temannya hanya menunduk menahan tawa, tapi tawa Seungkwan berhasil lolos ketika hasrat untuk tertawa nya tidak tertahankan lagi.

"Kalian mau tertawa? Hah? tertawalah sepuasnya" lanjut Jun wajahnya jadi asam.

"Jangan marah Jun, diantara kita bertiga tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menggebrak meja bukan?" Ejek Wonwoo dengan tawanya karena tidak tahan melihat Seungkwan yang sudah tertawa sampai menangis.

"Sepertinya sudah ada guru, sudahlah jangan tertawa lagi" ucap Jeonghan menengahi.

•

•

•

Hari ini empat sekawan (Jeonghan, Jun, Wonwoo dan Seungkwan) tidak membawa bekal makan siang. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin dan tidak peduli dengan menu makan siang dan rasa makanannya yang membosankan.

Keempatnya sedang mencari tempat, sebenarnya ada tempat yang kosong dipojok sana hanya saja, disalah satu sisinya sudah ditempati oleh anak-anak populer, tanpa disebutkan satu persatu pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan?

Mata Wonwoo menangkap sebuah tangan yang melambai kearahnya.

"Huh? Jisoo Hyung?" Gumam Wonwoo, lalu melangkah mengajak ketiga temannya menuju Jisoo yang masih melambaikan tangannya di udara.

"Hyung, aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanya Wonwoo matanya berbinar, akhirnya bisa dapat tempat duduk yang jauh dari Mingyu. Entah disamping rasa leganya tidak bertemu Mingyu, Wonwoo juga merasa ingin berada didekat Mingyu. Wonwoo pikir ini adalah penyakit orang yang jatuh cinta. Dilemma.

Sudah diputuskan, untuk sekarang Wonwoo akan menjauhi Mingyu dan segala kemungkinannya untuk bertemu dengan Mingyu akan Wonwoo musnahkan. Karena Wonwoo tidak ingin rasa cintanya akan tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi sebuah tepukan sebelah tangan. Membayangkannya saja sudah menyakiti hati, Wonwoo tidak mau merasakannya.

Kalau kemarin Wonwoo tidak ingin berhenti mengejar Mingyu, hari ini Wonwoo ingin berhenti. Dan sudah dipastikan besok Wonwoo akan mencari Mingyu lagi dan mengejarnya seperti orang yang kesetanan. Lalu berhenti lagi mengejar Mingyu dan begitu seterusnya sampai ia lulus SMA. Tipikal anak yang jatuh cinta, sangat labil.

"Kau pasti tidak dapat tempat ya Onyuuu~?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan nada godaan yang membuat matanya hilang ditelan pipinya.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku bukan member grup SHINee" balas Wonwoo.

Ketiga teman Wonwoo sudah duduk, sebelumnya ketiga anak itu menebarkan senyumnya pada Soonyoung dan juga Jisoo.

"Hari ini kantinnya penuh, kami tidak dapat tempat" ujar Jeonghan sembari tersenyum manis.

"Bukankah kantin selalu ramai?" Tanya Jisoo pada Jeonghan. Lalu Jeonghan sedikit berpikir. "Maksudku hari ini agak ramai" balas Jeonghan cepat dan Jisoo hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Hyung, masalah yang tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ikut perkemahan itu" ujar Soonyoung pada Jisoo yang tubuhnya bergetar seperti jelly yang digoyangkan oleh Soonyoung karena merengek tidak ingin ikut perkemahan.

"Oh! Aku juga" Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya di udara dan mendapat sebuah _high five_ dari Soonyoung "ah kalau kau sih aku sudah tahu, kau memang benci acara seperti itu" balas Soonyoung setelah high five, tangannya kembali memegang sumpit dan memasukan beberapa butir nasi yang menempel disudisupit itu menuju mulutnya.

"Memang apa salahnya perkemahan itu?" Kali ini Jun membuka suara. Rasanya ia geram ketika banyak sekali anak yang tidak suka dengan perkemahan.

"Itu membosankan!" Secara bersamaan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung meneriakkan kalimat itu dan Jun hanya terdiam. Dua lawan satu, jelas menang yang dua orang. Lebih baik ia mundur daripada ia kalah telak.

"Kalian akrab sekali, seperti sepasang kekasih" celetuk Seungkwan yang fokus makan tapi bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk menggoda Wonwoo. Seungkwan mulai.

"Benarkah? Kami memang berpacaran"

Semua yang berada dimeja itu langsung tersedak, kejadiannya berlangsung sangat cepat. Tapi hanya Soonyoung yang tidak tersedak karena pelaku yang membuat semua orang tersedak adalah Soonyoung. Diayang berbicara barusan.

"Huh!!! _Are you serious?_ " Jisoo bertanya sehabis menenggak habis minumnya. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman tak berarti dari Soonyoung.

"Bohong, jangan dengarkan dia!" Timpal Wonwoo, ingin rasanya Wonwoo menumpahkan isi nampan makan siangnya diatas kepala Soonyoung. "Ah jangan begitu sayang, kau lupa apa saja yang sudah kita lakukan selama tiga tahun terakhir?" Celetuk Soonyoung.

Wonwoo hanya menghembuskan napas panjangnya tanpa ingin menimpali semua perkataan Soonyoung, namun rasanya percuma saja karena Soonyoung akan terus seperti itu walaupun Wonwoo mengelak beribu-ribu kali.

"Jadi kalian benar—Aaahh—itu, tidak jadi" kalimat Seungkwan terpotong karena tajamnya tatapan menusuk dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. "Sudahlah jangan dilanjut, Soonyoung itu tidak waras." lanjut Wonwoo.

"Ah, Jisoo, jadi kau itu kelas 11?" Tanya Jeonghan. "Kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Jisoo.

Jeonghan hanya menunjuk nametag disalah satu sisi kemeja putih yang Jisoo kenakan. Dan Jisoo tersadar. "Ah, nametag." ujar Jisoo pelan.

"Jisoo Hyung masih kelas 10, hanya saja umur nya lebih tua satu tahun diatas kita, makanya aku panggil dia Hyung" jelas Soonyoung.

"Benarkah? Aku juga satu tahun lebih tua dari Jun dan Wonwoo. Dan sepertinya anak gembul diujung sana yang umurnya paling muda" ujar Jeonghan dan menunjuk Seungkwan yang disebutnya lebih muda dari Jeonghan.

"Kalau begitu disinibayinya adalah aku!" Seru Seungkwan dan jangan lupakan wajah jenaka yang berseri-seri diwajahnya.

"Iya iya iya" semua anak dimeja itu hanya mengiyakan.

"Jadi, mari kita hormati Jisoo dan Jeonghan Hyung sebagai kakak yang tertua" jelas Seungkwan. Seketika ada sebuah senyuman seperti iblis dari Wonwoo. "Bukankah kau juga harus menghormati aku, Jun dan juga Soonyoung" tanya Wonwoo, dan sebisa mungkin Seungkwan hanya mengangguk dan memaksa sebuah senyuman untuk terus bertengger di bibirnya.

#SeungkwanKuat

•

•

•

Hari yang dinantikan sudah tiba—ah tidak. Mungkin hanya Jun yang menantikan hari dimana perkemahan akan berlangsung.

Hari ini, Semua peserta Perkemahan Sabtu Minggu (Re: Persami) dikumpulkan diaula sekolah untuk didata siapa yang tidak ikut persami untuk hari ini, Wonwoo yang sedari tadi berdiri berdampingan dengan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan, mereka bertiga sudah berbaris dan menunggu Jun yang tak kunjung datang.

"Jun Hyung? Kenapa belum datang? Dia ikut atau tidak" Tanya Seungkwan sambil menaruh tas besar yang sempat digendongnya tadi.

"Pasti ikut, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu hanya dia yang semangat, bukan" jelas Jeonghan

Tak lama ketika bibir Jeonghan berhenti bicara, seseorang yang jadi bahan pembicaraan akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya, Jun datang membawa tas yang besarnya bahkan mengalahkan tas milik Seungkwan.

"Astaga Jun, kau mau pindah rumah" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menimbang berat tas Jun yang besarnya luar biasa.

"Haha masa Hyung? Aku bawa banyak baju dan Snack" Jun menjelaskan sembari menaruh tas itu dilantai aula dan menunjukkan tempat-tempat dia menaruh segala barang bawaan nya

"Kenapa tidak bawa koper sekalian?" Kalimat daeibibir tipis Wonwoo keluar begitu saja, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Jun yang sedang berjongkok menunjukkan beberapa Snack pada Seungkwan. Arah matanya sedang melihat sebuah bahu lebar disisi kanan dibarisan depan, bahu Mingyu.

Wonwoo sedang membayangkan berapa banyak kepala yang bisa bersandar di bahunya, tapi Wonwoo tidak ingin berdempetan dengan banyak kepala. Karena Wonwoo hanya ingin kepalanya yang bersandar dibahu itu, sendirian. Hanya kepalanya. Wonwoo tidak mau ada kepala lain yang bersandar disana.

Membayangkannya saja membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, padahal baru kemarin Wonwoo mendeklarasikan kalau dirinya akan menjauhi Mingyu, dan sekarang matanya tidak sedikitpun teralihkan dari Mingyu yang persis seperti Pangeran di negeri dongeng.

"Ah aku juga niatnya mau bawa koper, tapi tidak jadi. Nenek melarang ku" Seungkwan jawab pertanyaannya Wonwoo, Tapi mata Wonwoo masih mengarah ke Mingyu, kira kira jarak mereka beberapa meter tidak terlalu jauh.

"Hey Wonwoo, Seungkwan bicara padamu" Jeonghan menyadarkan Wonwoo yang terlihat seperti melamun.

"E-ehh? Kenapa?" Wonwoo yang tersadar dari tatapannya, kemudian membalikan badan kearah Jeonghan dan kawan-kawannya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 ** _SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL SESUAI KELAS, LAKI SEBELAH KANAN PEREMPUAN SEBELAH KIRI._**

Semua mata tertuju pada guru itu, Ibu Jung. Suara tangguh itu terdengar benar-benar keras dan memekakkan telinga, apalagi ditambah dengan pengeras suara, dan anak-anak langsung berbaris seperti aba-aba yang diperintahkan oleh Ibu Jung.

 ** _SILAHKAN TARUH TAS KALIAN DISAMPING KALIAN, LETAKKAN SAJA DILANTAI. IBU AKAN SEDIKIT MENGAJARKAN PBB (PERATURAN BARIS BERBARIS), ADA YANG TAHU? ATAU MUNGKIN MASIH ADA YANG INGAT?_**

Semua murid terlihat kebingungan, ada yang bingung karena memang tidak terlalu mengenal PBB, ada juga yang heran kenapa harus ada PBB. Ada juga yang berpikir hubungan antara perkemahan dan PBB. Bahkan ada juga yang mengartikan PBB dengan Perserikatan Bangsa Bangsa. Semua hanyut dalam pemahaman masing-masing.

 ** _DALAM SELEBARAN YANG IBU BERIKAN BEBERAPA HARI YANG LALU TIDAK DISEBUTKAN DIMANA LETAK TUJUANNYA_**.

Beberapa murid mengangguk mengerti karena memang mereka tidak menemukan lokasi dimana perkemahan itu akan dilangsungkan, karena memang dari pihak sekolah tidak menuliskan lokasinya. Anggap saja itu adalah sebuah kejutan dan akan diungkap beberapa detik dari sekarang.

 ** _UNTUK PERKEMAHAN TAHUN INI, INI AKAN SEDIKIT SPESIAL. KITA TIDAK AKAN BERKEMAH DI ALAM, KITA AKAN BERKEMAH DIMANA SELURUH TENTARA DILATIH DAN DISITULAH KITA BERKEMAH, DAN JANGAN LUPA, TIDAK ADA TENDA DISANA, YANG ADA HANYA BARAK._** (Barak adalah sebuah bangunan untuk para tentara tinggal, fungsinya seperti kamar dimana bangunan itu hanya berisi sebuah ranjang bertingkat dan juga lemari yang berjejer rapih dari ujung ke ujung.)

Semua murid yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung berbisik satu sama lain.

"Tentara?"

"Bukankah itu namanya wajib militer"

"Barak itu apa?"

"Ini perkemahan atau wajib militer?"

"Apakah disana kita bisa mandi?"

"Tentara disana tampan seperti Gong Yoo Oppa tidak ya?"

Semuanya ricuh.

 ** _HARAP TENANG! KAMI TIDAK INGIN MENDENGARKAN PROTES! INI SUDAH MENJADI PROSEDUR SEKOLAH, TENANG SAJA SOAL MAKAN DAN MINUM SEMUANYA TERJAMIN, KALIAN AKAN MAKAN TIGA KALI SEHARI, JANGAN TAKUT AKAN KELAPARAN, OH IYA SATU LAGI. KALIAN AKAN DILATIH DAN DIAWASI OLEH PARA TENTARA DISANA, BERSIKAP BAIK, PATUH DAN HORMATLAH, JANGAN ADA KERIBUTAN DISANA KARENA NAMA BAIK SEKOLAH INI ADA DITANGAN KALIAN. JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI BERANI MEROKOK APALAGI MENYELUNDUPKAN MINUMAN BERALKOHOL DISANA, KARENA KALIAN AKAN TAHU AKIBATNYA, MUNGKIN ITU SAJA YANG SAYA INGIN SAMPAIKAN. KALIAN AKAN SAYA LATIH PBB DULU BARU SAYA AKAN MEMBERANGKATKAN KALIAN KETEMPAT TUJUAN KALIAN_**.

"Astaga! Dulu aku sering nonton acara _Real Men_ , dan sebentar lagi aku rasa aku akan melakukan semua yang aku tonton" Seungkwan mengeluh badannya terasa lemas tak bertulang.

"Aku sudah bilang, perkemahan itu membosankan" Wonwoo menambahkan komentar, ia lipat tanganya didepan dada. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tapi sebenarnya ia ketakutan.

"Hey kalian, sudahlah anggap saja kita akan syuting _Real Men_ , aku rasa tidak buruk sama sekali, apalagi kita akan melakukannya bersama-sama, bukankah kalau sesuatu yang sulit kita lalui bersama akan mudah? toh ini hanya satu hari, ayolah semangat!" jiwa penyemangat Jeonghan muncul, ibaratnya seperti sifat bijaksana dari kakak yang paling tua memberikan secercah motivasi untuk adik-adiknya.

Jun yang beberapa menit lalu mempunyai semangat yang berapi-api, sekarang keliatan lelah, lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai, persis seperti vampir yang kehausan dan butuh darah.

"Ya ampun, Jun Hyung? Kemana semangatmu? Hahaha" ledek Seungkwan

"Huh? Aku mau pulang saja. Ini bukan perkemahan yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya." Jawab Jun

•

•

•

Setelah sampai ditujuan, semua murid berbaris menurut kelas, mereka berada disebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas, matahari cukup terik tapi udaranya dingin. Jadi tidak terlalu terasa panas.

 ** _NAH SUDAH LENGKAP SEMUA?_**

Ibu Jung mengambil alih, dan jangan lupakan pengeras suaranya

"SIAP! LENGKAP!" Balas semua murid yang suaranya sampai menggema di seluruh lapangan.

 ** _KALIAN SIAP MENGAHADAPI SEGALA MISI DARI PARA TENTARA?_**

"SIAP!"

 ** _APA KALIAN LAPAR?_**

"SIAP! LAPAR!"

Ternyata latihan dari Ibu Jung cukup efektif untuk membuat murid ini tertata dilapangan dengan rapih, kini panas bukan lagi masalah, masalahnya sekarang adalah kepala tentara yang sudah mengambil alih diatas podium sana, badannya besar dipenuhi otot, kulit yang agak tan nya sangat terlihat kalau dia sering berada dibawah terik matahari.

 ** _SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-ANAK!_**

"SIANG PAK!"

 ** _SIANG? BAHKAN SEKARANG MASIH JAM 12. MENURUT SAYA INI MASIH PAGI._**

Murid-murid seketika hening, sambil memanjatkan doa-doa agar untuk satu hari kedepannya tidak ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi selama disini.

 ** _SEKALI LAGI! SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-ANAK!_**

"PAGI PAK!"

 ** _AH BAGUS!! PERKENALKAN SAYA KEPALA TENTARA DISINI, SAYA YANG AKAN MENGAMBIL ALIH SELURUH PASUKAN, DAN INI ADALAH BEBERAPA TENTARA YANG AKAN MENGAWASI DAN MELATIH KALIAN SELAMA KALIAN DISINI. SAYANGNYA, KALIAN KUNJUNGAN KALIAN HANYA SATU HARI._**

Bunyi sepatu boot berbunyi dari arah belakang, bunyinya sangat jauh tapi masih bisa terdengar karena sekarang keadaan hening, sontak semua murid menengok kearah belakang sambil meresapi suara sepatu boot yang menapak diatas tanah, tiba tiba suaranya semakin dekat, dan segerombolan tentara dengan baju loreng nya tiba dengan lari-lari kecilnya kurang lebih mereka ada dua puluh orang, mereka berlari tetapi tetap dalam formasi yang rapih dan sempurna, murid murid takjub dan langsung memberikan applause kepada segerombolan tentara itu.

 ** _DAN INILAH TENTARA YANG AKAN MELATIH DAN MENGAWASI KALIAN, TIDAKKAH MEREKA TAMPAN DAN MANLY?_**

lagi lagi semua murid ricuh, sebenarnya secara garis besar yang ricuh datang dari arah sana—arah anak anak perempuan dan mereka heboh, anak laki-laki hanya natap sinis kearah perempuan

Kalau Wonwoo lihat, tentara-tentara itu memang _manly_ , tapi tidak ada lagi yang lebih maskulin dibanding pangeran nya, Kim Mingyu.

Rasa panas membuat peluh mulai turun dibalik rambut dikening nya, bahkan keringatnya sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo sama sekali belum pernah merasakan panas sampai tubuhnya basah karena keringat yang terus keluar dari pori-pori nya.

Sesekali Wonwoo mmenggerakkan tangan kurusnya memberikan udara di bagian lehernya, tapi sepertinya percuma, panasnya semakin menusuk, ditambah sekarang adalah musim panas, Wonwoo menoleh kearah kanannya, lalu berdecak sebal.

Pantas saja panas, ada matahari jatuh di sampingnya, Wonwoo tidak berlama-lama saat menoleh tadi, hanya sekilas tapi melihat semuanya. Semua keringat yang turun sampai ke dagu Mingyu, seakan-akan itu adalah air yang turun dari stalagtit. Begitu indah. Apalagi wajah memerahnya karena kepanasan. Seksi. Pikir Wonwoo.

Lagi-lagi pikiran mesum Wonwoo datang, entah kapan pertama kali Wonwoo selalu berpikiran mesum ketika melihat sesuatu dari Mingyu, pasti! Selalu!

Apapun yang Wonwoo lihat dari Mingyu pasti selalu menganggu pikirannya dan berakhir dengan semua pikiran mesum diotak Wonwoo yang polos. Tapi sekarang otak itu sudah sangat ternodai. Penyebabnya, Mingyu.

 ** _UNTUK PEMBAGIAN BARAK, ITU SEMUA BEBAS KALIAN GUNAKAN, KAMI TIDAK AKAN MENGATUR BARAK UNTUK KALIAN, TEMPATILAH SESUKA KALIAN, SEKARANG KALIAN MASUK DAN BERISTIRAHATLAH DIDALAM, SELAMAT PAGI!_**

Semua murid berbondong-bondong berlarian menuju barak yang mereka minati, jumlah barak ada 8 dan 4 dikiri khusus perempuan dan 4 dikanan khusus laki laki, dan masing masing barak terdapat nomor.

Wonwoo, Jeonghan, Jun dan Seungkwan memilih masuk dibarak nomor 2, tapi mata Wonwoo mengekor pada Mingyu yang masuk kebarak nomor 3, Wonwoo sedikit sedih karena dirinya tidak berada di barak yang sama dengan Mingyu. Tapi itu bukan masalah. Karena untuk satu hari kedepannya Wonwoo akan selalu memperhatikan Mingyu nonstop.

Memperhatikannya saja Wonwoo sudah sangat bahagia, tapi akan sangat bahagia lagi saat Wonwoo mengenal Mingyu, tapi tetap saja itu hanya angan-angan. Wonwoo tidak akan berani berkenalan dengan Mingyu.

Sebelumnya Wonwoo dan Jun sudah berjanji akan menempati ranjang yang sama jika ranjang itu bertingkat. Dan Seungkwan juga akan satu ranjang dengan Jeonghan.

Tepat ada dua ranjang kosong yang bersebelahan, Wonwoo menempati ranjang bawah dan Jun ranjang yang ada diatasnya.

Jeonghan dan Seungkwan juga sudah menempati ranjang di samping ranjang Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Wonwoo, kau diatas ya, aku dibawah" Suruh Jun

Tidak mau!! Aku mau dibawah saja, naik tangga nya susah." Ujar Wonwoo.

"Hhhh, yasudah aku diatas" Jun pasrah dan naik keranjang yang ada diatas ranjang Wonwoo.

Bagaimana dengan kabar Jeonghan dan Seungkwan? Mereka sangat akur dan semuanya aman terkendali karena ada ibu rumah tangga Jeonghan, dimulai dari memakaikan seprei sampai membereskan tas itu semua dipegang oleh Jeonghan, Seungkwan kelihatan seperti anak Jeonghan, apalagi sekarang Seungkwan sudah merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang atas. "Jeonghan Hyung, _saranghae_!" Ujar Seungkwan dari atas ranjangnya memberi sebuah wink untuk Ibu barunya.

Sebut saja, Mama Jeonghan.

Kembali lagi dengan dua anak yang seperti kucing dan tikus. Jangankan untuk sekedar merebahkan dirinya diranjang. Seprei nya saja bahkan belum dipasang—karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Jeonghan Hyung~ bagaimana cara memasang nya?" Tanya jun dengan nada lembut

"Setiap ujungnya harus diikat" jelas Jeonghan "empat sisi ini diikat?" Tanya Jun dan memegang ujung sprei yang hanya terlihat seperti sebuah kain putih tanpa model dan dan warna. Jangan berharap lebih ditempat para tentara hidup. Semuanya tidak ada dalam ekspektasi.

"Iya, lihat Wonwoo, dia hampir selesai" Dan Jeonghan langsung tiduran setelah memasang seprei untuk ranjangnya sendiri.

"Wonwoo~" pinta Jun dengan nada yang sangat tidak ingin Wonwoo dengar.

"Hmm" Jawab gua ketus

"Bantu aku memasang sprei ini~" pinta Jun lagi. Setelah selesai dengan ranjangnya Wonwoo naik keatas ranjang milk Jun lalu mengajarkan bagaimana caranya mengikat setiap ujung kain itu lalu menyelipkan ikatan itu diserap ujung kasur itu. Awalnya Wonwoo tidak mengerti tapi setelah dijelaskan dan melihat Jeonghan Wonwoo jadi mengerti. Terkadang Wonwoo itu mudah belajar.

"Ikat di setiap ujungnya. kecil saja, jangan terlalu besar, supaya bisa diselipkan diujung kasur" Wonwoo mencontohkan caranya didepan Jun, dan Jun memperhatikannya sampai ia mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Bantu aku disebelah sana ya, aku akan memasang disini" pinta Jun, dan Wonwoo membalasnya dengan berdehem mengiyakan, Jun masih berada diatas kasurnya dan Wonwoo turun untuk merapihkan setiap ujungnya. Karena memasang kasur yang ada diatas memang agak sulit ketimbang kasur yang bawah.

"Yeay! Selesai!" sorak Jun, yang kemudian ada suara peluit dari arah luar.

 ** _HEI HEI KALIAN CEPAT BANGUN! KELUAR!!_**

Beberapa tentara memasuki barak, sontak seluruh murid yang sedang asyik mengistirahatkan tubuhnya terperanjat dan berdiri. Tentara itu menggebrakan pintu barak dan semua murid keluar dari barak itu secepat mungkin.

"Apanya yang istirahat? Ini bahkan belum lima menit, aku bahkan baru mau makan snack" Seungkwan mengeluh sambil jalan dengan langkah yang ia seret dengan malas.

"Haha semangat Seungkwan!"

Jun menepuk pundak Seungkwan, yang disemangati berakhir menatap Jun malas.

Murid yang lari dari jaraknya masing-masing semuanya langsung berbaris menurut kelasnya di lapangan, dan kepala tentara sudah berdiri dengan gagah dipodium.

 ** _MENGASYIKKAN BUKAN?_**

 **TBC**

Jujur sebenernya gak tau di Korea tuh ada acara kaya persami gitu atau engga, aku mah ngasal aja. /plakk Wkwkwkw

Nah untuk masalah umur, kalian ngerti gak? Kujelaskan sedikit deh. Takutnya masih pada bingung. Karena aku juga bingung sebelumnya harus bikin kaya gimana.

Karena ini untuk kepentingan cerita, jadi aku buat mereka semua itu satu angkatan, bedanya cuma Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo satu tahun lebih tua. Mereka tetep Hyung Line, Always!

Nah yang lainnya, sesuai sama umur masing-masing. gapapa ya, ini fiksi kok buat kepentingan cerita juga hehehehehehehehe.

 **Semua member svt bakalan muncul thor?**

iya Aku bakalan munculin semua member svt, tapi ada yang cuma sedikit ada juga yang bagiannya banyak. Tapi tetep aja Meanie bakalan lebih banyak dari yang lain. muehehehe

Dan semua member yang aku munculin pasti ada sangkut pautnya sama kisah meanie nanti. Intinya mereka saling berkaitan satu sama lain.

btw, mau aku spoilerin gak? wonwoo masih kelas 1 SMA kan jadi masih asik asik aja gitu kesehariannya, nanti kedepannya hmm.. gimana ya, tungguin aja deh. kalo spoiler ga enak dong

Hahahahaha /evillaugh.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, yang baru bergabung buat baca Secret Admirer ini juga semoga gak bosen ya bacanya. luvvvv!!!

Silahkan reviewnya. x


	8. CHAPTER 8 - REAL MEN PT 2

_**MENGASYIKKAN BUKAN?**_

semua murid memperhatikan kearah suara dengan tatapan ngeri, beberapa murid mengepalkan dengan kuat tangannya, kesal.

Beberapa juga terlihat agak ketakutan bahkan warna pucat sudah menghinggapi wajah mereka. Kala itu suasananya hening. semua mata tertuju pada satu titik didepan sana. Diam, sambil memperhatikan ekspresi orang yang berdiri diatas podium. Persis seperti wajah psikopat di film-film.

"Hyung, perasaanku mulai tidak enak?" Seungkwan berbisik pelan kearah Jeonghan.

"Iya, aku juga, acara rebahan ku belum selesai tadi" Jeonghan ingin mengumpat rasanya. Tapi sekarang menoleh pun lehernya tidak bisa. Ia juga sama seperti murid-murid lainnya. Takut.

"Setuju, nyawaku masih tertinggal di kasur tadi" ujar Seungkwan berbisik kearah depan dimana Jeonghan berdiri. Seungkwan hanya bisa menahan napas, berharap selama ia menahan napasnya waktu berjalan 2x lebih cepat, atau mungkin 10x, atau lebih bagus 100x.

 _ **SEBELUMNYA** **SAYA**_ _ **HANYA MEMERINTAHKAN KALIAN UNTUK ISTIRAHAT, BUKAN MEMASANG SPREI. ISTIRAHAT YANG SAYA MAKSUD ADALAH BERKEMAS DAN MERAPIKAN BARANG, KALAU KALIAN MERASA LETIH DUDUK SAJA! SAYA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN ORANG YANG TIBA-TIBA SEENAKNYA TIDUR, INI MARKAS TENTARA! BUKAN HOTEL!**_

"Hyung, aku takut. Kenapa auranya jadi menakutkan—maksudku semakin menakutkan dari sebelumnya" Seungkwan merasakan keringat disekitar tubuhnya mulai keluar dari pori-pori nya.

Tidak berbeda dari Seungkwan, Wonwoo juga takut. Hanya saja orang tidak akan mengira kalau Wonwoo sedang ketakutan, itu semua berkat wajah datarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Wonwoo mungkin lebih ketakutan dibanding Seungkwan. Sangat!

 _ **SEKARANG KALIAN MASUK LAGI KEDALAM BARAK DAN LIPAT KEMBALI SPREI YANG TELAH KALIAN PASANG! SAYA BERI WAKTU 5 MENIT! SETELAH SELESAI, KEMBALI LAGI KESINI SECEPATNYA! YANG TELAT SAMPAI DI LAPANGAN AKAN SAYA HUKUM, MENGERTI!?**_

 _"SIAP! MENGERTI!"_ Jawab murid dengan teriakan penuh ketakutan.

 _ **BAIKLAH SEKARANG BUBAR DAN KEMBALI KEBARAK!**_

Semua anak bubar meninggalkan lapangan dan pergi kebaraknya masing-masing dengan tergesa-gesa, barak pun seketika ricuh dengan suara-suara yang ricuh, apalagi barak yang Wonwoo tempati dimana banyak anak-anak yang bergaya seperti berandal yang tidak berhenti mengumpat sejak tadi.

"Kita memasangnya dengan susah payah, akhirnya harus dilepas lagi" Jun ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Sabar, namanya juga tentara, mereka itu tidak pernah salah. Dunia ini ada dua tipe manusia yang selalu benar. Satu, Tentara. Dua, perempuan" ujar Seungkwan, sambil menarik-narik sprei nya, sepertinya ia frustrasi.

"Ketiga, Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan lupakan orang itu dia selalu benar" tambah Jun, dan Seungkwan menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau benar! Aku setuju Hyung" timpal Seungkwan diseberang ranjangnya.

"Wonwoo Hyung? Kenapa diam? Biasanya kau akan melawan" tanya Seungkwan khawatir

Mungkin kalau bisa dilihat wajah Wonwoo sekarang sudah pucat pasi, keringat dingin, bukan karena Wonwoo sakit. Ia baik-baik saja, hanya saja ia benci kenapa harus dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo paling benci dengan jenis pelatihan semacam itu. Apalagi ini kali pertama Wonwoo datang langsung kemarkas tentara dan dibina langsung sama tentaranya, walaupun maskulin dan beberapa terlihat tampan tapi tetap saja mereka tentara, dan dimata Wonwoo tentara itu jahat. Walaupun suatu saat nanti dirinya juga akan menjadi seorang tentara sementara saat wajib militer nanti.

"Aku tak apa" jawab Wonwoo singkat

"Wonwoo sakit?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kepala dan tangan Wonwoo secara bergantian

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir"

"Kalo sakit bilang saja, kalau kau sampai sakit lalu pingsan, siapa yang akan repot?" Ledek Jun sambil sesekali tertawa

"Kau ini berlebihan Jun, jangan sok peduli begitu" jawab Wonwoo.

"Kalau aku memang peduli kenapa?"

"Entah, aneh saja rasanya" Balas Wonwoo, sambil melipat spreinya.

"Kau kan temanku, Jeonghan Hyung dan juga Seungkwan juga temanku, kalau diantara kalian ada yang sakit aku tentu saja akan khawatir" tiga orang yang mendengar itu agaknya tersentuh akan kalimat Jun, terkadang kebaikan hati Jun memang bukan sebuah kalimat belaka. Bahkan tanpa Jun ungkapkan, Jun akan lebih dulu memulainya dengan tindakan.

Itulah Moon Junhui.

Tiba tiba hening tidak ada yang bersuara, dan tak lama yang bersuara adalah suara melengking peluit yang ditiup. Sontak semuanya keluar dari barak, berlarian tergesa-gesa kearah lapangan dan baris sesuai kelas.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo melemah, Wonwoo sudah bermandikan peluhnya sejak tadi karena harus dihadapkan pada tentara-tentara itu. Ditambah dengan Mingyu yang berdiri disampingnya. Makin menambah deras peluh Wonwoo. Iya, Wonwoo berdiri dekat dengan Mingyu.

 _ **SUDAH BERKUMPUL SEMUA? SEKARANG SEBELUM KALIAN MELAKUKAN BERBAGAI KEGIATAN DAN PELATIHAN DISINI KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN UPACARA PENYAMBUTAN.**_

Semua murid hening, mau tidak mau murid-murid yang lain harus mengikuti upacara itu, lalu bagaimana dengan Wonwoo?

Ia harus berdiri berdekatan dengan Kim Mingyu, sang matahari nya.

Masih sehat kah Wonwoo? Wonwoo rasa semburat merah itu muncul lagi di pipinya.

Bukan, bukan hanya diwajahnya.

Wonwoo rasa disekujur tubuhnya juga, _'Lalu, rasa panas apa ini? Rasanya seperti terbakar.. ya terbakar cinta Mingyu!—Ah sangat klise dan kuno'_ Batinnya, sesekali Wonwoo menghapus peluh didahinya yang tertutup rambut nya.

Tapi jujur saja, kalau upacara itu akan dilaksanakan seharian Wonwoo siap, asalkan disampingnya ada Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak apa. Kalau perlu sebulan menginap di markas tentara itu juga Wonwoo siap, asalkan dengan Mingyu.

Lihat, lagi dan lagi Wonwoo tidak dapat mengontrol pikirannya.

•

•

•

Upacaranya telah selesai dan sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang, Makan siang dipukul 14.04 siang. Ironis. Tapi untunglah mereka masih diberikan kesempatan untuk makan siang.

Para murid diperintahkan untuk berbaris menurut kelas dan memasuki semacam gedung besar untuk makan, dan hebatnya semua makanannya dimasak langsung oleh sang tentara, entah rasa makanannya akan seperti apa nantinya. Semua murid duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan, gedung itu memang seperti gedung khusus untuk makan bersama, terlihat dari banyaknya meja dan kursi yang berjejer rapih. Tempatnya juga bersih dan nyaman.

Setiap meja berisi 20 orang, karena memang mejanya begitu panjang. Wonwoo duduk bersebelahan dengan Jeonghan, tepat didepan Wonwoo dan Jeonghan ada Jun dan Seungkwan. Wonwoo berhadapan langsung dengan Jun dan Jeonghan berhadapan dengan Seungkwan.

Tapi ada yang menarik.

Tepat dibelakang Jun, ada Seungcheol yang baru saja duduk. Jun dan Seungcheol saling memunggungi. Dan hal menariknya adalah Mingyu duduk tepat didepan Seungcheol yang arah duduknya langsung mengarah pada Wonwoo. Dengan begitu sepasang mata Mingyu bisa mengarah menuju kemata Wonwoo, tapi itu kalau kepala Jun dan Seungcheol tidak menghalanginya. Wonwoo hanya berharap dua kepala itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

Bisa dibilang, secara tidak langsung Wonwoo dan Mingyu berhadapan, walau terpisah oleh jarak tapi Wonwoo merasa cukup dekat. Saat makan pun Wonwoo terlihat gelisah dan tidak fokus pada makanannya, Wonwoo terus-menerus mencuri pandangan pada pangerannya tapi sesekali terhalangi oleh kepala Jun, atau kepala Seungcheol yang memblokade pandangan Wonwoo.

"Jun, minggir sedikit" pinta Wonwoo

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa, wajahmu menganggu pemandangan"

"Aishh, pasti ada orang yang kau suka ya?"

"Hmm, mungkin" Jawab Wonwoo asal.

Jun bergeser sedikit kearah Seungkwan, Seungkwan yang merasa tidak nyaman jadi kesal karena ruang Seungkwan jadi sempit.

"Hyung, Ya ampun geser sedikit! Ini sempit sekali, bahkan ketika aku makan kedai ramen tidak sempit seperti ini rasanya." ujar Seungkwan.

"Hhhh, sepertinya hari ini aku jadi laki-laki!"

"Hah? Bukannya kau memang laki-laki" Seungkwan bertanya kebingungan, baginya kalimat Jun begitu ambigu.

"Habisnya aku salah terus, laki-laki kan selalu salah" ujar lesu Jun.

"Aku pikir kau setengah-setengah" Ujar Wonwoo tapi tidak di gubris oleh Jun. Terlalu sulit menjadi seorang Moon Junhui.

Wonwoo yang sadar, hanya menahan tawanya. Semua gara-garanya. Maafkan aku Jun. Batin Wonwoo.

"Hey kau jangan tertawa!" Dan seketika Wonwoo berhenti menahan tawanya ketika Jun memergoki Wonwoo sedang menahan hasrat ingin tertawa.

Setelah beberapa menit, tidak lebih dari lima menit, acara makan siang harus disudahi, dan semua makanan harus dihabiskan dalam hitungan kesepuluh.

Beruntung Wonwoo dan tiga temannya sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Kalau tidak mereka harus berakhir push up karena tidak menghabiskan makan siangnya di hitungan kesepuluh, ya semacam hukuman. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa menurut Wonwoo tentara itu jahat.

 _ **JAM MAKAN SELESAI! SEKARANG KALIAN BARIS KELUAR DARI GEDUNG INI DAN JALAN KEARAH LAPANGAN! UNTUK KEGIATAN SELANJUTNYA!**_

Ujar salah seorang tentara yang sudah berdiri dipintu masuk. Dia yang sebelumnya berada dipodium.

•

•

•

 _ **UNTUK KEGIATAN SELANJUTNYA KALIAN AKAN DIBAGI SEBAGAI TIM, SATU TIM BERISI 4 ORANG, SILAHKAN MEMILIH!**_

Sontak Jeonghan, Jun, Wonwoo dan Seungkwan saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain, dan mereka berempat berakhir saling berhambur berpelukan. Sebuah chemistry dari sebuah pertemanan.

 _ **SUDAH MEMILIH TIM? SILAHKAN TULIS NAMA TIM DAN ANGGOTANYA LALU SERAHKAN KE SAYA.**_

Masing masing tim diberikan kertas kecil dan pulpen untuk menulis nama anggota dan nama tim.

"Jadi nama tim kita apa?" Tanya Jeonghan yang sudah _standby_ dengan pulpen dan kertas yang ia pegang.

"Manis Manja Tim!" Usulan Seungkwan dapat sebuah dua jempol dari Jun, seperti respon 'setuju'

Dan berakhir mendapat pukulan hebat dari Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo tersadar kalau ia memukul Jun dengan sangat keras. (lagi)

"Ah sakit" ujar Jun mengadu kesakitan.

"Maaf, aku terlalu keras ya?" Pertanyaannya bodoh lolos dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Sangat!" Ujar Jun, sepertinya Jun marah.

"Maaf Jun, aku reflek, maaf ya~ ya~ ya~" Jun hampir saja tertawa kalau saja rasa sakit itu tidak terasa di kepalanya. Itu kali pertama kalinya Jun melihat Wonwoo dalam mode _aegyo._

Jun tidak menjawab. Wonwoo pikir Jun benar-benar marah. Wonwoo mendekatkan dirinya ke Jun dan mengusap kepala Jun. Karena Wonwoo merasa pukulannya benar-benar keras.

"Jun, Maaf..." ujar Wonwoo. Itu adalah kalimat terlembut sepanjang sejarah Jun berteman dengan Wonwoo.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya Wonwoo ketakutan, takut kalau Jun akan merasa geli atau lebih parahnya Jun tidak akan memaafkannya. Jauh daripada itu, Wonwoo tidak pernah sekalipun bicara selembut itu pada laki-laki. Kalaupun ada, Jun adalah yang pertama. Yang pertama mendengar seorang pangeran es yang berbicara selembut dan sehangat itu. Bahkan Soonyoung tidak pernah mendengar nada lembut dari Wonwoo, barang sekalipun.

"JUN! MAAFKAN AKU!!!" Teriak Wonwoo karena dirasakan Jun tidak menjawabnya sejak tadi.

"Iya iya aku maafkan, kenapa jadi kau yang marah?" Tanya Jun ikut tersulut emosi karena Wonwoo, padahal beberapa detik lalu dirinya baru saja diterbangkan oleh suara lembut Wonwoo, lalu kemudian terasa dibanting ketanah dengan keras dengan teriakannya. Itulah Wonwoo.

" _Nice!_ " Wonwoo tersenyum dan menunjukkan ibu jarinya didepan wajah Jun.

 _ **SEMUANYA HARAP BERBARIS MENURUT TIMNYA MASING-MASING! DAN KITA AKAN MULAI KEGIATAN!**_

"Eh? Hyung? Kertasnya?" Tanya Jun panik.

"Sudah aku kumpulkan" Jawab Jeonghan, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kapan?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung juga, karena tidak melihat Jeonghan memberikan kertas itu pada salah satu tentara.

"apa kalian tidak lihat" tanya Seungkwan, Ia heran juga.

Jun dan Wonwoo saling menatap satu sama lain, lalu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Makanya, jangan asyik berduaan!" Ini Seungkwan, dengan mode mengomel nya.

"Salahkan dia, dia yang mulai" Jun menunjuk kearah Wonwoo yang wajahnya sangat datar.

Wonwoo mendengus pelan, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, ini salahnya.

•

•

•

Setelah melewati beberapa kegiatan dan misi-misi dari tentara sekarang waktu kira-kira sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 malam, tapi murid murid belum diizinkan untuk beristirahat, mereka hanya saling merebahkan tubuhnya di tanah lapangan berumput. Sembari melepas lelah beberapa anak berbaring diatas rerumputan hijau itu, karena menunggu acara api unggun.

"Seungkwan masih kuat? Masih bisa berdiri?" Tanya Jeonghan meledek Seungkwan yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput, sedang melihat beberapa bintang dimalam hari yang tampak begitu indah.

"Bisa Hyung" Ia ingin membalas ledekan Jeonghan, tapi ia terlalu lelah.

"Sungguh? Kuat juga, kakiku hampir patah rasanya, semua aktivitas kita tadi siang benar-benar membuatku lelah" Jeonghan memijit kakinya pelan.

"Tidak, bukan itu, maksudku aku bisa gila jika terus-terusan disini" balas Seungkwan.

"Ah, aku pikir kau itu cukup tangguh ternyata sama saja, Aku ingin hari ini cepat berlalu." ujar Jeonghan.

Berbeda dengan Wonwoo, Wonwoo tidak ingin hari cepat berlalu, sepertinya ia berubah pikiran.

Dirinya sedang bersandar dibahu Jun. Menikmati semilir angin dingin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut hitam nya. Mungkin jika orang yang melihatnya akan merasa aneh dan ambigu. Tapi bagi Jeonghan dan Seungkwan itu adalah hal yang luar biasa, karena biasanya mereka berdua akan terus bertengkar sepanjang waktu. Tapi melihat mereka akur tampaknya Jeonghan dan Seungkwan bisa bernapas lega.

Dilapangan itu sangat gelap, cahayanya sangat minim. Tapi mata Wonwoo tidak berhenti melihat seseorang diseberang sana. Dibalik tumpukan kayu-kayu ditengah lapangan. Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu sedang menatapnya dengan datar.

Secara teknis, Wonwoo tidak bisa melakukan kontak mata, pada siapapun, Wonwoo terlalu takut untuk menatap mata seseorang. Maka dari itu setiap kali Wonwoo berbicara dengan orang lain Wonwoo akan selalu menatap ujung hidung orang itu. Seakan-akan matanya sedang menmenatap kedua mata lawan bicaranya, padahal yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya menatap ujung hidung.

Walaupun sepasang mata rubah nya sekarang bertautan langsung dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak merasa ketakutan atau hal lainnya. Mungkin karena jarak yang cukup jauh dan juga kurangnya cahaya. Jadi Wonwoo tidak merasa takut.

Wonwoo tidak tahu kemana arah pandang mingyu menuju, apakah menuju kearahnya atau Jun, tapi tatapan Mingyu benar-benar tidak berpaling. Hanya menatap lurus kearahnya. Atau mungkin Jun. Ia masih belum yakin.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jun, lalu mulai menatap kearah lain. Karena semakin lama tatapan Mingyu terasa begitu menakutkan, Wonwoo baru merasakannya sekarang. Wajah Mingyu terlihat datar, tapi matanya seakan-akan berbicara. Wonwoo tidak buta, Wonwoo bisa melihat itu dengan jelas. Dan itu sangat tidak nyaman. Wonwoo ingin memutuskan kontak mata dengan Mingyu, tapi bagaikan candu. Walaupun sekarang kedua manik milik Mingyu terlihat tajam dan dingin.

Perlahan jantungnya berdegup cepat, sangat cepat seiring dalamnya tatapan Mingyu, walaupun sekarang Wonwoo sudah berusaha keras melemparkan tatapan kearah lain. Tapi Mingyu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Jun yang melihat Wonwoo bergerak tidak nyaman jadi bingung, "kau kenapa?" Tanya Jun.

"Tak apa" jawab Wonwoo. Tapi Jun sangat yakin kalau Wonwoo benar-benar tidak baik. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu nya.

'Jangan memandangi aku seperti itu, Mingyu. Aku takut. Tolong hentikan.' Batin Wonwoo.

•

•

•

"Mingyu!" Orang yang dikagetkan itu terperanjat ketika dirinya sedang asyik dengan segala pikiran, kalau saja bukan temannya sudah dipastikan Seungcheol hanya tinggal kenangan.

"Melihat pemandangan indah, huh?" Goda Seungcheol, Seungcheol tahu betul kemana arah mata Mingyu menuju.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Lanjut Seungcheol, tanpa sedikitpun ingin menjawabnya Mingyu hanya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah berumput. Tidak peduli dirinya akan merasa gatal atau yang lainnya.

Hari ini ia cukup lelah.

"Kenapa?" Tambahan pertanyaan dari Seungcheol. Dan sukses membuat Mingyu mendengus keras. "Hyung diamlah! Aku tidak tertarik padanya. Dan berhenti menggodaku seakan-akan dia itu menyukaiku, walaupun jika dia menyukaiku aku jamin dia tidak akan berani menyatakan nya langsung padaku" balas Mingyu dan bangun meninggalkan Seungcheol yang tersenyum dengan segala kelicikannya.

Mingyu duduk tepat disamping Hansol.

"Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Hansol bingung karena aura Mingyu yang terlihat keruh ditambah wajahnya yang terlihat sangat asam, ingin rasanya Mingyu bersandar pada Hansol tapi tentu saja Mingyu tidak ingin melakukannya didepan umum. Mingyu bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula tubuhnya jauh lebih besar ketimbang Hansol.

Akhir-akhir ini Mingyu hanya sedih, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya, seakan-akan dirinya adalah boneka yang Seungcheol mainkan. Dan dunia Mingyu seperti Seungcheol yang kendalikan. Tapi terkadang Mingyu merasa tertarik akan semua sandiwara yang Seungcheol buat untuknya.

Semuanya. Kalau Mingyu boleh jujur.

Tapi disisi lain, Mingyu merasa bersalah. Merasa amat sangat menyesal. Seperti Mingyu dikendalikan oleh Seungcheol untuk kesenangan Seungcheol pribadi. Dan harus mengorbankan hati seseorang.

Seseorang yang bahkan seharusnya Mingyu tidak peduli, tapi sekali lagi. Mingyu tidak ingin jadi boneka Seungcheol dan Mingyu akan berhenti dari semua ini.

'Aku tidak ingin mempermainkan perasaannya. Tapi kalau yang Seungcheol katakan benar, kumohon. Jeon Wonwoo.

Berhentilah mengejar ku.'

•

•

•

Sudah sejam lebih akhirnya api unggun itu menyala. semua murid bersorak, semakin cepat acara api unggunnya selesai, maka semakin cepat mereka bisa merobohkan diri mereka diranjang.

Setelah acara api unggun selesai pun para tentara itu masih setia berdiri, seakan-akan petualangan semua murid itu belum berakhir.

 _ **KALIAN JANGAN SENANG DULU! SETELAH ACARA API UNGGUN KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA MISI LAGI! SEKARANG KALIAN PERGI KETEMPAT LAPANGAN TEMBAK! TEMPATNYA ADA DIBAWAH SANA!**_

Pak Kepala Tentara itu menujuk kearah jalan setapak yang gelap tanpa ada pencahayaan sedikit pun, hanya terlihat beberapa tentara yang telah memegang senter ditangannya.

Sekarang pukul 22.00 malam dan mereka bahkan belum ganti baju sejak datang tadi, jangan sesekali membayangkan sekotor apa tubuh mereka sekarang.

 _ **SEKARANG SILAHKAN KALIAN JALAN KEARAH SANA, NANTI AKAN ADA TENTARA YANG MEMANDU KALIAN! HATI-HATI JALANAN DISANA GELAP, TIDAK ADA CAHAYA SAMA SEKALI, ANDALKAN MATA ELANG KALIAN. DAN SATU LAGI! JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN SELAMA BERJALAN DIJALAN SETAPAK ITU.**_

Untuk kesekian kalinya semua murid bungkam, mereka ketakutan, berbagai pikiran negatif mewarnai khayalan mereka, dan lagi-lagi mereka harus melakukannya.

Murid murid sudah mulai melangkah beriringan, mereka membuat hanya satu baris yang panjang.

Ya benar! Satu baris karena jalanan itu kecil disisi kirinya terdapat semacam jurang dan terdengar aliran sungai yang mengalir tidak terlalu deras tapi kalau sampai jatuh lumayan bisa hanyut karena terbatasnya pencahayaan dan disisi kanannya diisi dengan hutan bambu, terdengar beberapa kali suara burung hantu, dan semakin menambah kengerian diantara murid-murid.

Mereka membuat satu barisan panjang, bayangkan saja sepuluh kelas dan semua muridnya sedang berbaris dalam satu baris lurus, bahkan kereta sekalipun kalah panjangnya

Jeonghan, Jun, Wonwoo dan Seungkwan telah melangkah dengan rasa ngeri dan hati-hati kearah jalan setapak itu, Keempat sekawan itu saling bergandengan tangan, mereka sangat ketakutan.

"Serasa jauh jalan setapaknya, padahal sepertinya tidak jauh" Seungkwan bicara dengan volume kecil tapi masih didengar oleh Wonwoo

"Sssttt! Jan berisik Seungkwan!" Ujar Wonwoo ketakutan.

tepat dibawah sana ada sebuah lapangan dengan beberapa lampu, tetapi para murid harus menuruni jalanan yang menurun, tidak terlalu terjal tapi licin karena bercampur dengan air, padahal tadi siang suasananya sangat panas tapi disini sangat becek.

Para murid berjalan perlahan menuruni turunan yang sebenarnya tampak seperti anak tangga tapi sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak berbentuk tangga lagi, yang ada hanya lapisan tanah lembek yang lembab dan agak berair.

Beberapa anak sudah melewati turunan itu dan berjalan lurus kearah Tempat yang disebut Lapangan Tembak. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat disana, disekeliling mereka sangat gelap hanya ada lampu yang menyorot kelapangan, bahkan lampu itu rasanya hampir padam karena warnanya sudah tidak terang lagi.

 _ **APAKAH SUDAH HADIR SEMUA DISINI? KALAU SUDAH SILAHKAN DUDUK**_.

Kepala Tentara itu menyuruh murid-murid itu duduk, saat dijalan setapak tadi memang jalannya becek tapi dilapangan ini tanahnya bahkan kering, dan dialasi oleh rumput yang lembut.

 _ **SEKARANG MISI KALIAN ADALAH NAIK LAGI KEATAS BERSAMA TIM MASING-MASING! TAPI SECARA BERGILIRAN! TUNGGU NAMA TIM KALIAN DIPANGGIL BARU KALIAN BOLEH JALAN! NANTI DISEPANJANG JALAN SETAPAK ITU AKAN ADA POS-POS YANG DIJAGA OLEH TENTARA KAMI, MEREKA AKAN MEMBERIKAN KALIAN MISI, KALAU KALIAN CEPAT MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA MISI TERSEBUT, MAKA KALIAN BISA CEPAT ISTIRAHAT JUGA!**_ _ **JADI, SEMANGAT!!**_

" _What?_ Kita sudah payah turun lewat jalanan becek itu, lalu naik lagi? Aku hampir gila, aku gila! benar-benar gila." kalau ditanya satu sampai seratus selelah apa Seungkwan, dengan senang hati Seungkwan akan menjawab seribu. Karena terlalu lelahnya seorang Boo Seungkwan.

"Yaa!! Seungkwan!! Fighting!!"

Jun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mwmberi semangat untuk Seungkwan, dan Seungkwan sudah lelah dengan semua kata-kata semangat itu.

"Fighting Hyung (―٥)" tapi Seungkwan hanya menjawabnya dengan lesu sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara.

"Apanya yang perkemahan? Ini lebih seperti penyiksaan bukan" Wonwoo akhirnya buka suara.

"Haha, Sabar Wonwoo" balas Jeonghan

Sambil menunggu giliran dipanggil, tim lain pun menyibukkan diri dengan tidur dilapangan atau hanya sekedar ngobrol. Setidaknya sedikit melepas penat sebentar. Termasuk empat sekawan itu. Nama tim mereka tidak kunjung dipanggil. Seungkwan bahkan sampai terlelap disamping Jun. Jeonghan juga sama terlelapnya disamping Seungkwan.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi rebahan dan mengambil posisi duduk. Ia melihat kearah sekeliling yang tampaknya sudah sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa tim lagi, salah satunya adalah tim Wonwoo dan satu diujung sana tapi mata elang Wonwoo menangkap penampakan asli kasat mata yang bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang,

Wonwoo melihat sosok Mingyu sang pangerannya dari kejauhan.

matanya yang terasa berat akan kantuk kini menjadi segar dan dapat melihat dengan normal lagi rasanya sekarang mata Wonwoo sudah berbinar-binar bahkan mungkin bisa menghasilkan cahaya saking terpanahnya dengan pesona Mingyu diujung sana.

Tibalah saat tim Wonwoo dipanggil untuk naik dan menyelesaikan misi, Jun membangunkan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan. Sebelum pergi Wonwoo menatap kearah Mingyu untuk mengakhiri malam indahnya ini, dan bertemu kembali dengan Mingyu esok hari. Untungnya Mingyu sedang berbicara dengan salah satu teman di timnya tapi tetap saja, Wonwoo seharusnya lebih waspada mulai dari sekarang. Apalagi teman yang sedang berbicara dengan Mingyu adalah Seungcheol.

"Mingyu, dia melihatmu" ujar Seungcheol ketika ekor matanya bertemu pada sepasang mata rubah milik Wonwoo. Dan dibalas oleh tatapan datar dari Mingyu kearah Seungcheol, tanpa ingin melihat orang yang sedang berdiri dan menatapnya dari jauh. Mingyu tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo. Dan sebenarnya Mingyu tidak butuh penjelasan dari Seungcheol, karena tanpa laki-laki itu katakan Mingyu sudah tahu.

'Jangan menatapku Jeon Wonwoo. Atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu.'

•

•

•

Satu hari telah berlalu, hari-hari melelahkan di tempat yang Wonwoo anggap menyeramkan sudah berakhir. Wonwoo setidaknya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Kalau boleh jujur, Wonwoo rasa kemarin tidak terlalu buruk, walaupun Wonwoo ketakutan setengah mati melihat wajah-wajah asing para tentara itu selama 24 jam nonstop tapi disamping itu semua Wonwoo senang, karena ada Mingyu yang sudah seperti penyemangatnya, secara tidak langsung.

Saat Wonwoo lelah, melihat wajah Mingyu saja semangat nya sudah pulih lagi. Atau mungkin melihat senyuman yang kerap kali Wonwoo lihat dari bibir Mingyu, itu rasanya seperti _healing_.

Tapi jauh dari itu semua Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh. Sepertinya rasa sukanya pada Mingyu terlalu ketara. Beberapa kali ketika Wonwoo melempar pandangan pada Mingyu, Mingyu sepertinya selalu sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Untuk kedepannya, Wonwoo akan bersikap lebih natural dan normal lagi. Wonwoo tidak akan memperhatikan Mingyu dengan sangat intens hingga laki-laki jangkung itu sadar. Yang Wonwoo lakukan adalah bersikap apa adanya, bersikap seperti Mingyu adalah siswa biasa, bukan pangeran. Menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Kembali lagi Wonwoo disebuah kantin sekolahnya, ditemani oleh Jisoo, roti rasa coklat dan kotak susu di pagi hari. Kantin itu kali ini mulai ramai. apalagi sekarang beberapa anak sedang duduk dimeja sebelah. Sedang asyik membicarakan seseorang yang sedang hangat-hangatnya belakangan ini, seseorang yang pernah Wonwoo ramalkan akan terkenal seantero kelas. Gosip pagi ini akan menemani sarapannya.

Wonwoo hanya mampu mendengarkan para siswi yang sedang bergosip, bahkan matahari belum naik sepenuhnya, tapi gosip pagi ini lebih hangat. Wonwoo hanya dapat mendengar tanpa berani untuk menimpali, seperti dirinya tidak peduli sama sekali pada semua berita yang sedang hangat dikalangan siswi disekolah itu, jangan lupakan Jisoo. Wonwoo beberapa kali menjaga jarak dengannya. Hanya takut jika Jisoo curiga dengannya, karena sesekali tatapan Jisoo yang menatap Wonwoo terlihat cukup aneh, cenderung tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti banyak sekali pertanyaan yang dibungkam karena Jisoo tidak berani menanyakan itu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tahu itu.

Apalagi sesekali Jisoo sering sekali menyentil Wonwoo tentang Mingyu—dalam artian seperti bertanya _'Kenapa Mingyu tidak pernah sarapan di kantin lagi'_ atau pertanyaan menjebak seperti _'Kenapa saat ada Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak pernah berbicara.'_ Wonwoo tahu semua sentilan itu ditunjukkan untuk nya, tapi Wonwoo hanya tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Jisoo itu misterius.

Dan dimulai sejak hari ini, Wonwoo akan bertingkah seperti dirinya tidak lagi peduli pada Mingyu. Persetan dengan semua perasaan sukanya. Untuk sekarang _image_ nya adalah yang utama, tapi Wonwoo tidak akan membohongi perasaannya. Perasaan suka, cinta ataupun sayang. Semua itu akan terus berlanjut, tapi dengan cara yang berbeda.

Dengan tegas, Wonwoo akan mendeklarasikan.

' _Kim Mingyu, I'm your Secret Admirer.'_

 **TBC**

gatau lagi, aku lagi kobam aja sama meanie semenjak mereka comeback. tolonglah. meanie bertebaran dimana-mana.

Oh iya, aku gatau kenapa agak kurang puas gitu sama chapter ini, kaya ada yang kurang tapi gatau apalagi yang harus ditambahin.

Iya gak sih? kalian ngerasa gak? atau udah cukup puas sama chapter ini? aku kok ngerasa ada yang kurang ya? wkwkwkw mungkin halusinasi ku sajaaa.

Terima kasih untuk yang fav,follow dan review.

Yang mau review, Silahkan reviewnya. x


	9. CHAPTER 9 - THOSE SHARP EYES

Hari ini, tepatnya setelah bel pulang sekolah berakhir. Wonwoo pergi menuju ke kafe didekat sekolahnya, dia tidak sendiri tapi ditemani oleh Jun. Ya benar—hanya Jun. Sepulang sekolah ini Jeonghan dimintai oleh Seungkwan untuk menemaninya membeli sesuatu untuk ulang tahun neneknya. Sebenarnya Seungkwan mengajak Wonwoo dan Jun tapi keduanya menolak. Mereka berdua bukan tipikal anak yang suka berjalan-jalan ke mall.

Sementara Jeonghan dan Seungkwan pergi, Jun mengajak Wonwoo pergi kesalah satu kafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolah mereka. Awalnya Wonwoo malas, ingin pulang dan pergi tidur. Tapi Jun memaksa, mau menolak seperti apapun rasanya percuma seakan-akan tangan Wonwoo diborgol oleh tangan Jun. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo harus mengikuti kemauan Jun.

Pikirnya, sesekali bermain ke kafe tidak buruk. Wonwoo memang bukan anak-anak yang gemar pergi dan bergaul dengan banyak orang, baginya tidur atau membaca beberapa novel ditemani oleh kopi adalah gaya hidupnya. Menurutnya itu baru yang namanya hidup. Jika tidak begitu bukan hidup namanya. Itu menurut Jeon Wonwoo.

Oh, selain itu. Akhir-akhir ini selain sibuk dengan beberapa novel yang baru dibelinya, Wonwoo juga punya hobi baru. Mendengarkan musik sambil membaca. Biasanya ia kesulitan berkonsentrasi, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia mulai menikmati kebiasaan barunya itu.

"Wonwoo. ." Jun memberikan secangkir kopi panas didepan Wonwoo, asap yang mengepul dan bau khasnya membuat Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya.

"Untukku?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari membenarkan posisinya dan menatap Jun dengan wajah bingung, tidak ada senyuman seperti yang Jun harapkan.

"Ah lain kali kau belikan aku cola atau apapun yang berbau soda, aku suka itu" jawab Wonwoo kemudian kembali bersandar pada tempatnya.

Jun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal, dirinya selalu salah. Apalagi Dimata Wonwoo.

"Aku bisa pesankan soda kalau kau mau" tawar Jun yang belum duduk sejak tadi dan masih mematung disamping Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Duduklah, kopi juga tidak apa, aku suka kopi." ujar Wonwoo masih bersandar santai ditempatnya dan membuat Jun agak berkeringat.

"Aneh" gumam Jun, Wonwoo dengar tapi hanya pura-pura tidak dengar. Masih asyik dengan novel yang ia pegang dan earphone yang memblokade kedua telinganya dari suara bising dikafe itu, walaupun sebenarnya kafe itu saat itu hanya terputar sebiah alunan musik klasik.

Lagi-lagi, matanya tidak berpaling dari buku fiktif itu, Wonwoo sebenarnya sering membaca novel yang dalam tanda kutip _'Based On A True Story'_. Tapi akhir-akhir ini novel fiktif sedikit mengalihkan dunianya. Sesuatu yang fiktif akan terasa sangat nyata ketika Wonwoo membacanya dengan sebuah fantasi dikepala nya. Walaupun secara logis semua orang selalu berfantasi saat membaca sebuah novel. Tapi sesekali fantasi yang ada dipikirannya selalu berbeda, contohnya seperti novel yang ia baca.

Cerita tentang seorang sepasang kekasih yang terpisah, terpisah karena adanya orang ketiga yang merusak hubungan mereka berdua. Terdengar jahat bagi Wonwoo. Tapi novel itu sungguh-sungguh membutakan pikirannya.

Apalagi dengan sebuah fantasi dipikirannya dimana dirinya dan Mingyu menjadi seorang sepasang kekasih, kemudian ada seseorang yang memisahkan nya dengan Mingyu. Tentu saja kalau itu benar-benar terjadi Wonwoo tidak akan melepaskan Mingyu, kalau boleh Wonwoo akan membumi hanguskan seseorang yang akan memisahkan dirinya dengan Mingyu.

Terkadang apa yang Wonwoo inginkan harus dia dapatkan apapun caranya, tapi untuk Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan seorang bernama lengkap Kim Mingyu tersebut. Alasannya, Mingyu cenderung bersifat misterius, dan itulah yang membuat Wonwoo penasaran tentang Mingyu. Oh baiklah semua orang yang jatuh cinta memang selalu begitu. Tolong maklumi, karena Mingyu adalah cinta—bertepuk sebelah tangan—pertama untuk Wonwoo.

Terdengar sangat menyakitkan, tentu saja, Wonwoo paham rasanya. Ia tidak mau memikirkan itu sekarang.

Ada beberapa hal yang Wonwoo perhatikan dari Mingyu. Pertama, sesekali Wonwoo lihat Mingyu jadi seseorang yang jarang berbicara dan menjadi seorang pendengar yang baik, tapi beberapa kali juga Mingyu berubah jadi orang yang supel, yang sangat cerewet dan juga kekanakan. Seperti semua orang bisa berteman dekat dengannya, dan Mingyu akan menyambutnya dengan _'Selamat! Kau akan menjadi temanku'_ atau ' _Ayo! Kita berteman selamanya'_ selalu begitu.

Kedua, Mingyu dekat dengan tiga teman sekelasnya, mereka berempat dipanggil anak populer, karena wajahnya dan auranya yang sangat mencolok, sangat disayangkan jika mereka lewat tapi tidak melempar pandangan pada mereka. Bahkan jika salah satu dari mereka sedang sendirian lalu melangkah menuju sebuah kerumunan orang, pasti semua mata tertuju hanya pada orang yang populer itu. Walaupun hanya satu, jangan lupakan auranya. Cukup kuat bagaikan magnet.

Jujur saja, selama Wonwoo menginjakkan kakinya disekolah itu, sangat banyak sekali anak-anak tampan dan cantik, pikir Wonwoo mereka semua bisa dibilang anak populer. Namun sepertinya kiblat atau titik pusatnya berawal dari empat anak dikelas 10-7 itu.

Yang Wonwoo takutkan sakpai saat ini adalah semakin tinggi empat orang otu, bukankan merka akan semakin terkenal seantero sekolah? Sebenarnya banyak yang Wonwoo takutkan akhir-akhir ini. Wonwoo banyak sekali berpikiran tentang kehidupannya disekolah. Salah satunya adalah, berubahnya sikap Wonwoo. Sebenarnya berubahnya sikap Wonwoo bukan kearah yang negatif, bisa dibilang sebaliknya.

Awalnya Wonwoo sangat malas untuk sekedar datang ke sekolah, lalu sesekali sarapan dikantin, makan siang di kantin, menunggu bel istirahat berakhir dibalkon depan kelasnya. Semata-mata semua ia lakukan berkat adanya Mingyu. Berkat Mingyu Wonwoo agak termotivasi untuk semangat datang kesekolah. Wonwoo seharusnya berterima kasih pada Mingyu.

Berbicara tentang Mingyu dan teman populernya, ada hal yang baru-baru ini Wonwoo takutkan. Tepatnya saat acara api unggun sewaktu sekolah mengadakan perkemahan beberapa waktu lalu. Jeonghan memperingati Wonwoo. Kalau ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya, awalnya Jeonghan pikir itu hanya sebuah tatapan biasa. Tapi lama-kelamaan Jeonghan jadi khawatir dengan tatapan itu. Satu tatapan tajam yang seakan-akan menusuk langsung pada kedua bola mata milik Wonwoo, Jeonghan sudah memperingatkan Wonwoo, sebab itu Wonwoo akan waspada.

Hanya saja aneh ketika Wonwoo mendengar kalau sepasang mata itu selalu memperhatikannya, Wonwoo bahkan tidak menyadari itu. Jeonghan bercerita saat itu juga, sepasang mata itu mulai memandang Wonwoo sejak hari pertama Wonwoo pergi ke kantin, lalu ketika orang dengan mata tajam itu dan teman-temannya duduk dan berada pada satu meja yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Sepasang mata setajam belati itu selalu memperhatikan Wonwoo sesekali. Seperti sebuah singa yang kelaparan kemudian melihat sebuah kijang yang sedang asyik memakan rumput. Tentu saja singa itu tidak akan ikut makan rumput, yang ia makan adalah kijang nya.

Wonwoo agak terperanjat dan membulatkan matanya, seakan-akan tidak percaya ketika Jeonghan menyebutkan namanya secara terang-terangan.

 _". . . Kau harus dengarkan aku Wonwoo, Berhati-hatilah, cara Choi Seungcheol menatapmu aneh, bahkan cenderung berbahaya"_

Wonwoo mengingat kalimat itu dengan urutan dan semua huruf pada semua kalimatnya, Wonwoo agak terkejut kalau ternyata dirinya juga sering diperhatikan oleh Seungcheol yang tidak lain adalah teman Mingyu, teman populernya. Dan bodohnya Wonwoo tidak sadar, mungkin karena dirinya terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan Mingyu. Mungkin.

 _"Wonwoo. ."_ Panggil seseorang.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya lembut lalu menarik kacamata yang sejak beberapa menit lalu sudah _standby_ didepan matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kupikir kau membaca novel" tanya Jun dahinya berkerut sesekali membenarkan beberapa helai rambut yang lolos menusuk bola matanya.

"Memang!" Jawab Wonwoo cepat, lalu memakai lagi kacamatanya.

"Tapi novelnya sudah jatuh" tunjuk Jun pada sebuah novel yang cukup tebal, sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas dinginnya lantai kafe, tepat diantara kedua kaki Wonwoo. Jun bahkan bisa melihatnya dengan jelas kalau Wonwoo sempat melamun namun wajahnya tertunduk melihat novel itu jatuh. Tapi bagaimana ceritanya kalau Wonwoo tidak sadar novelnya jatuh.

Wonwoo mendorong bangkunya mundur lalu sedikit menunduk mengambil novel itu, baru saja tangannya menyentuk sampul novel, sebuah lonceng dipintu kafe berbunyi. Ada yang masuk.

Wonwoo tidak penasaran siapa yang masuk dan langsung mengambil novelnya, beberapa kali Wonwoo membersihkan novel itu dari debu walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada debu.

"Ah, kau sangat memperhatikan ku ya, sayang sekali aku tidak pernah memperhatikan dirimu seperti kau yang memperhatikanku" ujar Wonwoo dibarengi oleh senyuman, tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk berpikir apa yang terjadi tapi itu membuat Jun tersenyum malu. Jun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Wonwoo begitu dalamnya, hanya saja Jun memang anak yang baik. Tolong garis bawahi kalimat tadi.

"Kau bicara apa" tanya Jun masih dengan senyum malu-malu kucing nya, dan betapa manisnya senyum Wonwoo di mata Jun sehingga Jun tidak berhenti untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Hanya ingin menyampaikan itu padamu" jelas Wonwoo masih dengan senyumannya yang tidak kalah manis dari madu.

Semua yang Wonwoo katakan semuanya bukanlah untuk Jun, memang ada sedikit perhatian yang sering Jun tunjukan untuknya. Tapi jauh dari itu semua, Wonwoo hanya ingin mengatakan itu ketika empat orang yang tertangkap mata Wonwoo memasuki kafe dimana Wonwoo berada. Ekor matanya tidak pernah salah, anak-anak populer kelas 10-7 memasuki kafe. Wonwoo tahu itu ketika dirinya menunduk hendak mengambil novel. Tapi tidak terlalu melihat seperti biasanya yang begitu intens, Wonwoo akan bersikap biasa saja, Ia akan bersikap senormal mungkin.

Ketika dua orang menuju meja kasir untuk memesan, dua lainnya melangkah pada meja kosong dibelakang Jun. Begitu dua orang itu lewat Wonwoo kemudian mulai mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang ia katakan pada Jun tari, walaupun yang terdengar malah seperti sindiran.

Wonwoo harap Seungcheol mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya hanya sebuah sindiran kecil untuk Seungcheol. Tapi Wonwoo mulai menyadari apa yang Jeonghan katakan tidak mengada-ada, Seungcheol benar-benar melempar tatapan tajam setelah anak itu duduk menghadap kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo baru sadar ternyata sepasang mata milik Seungcheol memang tajam. Mungkin, sangat tajam.

Apa yang Jeonghan katakan sepertinya berputar lagi dipikirannya.

 _". . . Kau harus dengarkan aku Wonwoo, Berhati-hatilah, cara Choi Seungcheol menatapmu aneh, bahkan cenderung berbahaya"_

Wonwoo tidak berani membuat kesimpulan untuk tatapan milik Seungcheol, tapi ada sebuah hipotesis.

Hipotesis pertama, mungkin itu sebuah tatapan benci. Lalu, kedua. Mungkin tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang tidak pernah Wonwoo bayangkan. Sebuah tatapan yang sering Wonwoo tunjukkan untuk Mingyu. Kalau hipotesis yang pertama benar, Wonwoo tidak akan khawatir, karena jalan keluarnya adalah jangan pedulikan dan Wonwoo bisa menjauh. Tapi jika hipotesis yang kedua benar, Wonwoo tidak punya jawaban lain selain dirinya yang sedang berada pada jalan buntu.

Mata Wonwoo menyisir area kafe, karena baru sekarang Wonwoo merasakan sebuah perasaan canggung dan cenderung tidak nyaman, sepasang mata itu selalu memperhatikannya walaupun mata Wonwoo sesekali bertautan dengan mata Seungcheol. Tapi tatapan tajam milik Seungcheol tidak kunjung berhenti menatapnya.

Jun memajukan posisi duduknya mendekat pada Wonwoo yang terlihat agak pucat, sehingga menggangu arah pandangnya untuk menuju langsung pada Seungcheol. Kini Wonwoo agak bernapas lega, setidaknya pandangan itu kini berganti dengan wajah milik Jun.

"Wonwoo, wajahmu pucat" ujar Jun semakin menautkan alisnya khawatir.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Wonwoo membuka kacamatanya dan meletakan diatas novel tebalnya. Lalu menghapus peluh dibalik poninya.

"Kau sakit?" Jun semakin khawatir tatkala tangan hangatnya menyentuh tangan dingin milik Wonwoo.

"Sedikit pusing" singkat Wonwoo kemudian tersenyum. "Ayo aku antar pulang" ajak Jun yang kemudian menggendong ranselnya, lalu mengambil novel milik Wonwoo beserta kacamatanya.

Wonwoo segera bangun, "Tunggu, kopi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan kopi yang kau belikan Jun, hmm terima kasih ya" ujar Wonwoo, sebelum dirinya berbalik menuju pintu kafe. Matanya kembali bertemu dengan sepasang mata setajam belati milik Seungcheol sekilas, Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingin sekalipun untuk menoleh menuju Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ingin, tapi sebisa mungkin Wonwoo menahannya agar tidak sedikitpun matanya tertuju pada laki-laki jangkung yang tengah memesan minuman dimeja kasir bersama seseorang yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Tapi, Seungcheol si pemilik mata tajam itu yang terus menghantui Wonwoo hingga dirinya berhasil keluar dari kafe.

Sampai diluar kafe, sekiranya sudah jauh dari kawasan kafe. Wonwoo melepas rangkulan tangan milik Jun. Lalu Jun wajah Jun terbingkai dengan sangat bingungnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Jun.

Wonwoo tersenyum sekilas, "Tidak apa, terima kasih Jun" ujar Wonwoo. Semakin dilanda kebingungan Jun hampir saja gila memikirkan tingkah Wonwoo yang aneh. Sangat sulit dimengerti.

"Bukankah kepalamu pusing?" Tanya Jun.

"Sebelumnya iya, tapi sekarang tidak. Sudahlah aku mau pulang, terima kasih kopinya. Lain kali ajak aku ke kafe itu diwaktu yang tepat, jam pulang sekolah sepertinya buruk" Wonwoo tidak akan bercerita pada Jun kalau sepasang mata sedang memandangi nya tadi, kalau saja tidak ada Jun Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa. Walaupun Wonwoo sadar tingkahnya tadi terlalu genit pada Jun. Tapi setidaknya Wonwoo bisa lolos dari tatapan itu. Jujur saja Wonwoo ketakutan hingga kakinya gemetar ketika Seungcheol menatapnya tanpa ingin memutuskan kontak mata dengannya tadi.

Wonwoo tidak ingin mati kena serangan jantung hanya karena sepasang mata yang terus memandanginya. Tentu saja, Wonwoo hampir mati tadi, walaupun tatapan Seungcheol sebenarnya terlihat datar tanpa ada arti apapun, tapi begitu teringat kata-kata milik Jeonghan entah mengapa tatapan itu berubah seperti yang Jeonghan katakan. Seperti sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Sangat berbeda dengan tatapan milik Mingyu yang memandangi Wonwoo saat perkemahan beberapa waktu lalu, tatapan milik Mingyu tidak menakutkan seperti milik temannya. Tatapan Mingyu sama datarnya dengan milik Seungcheol, tapi pancaran yang keluar dari mata Mingyu seperti api unggun yang menghangatkan. Sementara milik Seungcheol seperti angin kutub Utara, sangat membekukan.

Kemudian muncul dipikirannya, bagaimana jika yang menatapnya tajam barusan adalah Mingyu bukan Seungcheol? apakah Wonwoo harus membalasnya atau ia harus memandang kearah lain untuk menghindari kontak matanya?

Tapi untungnya, itu milik Seungcheol. Bukan sepasang mata milik Mingyu.

•

•

•

"Entah kenapa, Aku jadi yakin kalau mereka itu ada suatu hubungan"

"Aku melihat anak satunya, terlihat begitu perhatian. lalu yang satunya lagi sangat berbunga-bunga"

Beruntung nya Mingyu, Jihoon dan Hansol pulang lebih dulu. Jadi mereka tidak mendengar omong kosong dari Seungcheol kali ini.

Ya, Walaupun mereka berdua masih disini, Seungcheol tidak akan mengeluarkan omong kosongnya tentang Wonwoo dan teman laki-laki nya tadi sore.

Namun, setelah Mingyu pikir-pikir Seungcheol ada benarnya juga, begitu masuk sebenarnya Mingyu sadar kalau ada Wonwoo dalam kafe itu. Ingin sekali rasanya Mingyu keluar lagi dari kafe tersebut untuk pulang atau mampir ke kafe lainnya. Asalkan bukan kafe yang sama yang didatangi oleh Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak mau.

Saat memesan dimeja kasir, Mingyu mendengar beberapa percakapan Wonwoo dan temannya.

Sejujurnya, Mingyu tidak sengaja mendengarnya.

"Kurasa dia sudah lelah mengejar dirimu, lalu berpaling pada temannya itu"

"Kau mendengar aku tidak? kenapa aku seperti bicara pada angin, respon aku sedikit" ujar Seungcheol.

"Aku harus merespon seperti apa Hyung? aku sudah bilang berkali-kali aku tidak suka padanya, Aku tidak tertarik padanya, dan aku tidak cinta padanya! jadi berhenti berbicara tentang omong kosongmu tentang anak itu. karena aku tidak peduli!" Setelah lolos dengan kalimatnya Mingyu bangun dari posisi dan keluar dari kafe, ia menelepon supirnya untuk menjemputnya sekarang juga.

Seungcheol masih berada didalam kafe, ia memijat pelipisnya frustrasi. menurutnya apa yang ia sampaikan tidak ada yang salah ataupun melenceng.

"Apa aku salah?" ujarnya, bertanya pada angin.

•

•

•

Setelah waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya, Wonwoo dan ketiga temannya pindah tempat makan, tidak lagi duduk dan makan dipojok dimana tempat itu sekarang sudah menjadi tempat permanen untuk anak-anak populer kelas 10-7. Mereka hanya berempat, tapi tidak ada yang sedikitpun ingin duduk dan berada satu meja dengan keempat anak 10-7 itu. Dan terlebih Wonwoo dan ketiga temannya. Walaupun meja itu kosong, Wonwoo dan temannya tidak ingin lagi berada disana.

Masalahnya hanya pada Wonwoo dan Jeonghan, berserta dengan kekhawatiran Jeonghan pada Wonwoo. Jeonghan hanya ingin menjaga Wonwoo. Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo akan selalu berada pada pengawasannya.

Kini Wonwoo dan ketiga temannya lebih sering berada satu meja dengan Soonyoung dan Jisoo, perlahan keempatnya mulai akrab dengan dua anak kelas 10-9 itu. Sebelumnya, dengan Soonyoung, Wonwoo sendiri memang sudah akrab bahkan tahu pahit dan manisnya seorang Soonyoung. Tapi dengan Jisoo beberapa kali Wonwoo masih canggung dan lebih banyak diam.

Berbeda dengan ketiga temannya yang lain yang sama sekali tidak merasa canggung pada Jisoo, entah mengapa hanya Wonwoo sendiri canggung dengan Jisoo. Padahal jika dipikir, Jisoo tidak melemparkan sebuah tatapan mata yang aneh atau bertingkah seperti seseorang yang berniat jahat. Terkadang Wonwoo hanya takut. Takut dengan Jisoo.

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa alasannya, hanya saja jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jisoo sama misterius nya dengan Mingyu. Itu pikir Wonwoo. Tapi bukan bersrti Wonwoo juga menaruh perasaan pada Jisoo. karena Jisoo hanya sekedar anak misterius.

Ketika acara makan siang mereka selesai, Jeonghan mengajak Wonwoo untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Ada beberapa buku pelajaran yang harus dibagikan untuk kelasnya. Jeonghan tidak mungkin membawa banyak buku itu sekaligus, maka dari itu ia mengajak Wonwoo.

Sampai di perpustakaan, Jeonghan menunduk pada penjaga itu lalu bertanya dimana buku yang harus ia ambil dan bagikan untuk anak-anak dikelasnya.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu hanya menunjuk pada tumpukan buku tebal disalah satu meja. Dengan cepat Jeonghan menunduk lagi pada penjaga dan melangkah menuju tumpukan buku itu. Mengambil buku-buku itu sebanyak jumlah anak pada kelas 10-8.

Wonwoo menahan salah satu lengan Jeonghan begitu laki-laki yang lebih tua hendak membawa buku pada kedua tangannya.

"Hyung. ."

Jeonghan tidak menjawab tapi hanya menatap Wonwoo dengan mata yang agak melebar.

"Kemarin, saat aku dan Jun pergi ke kafe didekat sekolah aku bertemu dengan Seungcheol" Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dan saat itu aku menatap matanya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dia sudah menatapku dengan pandangan itu untuk waktu yang lama, dan saat itu juga aku ketakutan akhirnya aku pergi bersama Jun."

Jeonghan hanya membuang napas panjangnya, karena sejak awal Wonwoo bicara Jeonghan jadi menahan napasnya. Entah kenapa.

"Awalnya aku pikir itu hanya sebuah tatapan biasa, begitu kata-kata mu tentang tatapan dia yang berbahaya, aku jadi takut" Wonwoo mengusap lehernya pelan, seakan-akan ia ketakutan setengah mati walaupun hanya mengingat dan menceritakan betapa tajamnya tatapan Seungcheol.

Jeonghan menepuk salah satu lengan Wonwoo dua kali, "Wonwoo, maaf jika kata-kata yang aku ucapkan membuatmu takut, aku tidak bermaksud berprasangka buruk pada Seungcheol, tapi aku hanya ingin melindungi dirimu darinya, karena—" Jeonghan mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, asalkan kau jaga jarak dengannya, dan kau selalu bersama denganku atau Jun dan Seungkwan, aku pastikan kau aman" lanjut Jeonghan kemudian mulai menumpuk lagi buku yang akan dibawanya.

Alis Wonwoo beradu tidak mengerti, Ada sesuatu yang Jeonghan sembunyikan. Semata-mata Jeonghan sengaja tidak mengatakannya ketika dirasa wajah takut Wonwoo muncul ketika sedang bercerita tadi.

Wonwoo juga tidak ingin tahu, tapi terkadang rasa penasaran sama sekali tidak dapat dibendung.

 _'Kira-kira ada apa dengan Seungcheol? Lalu dibalik semua kalimat yang Jeonghan gantungkan, semuanya membuatku semakin penasaran.'_ Batinnya

 **TBC**

Penasaran? Sama saya juga. /dilemparcarbong Wkwkwkwkw

Gak usah ditebak-tebak. Ikutin aja alurnya nanti juga ketauan. aku gak pernah bisa bikin ff yang sulit ditebak dengan banyak konflik yang berterbangan. ff ini ringan kok. Percaya deh sama aku wkwkwk

Terima kasih untuk sunbae dalam dunia per-ff-an ini. /colek/ **hoshilhouette** , karena telah sudi meninggalkan review dan memberitahu beberapa hal yang harus diperbaiki. terima kasih:')) terharu akutu:'''' maaf juga, chapter kemaren emang kurang nendang dan kurang dramatis gitu fufufu.

Dan untuk **kimsparkles** , yang kemaren nanya, mingyu kaya gak suka gitu sama Wonwoo. Hmm, mungkin keknya sih begitu:'' /nangisdipojokan/ mari berdoa biar cinta wonwoo gak bertepuk sebelah tangan:'))) #inibukanspoiler

Silahkan review-nya. x


	10. CHAPTER 10 - LONELY

Hari demi hari sudah terlewati dengan cepat, Wonwoo masih mengagumi Mingyu, tapi disamping itu masih ada dua mata yang masih menghantui kesehariannya walaupun bisa dibilang intensitasnya tidak sering seperti biasanya. Diikuti pula dengan misteri antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Jujur saja Wonwoo penasaran tapi ia tidak bisa memojokkan Jeonghan dan bertanya lebih jauh. Ia tidak mau mengganggu privasi seseorang, mungkin ada masa lalu buruk antara mereka berdua, mungkin.

Tapi ia juga bingung, saat makan siang mereka selalu bertemu tapi seperti orang yang tidak kenal sama sekali. Jadi sekarang pertanyaannya mereka saling kenal atau tidak? Lalu jika mereka saling kenal apa mereka pernah berteman sebelumnya? Entahlah ini tanda tanya besar, Wonwoo tidak mau kepalanya sampai pusing hanya karena memikirkan hal itu.

Cepat atau lambat mungkin Jeonghan akan bercerita, itu pun kemungkinannya kecil. Tapi Wonwoo akan terus menunggu sampai Jeonghan bercerita tentang hal tersebut. Wonwoo rasa ia akan menunggu untuk waktu yang lama, untuk jawaban itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, tidak terasa kalau Wonwoo akan menginjakkan kakinya dikelas baru, Kelas 11.

Kalau saja Wonwoo boleh jujur, hati kecilnya sama sekali belum siap untuk naik satu tingkat kejenjang yang lebih tinggi, bukan karena pelajaran yang semakin berat atau akan diajar oleh beberapa guru _killer_ di kelas 11, tetapi ia merasa khawatir karena masa-masa nya di sekolah semakin menipis, dan tahun depan Wonwoo akan menginjak kelas 12, lalu setelahnya ia akan lulus. Semudah dan secepat itu.

Kalau sudah lulus Wonwoo akan sangat merindukan semua sahabat terbaiknya, dan mungkin Wonwoo juga akan sangat merindukan sosok Mingyu kelak. Entah, apakah setelah lulus ia bisa melupakan Mingyu, barang sedikit saja. Ia ragu.

Wonwoo tidak pernah berpikiran kalau ternyata masa-masa SMA nya akan berlalu dengan cepat, Sesuatu memang akan berlalu cepat jika dinikmati dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia, jujur saja jika dibandingkan masa SMP nya dulu, masa SMA jauh lebih membahagiakan. Hidup Wonwoo jadi lebih bergelombang kadang naik kadang juga turun. Begitulah seharusnya kedupan seorang Jeon Wonwoo, tidak datar. Walaupun wajahnya tetap saja selalu tampak datar. Namun, tetap saja Wonwoo bahagia.

Banyak pula yang sering bicara tentang 'Masa SMA adalah masa paling bahagia'.

Kini, Wonwoo sadar. Ia menyukai masa-masa SMA nya, takkan ia lewatkan sedetikpun kebahagiaannya. Ia akan menikmati semuanya, bercanda dengan sahabatnya, menatap Mingyu, belajar dikelas, menatap Mingyu, pergi ke kafe dekat sekolah, menatap Mingyu. Semua berkat Mingyu.

Sejak menginjak SMA, Wonwoo akhirnya punya beberapa teman yang selalu menemani hari-hari kelamnya, berbincang-bincang seputar keseharian, berbagi kisah, makan siang di kantin bersama, dan yang tidak akan Wonwoo lupakan adalah Mingyu.

Ya benar, Kim Mingyu, Cinta— _bertepuk sebelah tangan_ —pertamanya. Walaupun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan Wonwoo senang bisa sekedar mengagumi laki-laki bermarga Kim itu dari jauh. Sekali lagi, berkat Mingyu.

Sering kali Wonwoo merasa sakit hati, ketika Wonwoo mendengar banyak kabar panas seputar Mingyu yang kerap berganti pasangan. Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingin menghitungnya selama satu tahun terakhir. Menurutnya itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah Wonwoo akan selalu menjaga hatinya untuk Mingyu. Walaupun Wonwoo tahu Mingyu tidak serta-merta akan menerima hati nya yang apa adanya itu.

Di satu sisi kerap kali Wonwoo dilanda dilemma, seperti ingin mundur dan merelakan Mingyu, tapi jauh disisi lainnya ada sebuah penolakan seperti, Ia tidak semudah itu ingin mundur begitu saja. Karena itu bukan Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan caranya sendiri. Walaupun sejauh ini semuanya terasa tidak berhasil, ia belum melakukan apapun. Hanya berani mengagumi dan menatapnya, itupun dari jauh. Miris.

Menjadi pengagum rahasia Mingyu bukanlah hal buruk pikir Wonwoo, Wonwoo sudah mencobanya selama satu tahun terakhir dan bisa dibilang Wonwoo menikmatinya. Walaupun terkadang hanya bisa melihat sosok Mingyu dari jauh. Dan sering kali hatinya terasa seperti tercabik ketika melihat Mingyu yang sedang asyik berpacaran di taman sekolah. Tapi tetap saja, Wonwoo akan selalu menjadi seorang pengagum rahasia.

Wonwoo bahkan meragukan orientasi seksualnya, terkadang terlintas dipikiran nya untuk sekedar bertanya pada satu orang yang Wonwoo percaya bisa menyimpan sebuah rahasia, tapi berkali-kali ia urungkan, karena Wonwoo masih belum bisa sekedar membuka dirinya. Ia masih takut, bahkan jika orang itu adalah Soonyoung. Wonwoo masih belum berani. Karena resikonya, orang itu akan menjauhinya atau orang itu akan menerima nya, walaupun berat.

Wonwoo bersyukur jika orang itu bisa menerimanya, tapi bagaimana jika ia malah dijauhi? Sebab itulah sebaiknya ia simpan saja sendirian, walaupun berat. Setidaknya Wonwoo masih punya sahabat. Daripada harus bercerita tapi ia malah kehilangan sahabat, lebih baik ia kunci rapat bibirnya.

Berbicara tentang orientasi seksualnya, bukannya Wonwoo tidak suka dengan perempuan lain, perempuan dilingkungan sekolahnya banyak yang cantik, baik dan menarik hatinya, tapi berusaha sekeras apapun Wonwoo mencoba untuk mencintai perempuan lain, hatinya tetap bersikeras kembali lagi pada Mingyu. Diibaratkan sebuah bintang. Dilangit, banyak sekali bintang yang bersinar terang, Mingyu adalah bintang yang sinarnya paling terang dibanding bintang lainnya sehingga Wonwoo tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sinar indah yang dikeluarkan Mingyu. Kira-kira begitu penggambarannya.

Wonwoo tahu semua yang dilakukannya adalah hal konyol, mengejar seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya atau bahkan bertukar sapa pun tidak pernah. Tapi Wonwoo merasa seperti ia sangat mengenal Mingyu. Mengenal semua tingkahnya, bagaimana cara Mingyu berjalan, bagaimana cara Mingyu makan dan melakukan hal-hal lain dengan tangan kirinya, dan banyak hal lainnya yang ia tahu. Karena, Wonwoo tahu semuanya.

Yang tidak Wonwoo tahu hanyalah suara asli Mingyu dan suara hati Mingyu. Saat berada didekat Wonwoo seakan-akan Mingyu ingin menjauh dan mengunci rapat mulut dan dirinya. Mingyu seolah tidak ingin Wonwoo masuk terlalu jauh pada dirinya.

Mingyu memang tahu semua itu, semua hal yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya. Dan jujur Mingyu membenci semua yang Wonwoo lakukan. Kalau Mingyu boleh bicara sekarang. Ia ingin Wonwoo untuk berhenti dan menjauhinya.

•

•

•

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai, beberapa murid berhamburan berdiri didepan papan pengumuman melihat daftar nama mereka yang terpampang disebuah spanduk yang melekat dipapan besar.

Empat sekawan itu berdiri memperhatikan nama-nama yang berbaris rapih dari atas kebawah, menyisir nama dari atas kebawah dari kiri ke kanan, mengarungi kolom dan baris secara detail hingga akhirnya menemukan nama mereka dan keterangan dikelas mana mereka berada nanti.

 **Boo Seungkwan — 11-4**

 **Jeon Wonwoo — 11-1**

 **Moon Junhui — 11-2**

 **Yoon Jeonghan — 11-5**

Itu adalah daftar kelas empat sekawan, tapi mata Wonwoo melihat nama Mingyu dan beberapa nama lain yang ia kenal.

 **Kim Mingyu — 11-2**

 **Lee Jihoon — 11-2**

 **Choi Hansol — 11-2**

 **Choi Seungcheol — 11-3**

 **Kwon Soonyoung — 11-3**

 **Hong Jisoo — 11-5**

Beruntungnya Mingyu, ia masih setia ditemani oleh kedua temannya, sementara Seungcheol harus rela terpisah, bahkan Jun berada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengan Mingyu, perasaan Wonwoo antara senang dan iri.

Wonwoo merasa senang karena Jun bisa menjadi sumber informasinya untuk memata-matai Mingyu kelak, tapi yang membuat Wonwoo iri adalah saat Mingyu dan Jun akan berteman baik, dan mungkin jarak antara Jun dan Wonwoo akan merenggang, tapi itu hanya ketakutan semata. Tapi bisa saja terjadi, terkadang prediksi Wonwoo dua ratus persen benar. Mungkin, Wonwoo hanya takut jika Jun jadi anak populer kemudian lupa dengan teman lamanya, bisa dipastikan Wonwoo hanya takut hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Ditambah lagi dengan empat sekawan yang yang saling terpisah. Kelas Jeonghan adalah kelas yang paling jauh. Wonwoo mungkin tidak akan lagi sering bercerita dengan Jeonghan sebebas dulu saat kelas sedang bebas dari guru. Dan lagi-lagi kekhawatiran Wonwoo datang lagi, Wonwoo ragu, ia tidak yakin akan mempunyai teman yang akrab dengannya dikelas 11 nanti. Berharap saja prediksinya kali ini hanya sebuah kekhawatiran yang tidak berarti. Wonwoo tidak berharap kalau prediksinya akan benar untuk kali ini. Ia harap ia salah dan mempunyai teman lagi.

"Apa ini! Kita berpisah? Apa ini perpisahan?" tanya Seungkwan terlihat begitu kecewa dibarengi dengan gayanya yang menghapus air mata yang bahkan tidak menetes disudut matanya.

Ironisnya, ketiga temannya tidak ada yang membalas perkataan Seungkwan, semuanya tampak murung dan menunduk, sesekali melihat kearah papan pengumuman itu lagi karena khawatir jika mata mereka menjadi kurang jelas, atau mungkin daftar namanya bisa berubah lagi tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Jeonghan yang melihat ketiga temannya murung buka suara.

"Oh ayolah! Walaupun kita beda kelas tapi kita kan masih satu sekolah, kita masih bisa makan siang bersama, bukan? atau pulang sekolah kita bisa beli _Latte_ lagi di kafe dekat sekolah, ya kan?"

Ketiga teman Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan menampilkan senyum simpul yang telihat agak memaksa, Jeonghan juga sebenarnya sedih melihat hasil dari daftar nama dipengumuman itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya sudah mutlak dan tidak dapat diubah lagi.

Jeonghan ingin membuat suasana yang menyedihkan ini berakhir.

"Sudahlah, percuma jika hanya melihat papan itu, tidak akan berubah juga. Lebih baik kita berkeliling melihat kelas masing-masing, bagaimana?" ajak Jeonghan

Ketiga temannya lagi-lagi mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Jeonghan yang berjalan kearah kelas yang paling dekat dan menemukan kelas Jeonghan yaitu kelas 11-5.

"Ini kelasku? Ah sepertinya iya, tunggu aku akan menaruh tas lalu kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya" Jeonghan berlari-lari kecil dan masuk kekelasnya lalu keluar lagi dengan segera.

"Kalau ini kelasku berarti diujung sana adalah kelasnya Seungkwan, 11-4. Iya kan?" Ujar Jeonghan, berjalan lebih dulu dan diekori ketiga temannya.

Mereka berjalan lurus kedepan mengikuti Jeonghan, mereka menemukan kelasnya Seungkwan 11-4. Seungkwan masuk kedalam kelas untuk menaruh tas dan keluar lagi dan berjalan kearah lain untuk mencari kelas Jun dan Wonwoo.

"Ahh itu kelasku" ujar Jun sambil berjalan masuk kekelas nya, 11-2, alangkah senangnya Jun ketika masuk ke kelas barunya, tapi wajah Wonwoo masih terlihat datar atau mungkin cenderung murung.

"Kalau ini kelas Jun berarti yang disebelahnya adalah kelasku, bukan?" Wonwoo jalan mendekati kelas disamping kelas Jun sekedar memastikan kalau disampingnya kelas Jun adalah kelasnya.

"Hmm ini kelasku" jelas Wonwoo dengan nada datar, laki-laki kurus itu berjalan masuk kelasnya kemudian keluar kelasnya dan berkumpul kembali dengan tiga orang temannya yang menunggu didepan kelas Jun.

Tiba-tiba entah ada angin apa, Mingyumelangkah dengan tampannya tepat didepan mata kepalanya dengan diikuti dua teman disampingnya, tidak ada Seungcheol dan tatapan yang mematikannya.

Mingyu dan dua orang temannya hendak masuk menuju kelas dimana Jun masuk tadi. 'Benar—mereka kan satu kelas, astaga! Kelasku bersebelahan lagi dengan Mingyu' batin Wonwoo dan reflek tangan Wonwoo langsung menutup mulut dengan ekspresi kaget, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berjalan lurus kearah teman-temannya.

Ketika Jun keluar dari kelasnya, Jun menghentikan langkah Mingyu dan dua orang temannya. "Hey! Kim Mingyu, duduklah denganku" ajak Jun, nadanya bahkan seperti orang yang sudah kenal lama, padahal itu kali pertamanya berbicara dan saling bertukar sapa dengan Mingyu.

Tapi anehnya dengan cepat Mingyu membalas "Boleh, dimana tempatmu?" Tanya Mingyu, Jun hanya menunjuk disalah satu kursi kosong disamping tasnya. Dan Mingyu tersenyum sekilas pada Jun sebelum akhirnya masuk bersama dua temannya.

Jangan lupakan Wonwoo dengan mulutnya yang seperti goa, tidak menutup sejak dia sampai ditempatnya mematung. 'semudah itu Jun berteman dengan Mingyu, mereka bahkan tidak mengenal sebelumnya' Batin Wonwoo.

"Lalu kita mau kemana? Kurasa hari ini belum ada aktivitas belajar mengajar" Ujar Jeonghan merangkul Seungkwan.

"Bagaimana kalau kantin? Kita beli snack dan minuman lalu kita ke perpustakaan" usul Seungkwan, tapi sukses mendapat sebuah sentilan didahinya.

"Hah? di perpustakaan mana boleh bawa makanan" Jun pelaku yang menyentil dahi Seungkwan.

"Yasudah kita makan Snack dikantin saja" jawab Jeonghan.

•

•

•

"Wah kantinnya ramai sekali, Disana sepertinya ada tempat kosong" tunjuk Wonwoo

Mereka menghampiri meja panjang dan kursi panjang yang berada dipojok kantin tempat dimana dulu mereka sering duduk. Tapi perlahan mereka sudah tidak menempati tempat itu lagi karena anak-anak populer sering berada dimeja itu. Tapi berhubung hanya itu tempat yang kosong, duduk disana sepertinya tidak buruk, apalagi anak-anak populer itu sedang tidak berada di kantin.

"Baiklah, Seungkwan kau beli Snack dengan Jun sana, biar aku dan Wonwoo yang menunggu disini" perintah Jeonghan

Jun yang sudah berdiri menarik tangan Seungkwan dan langsung di iyakan oleh Seungkwan. "Jangan tarik aku, aku bisa berdiri sendiri, Hhhh kalau tanganku lepas bagaimana? seenaknya main tarik-tarik."

Jeonghan dan Wonwoo hanya tertawa karena candaan Seungkwan, ketika dua punggung temannya sudah pergi Jeonghan menusuk-nusuk jari telunjuknya pada punggung tangan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seungcheol?" Wonwoo hanya terbelalak kaget, sungguh terlihat jelas dari ekspresinya. Tapi Wonwoo tahu itu hanya godaan dari Jeonghan.

"Ah Hyung ini, jangan membuatku jadi semakin takut"

"Aku hanya takut dia terpikat padamu" ujar Jeonghan, jujur saja Wonwoo tidak ingin membahas tentang Seungcheol saat ini, karena kebetulan juga untuk hari ini Wonwoo tidak melihat batang hidung orang itu. Seandainya Jeonghan tahu kalau saat ini Wonwoo hanya ingin berbicara tentang Mingyu.

"Aku bercanda, jangan dipikirkan" lanjut Jeonghan karena Wonwoo terlihat sangat memikirkan perkataannya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini? Dan seperti apa rasanya menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Wonwoo hanya sekedar berpikir bagaimana caranya merangkai sebuah jawaban untuk Jeonghan.

"Ada, rasanya ... sangat menyakitkan" ujar Wonwoo dibarengi dengan wajah meringis, Jeonghan bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu walau hanya melihat ekspresi yang Wonwoo tunjukkan.

"Kau pasti tahu, disekolah kita semua anaknya banyak sekali yang populer, baik perempuan atau laki-laki nya, aku bahkan tidak berani mendekatinya, aku takut ada sebuah ketidakcocokan nanti. Bisa dibilang aku masih takut." Lanjut Wonwoo.

"Kau ini belum perperang sudah menyerah duluan, coba saja dulu, berkenalan lalu berteman, dekati terus sampai dapat! Jangan menyerah" ujar Jeonghan.

"Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya lagi hehe" ucap Wonwoo melempar sebuah senyuman pada Jeonghan baru saja Wonwoo mencurahkan sedikit hatinya secara tidak langsung.

Mingyu dan Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak bisa menjauhkan nama itu dari pikirannya.

Tidak lama Wonwoo memikirkan tentang Mingyu, sang empunya nama datang. Mingyu datang dan duduk tepat didepan Wonwoo, karena satu-satunya kursi kosong memang dimeja panjang ini jadi Mingyu duduk disisi lain meja itu, mereka duduk tanpa bertanya seperti dulu. Mereka berempat duduk seperti itu adalah meja milik mereka.

Seperti biasa, Mingyu ditemani oleh temannya yaitu Seungcheol, Jihoon dan Hansol, mata Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Wonwoo membuang tatapan itu dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi anehnya Seungcheol tidak menatapnya seperti dulu. Sepertinya Wonwoo bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Ah~ itu~ ponselku tertinggal dikelas aku mau mengambilnya dulu Hyung"

"Oh begitu, mau aku temani?" Dan dibalas gelengan pelan, setelahnya Jeonghan hanya menunduk mengiyakan.

"aku akan kembali" jelas Wonwoo mulai berjalan menjauh.

Wonwoo bergegas pergi dari kantin dan meninggalkan Jeonghan yang tengah duduk sendirian dikursi panjang, ditemani oleh Mingyu dan teman-temannya. Wonwoo membayangkan kecanggungan diantara empat orang anak populer itu dengan Jeonghan yang hanya seorang diri. Wonwoo jadi merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Jeonghan sendirian.

 _'Hyung, maaf. Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian maaf~ tapi aku tidak bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu saat ini, aku takut warna wajahku akan memerah lagi seperti biasa aku memandangnya'_ batin Wonwoo, ia membuat langkah besar, entah kakinya akan membawa dirinya kemana.

Wonwoo tidak berjalan kearah kelasnya, melainkan masuk kedalam toilet, ia membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali dengan air bening yang mengalir melalui kran.

Wonwoo menatap wajahnya melalui pantulan cermin, tidak ada setitikpun warna merah diwajahnya.

Saat disini memang tidak ada, tapi kalau ia kembali kekantin nanti pasti muncul kembali warna merah itu diwajahnya.

Wonwoo pergi keluar toilet dan berjalan tidak beraturan luntang lantung, tidak tau ingin kemana, jalan mengikuti langkahnya yang tidak beralur, Namun langkahnya berakhir tepat didepan perpustakaan.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam perpustakaan, didalam perpustakaan sini sangat sepi hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang membaca buku, Wonwoo pergi ke deretan rak novel yang tersusun rapi berbeda saat terakhir kali Wonwoo datang ke perpustakaan dimana debu dan tumpukan buku tidak beraturan itu bersarang. Kali ini terlihat lebih rapih dan bersih.

Wonwoo memilah beberapa judul novel, kemudian mengambil satu novel untuk dia baca, dia duduk tapi hatinya gelisah, bukan karena Mingyu tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman meninggalkan ketiga temannya disana.

Wonwoo buru-buru pergi menemui petugas perpustakaan dan mengisi beberapa persyaratan untuk meminjam novel yang ia ingin baca tadi dan membawanya keluar menuju kantin.

Suasana kantin masih ramai seperti tadi, tiga temannya pun masih duduk dibangku yang sama, ah.. jangan lupakan Mingyu dan tiga orang temannya yang masih setia mendudukkan bokongnya dibangku panjang dihadapan ketiga temannya itu.

Perlahan Wonwoo mendekat kearah Jeonghan dan duduk disamping kanan Jeonghan.

"Kenapa lama? Snack nya sudah habis" kata Jeonghan sambil menunjuk kearah bungkus snack yang telah kosong, lalu menunjuk kearah Seungkwan. "Dia yang menghabiskan nya"

"Ah kan Hyung juga makan itu, bukan aku sendirian" sanggah Seungkwan yang berada disamping kiri Jeonghan.

"Tak apa aku tidak selera makan snack, tadi aku lewat perpustakaan lalu aku masuk dan melihat-lihat, lalu menemukan novel ini, kubaca sinopsisnya sangat bagus jadi aku pinjam untuk beberapa hari sampai aku selesai membacanya"

"Ah, aku lupa kalau kau suka membaca novel" ujar Jeonghan, kemudian Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tanpa ingin melihat laki-laki didepannya.

"Hyung aku punya beberapa novel dirumah" tawar Seungkwan "kau harus membacanya, semuanya adalah novel fiksi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik yang pernah ada di bumi" jelas Seungkwan.

"Boleh, nanti aku akan meminjamnya" ujar Wonwoo singkat, lalu membuka halaman pertama novel ditangannya. Tapi sayang Wonwoo tidak membawa kacamata bacanya.

Posisi Mingyu masih tepat didepan Wonwoo, sedang asyik berbicara dengan Hansol disampingnya, bahkan sesekali tertawa. Wonwoo tidak bisa mendengarnya karena memang meja kantin yang agak besar sehingga ada sedikit jarak antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tidak ingin menunjukan rona merah diwajahnya lagi, jadi ia membuka halaman selanjutnya, mengangkat novelnya sejajar dengan wajahnya sampai menghalangi wajah Mingyu dari pandangannya dan sekarang bagian tubuh Mingyu yang terlihat adalah hanyalah nametag nya, dan Wonwoo mulai membaca novelnya.

Wonwoo tidak konsen saat membacanya, ia terus terfokuskan pada nametag Mingyu.

Sesekali Wonwoo menguping pembicaraan Mingyu dan temannya. Dan akhirnya sedikit terdengar walaupun hanya samar-samar.

 _"Hey Mingyu, kenapa kau putus dengan pacarmu? Padahal dia putih dan cantik, apa kau tidak menyesal?"_ Tanya seseorang disamping Mingyu yang tidak lain adalah Seungcheol, padahal sebelumnya adalah Hansol. Sepertinya mereka pindah tempat ketika Wonwoo membaca novelnya.

 _"Ah tidak Hyung, aku hanya bosan"_ jawab Mingyu, akhirnya Wonwoo bisa mendengar suara Mingyu.

 _'Mingyu memutuskan pacarnya karena dia bosan? Cukup jahat. Tapi aku senang'_ Batin Wonwoo

 _"Bosan katamu? Ah kau begitu jahat, jangan seperti itu Kim Mingyu, itu tidak baik"_ ujar Seungcheol.

 _"Ahh tidak apa hyung, lagipula terkadang semua pesanku tidak dibalas, rasanya dia juga mulai bosan jadi akupun merasa bosan juga, bukankah seharusnya aku akhiri saja?"_ Mendengar suara Mingyu, Wonwoo jadi semakin tidak fokus dengan novelnya. Tapi untuk saat ini Wonwoo tidak akan melanjutkan membaca novelnya, tapi akan menguping pembicaraan dua laki-laki didepannya, walaupun dengan mata masih terfokus pada novelnya dan bertingkah tidak peduli.

 _"Ah seperti itu rupanya, lalu apa kau sedang mengincar perempuan lain"_ _"Untuk saat ini belum, aku ingin sendiri dulu rasanya"_

Sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat sedikit, matanya mengerjap cukup cepat dibalik novel. Sepertinya menguping adalah nama tengahnya sekarang.

' _Ah itu bagus Kim Mingyu, lebih baik sendiri, jadi aku tidak akan sakit hati lagi'_ batin Wonwoo berbicara lagi.

 _"Aku tidak yakin kau akan begitu, cepat atau lambat pasti kau akan berpacaran lagi dengan perempuan lain"_ _"Ah aku tidak tau bagaimana kedepannya, lagipula jodoh itu ada ditangan Tuhan"_ _"Sungguh aku benar-benar yakin kalau kau akan segera memiliki yang baru"_ _"Ah hyung bisa saja, kenapa kau begitu yakin?"_ _"Tentu saja aku yakin, kau tinggi dan tampan, siapa yang tidak tergila-gila denganmu, anak TK yang suka membaca cerita-cerita fiksi juga pasti suka padaku, aku yakin."_ Jelas Seungcheol kali ini.

Wonwoo menaikkan ekor katanya keatas, ' _Anak TK? yang suka membaca cerita fiksi? apa buku cerpen yang ibuku berikan waktu aku TK termasuk fiksi? Aku tidak yakin kalau waktu TK aku suka cerita fiksi, Tunggu! apa dia sedang menyindirku? Kenapa aku merasa tersindir ya?'_ Senyuman yang sempat Wonwoo tampilkan dibalik novelnya kini berganti menjadi wajah datar yang cenderung menyeramkan.

 _"Apakah aku tampan Hyung?"_ Mingyu memberikan sebuah pertanyaan singkat, ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Seungcheol menjawabnya. Wonwoo juga ikut menunggu jawaban Seungcheol.

 _"Hmm, kau tampan, tapi aku lebih tampan"_ balas Seungcheol, Wonwoo menghembuskan napas nya. Menurutnya, bagian _'Kau tampan'_ itu benar. Tapi bagian _'aku lebih tampan'_ ia ragu.

 _"Ah dasar!"_ _"Tapi aku prediksikan cepat atau lambat kau akan mempunyai pacar, aku tidak yakin 'player' sepertimu akan betah sendirian, kau pasti akan berpacaran lagi"_ _"Hyung~ kenapa kau begitu yakin hah? Aku sedang ingin sendiri dulu"_ _"Hmm iya iya aku mengerti, tapi aku yakin kau akan dapat pacar baru"_ _"Hyung-_-"_ _"Baiklah maafkan aku, tapi aku sangat yakin"_

Mingyu tidak merespon lagi ucapan Seungcheol. Keadaannya jadi agak hening saat itu, dibalik novel Wonwoo juga menunggu lanjutan dari obrolan keduanya.

 _"Mingyu~"_ _"Apa Hyung?"_ Mingyu menjawabnya dengan nada yang berat, kedengarannya ia malas untuk menjawab Seungcheol.

 _"Kau akan dapat pacar lagi kan?"_ Ternyata pertanyaan ini masih berlanjut.

 _"Aku sudah bilang, Tidak!"_ Mingyu sedikit teriak, mendengarnya membuat sudut bibir Wonwoo tertarik keatas. Lucu. Pikir Wonwoo.

 _"Tidak salah lagi!"_ _"Tidak akan maksudnya, hahh kau ini tekanan darahku bisa naik kalau kau terus bertanya begitu"_ _"Hahaha tapi aku yakin kau akan berpacaran lagi"_ _"Hansol! Jihoon! ayo pergi dari sini dan tinggalkan Seungcheol Hyung disini"_ ajak Mingyu yang bangkit dan berjalan pergi bersama Hansol dan Jihoon meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih duduk kebingungan.

 _"Mingyu! Tunggu aku! Dasar playboy jadi-jadian!"_ Seungcheol segera berlari mengejar Mingyu.

Mingyu dan teman-temannya sudah pergi, Wonwoo menutup dan meletakan kembali novelnya diatas meja.

"Wonwoo, apakah dandananku aneh?" Tanya Jeonghan tiba-tiba, setelah Wonwoo meletakan novelnya.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm, tidak apa~ Seungcheol tadi terus-terusan melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, Aku jadi takut."

"Sulit diartikan? Maksudnya?"

"Entahlah tapi tatapannya begitu aneh, aku jadi tidak nyaman sejak dia memandangku begitu"

"Hyung, mungkin dia suka padamu?" Goda Wonwoo.

"Tidak mungkin, jangan membuatku jadi risih Wonwoo" ujar Jeonghan sedikit bergetar tangannya. "Maaf Hyung" balas cepat Wonwoo masih dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Lupakan saja masalah yang tadi, anggap aku tidak pernah bertanya tentang itu"

"Siap Hyung"

•

•

•

Beberapa hari telah terlewati hati-hari Wonwoo juga berjalan seperti biasanya tidak ada yang berbeda, sistem belajar mengajar sudah berjalan seperti biasa, tiga sahabat Wonwoo sering mengeluh karena mendapat beberapa guru _killer_ tapi Wonwoo tidak, semua gurunya sangat baik.

Saat ini Wonwoo dan Jun sedang duduk bersama di koridor sekolah, kelas mereka bersebelahan jadi mereka sering bertemu, tidak seperti Jeonghan dan Seungkwan yang kelasnya jauh.

"Bagaimana dengan kelasmu? Apakah lebih baik dari kelasku?" Tanya Jun.

"Maksudnya lebih baik itu apa?" Wonwoo masih terfokus pada game di ponselnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kelasku sangat berisik, apalagi ditambah ada Kim Mingyu dikelasku"

"K-Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo setelah akhirnya kalimat _'Game Over'_ muncul dilayar nya, Wonwoo menoleh kearah Jun.

"Iya, anak populer disekolah kita, semua kelas bahkan tau tentang dia, apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Jun.

"Ahh t-tidak, tidak sama sekali, aku hanya sering melihatnya berada satu meja ketika makan siang dengan kita sejauh ini." Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap ia tidak terbata-bata lagi.

"Eyy! Itu kan karena aku pernah membolehkannya untuk berada satu meja dengan kita. Seharusnya kau berteman dengannya, kupastikan kau akan populer"

"Ah apa hubungannya? aku tidak mencari kepopuleran disekolah ini Jun" Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku, kemudian melirik sedikit kearah kelas Jun.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda" Balas Jun cepat.

"Tapi, apakah kau dekat dengan Mingyu?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Jun menatap Wonwoo bingung.

"Tak apa, hanya bertanya"

"Hmm, cukup dekat~ aku sering mengobrol dengannya bahkan aku satu meja dengannya" Benar, Wonwoo melihat sendiri Mingyu menerima ajakan dari Jun beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ah seperti itu, apakah dia baik?"

"Dia baik dan mudah bergaul, temannya dimana-mana" lanjut Jun dengan nada santai

"Apakah dia punya pacar?" Entah kenapa bibirnya sedikit tergerak untuk bertanya hal itu.

Wajah Jun terlihat heran saat menatap Wonwoo, Wonwoo takut Jun akan curiga

"Aku hanya bertanya, kau bilang dia populer, mungkinkah dia punya pacar?" Lanjut Wonwoo, merubah wajahnya sedatar mungkin agar Jun tidak curiga.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tentang itu, tapi anak anak dikelasku sering menggoda Mingyu yang sering dekat dengan Chaeyeon yang satu kelas dengan Jeonghan Hyung dan Jisoo Hyung." Wonwoo mendengar nama yang tampak asing ditelinganya. "Mereka di gossipkan sedang dekat, tapi keduanya mengelak saat ditanya apakah mereka pacaran" lanjut Jun.

"Oh begitu, apa kau mau ke kelas Jeonghan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Untuk apa?" Pertanyaannya pertama yang Wonwoo dengar dari Jun—bisa dibilang seperti sebuah penolakan. Jun biasanya tidak akan menolak. Tapi memang akhir-akhir ini Jun agak aneh.

"Entahlah, aku sangat bosan~ bel istirahat kan baru berbunyi, mungkin kita bisa ke kantin~ apa kau tidak lapar?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi meyakinkan kalau Jun masihlah orang yang Wonwoo kenal.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar, aku ingin dikelas saja~ setelah istirahat aku ada ulangan matematika mendadak" kalimat itu sukses membuat Wonwoo sedikit sedih.

"Hmm, yasudah aku pergi sendiri saja" ujar Wonwoo, melangkah menuju kelas Jeonghan tanpa berpamitan sedikit pada Jun.

Kelas Jeonghan sangat berisik dan banyak murid yang duduk diatas meja, Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa melihat dimana tempat duduk Jeonghan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan senyum meneduhkan keluar dari kelas Jeonghan.

"Wonwoo? Sedang apa?" Tanya pria dengan senyum meneduhkan itu

"Aku mencari Jeonghan Hyung"

"Dia tidak ada, tadi dia pergi keluar entah kemana, kenapa?"

"Ah begitu? Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya—"

"Wonwoo, aku sedang buru-buru mau keruang OSIS aku tinggal ya" ujar Jisoo yang kemudian berlari dengan beberapa kertas yang ia bawa.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk dan melihat Jisoo yang menjauh meninggalkan Wonwoo, Jisoo memang cukup aktif dalam organisasi sekolah, makanya ia kerap terlihat sangat sibuk, Wonwoo sering mengira kalau Jisoo akan menjadi ketua OSIS yang selanjutnya karena ketekunan yang ia punya.

Wonwoo akhirnya pergi kekelas Seungkwan, kebetulan Seungkwan ada didepan kelasnya dan sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya.

"Boo Seungkwan!" Panggil Wonwoo

"Ah Wonuuuu Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Seungkwan berlari kearah Wonwoo.

"Tidak ada, mau kekantin tidak?"

"Aku sudah kekantin sebelum jam istirahat tadi, soalnya tidak ada guru dan aku sangat lapar jadi aku ke kantin walau hanya membeli beberapa snack dan soda." jelas Seungkwan, jelas itu membuat wajah Wonwoo jadi semakin sedih.

"Begitu ya? hmm baiklah"

"Mau kuantar kekantin Hyung?"

"Ah tidak usah, aku mau kekelas saja"

"Kau tidak lapar?" tanya Seungkwan, ia menaruh tangannya dibahu minimalis Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak begitu lapar, hehe" Berbohong sedikit sepertinya dibolehkan kali ini.

"Baiklah sampai nanti Hyung"

Wonwoo lalu pergi menuju kelasnya, ia merenung sekarang sahabat-sahabatnya sangat sulit untuk ditemui, bahkan sekalinya bertemu hanya beberapa detik saja, tidak seperti dulu yang bisa seharian penuh bersama.

Tapi Wonwoo juga tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois, ketiga sahabatnya bebas berteman dengan siapa aja, hanya saja sekarang terasa berbeda, tidak ada lagi Jun yang menjengkelkan dengan lelucon yang membosankan, tidak ada lagi Seungkwan yang menjadi mood booster ketika Wonwoo sedih, dan tidak ada lagi Jeonghan dengan sifat keibuannya.

Mungkin mereka memang punya kesibukannya masing-masing.

Tapi, saat ini Wonwoo sangat kesepian sekarang. Kalau Wonwoo boleh sedikit mencurahkan perasaannya. Ia butuh teman.

Sekarang Wonwoo menyesal karena dia tidak menggunakan waktu sebaik-baiknya dengan sahabatnya waktu kelas 10 dulu.

Tapi sebuah suara yang Wonwoo ingin dengar berbunyi nyaring memanggil namanya. Seketika Wonwoo agak senang mendengarnya.

 _"Jeon Wonwoo!"_

 **TBC**

Siapa yang manggil? Itu aku loh yang manggil Wonwoo WKWK /Dihajarmassa/

Yah begitulah, untuk sosok pendamping (orang ketiga) Sepertinya aku pake Chaeyeon lagi. Dulu, waktu di Wattpad yang bahasanya masih acak kadut aku juga pake Chaeyeon btw. bagi yang udah baca versi acak kadutnya pasti tau kok wkwkw.

Eh tiba-tiba pas awal tahun, waktu salah satu acara musik ngumumin MC baru, aku bengong gitu. Isinya Mingyu, blabla (aku lupa namanya) sama Chaeyeon.

Kemudian semakin jernih lah sosok Chaeyeon sebagai orang ketiga dalam pikiranku. Wkwkw btw ini aku spoilerin loh, gapapa lah ya. Soalnya di sekuel kedua sosok Chaeyeon bakalan, ya gitu deh. Tungguin aja sekuel kedua. XD

Padahal sekuel pertama aja masih aku revisi dan masih dalam proses pembuatan alur baru, tapi sekuel kedua udah kelar. Heran ga tuh?

Baiklah, aku sudahi saja omong kosong ini. Takutnya pada kobam bacanya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, love dan follow ff ini, luvvvvvv!!!

Silahkan Review-nya. x


	11. CHAPTER 11 - SOONWOO THINGS

_"Hey Mingyu"_

Dari arah belakang Seungcheol sedikit berlari dari arah kantin. Sebelumnya ia sedang mengambil soda di mesin minuman. Namun ditinggal oleh ketiga temannya.

Sebenarnya Mingyu yang mengajak Hansol dan Jihoon untuk ikut bersamanya meninggalkan Seungcheol. Hari ini mood Mingyu semakin memburuk berkat Seungcheol. Apapun ide yang datang dari kepala Seungcheol sama sekali tidak membantu hari-harinya.

Langkah Mingyu yang melambat membuat Seungcheol berhenti untuk memanggil namanya lagi. "Ada apa lagi Tuan Choi?" Tanya Mingyu membalikkan tubuh bongsornya menatap yang lebih tua.

Beruntung makan siangnya sudah berakhir. Kalau belum, Mingyu pastikan nafsu makannya sama buruk dengan moodnya saat ini.

"Hansol, ayo pergi ke kelas sepertinya perang dunia akan berlanjut" ujar Jihoon, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hansol yang entah sejak kapan sudah memasang earphone disalah satu lubang telinganya.

Sementara Jihoon dan Hansol sudah menjauh, Seungcheol mulai merangkul laki-laki yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi darinya itu, mendominasi langkah Mingyu menuju sebuah tempat, dimana hanya ada sedikit orang disana.

"Tadi aku bahkan belum bertanya apapun padamu, kenapa malah bertanya puas atau tidak, jawabannya sangat simpel, aku bukan anak yang mudah puas" Mingyu membuang napasnya kala mendengar segala pembicaraan Seungcheol yang sangat tidak ingin dia dengar saat ini.

Sampailah mereka disebuah ruang dimana hanya terdapat buku yang tersusun rapih ditempatnya, ditambah juga dengan suasana hening dan hanya terdengar beberapa kali sebuah suara kertas halaman yang berganti. Mingyu juga heran kenapa Seungcheol mengajaknya ke perpustakaan. Jelas-jelas Seungcheol bukan anak yang gemar dengan buku.

Bagaimana dengan Mingyu? Mingyu memang pintar, tapi membaca bukan kegemaran pria jangkung itu. Sebenarnya mereka berdua melangkah memasuki perpustakaan bukan untuk membaca.

Mingyu duduk disalah satu kursi dipojok perpustakaan, sementara Seungcheol sibuk memilih buku yang walaupun itu hanyalah alibinya saja. Karena mata penjaga perpustakaan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mingyu, apa kau tahu? Sebuah fakta terbaru?" Tanya Seungcheol yang duduk tepat disamping Mingyu. "Apa ini tentang Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu dengan cepat.

Seungcheol tersenyum. "Aku bahkan belum—um, maksudnya aku tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya, tapi malah kau sebutkan" ucap Seungcheol disela-sela senyumnya, tak luput juga kedua pundaknya yang naik berbarengan.

"Kalau itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku tidak mau dengar, aku mau kembali ke kelas, lebih baik aku belajar karena ada—"

"Ujian matematika mendadak? Ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum diselesaikan? Urusan dengan guru-guru sok pintar itu? Atau ada yang lain? Oh ayolah Mingyu, kau sudah pintar, aku yakin nilai ujian mu akan baik-baik saja. Jadi duduk dengan manis dan dengarkan aku" dengan wajah sebal, Mingyu yang hampir berdiri jadi duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Jadi, aku punya teman. Dia satu SMP dengan Wonwoo" baru mendengar itu Mingyu merotasi kan matanya malas. Hari ini ia dapat dongeng sebelum tidur lagi dari Seungcheol.

"Kudengar dulu ada sebuah rumor, kalau dia berpacaran dengan teman satu kelasnya" Mingyu mengangguk, sejauh ini terdengar sangat normal dan tidak ada yang aneh di pendengarannya. Semua orang bisa berpacaran dengan siapa saja bukan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Mingyu mengambil buku yang hanya tergeletak didepan Seungcheol. Lalu membuka halaman demi halaman tanpa ingin membacanya lebih dalam.

"Lalu—Hmm, sampai disini masih terdengar membosankan bukan? Baiklah mari buat pembicaraan ini sedikit memanas. Kau tahu siapa pacar Wonwoo yang hangat bahkan panas hingga membakar seluruh telinga satu angkatan yang dibicarakan saat SMP lalu?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan senyum aneh yang menurut Mingyu mirip dengan senyuman seorang psycho.

"Dia berpacaran dengan laki-laki, dan kabarnya laki-laki itu juga bersekolah disini. Aku bahkan satu kelas dengannya" perlahan Mingyu bergerak melambat untuk membalikkan halaman buku yang ia pegang, sampai akhirnya ia menoleh dengan ekspresi penuh tanya pada Seungcheol.

"Hmm namanya kalau tidak salah, Kwon Soonyoung" ujar Seungcheol mengingat-ingat nama teman sekelasnya. Padahal ia hanya berpura-pura saja, sedikit mendramatisir suasana sepertinya bukan masalah besar.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Mingyu kembali lagi membalikkan halaman buku yang masih ia pegang. Wajahnya masih terlihat santai seperti sebelumnya. Malah terlihat sangat bosan dan sangat tidak peduli dengan topik pembicaraan dari Seungcheol. Ia ingin pergi saja dari temanpat itu sekarang juga sebelum ia mengantuk dan tidur di perpustakaan.

"Jadi kau tidak mau tahu lanjutannya?" Tanya Seungcheol. Tapi tanpa menunggu sebuah jawaban dari Mingyu, Seungcheol memang akan melanjutkannya. "Ada kabar terbaru Mingyu, menurut beberapa siswa Wonwoo bahkan dekat dengan Junhui, dia teman sekelasnya saat kelas 10 dan duduk satu meja dengan Wonwoo, lalu sekarang ia satu meja denganmu" kali ini Mingyu langsung menoleh. "Benarkah?" Nada Mingyu jadi agak tinggi. "Apa mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian, matanya kembali melihat-lihat isi buku ditangannya tanpa membacanya sedikitpun.

Seungcheol kemudian hanya menjawabnya "Tanya langsung saja, kau kan teman sebangkunya"

Mingyu lalu mendengus kesal, "Bukankah bagus Hyung? Kalau begitu dia tidak akan memandangi ku lagi bukan? Sebenarnya dia memang sudah tidak memandang kearah ku lagi, sudah sangat lama. Jadi aku juga senang kalau ternyata dia sudah bersama Jun, kalaupun kabar yang kau berikan itu benar. Aku sedikit lega mendengarnya" lanjut Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian bangun dari duduknya, meletakan buku yang ia pegang pada rak asalnya. "Aku mau kembali ke kelas, mood ku jadi bagus hari ini karena ceritamu, thanks Hyung, sudah yah aku kembali" Mingyu pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol, dan jangan lupakan senyuman Seungcheol yang masih terkulum dengan sempurna. Mingyu sepertinya benar, persis seperti seorang psycho.

•

•

•

 _"Jeon Wonwoo!"_

Wonwoo menoleh pada salah satu kelas, suara yang ia kenal membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara yang selalu Wonwoo dengar ketika dirinya butuh teman.

Laki-laki itu keluar dari kelasnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang? ayo temani aku ke kantin aku tidak punya teman untuk makan siang"

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan laki-laki didepannya. Wonwoo jadi merasa sedikit tersindir, sejak tadi tidak ada yang bisa Wonwoo ajak untuk makan siang.

"Aku tidak salah dengar? Soonyoung tidak punya teman?" Tanya Wonwoo terkekeh kecil. Sementara itu Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dengan wajah sumringahnya. Soonyoung Senang bisa melihat Wonwoo yang sedang kesepian tersenyum.

Sejak dulu yang selalu menjadi bayangan putih dikala Wonwoo kesepian adalah Soonyoung, kemanapun Wonwoo pergi, pasti selalu ada Soonyoung disampingnya, dimana ada Wonwoo pasti ada Soonyoung, selalu seperti itu, dan sudah satu paket.

Mereka cukup dekat, sesekali memang sering bertengkar, tapi Soonyoung lah yang harus rela mengalah lebih dulu, karena Wonwoo itu mirip dengan batu, sama kerasnya dan sulit dihancurkan. Tapi sekalinya hancur, Soonyoung yang akan kewalahan untuk membuatnya menjadi utuh seperti sedia kala. Tapi jauh daripada itu Soonyoung senang bisa membuat Wonwoo sedikit tersenyum.

Dulu, Wonwoo pernah mengalami suatu masa sulit, dikala dirinya sama sekali tidak punya teman. Dan saat itu hanya ada Soonyoung. Sesekali Wonwoo juga lebih sering bergaul dengan sepupunya yang juga berada disekolah yang sama dengan Wonwoo.

Pernah ada suatu issue tentang orientasi seksual Wonwoo, dimana kabar itu menyebutkan kalau Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berpacaran karena kedua terlihat sangat dekat. Tapi kembali lagi dari semua dugaan itu, keduanya hanya sebatas teman satu meja.

Ketika mendengar hal itu, Wonwoo dikucilkan teman satu kelasnya. Satu-satunya yang mau berbicara dengannya hanyalah Soonyoung. Lebih ironis nya Soonyoung juga mendapatkan kucilan dari teman sekelasnya, bahkan sampai dikeluarkan dari club basketnya.

Soonyoung sama sekali tidak merasa sial ketika berteman dengan Wonwoo. Soonyoung hanya ingin terus bersama dengan Wonwoo, sebagai teman. Dan akan terus berteman selamanya.

Soonyoung tahu sekali ketika Wonwoo sedang kesepian, wajahnya akan murung, nafsu makannya berkurang, wajahnya juga terkadang terlihat sangat kebingungan persis seperti anak yang kehilangan Ibunya dipusatkan perbelanjaan.

Soonyoung juga tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosong tentang hubungan dirinya dengan Wonwoo, semua yang Soonyoung lakukan semata-mata hanya sebatas teman—atau mungkin bisa disebut sahabat.

Soonyoung tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo sedih. Karena Soonyoung akan selalu menjadi bayangan putih Wonwoo. Walaupun terkadang Soonyoung tidak selalu berada disisi Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini. Tapi janji tetaplah janji, Soonyoung akan selalu menjaga Wonwoo, seperti Wonwoo adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Ayolah, temani aku!" Ujar Soonyoung menggoyangkan lengan Wonwoo.

"Ayo, aku juga belum makan siang" ujar Wonwoo. Soonyoung tersenyum sehingga kedua matanya menghilang entah kemana, hanya meninggalkan garis lengkung yang lucu.

Keduanya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah kantin. Beruntung kantin lumayan sepi, mungkin karena puncak keramaian jam makan siang sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kini keduanya duduk disalah satu meja, hanya mereka berdua. Lalu Soonyoung bangkit dan melangkah menuju mesin minuman, dan kembali lagi ke bangku dimana ia duduk tadi.

"Soonyoung, kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Wonwoo. Karena tadi hanya Wonwoo yang mengantri membawa nampannya sedangkan Soonyoung beralasan ingin pergi ke toilet. Ketika kembali Soonyoung hanya duduk tanpa membawa nampan yang berisi makan siangnya

Itu sengaja, karena saat bel istirahat makan siang tadi, Soonyoung sudah lebih dulu makan siang bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Sejak makan siang, Soonyoung tidak melihat Wonwoo bersama temannya, Soonyoung khawatir kalau temannya tidak makan siang pasti Wonwoo ikut tidak makan siang juga. Karena selama ini Wonwoo selalu makan siang dengan temannya.

Soonyoung tak akan membiarkan Wonwoo melewati makan siangnya. Tidak ingin penyakit Wonwoo kambuh lagi.

"Tidak, perutku tiba-tiba tidak enak, kau makanlah, ah ini untukmu" Soonyoung menyodorkan sebuah minuman dingin, itu kopi. Sedangkan yang diminum oleh Soonyoung adalah soda.

"Harusnya kau membelikan soda juga untukku" ujar Wonwoo tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh kaleng dingin itu dan tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Hah? Apa ini? Bukankah kau tidak terlalu suka soda?" Soonyoung hampir saja tersedak.

"Memang, tapi Itu kan dulu" singkat Wonwoo kembali menguyah makan siangnya.

"Aku bisa belikan soda untukmu" hampir saja Soonyoung bangun, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh sumpit milik Wonwoo, Wonwoo menahannya dengan sumpit bukan dengan tangannya langsung.

"Tidak perlu, kau minum saja kopi ku, dan berikan soda itu, aku yakin kau tidak menyebabkan virus berbahaya" ujar Wonwoo datar. "Kalau kau belikan aku lagi, aku khawatir uang jajanmu akan menipis" lanjutnya dibarengi dengan sebuah tawa diakhir.

Sementara itu sepasang mata sedang memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang tertawa penuh suka cita. Sepasang mata itu beralih pada mesin minuman dan mengambil sekaleng soda pada sebuah lubang kecil dibawahnya. Kemudian pergi dengan secepat kilat.

•

•

•

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo menerima sebuah panggilan, Jun menelepon nya untuk mengajak makan siang bersama dengan Jeonghan dan juga Seungkwan. Kemudian Wonwoo juga menelpon Soonyoung, berniat untuk mengajak laki-laki bermata minimalis itu untuk ikut bersamanya.

Setelah Soonyoung menerima ajakannya, Wonwoo sedikit berlari menuju lokernya. Yang ada dipojok belakang kelasnya, ia ingin mengembalikan buku milik Soonyoung yang beberapa hari lalu sempat ia pinjam. Ia lupa mengembalikannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Wonwoo ketika melihat ada sekaleng soda sudah tertanam dilokernya.

"Wonwoo! Ayo cepat! sebelum meja di kantin penuh!" Ujar Jun yang berteriak dipintu kelasnya. Untung kelasnya sudah sepi.

"Tunggu" ujar Wonwoo yang kemudian mengambil buku milik Soonyoung dan juga kaleng soda itu.

'kira-kira siapa yang menaruh ini di lokerku?' kalau Wonwoo boleh sedikit bertanya.

Wonwoo melangkah menghampiri Jun yang sudah berdiri dengan bertolak pinggang. "Wah sekarang kau suka soda ya?" Tanya Jun dengan senyum penuh selidik.

"Kau yang menaruhnya ya?" Tanya Wonwoo tak kalah penuh selidik. "Soda ini ada dilokerku" lanjut Wonwoo.

Tanpa ingin menjawab Jun menarik lengan Wonwoo, "aku tidak peduli dengan soda itu saat ini, jam makan siangku dalam bahaya sekarang" kemudian Wonwoo hanya tersenyum mengejek. 'Mungkin Jun hanya malu mengakuinya' ujar Wonwoo berbicara melalui batinnya.

•

•

•

Seperti dugaan Jun, kantin sudah ramai.

Kemudian Wonwoo melihat seseorang melambaikan tangannya kearahnya ketika mata rubahnya sedang asyik menyisir seluruh sudut kantin.

"Ah itu Soonyoung" ujar Wonwoo menepuk pundak Jun. "Syukurlah kita masih dapat tempat" balas Jun lalu keduanya mengantri dengan nampan pada petugas kantin makan siang, kemudian melangkah menuju Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Jisoo dan Seungkwan dengan nampan berisi makan siang.

 _"Mingyu!"_

Tadinya Wonwoo ingin menengok kearah sumber suara, tapi karena ia kenal suara itu jadinya ia mengurungkan niatnya. Wonwoo tidak terkejut ketika Jun memanggil Mingyu. Wonwoo selalu ingat kalau keduanya berada di satu kelas yang sama. Herannya kenapa Wonwoo juga harus berada satu meja dengan Mingyu saat makan siang seperti sekarang ini, Wonwoo khawatir nanti wajahnya memerah karena harus satu meja dengan Mingyu. Apalagi dengan Seungcheol yang pernah memandang nya dengan tatapan mematikan. Ia masih takut.

Wonwoo ingin mengutuk meja itu, tapi kalau tidak ada meja itu Wonwoo tidak akan berada sedekat itu dengan Mingyu. Sebenarnya Wonwoo hanya perlu bersikap biasa dan seakan-akan tidak peduli. Menurutnya itu mudah.

Tapi. . .

Hal yang ia bayangkan malah keluar dari ekspektasinya. Tadinya ia ingin bersikap normal tapi malah berakhir menjadi anak yang kesepian.

Jisoo dan Jeonghan tengah asik membicarakan tentang kuis biologi sehabis jam istirahat makan siang nanti, Seungkwan yang berada dipojok sana sedang asyik berbincang-bincang kecil dengan Hansol, sepertinya keduanya menjadi saling kenal sejak Seungkwan berbagi kimchi. Perkenalan berawal dari sebuah kimchi. Klise. Pikir Wonwoo.

Lalu Jun, yang tak kalah asyik sedang mengobrol dengan Mingyu. Untungnya kini Mingyu berhadapan dengan Jun. Sementara itu disampingnya Jun ada Soonyoung yang juga saling bertukar kisah dengan Seungcheol, yang notabene nya adalah teman sekelasnya juga.

Dan disitulah Wonwoo. Hanya duduk terdiam, saling berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya, laki-laki itu sesekali mengangguk menikmati alunan musik dari earphone nya sambil menikmati makan siangnya tanpa ingin melihat, menyapa bahkan melirik kearah Wonwoo saja tidak. _'Lalu, yang satu ini malah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.'_ Pikir Wonwoo.

Bagi sebagian orang berteman sangat mudah walaupun hanya dimulai dari sebuah sapaan "Hai" atau "Halo" saja.

Tapi kenapa sangat sulit bagi Wonwoo untuk mengucapkan dua kata sapaan tersebut.

Wonwoo teringat dengan sekaleng soda. Sekaleng soda yang beberapa waktu lalu ia temukan sudah tertanam dilokernya. Kemudian Wonwoo mengeluarkan dari saku celananya.

Kalengnya memang tidak dingin, padahal soda akan lebih enak jika diminum dingin. Tapi berhubung soda ini spesial, mungkin tak apa meminumnya tanpa sedikitpun rasa dingin, karena wajahnya saja sudah dingin.

Wonwoo membuka kaleng soda itu, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika kaleng itu menyemprotkan busanya dan mengotori baju seragamnya.

Sial. Rutuk Wonwoo kesal.

Untungnya tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. Jadi dengan segera Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya untuk segera ketoilet sebelum noda soda di seragamnya mengering dan meninggalkan bekas.

Tapi lagi-lagi karena tidak awas, Wonwoo menabrak seseorang perempuan yang sedang membawa jus tomat. Dan kini noda di seragamnya jadi bertambah. Perempuan itu tampak sangat menyesal dan berkali-kali meminta maaf. Akhirnya, sebagai permintaan maaf perempuan itu menyodorkan sebungkus kertas tisu pada Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tolak dan langsung pergi menuju toilet.

Sungguh hari yang buruk. Kalau Wonwoo boleh mencurahkan seluruh hatinya sekarang. Bisa dibilang juga ia cukup malu.

Beberapa teman Wonwoo terlihat kebingungan melihat Wonwoo yang sedikit berlari menuju toilet. Soonyoung yang pertama mengejar Wonwoo dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Wonwoo pasti malu karena banyak pasang mata yang melihat hal itu. Pikir Soonyoung.

Ketika Soonyoung sampai di toilet, dirinya menemukan Wonwoo yang sedang membuka seragamnya dan memperlihatkan tubuh kurusnya yang hanya terbungkus kaos putih tipisnya.

"Soonyoung, seragamku kotor" ujar Wonwoo ketika melihat Soonyoung masuk kedalam toilet.

"Apa tidak bisa dibersihkan?" Pertanyaan bodoh dari Soonyoung yang sama sekali tidak ingin Wonwoo dengar.

"Bisa, kalau aku membawanya pulang dan mencucinya" jawab Wonwoo kesal.

"Maksudnya dengan air, mungkin bisa hilang jika kau sedikit menggosokkan nya dengan air" Wonwoo agak ragu saat mendengar saran dari Soonyoung, tapi akhirnya Wonwoo mencobanya.

"Ah! bajuku malah jadi basah!" Ujar Wonwoo frustasi. "Saranmu itu tidak membantu Soonyoung" lanjut Wonwoo.

Untung saja Soonyoung diberkati dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa untuk menghadapi seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan mencari seragam untukmu, siapa tahu ada beberapa temanku yang membawa seragam cadangan kesekolah" dengan cepat Wonwoo menjentikkan jarinya ke udara.

"Pintar! Itu baru Soonyoung, pergilah aku akan menunggu disini" perintah Wonwoo.

Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit Wonwoo berada di toilet, bahkan ketika Jun, Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Jisoo datang hingga akhirnya mereka pergi lagi, Soonyoung masih belum kembali.

Tak lama Soonyoung kembali, tapi dengan tangan kosong. "Wonwoo, temanku tidak ada yang bawa seragam cadangan" ujar Soonyoung lesu, dan begitu juga ekspresi wajah Wonwoo yang tidak bergairah sama sekali.

"Tak apa, jangan merasa bersalah begitu. Sehabis jam istirahat ini aku ada kelas olahraga, aku akan ganti pakai seragam olahraga saja" ujar Wonwoo menepuk pundak Soonyoung yang agak turun.

"Lalu nanti setelah jam olahraga berakhir kau pakai seragam itu lagi? Kau tidak mungkin kan memakai seragam olahraga itu sampai jam pulang berbunyi" Tanya Soonyoung, Wonwoo rasa yang Soonyoung bicarakan ada benarnya.

"Kau pakai seragamku saja, biar aku yang pakai seragam itu" tawar Soonyoung, tentu saja Wonwoo menolak. "Apa-apaan? Tidak, aku tidak mau" ujar Wonwoo menolak dengan cepat.

"Lalu seragam mu bagaimana?" Tanya Soonyoung lagi. Masih belum berhenti menanyai Wonwoo dengan berjuta pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku tak apa-apa, santai saja. Sampai rumah nanti aku akan langsung mencucinya, ini bukan noda yang sulit dibersihkan. Jangan khawatir" Soonyoung kemudian mengangguk pelan. Wonwoo bisa melihat wajah khawatir Soonyoung, tapi Wonwoo bukanlah 'Wonwoo' yang Soonyoung kenal dulu. Wonwoo sudah bisa menahan sedikit rasa malunya. Wonwoo tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Apalagi Soonyoung sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untuknya.

"Soonyoung, terima kasih" ujar Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Soonyoung hanya menampilkan wajah khawatir bercampur bingung. Padahal dirinya tidak membantu apapun.

"Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku" ujar Wonwoo. Hampir saja Soonyoung menangis kalau saja Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tapi adanya kau di sisiku, malah membuat — _Wonwoo yang penuh keberuntungan_ —berakhir mengenaskan" Soonyoung hanya membalas dengan wajah masam. Itu adalah Wonwoo, Dia tidak pernah bisa mengungkapkan dengan sesuatu yang manis. Tapi Soonyoung hanya perlu fokus pada kalimat utama yang Wonwoo keluarkan. Dan tidak mendengar kan kalimat terakhirnya. Itu cukup menyakiti hatinya.

"Hmm, Hey Jeon Wonwoo! Untung kau Jeon Wonwoo" Soonyoung mengelus pelan rambut Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kecut dan wajah merah penuh amarah yang ia tahan.

 **TBC**

Pendek ya? Hmm~ terus yang naruh soda diloker Wonwoo siapa? Soonyoung kah? atau Jun? atau yang lainnya?

Kalo aku bisa bilang, ini tuh kaya chapter khusus Soonwoo, ya gak sih? Wkwkw gara-gara iseng liat soonwoo moment di YouTube aku jadi kobam sendiri. Pas buka laptop dengan segudang ide malah jadi begini. Yaudahlah mereka juga couple yang lucu kok. Sedikit sisipan aja si Soonwoo mah. Nanti sisanya Meanie kok.

/senyumpenuhkepalsuan/ .gggg

Oh ya,mungkin ada reader yang bertanya-tanya, ini tuh ff Meanie tapi kok Meanie moment nya belum ada ya? Maksudnya kek momen momen yang ya gitu deh. Kenapa kok momen nya cuma sekedar saling ketemu, terus liat liatan sekilas terus udahan tanpa ada obrolan dan hal lainnya terus nanti terulang lagi. Dan terus begitu.

Memang, karena ini kan ceritanya masih lebih banyak diceritain dari sudut pandang Wonwoo yang ngejar-ngejar Mingyu, nanti kalo udah aku jabarin lebih banyak dari sudut pandang Mingyu pasti kalian baru sadar deh kalau ada momen tersembunyi.

Muehehe /senyumjahat/ entahlah nanti akhirnya bakalan ngefeel atau engga. Yang penting aku udah berusaha sebisa mungkin:')))

Tapi bentar lagi juga ada kok Meanie moment nya, tungguin aja. Ini masih awal-awal. Belum masuk disesi yang menegangkan wkwkw. Fufufufu

Udah ah kebanyakan ngomong, jangan bosen baca bacotan author ini ya. Karena bacotan ku kadang juga gabegitu penting, kalo gak curhat ya ngebahas tentang sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ff ini, itupun dikemas dengan omong kosong yang tidak berfaedah:')

Apalah aku yang hanya seorang penulis amatiran. fufufu

Btw (1), terima kasih untuk yang selalu nyemangatin diriku:') makin terpancing emosi aku ketika ngedit atau bikin chapter baru jadinya hihihi. Anyway, aku masih proses bikin sekuel lanjutan dari ff ini:))) tapi ga tau sih nanti langsung lanjut publish sekuelnya atau rehat dulu sejenak. Entahlah. Labil akutu:'

Btw (2), teruntuk **Hoshilhouette** ini bukan ff tentang curhatan aku kok:''') cius wkwkw. Lalu aku tercengang, ada Suhu a.k.a Sunbae a.k.a Senior lainnya dalam dunia per-ff-an Meanie yang muncul **Inchinisan1-3** , terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu mereview ff ini, terima kasih masukannya:'')))))

Tuh kan kepanjangan bacotan nya daripada ff nya, lebih baik aku sudahi saja:') sorry telat apdet:') indo*sat jaringannya sedang jelek diwilayahku:''' Sekian, dadah! Babay!

Silahkan review-nya. x


	12. CHAPTER 12 - SUMMER LOVE

Empat sekawan ditambah Soonyoung sedang berada dalam kafe yang letaknya dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya ada Jisoo juga sebelumnya, tapi anak itu terlalu sibuk dengan urusan OSIS nya. Akhirnya Jisoo harus kembali kesekolah dengan alasan ada sebuah rapat gabungan dengan beberapa club ekstrakurikuler.

Kelima anak dalam satu meja itu saling bertukar kisah tentang kelas mereka, tentang beberapa guru yang kelewat disiplin, ujian mendadak, dan lain-lain.

Sementara keempat temannya saling bertukar kisah, hanya Wonwoo yang terdiam dan hanya memegang seragamnya, ah coret—itu milik orang lain.

Orang lain? Benar. Tapi masalahnya Wonwoo tidak tahu seragam yang sedang membalut tubuhnya milik siapa.

Semua dimulai beberapa jam lalu, ketika Soonyoung mengantar seragam olahraga milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak bisa berkeliaran keluar dari toilet dengan baju penuh noda, jadi ia minta tolong pada Soonyoung untuk mengambilkan seragam olahraganya yang ia taruh didalam tas sekolahnya. Sampai disini tidak ada yang terlalu berarti.

Kemudian ketika Wonwoo sudah mengganti seragamnya menjadi sebuah baju olahraga. Bel masuk berbunyi, tadinya Wonwoo ingin menyimpan seragam kotornya dalam loker. Tapi beberapa teman sekelasnya meminta Wonwoo untuk segera menuju kelapangan karena Guru Lee sang Guru olahraga sudah standby menunggu anak anak muridnya yang belum kunjung datang, bisa dibilang Guru Lee atau sebut saja Pak Lee tidak suka anak-anak yang bersantai ria dalam jam pelajarannya, Pak Lee tipikal guru yang menghargai waktu.

Akhirnya Wonwoo hanya menaruh baju itu diatas mejanya, tergeletak berantakan dan tidak berdaya karena dirinya segera lari ketika temannya meminta Wonwoo untuk segera menuju lapangan. Ia tidak ingin kena hukuman karena terlambat datang di pelajaran Pak Lee.

Singkatnya, setelah pelajaran olahraga sudah usai, Wonwoo kembali menuju kelasnya dan duduk ditempatnya. Kembali melihat seragamnya yang kotor sudah mengering, terlihat sebuah noda merah yang tak begitu ketara tapi tetap terlihat. Pikirnya, ia tidak mungkin memakai seragam itu.

Mungkin untuk pelajaran selanjutnya Wonwoo akan izin pada gurunya untuk memakai seragam olahraganya. Atau izin untuk pergi ke unit kesehatan dan bilang kalau dirinya sedang merasa tidak enak badan. Sangat mudah.

Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Diambilnya seragam itu, dia hendak menaruhnya dalam loker. Lagi-lagi dirinya sedikit menautkan alisnya.

Kemudian menutup lokernya.

 **전원우 (Jeon Wonwoo)**

 _'Namanya benar, ini memang lokerku.'_ Batinnya.

Kemudian Wonwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lokernya. Ada dua benda yang tidak Wonwoo kenal. Lain dari itu hanyalah buku-buku milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah seragam putih. Tentu saja itu bukan miliknya. Lalu mengeluarkan satu lagi, sebuah minuman isotonik.

Wonwoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kelasnya kosong. Karena anak-anak yang lain sedang mengganti baju mereka. Hanya Wonwoo yang sampai duluan dikelas.

Wonwoo jadi merasa aneh, karena sebelumnya ada sekaleng soda lalu sekarang ada sebuah seragam dan juga minuman isotonik. Wonwoo kemudian membawa dua benda itu menuju tempat duduknya.

Ia perhatikan dua benda itu. Dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Dan bertanya kira-kira siapa yang akan menaruh barang-barang seperti ini dilokernya.

Yang muncul dikepala Wonwoo ada dua wajah. Antara Jun dan Soonyoung.

Wonwoo berasumsi kalau Jun mungkin saja menaruh itu, karena sejak Wonwoo mendapatkan sekaleng soda Jun tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum. Ya walaupun hanya sebuah asumsi, mungkin saja Jun pelakunya.

Asumsi keduanya adalah Soonyoung, sebenarnya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Laki-laki sipit itu memang akan melakukan apapun untuk Wonwoo. Begitu pikir Wonwoo.

Tapi masa bodo dengan semua asumsinya, yang penting sekarang Wonwoo bisa memakai seragam penggantinya. Wonwoo segera menuju toilet untuk mengganti bajunya.

Setelah beberapa menit Wonwoo keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet, lalu mulai bercermin. Seragam yang dia gunakan cukup pas ditubuhnya. Tidak kecil dan tidak kebesaran. Sepertinya seseorang pemilik seragam itu tubuhnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Wonwoo.

Tapi pertanyaannya, Siapa pemiliknya? Wonwoo hanya ingin tahu.

"Wonwoo!" Seseorang menyentil dahinya, Jun pelakunya. Dan terima kasih untuk Jun, karenanya Wonwoo kini tersadar dari lamunannya, ia masih memikirkan seragam siapa yang ia kenakan sampai sekarang.

"Kau melamun lagi" ujar Jun, dan juga tatapan dari beberapa temannya yang memperhatikannya dengan penuh tanda tanya diatas kepalanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Wonwoo datar. ia menyeruput minumannya sebentar.

"Eyyyy" Semua yang sempat melihat Wonwoo dengan penuh tanya kini merotasi kan matanya malas.

"Kami bertanya padamu tadi, lalu kau hanya diam saja, kami pikir kau sedang memikirkan jawabannya, tapi malah melamun" ujar Jeonghan dan kemudian dia juga ikut menyeruput minuman milik Wonwoo.

"Kalian tanya apa?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya dengan wajah datar, sama sekali tidak ada dosa dalam benaknya ketika bertanya.

"Eyyyy" tubuh temannya kembali lesu dan jangan lupa mata mereka yang sudah berputar.

Wonwoo kemudian hanya bingung, karena memang tidak tahu kalau temannya melempar sebuah pertanyaan padanya.

"Wonwoo, begini. Jadi tadi kami bertanya tentang seragam—hmm, seragam itu" tunjuk Soonyoung pada seragam yang membalut tubuh kurus Wonwoo. "Kau dapat seragam itu darimana? Teman sekelas mu?" Lanjut Soonyoung.

Kemudian Wonwoo kembali bingung, karena pikir nya Soonyoung yang telah memberikan seragam itu dan menaruh seragam itu dilokernya.

"Bukannya kau?" Tunjuk Wonwoo kearah Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya terbelalak dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Aku? Aku kan sudah bilang kalau temanku tidak ada yang bawa seragam cadangan" bela Soonyoung.

Lalu Wonwoo bergulat lagi dengan pikirannya, kalau bukan Soonyoung

berarti—

"Jun! Kau kan?" Yang Wonwoo tunjuk hanya menggerakkan tangannya mengelak. "Bukan aku, aku tidak bawa baju cadangan"

Wonwoo ingin menangis saja rasanya, kalau bukan dua temannya lalu siapa? Jeonghan tidak mungkin. Seungkwan juga rasanya bukan.

"Bukan kalian berdua?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Kedua temannya hanya menggeleng. "Aku juga bukan, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau dapat baju seragam penggantinya" jelas Jeonghan dan Seungkwan hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu siapa? Ada yang menaruh seragam ini dilokerku, dan juga ini" Wonwoo mengeluarkan minuman isotonik yang masih tersegel. "Dia juga memberikanku minuman ini" Lanjut Wonwoo.

Kemudian keempat temannya saling melempar sebuah senyuman satu sama lain. "Oh astaga, Hyung! Sepertinya kau punya penggemar rahasia. Ini seperti di film-film romantis, apa dia juga memberikanmu sebuah surat cinta?" Tanya Seungkwan dengan senyuman yang mwnurut Wonwoo sangat aneh.

"Tidak ada, hanya seragam dan juga minuman ini" jelas Wonwoo.

"Wah, sepertinya kau populer. Sama seperti Mingyu. Akhir-akhir ini dia juga mendapat banyak surat. Hanya surat dan sebuah coklat dilokernya. Surat-surat itu sudah menggunung. Mingyu tidak pernah sekalipun membacanya" ujar Jun dengan sebuah gerakan tangan melingkar yang menjelaskan betapa banyaknya surat yang Mingyu terima.

"Ah, aku juga ingin dapat surat dan membacanya" gumam Seungkwan.

Wonwoo kembali bermain dengan pikirannya, sebuah penjelasan dari Jun membuat Wonwoo berapi-api. Secepatnya Wonwoo akan mengirimkan sebuah surat pada Mingyu. Oh tentu saja, surat itu akan sangat berbeda dari surat yang lainnya. Wonwoo juga sangat berharap surat yang ia kirimkan nanti akan Mingyu baca.

Kim Mingyu, Tunggu surat dariku. Dan pastikan kau membacanya. Kalau kau sampai melewatkan surat dariku, kupastikan kau akan menyesal.

Seketika sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat.

"Jadi? Siapa yang menaruh seragam itu diloker Wonwoo?" Tanya Soonyoung, dan yang mendengarnya hanya mampu menautkan alisnya bingung.

•

•

•

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Wonwoo bingung harus mengembalikan seragam itu pada siapa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang spesifik tentang seragam itu, terlihat sama dengan seragam lainnya.

Bahkan bertanya pada Jun sama saja seperti Wonwoo berbicara dengan tembok. Tidak ada jawaban yang berarti, Jun hanya sesekali menjawab dengan "Simpan saja" atau "Nanti juga dia akan memintanya" dan juga "Jangan dipikirkan" begitu terus.

Ketika Jun dan Wonwoo sedang asyik berbicara, dari arah lain terlihat Jeonghan yang berlari mendekat kearah Wonwoo dan Jun.

"Hey, sebentar lagi kita akan ada rapat untuk _Summer Camp_ besok" ujarnya dibarengi dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Ah iya, besok kita _Summer Camp_ " jawab Jun kemudian, sementara itu Wonwoo hanya diam. Lagi-lagi tidak mengerti.

" _Summer_ _Camp_?" Tanyanya lugu, wajahnya pun datar.

"Jangan bilang Jun belum memberitahumu?" Dan Wonwoo hanya membalas Jeonghan dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, setelahnya Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan sebuah tatapan seakan-akan Jun akan mati ditangannya saat itu juga.

"Semua anak yang ikut Summer camp harus berkumpul diruang multimedia sekarang" ucap Jeonghan, mulai menarik tangan Jun dan Wonwoo.

"Ayo!" Ujar Jun. Dan kini Wonwoo hanya melangkah karena tangannya sudah ditarik oleh dua temannya, Sekali lagi, Wonwoo seakan-akan sedang berbicara dengan tembok dingin yang tak bernyawa. Malang nasibnya.

•

•

•

Ruang multimedia sudah penuh, ternyata banyak juga yang ikut Summer Camp kali ini, bahkan Jisoo juga ikut, Hoshi yang duduk didepan sana juga ikut.

Dan beberapa wajah yang Wonwoo kenal sebagian besar adalah anggota organisasi sekolah. Ia tidak hafal namanya, hanya wajah.

"Jeonghan Hyung, bukankan mereka anak OSIS?" tanya Wonwoo

"Iya, mereka anak OSIS, sebenarnya mereka calon anak OSIS, persyaratan untuk menjadi anggota OSIS adalah mengikuti _Summer Camp_ ini"

"Lalu kita akan jadi anak OSIS?" Tanya Jun

"Tidak juga, setelah mengikuti acara ini kalian tidak harus jadi anggota OSIS, summer camp ini hanya untuk pelatihan saja tapi bagi para calon OSIS mereka memang wajib mengikuti ini, alasan aku ikut _Summer Camp_ hanya ingin mencari pengalaman saja" jelas Jeonghan mengajak Wonwoo dan Jun duduk didekatnya.

"Oh begitu"

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Jeonghan duduk bersebelahan dengan Jisoo dan bahkan keduanya jadi sangat dekat walaupun mereka berdua adalah pria. Wonwoo kemudian membayangkan kalau Mingyu dan dirinya jadi sedekat Jeonghan dan Jisoo. Jujur saja melihat mereka berdua membuat Wonwoo begitu iri dengan keakraban yang diciptakan oleh Jeonghan dan Jisoo.

"Wonwoo? Kau ikut _Summer Camp_ " tanya Jisoo

"A-Ah? Apa tadi? Kau bilang apa?"

Tanya Wonwoo yang terkejut dari lamunannya dan menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Hahaha aku tanya, kau ikut Summer Camp?"

"I-iya aku ikut, ini semua karena Jun, bahkan aku tidak tahu _Summer Camp_ itu apa" ujarnya lugu.

Jisoo kemudian mulai menjelaskan tentang apa itu Summer Camp. "Summer Camp ini sangat berbeda dari yang sekolah lain adakan. Summer camp disekolah ini persis seperti perkemahan, tapi tujuannya adalah untuk pengembangan kepribadian dan juga kepemimpinan, acaranya akan diselanggarakan selama tiga hari, anggota dan calon anggota OSIS wajib mengikuti acara ini" jelas Jisoo.

Jujur saja Wonwoo tidak terlalu mengerti karena pikirannya tidak bersatu padu dengan telinga dan matanya. Telinga memang mendengarkan penjelasan Jisoo, tapi matanya sedang asyik menyisir melihat sekeliling. Berharap kalau ada Mingyu. Tapi batang hidung anak jangkung itu bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat, ketiga teman populernya juga sama sekali tidak ada.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Jun, dia yang mendaftarkan dirimu" ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum, senyumnya begitu meneduhkan bahkan mood Wonwoo menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya hanya karena melihat senyum yang dibiaskan oleh Jisoo.

"Jisoo, lalu~ kita dikumpulkan disini untuk apa?" Tanya Jeonghan

"Kita akan dijelaskan apa saja yang bahan linguistik yang akan dibawa besok dan kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan selama 3 hari, kudengar kita akan pergi kedaerah gunung atau semacam bukit entahlah tapi daerah itu begitu dingin kabarnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu jelas lokasinya, hanya samar-samar mendengar kabarnya saja" jelas Jisoo, dan jangan pernah sesekali melupakan senyum teduhnya. Begitu menenangkan seperti lilin aromaterapi.

•

•

•

 **【HARI KE-1】**

Semua murid yang mengikuti Summer Camp berkumpul disekolah jam 7 pagi.

Sekolah diliburkan dan sekarang yang telihat hanya peserta Summer Camp saja.

 **PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!**

"SIAP! PERHATIAN!"

Guru Jung mengambil alih, tampaknya para murid akan diberangkatkan ketempat tujuan. Dan lagi-lagi dari banyaknya guru disekolah itu, hanya Ibu Jung yang dipercayakan memimpin. Mungkin karena karisma dan kewibawaan yang erat dengan sosoknya sehingga untuk acara-acara seperti ini selalu Ibu Jung yang ditunjuk untuk memimpin.

 **KALIAN AKAN SEGERA DIBERANGKATKAN KETEMPAT TUJUAN.**

 **LANGSUNG SAJA DIDEPAN SEKOLAH SUDAH ADA KENDARAAN YANG AKAN MENGANTAR KALIAN, SETIAP PESERTA SUDAH DIATUR NAMANYA DIKENDARAAN MANA IA AKAN DITEMPATKAN, ADA SEKITAR LIMA KENDARAAN. SILAHKAN KALIAN MENUJU KENDARAAN**

Semua murid pergi menuju 'kendaraan' yang disebut tadi, lalu semua murid terkejut karena 'kendaraan' yang disebut tadi oleh Ibu Jung adalah sebuah truk yang mengangkut tentara, sama seperti truk yang digunakan waktu persami setahun yang lalu hanya saja yang ini agak kecil ukuran truknya.

Jeonghan ternyata terpisah dengan Jun dan Wonwoo, tapi Jeonghan satu truk dengan Jisoo, Wonwoo beruntung bisa satu truk dengan Jun, walaupun Jun menjengkelkan tapi setidaknya Wonwoo punya teman ngobrol saat ditruk nanti.

Wonwoo hampir saja mengumpat ketika melihat kendaraan yang akan dinaikinya, kalau bukan karena Jun yang mendaftarkan nya mungkin sekarang Wonwoo tidak harus merasakan sakit di bagian bokongnya karena kursi keras truk itu.

"Truknya kenapa berisik sekali" rengek Wonwoo.

"Haha lebih baik kau tidur, aku sangat yakin kalau disana jatah tidur kita akan menipis seperti persami setahun yang lalu." Jelas Jun, dan kali ini Wonwoo sepertinya akan setuju dengan Jun.

"Aku tidak berpikir demikian, kita disana kan tiga hari, mungkin akan ada waktu tidur nantinya"

"Tapi aku penasaran, sedingin apa disana, suhu dikota saja dinginnya sudah menusuk sampai ketulang apalagi didaerah pegunungan sana" Jun mengandaikan sebuah dinginnya daerah pegunungan.

"Aku tidak mau membayangkannya, Ini musim panas tapi kenapa harus pergi ketempat dingin? huh? menyebalkan!" balas Wonwoo cepat, lalu memeluk dengan erat ransel yang ia letakkan diatas pangkuannya.

"Itu karena kau tidak kuat dingin kan?"

Ucap Jun sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya Jun benar.

"I-iya hehe" Wonwoo menunduk karena itu adalah pernyataan yang memalukan yang diucapkan orang lain, tapi itu adalah kenyataannya kalau Wonwoo memang tidak tahan dengan suhu yang rendah.

DRRTTT

DRRTTT

Sebuah notifikasi LINE muncul di ponsel Wonwoo, sebuah nama terlihat diponsel Wonwoo

'Hong Jisoo? Bagaimana ia bisa tahu kontak LINE ku?' Batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka pesan LINE dari Jisoo.

 **Hong Jisoo** : Wonwoo.

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Hyung?

 **Hong Jisoo** : Ah ini aku Jeonghan, aku pinjam ponselnya Jisoo, ponselku

mati jadi aku pinjam ponselnya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Oh begitu

 **Hong Jisoo** : Kau satu bus dengan Jun kan?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Bus? Bahkan truk ini terlalu

bagus untuk disebut kendaraan.

 **Hong Jisoo** : Ah maaf maaf, aku salah sebut

Tanpa ada angin atau hujan Jun yang duduk disamping Wonwoo dan sedang memainkan ponselnya tiba-tiba berteriak kegirangan.

"Aaaaaaa!!!"

"Hey berisik! Kenapa berteriak? Kau mengganggu orang tidur tau tidak-_-" Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut, berharap tidak ada yang terbangun karena suara Jun, ya walaupun sebenarnya suara truk itu sudah teramat sangat berisik.

"Kau tahu, Kyulkyung ikut Summer Camp!" Teriak Jun dengan sumringahnya

"Dia ikut? Dia ditruk berapa? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya sejak rapat kemarin?" Tanya Wonwoo, karena seingatnya Wonwoo sama sekali tidak melihat Kyulkyung kemarin.

"Iya dia ikut, entahlah, dia bilang dia

ditruk 1" jelas Jun, masih asyik dengan ponselnya, seperti sedang chat pribadi dengan Kyulkyung nya langsung. Wonwoo tahu kalau Jun menyukai Kyulkyung. Hanya saja tidak ingin banyak bertanya, karena yang ada malah Jun selalu bercerita tentang Kyulkyung sepanjang hari.

"Truk 1?" tanya Wonwoo singkat

"Iya, Jeonghan Hyung dapat Truk berapa?"

"Entahlah, coba kutanya"

Wonwoo membuka lockscreenya dan membuka aplikasi LINE, Wonwoo menelpon kontak Jisoo, lalu ada yang mengangkatnya dan Wonwoo menanyakan Jeonghan berada di Truk berapa

"Aku ada di truk 1 Wonwoo" jelas seseorang diseberang sana.

"Jeonghan Hyung, apa kau kenal dengan Kyulkyung? Apa dia ada di truk 1" tanya Wonwoo

"Sebenarnya sekarang aku Jisoo, Jeonghan tertidur barusan katanya dia mengantuk"

"Oh begitu, wah dia cepat sekali tidurnya"

"Kau tadi bertanya tentang Kyulkyung kan? Dia duduk didekatku"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu, kami dulu satu SMP"

"Oh, berarti kau akrab dengannya"

"Hmm lumayan"

Wonwoo lalu bilang pada Jun kalau Kyulkyung ada ditruk 1 dan duduk sebelahan dengan Jisoo.

"Haaa, beruntung sekali si Jisoo Hyung itu"

"Haha kau cemburu Jun?"

"Wonwoo! Diamlah rasanya moodku memburuk"

"Haha Jun cemburu" goda Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah"

"Haha Jun, wajahmu memerah" goda lagi, Wonwoo masih belum mau berhenti.

"Aku kepanasan" elaknya

"Bohong! Udara ditruk ini sangat dingin" Tutur Wonwoo, karena sejak tadi saja Wonwoo sudah mengeratkan pelukan pada ranselnya.

"Maksudku hatiku kepanasan" ujar Jun pasrah, dibarengi oleh wajah murung.

"Hahaha"

Wonwoo tertawa, Jun pun ikut tertawa bahkan Jun baru nyadari kalau ini kali pertamanya Jun melihat Wonwoo tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Ponsel Wonwoo kembali bergetar, ada Line dari Jisoo

 **Hong Jisoo** : Aku bosan, apa kau mau

mendengarkan aku menyanyi?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Menyanyi?

 **Hong Jisoo** : Iya, kau tahu lagu

Michael Bublé yang judulnya Lost?

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Tidak.

Wonwoo tertawa saat membalasnya, Wonwoo berbohong padahal ia tahu lagu itu, ia hanya memancing Jisoo agar menyanyi. Penasaran bagaimana suara Jisoo saat bernyanyi.

Tiba tiba Jisoo mengirim sebuah voice note, Wonwoo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum dan mendekatkan speaker di ponselnya ketelinganya dan mulai memplay voice note dari Jisoo.

" 'Cause you are not alone

I'm always there with you

And we'll get lost together

'Til the light comes pouring through

'Cause when you feel like you're done

And the darkness has won

Babe, you're not lost"

Suara Jisoo tidak terdengar sepenuhnya, apalagi suara _background_ truk yang begitu keras membuat suara Jisoo tidak begitu terdengar

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu menyanyi Hyung, Background musikmu sangat berisik?

 **Hong Jisoo** : Background music? Maksudmu suara truk? Haha maafkan aku

 **Jeon Wonwoo** : Tak apa, salahkan saja truknya~

 **Hong Jisoo** : Hahaha

•

•

•

Truk berhenti ditempat yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon tinggi, udaranya sangat dingin, bahkan menembus pakaian tebal yang dipakai Wonwoo. Tanahnya dilapisi oleh rumput tebal yang pendek.

Setelah jalanan yang menanjak, menurun bahkan berliku, mereka akhirnya benar-benar sampai ditujuan.

Semua murid keluar dari truk dan berbaris ditempat yang diperintahkan.

 **BAIKLAH SEKARANG SILAHKAN DUDUK DAN KELUARKAN BARANG LINGUISTIK YANG KEMARIN HARUS DIBAWA DAN KUMPULKAN DIDEPAN,** **KELUARKAN SEMUA BARANG ELEKTRONIK SEPERTI PONSEL DAN YANG LAINNYA, JAM TANGAN JUGA TERMASUK KEDALAMNYA.**

Terlihat beberapa anak organisasi kelas 12 yang membagikan sebuah kantung plastik.

 **SEKARANG MASUKAN SEMUA ALAT ELEKTRONIK KALIAN KEDALAM KANTUNG PLASTIK YANG DIBERIKAN OLEH KAKAK KELAS KALIAN DAN SILAHKAN BERI NAMA KANTUNG PLASTIK KALIAN AGAR TIDAK TERTUKAR.** **DALAM SUMMER CAMP INI PESERTA TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN MENGGUNAKAN ALAT ELEKTRONIK, MAKA DARI ITU KAMI SITA SEMUANYA DAN AKAN DIKEMBALIKAN SAAT ACARA SUMMER CAMP INI SELESAI.** **DAN SATU LAGI KALAU ADA YANG MERASA KURANG SEHAT SEGERA MENUJU TENDA UNIT KESEHATAN. SEMUANYA MENGERTI?**

"SIAP! MENGERTI!"

 **BAIKLAH, SEKARANG KALIAN BOLEH PERGI KETENDA YANG ADA DISANA, YANG SEBELAH KIRI ADALAH TENDA LAKI-LAKI, DAN YANG KANAN ADALAH TENDA PEREMPUAN.**

Sebuah tenda berdiri kokoh, sebuah tenda yang besar dan lebar bahkan sepertinya muat untuk sekitar seratus orang, sebenarnya agak aneh jika harus disebut tenda, bahkan udara dingin bisa masuk kapan saja karena disampingnya tidak tertutup rapat, dan alasnya hanya ada karpet yang terbuat dari plastik, itupun plastik tipis bukan yang tebal.

Jeonghan, Jisoo, Jun dan Wonwoo memilih tempat ditengah tenda, karena dipinggir anginnya bertiup sangat kencang. Tapi tiba-tiba Soonyoung datang dan ikut bergabung.

Seungkwan tidak ikut Summer Camp karena sedang pulang ke Jeju. Tapi walaupun diajak pun sudah dipastikan kalau Seungkwan akan menolaknya dengan senang hati.

Lima orang itu kemudian berbaring yang hanya dialasi karpet plastik yang tipis bahkan rerumputan dibawahnya masih terasa menggelitik tubuh.

"Sayang sekali Seungkwan tidak bisa ikut" ujar Jeonghan yang sedang mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman, tubuhnya kaku karena duduk berdempetan dalam truk tadi.

"Memangnya kenapa dia tidak ikut _Summer Camp_?" Tanya Jisoo yang juga sudah berbaring disamping Jeonghan.

"Dia sedang mengunjungi orang tuanya di Jeju, ia mungkin rindu pada orang tuanya dan kebetulan hari ini sekolah libur jadi dia bisa pergi ke Jeju" balas Jeonghan

"Bilang padanya aku minta oleh-oleh haha" jawab Jun

"Aku sudah bilang, aku minta bawakan kimchi buatan ibunya, kata Seungkwan kimchi buatan ibunya sangat enak" jawab Jeonghan sambil bangun dari rebahannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, dia bilang padaku waktu itu. Jadi aku minta kimchi buatan ibunya saat dia kembali nanti"

 **MURID-MURID, HARAP SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL DIDEPAN TENDA. KITA AKAN MEMBAGI TIM.**

semua murid keluar dari tenda dan berbaris atas perintah Ibu Jung.

•

•

•

Tim sudah dibagi, Wonwoo mendapat Tim dengan nama Hiu, Jun mendapat Tim Kura-kura, Jisoo mendapat Tim Bintang Laut, dan Jeonghan Tim Ubur-ubur.

Wonwoo menjadi danton dalam timnya, karena kebetulan laki-laki di tim Wonwoo hanya Wonwoo dan satu orang lagi yang tidak ia kenal. Namun Wonwoo malah ditunjuk jadi Danton.

Jun juga ditunjuk jadi danton dalam timnya, Jisoo pun juga jadi danton.

Hanya Jeonghan yang hanya menjadi anggota. Hidup Jeonghan memang selalu santai sepertinya.

Hari pertama dilewati dengan kegiatan seperti menyanyikan yel-yel tim masing-masing, dan beberapa kegiatan lainnya sampai malam, semuanya sangat berbeda dengan persami tahun lalu, tentu saja karena acara ini tujuannya bukan seperti persami, disisi lain kegiatan ini juga sangat menghibur. Semuanya bersuka cita.

Wonwoo juga tidak merasa terlalu terbebani, walaupun saat ini tidak ada Mingyu. Tapi selama Wonwoo bersama temannya, Wonwoo akan senang. Tapi alangkah lebih menyenangkan jika ada Mingyu. Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya saat ini.

•

•

•

Angin malam berhembus, tidak terlalu kencang~ tapi dinginnya sangat luar biasa sampai menembus pakaian hangat milik Wonwoo, tubuh Wonwoo bergetar merinding menahan dinginnya malam.

Padahal dirinya sudah didalam tenda dan akan segera terhisap kealam mimpi, tapi tetap saja dinginnya malam itu memang sangat menusuk sampai ketulang sekalipun.

Kira-kira kondisi didalam tenda laki-laki sekarang seperti ikan basah yang sedang dijemur, semuanya tidur beraturan dari ujung sampai ujung, berbaris rapih tidak ada celah. Beberapa orang saling berpelukan dalam tidurnya, tidak peduli dengan komentar orang lain yang melihat. Selama yang dipeluknya masih sesama pria setidaknya mereka tidak akan mati kedinginan.

Jeonghan dan Jisoo sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, mereka tidur saling berhadapan.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi mencoba tidur tapi tetap tidak bisa, bukan karena insomnia yang kambuh tapi karena dia kedinginan. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya sudah mengepal didepan bibirnya, sesekali Wonwoo meniupkan udara menuju kepalan tangannya, berharap ada sedikit rasa hangat, tapi sepertinya nihil. Angin malam kala itu benar-benar tidak bersahabat baik dengan tubuh Wonwoo.

Jun ternyata belum tidur, dia melihat kearah Wonwoo iba.

"Wonwoo? Belum tidur?" Tanya Jun sedikit bangun dari tidurnya sekedar menatap Wonwoo yang bergetar tidak berhenti.

"Belum Jun" ujar Wonwoo, suaranya parau.

"Kedinginan?"

"Hmm" angguk Wonwoo.

Jun melihat Soonyoung yang sudah terlelap disamping kiri Wonwoo. Lalu disampingnya kiri Soonyoung ada Jisoo dan juga Jeonghan yang juga sudah terlelap.

"Menghadap kearahku Wonwoo, jangan tidur terlentang seperti itu" pinta Jun. Jun juga membantu Wonwoo memiringkan posisinya kearah laki-laki asal Cina itu.

Wonwoo hanya mengikuti perintah Jun yang mendominasi tubuh kurusnya, dia berbaring kearah Jun dan Jun berbaring kearah Wonwoo dan mereka sekarang saling berhadapan.

"Kau tidak bawa hotpack?" Tanya Jun, sudah mengelus perlahan pundak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menggeleng sambil memejamkan matanya. Jun memperhatikan

Wonwoo yang masih memejamkan matanya, berusaha sekeras apapun untuk tidur, dan sekarang terasa sesuatu yang hangat telah merangkulnya pundak Wonwoo, Jun memeluk Wonwoo dalam malam yang dingin ini. Memeluk laki-laki kurus itu dengan amat erat. Berharap Wonwoo berhenti menggigil.

•

•

•

 **【HARI KE-2】**

Menjelang pagi mereka dibangunkan, bahkan penghasil panas nomor satu belum memperlihatkan sinarnya.

Keadaan masih gelap gulita, para murid sekarang sedang berlalu lalang didepan tenda, tapi beberapa juga masih ada yang sekedar duduk menghangatkan tubuh didalam tenda karena udaranya masih belum berhenti menusuk kulit mereka.

Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Jun, Jisoo dan Jeonghan sedang berada diluar tenda, menunggu aba-aba dari Ibu Jung yang sudah siap dengan sebuah pengeras suara ditangannya.

Karena beberapa menit lalu Ibu Jung dengan pengeras suaranya sudah membabi buta pendengaran orang-orang yang sedang tertidur. Terkadang Ibu Jung menyebalkan.

Sementara itu, tubuh Wonwoo tak henti-hentinya gemetar sejak malam lalu, Jisoo yang melihat Wonwoo begitu kedinginan merasa kasihan.

"Kau kedinginan?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Iya, kenapa bisa sedingin ini" balas Wonwoo

"Kau tidak kuat udara dingin seperti ini ya?" Pertanyaan bodoh lainnya.

"Aku benci dingin" ujar Wonwoo

"Kemarilah"

Tubuh Wonwoo yang ditarik, sukses bertemu dengan tubuh milik Jisoo, mereka berdua saling berpelukan. Jisoo hanya ingin membagikan sedikit rasa hangat pada Wonwoo.

Mereka berpelukan agak lama, Wonwoo yang merasa agak hangat melepas pelukannya dengan Jisoo, dan saat mereka kedinginan lagi mereka mulai berpelukan lagi seperti tadi.

Cahaya matahari telah menunjukkan sinarnya, sedikit demi sedikit. langit berawan bermunculan, Terlihat tetesan embun yang menciptakan efek dramatis. Pada musim panas seperti sekarang ini, tempat itu diperindah dengan tumbuhnya Azalea yang berwarna merah. Pemandangan ini berpadu dengan granit yang menjulang membentuk tebing-tebing indah. Begitu indah, tapi tidak sepadan dengan udaranya yang masih sangat dingin.

Wonwoo dan Jisooyang sebelumnya berpelukan akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka, karena mungkin mereka akan malu saat ada yang melihat nanti. Karena keadaan sebelumnya masih gelap, tapi perlahan mentari mulai naik menuju singgasananya.

 **SEMUANYA SILAHKAN BERKUMPUL!** **KITA AKAN MULAI KEGIATAN SEKARANG SAMPAI SORE NANTI.** **TAPI SEBELUM ITU KITA AKAN SARAPAN, SILAHKAN BERBARIS KEARAH TENDA DISEBELAH SANA DAN UNTUK MENGANTRI SARAPAN PAGI INI.**

•

•

•

Semua kegiatan sudah dilewati, langit sore yang berwarna oranye mulai berganti menjadi gelap. Dengan perasaan sukacita, semuanya bergembira mereka semua melewati hari dengan senyuman, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan persami tahun lalu.

 **SAAT MALAM NANTI KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN ACARA API UNGGUN DAN BEBERAPA PENAMPILAN SEPERTI PENTAS SENI, ENTAH ITU MENYANYI ATAU ADA YANG MAU MELAKUKAN ADEGAN DRAMA? SILAHKAN~ ITU SEMUA DATANG DARI KREATIVITAS KALIAN.**

 **MASING-MASING TIM HARUS MENYIAPKAN SATU PENAMPILAN UNTUK ACARA API UNGGUN NANTI. JADI SILAHKAN PERSIAPKAN DARI SEKARANG, SILAHKAN DISKUSIKAN DENGAN TIM KALIAN.**

Semua tim sibuk berdiskusi tentang apa yang akan yang dibawakan untuk pentas seni di acara api unggun nanti.

Wonwoo dan timnya berkumpul, lagi-lagi udara dingin membuat tubuh Wonwoo bergetar tapi sebagai danton ia harus melaksanakan kewajibannya,

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada satu-satunya laki-laki lain ditim Wonwoo.

"Namaku Minghao" jawab seseorang bernama Minghao tersebut.

"Ming? Hao?" Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat akan sang pangeran bertaring runcing dan bertubuh besar itu. Badannya yang besar mungkin bisa mendekap tubuh kurus Wonwoo, atau sekedar bersender dibahunya yang bidang. Dan mungkin sekedar ciuman hangat. Baiklah, Wonwoo akan senang hati membenturkan kepalanya ketanah berumput itu sekarang juga, pikiran mesumnya datang lagi.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, dan memukul berulang kali kepalanya.

Tubuh Wonwoo bahkan terasa panas sekarang, wajahnya memerah lagi, bahkan hanya membayangkan dirinya dengan Mingyu saja bisa membuat dirinya sangat hangat seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minghao

"Ah tak apa, hanya kedinginan" jawab Wonwoo cepat.

"Wajahmu memerah, tubuhmu juga gemetar, kalau sakit kau bisa pergi ketenda unit kesehatan disana, kudengar ditenda itu ada penghangat nya"

"Benarkah? Ah jadi namamu Ming—apa tadi? maaf"

"Namaku Minghao, tidak dipisah tapi Minghao. mereka bersatu" Jelas Minghao, Wonwoo agak menyadari kalau logat Minghao agak aneh kedengarannya.

"Ah iya, Minghao aku ingin kau menggantikan aku menjadi danton kalau aku tidak kuat nantinya, kau mau kan? Udara ini perlahan membunuhku"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kenapa tidak sekarang saja kau ketenda PMR? Kau benar-benar kelihatan tidak baik, lihatlah wajahmu makin pucat, oh astaga bahkan tanganmu sangat dingin, ini pakai sarung tanganku" ketika tangan Minghao perlahan menyentuh tangan dingin Wonwoo,saat itu juga Minghao melepaskan sarung tangan itu dan memberikan pada Wonwoo.

"Tidak usah, aku bawa sarung tangan, tapi tertinggal ditas" jelas Wonwoo menolak, karena takut kalau nanti malah Minghao yang kedinginan.

"Mau ku ambilkan?" Tawar laki-laki itu.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih" ujar Wonwoo seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau kau benar-benar sakit, bilang padaku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke tenda unit kesehatan" ujar Minghao khawatir. Dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk saja.

 **BAIKLAH SEKARANG BERKUMPUL DAN DUDUK MELINGKARI API UNGGUN, KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI API UNGGUNNYA AKAN DINYALAKAN.**

Wonwoo dan timnya mendekat kearah tim Jun yang sudah duduk, Wonwoo mendekat kearah Jun dan duduk disampingnya.

"Jun~" panggil Wonwoo, suaranya semakin serak dan gemetar.

"Kenapa? Kau masih kedinginan?"

Wonwoo hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hahaha, kemarikan tanganmu"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jun, digenggamnya tangan Wonwoo oleh Jun—yang untungnya tangan Jun terasa hangat ditangan Wonwoo.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, mau kuantar ke unit kesehatan? Kudengar disana ada penghangatnya"

"Tidak, aku mau disini saja, didepanku ada api unggun"

"Kau berkhayal ya? Bahkan apinya belum menyala"

Wonwoo kembali dengan gumaman tidak jelasnya.

Acara api unggun sudah dimulai, dan api unggun mulai dinyalakan, apinya membesar tapi tetap tidak membuat Wonwoo hangat. Karena udaranya juga tidak kalah dinginnya.

Udara dingin masih menyelimuti Wonwoo, bahkan api unggun itu semakin mengecil karena angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang. Pikir Wonwoo api akan membesar jika terkena angin, tapi yang terjadi malah anginnya membuat api itu semakin mengecil. Aneh.

Wonwoo tidak tahan lagi dengan udara dingin ini, tubuhnya gemetar parah, wajahnya juga pucat. Jun yang masih memegang tangan Wonwoo merasakan tubuh Wonwoo yang gemetar.

"Wonwoo? Hey, Wonwoo?"

Jun menggoyangkan pundak Wonwoo, tapi tidak ada respon apapun dari Wonwoo, Jun berteriak kearah tim Wonwoo yang ada disamping.

"Hey, Dantonmu pingsan! Cepat panggil unit kesehatan! Dan kau bantu aku mengangkat Wonwoo ketenda PMR! Ayo!"

Seru Jun yang berbicara kearah Minghao

"Baiklah, Ayo"

Murid-murid menyadari kalau ada yang pingsan membuat Jeonghan, Soonyoung dan Jisoo mencari tahu siapa yang pingsan, mereka berdua berjalan kearah kerumunan orang, dan menemukan Wonwoo yang tak sadarkan diri.

Tiga orang itu terkejut saat melihat Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat lemas,Wajah Wonwoo begitu pucat, tangannya dingin, ditambah dengan bibir Wonwoo yang membiru.

Jun dan Minghao langsung membawa Wonwoo kedalam tenda unit kesehatan dan menidurkannya pada karpet yang tebal, tidak lama beberapa guru berdatangan melihat keadaan Wonwoo, semua guru bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, sekujur tubuh Wonwoo sangat dingin, tubuhnya masih bergetar, bibirnya yang membiru membuat sebagian guru khawatir akan keadaan Wonwoo sekarang.

Semua guru bahkan berkerumun didalam tenda unit kesehatan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar tapi muat untuk beberapa orang.

"Penghangatnya mati?"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Kurasa tadi masih menyala, kenapa sekarang mati?"

"Tolong ambilkan selimut ditenda guru, Badannya menggigil, lihatlah wajahnya begitu pucat"

"Ini ada selimut, selimuti dia pakai selimut tebal ini"

Semua guru mengeluarkan suara yang membuat tenda begitu ricuh, Wonwoo masih setengah sadar dan bisa mendengar beberapa suara yang terdengar ditelinganya.

"Apakah dia sudah makan?"

"Panggil temannya!"

Tak lama Minghao, Jun, Jeonghan, dan Jisoo berada didalam tenda,

"Apa dia sudah makan tadi?" Tanya seorang guru perempuan dengan suara khawatir.

"Hmm, sebenarnya saat sore tadi dia belum makan, saat tim kami makan dia hanya didalam tenda, saat aku tanya kenapa dia tidak makan katanya dia masih kenyang jadi dia hanya tidur ditenda, kurasa tadi dia kedinginan jadi dia tidak ingin makan" jelas Minghao

"Hmm, pantas saja" Jelas guru tersebut sambil memijit-mijit kaki Wonwoo yang dingin.

"Sekarang ambilkan makanan untuk dia, dan kalian silahkan kembali keacara api unggun sana" guru itu menyuruh Minghao untuk mengambil makanan dan menyuruh Jun, Jeonghan, Soonyoung dan Jisoo untuk kembali keacara.

Selimut kini sudah bertumpuk ditubuh Wonwoo namun, tubuhnya tidak berhenti menggigil.

Tak lama, Minghao datang dan membawakan makanan untuk Wonwoo.

"Siapa nama anak ini?" Tanya guru itu.

"Namanya Wonwoo" jelas Minghao

"Wonwoo~ bangun nak, Kau harus makan dulu~ kau tadi belum makan kan?"

Perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya dan mulai bangun dibantu oleh Minghao.

Sekarang Wonwoo dalam keadaan duduk, Ia memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh guru itu, tidak terlalu jelas wajahnya seperti apa guru tersebut, pikirannya sedang tidak fokus, yang dipikirannya hanya dingin yang menjalar keseluruh tulang dan tubuhnya juga jadi lemas.

Selesai makan ia kembali merebahkan dirinya, dan Minghao diminta untuk kembali ke acara.

Setelah makan Wonwoo kembali dengan posisi tidurnya dengan beberapa lapis selimut, karena ironisnya penghangat itu mati disaat Wonwoo kedinginan.

•

•

•

Sekarang Wonwoo dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tubuhnya jadi agak hangat, ia bersyukur karena tidak perlu mati kedinginan ditempat ini.

Sebuah tangan besar kini menjalar ketubuh Wonwoo, tidak terlihat siapa yang memeluk Wonwoo, karena kurangnya penerangan didalam tenda itu.

Yang Wonwoo lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat dan akhirnya tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya sedikit menghangat berkat selimut dan juga dekapan yang entah berasal darimana. Adanya tangan besar dan dekapan seseorang disamping nya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya hangat.

•

•

•

 **【HARI KE-3】**

Dipagi hari sekitar jam empat pagi, Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasa agak baikan sekarang. dingin yang diraskan tubuhnya tidak terlalu menusuk seperti sebelumnya. Gemetarnya pun berhenti.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat tangan yang melingkar ditubuhnya, tangannya berbeda dari yang semalam, semalam tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya cukup besar dan hangat, sekarang tangan yang melingkar adalah tangan yang berukuran agak berbeda dan juga dingin. Ia menengok kesamping dan menemukan sosok Jun yang tidur disampingnya dengan tangan memeluk Wonwoo.

'Jun? Sejak kapan dia tidur disini? Apa dia yang memelukku semalam?' batin Wonwoo dan Wonwoo melanjutkan tidurnya.

•

•

•

Hari terakhir _Summer Camp_ , pagi ini semua anak diperintahkan membereskan barang-barangnya dan dikembalikan pula alat elektronik yang beberapa hari lalu disita oleh pihak sekolah.

"Jun~ kenapa tadi pagi kau ada disampingku? kau sakit?" Tanya Wonwoo sedang membereskan tas ranselnya.

"Ah itu, aku kedinginan jadi aku minta ijin untuk tidur ditenda unit kesehatan"

"Alasan! Kau pasti mau tidur ditenda unit kesehatan, iya kan?" Tuduh Wonwoo

"T-tidak! Hey! aku benar-benar kedinginan"

"Yasudahlah"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Masih kedinginan?" Tanya Jun, kemudian memegang tangan Wonwoo yang tidak dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"Sudah tidak, rasanya tubuhku lebih ringan tidak berat seperti kemarin" ujarnya.

"Syukurlah, aku Jeonghan Hyung, Soonyoung dan Jisoo Hyung sangat khawatir kemarin, apalagi Soonyoung dia bersikeras ingin menemanimu didalam tenda semalam. Tubuhmu dingin seperti mayat, ditambah lagi tubuhmu tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, hahhh kau membuatku gila"

"Benarkah? Haha" tidak tahu mau bereaksi apa, karena semalam Wonwoo tidak sadar apa yang terjadi.

Jun mengangguk sambil merapihkan ranselnya juga. Lalu Wonwoo terpikir untuk bertanya tentang seseorang yang memeluk semalam. Wonwoo yakin itu bukan Jun.

"Oh iya, kemarin saat kau datang ketenda apakah ada seseorang disampingku?" Tanya Wonwoo mengehentikan aktivitas beres-beres nya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Jun.

"Semalam ada yang memelukku saat aku tertidur, aku tidak melihat wajahnya. Yang aku ingat tangannya hangat dan besar, saat aku bangun dan melihat dirimu disampingku aku pikir itu kau tapi tanganmu tidak terlalu besar dan juga tanganmu dingin, kalau yang kemarin memelukku tangannya besar."

"Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa kemarin" ujar Jun. Karena memang saat Jun masuk kedalam tenda Jun tidak melihat siapapun, hanya Wonwoo yang terbungkus selimut tebal berlapis-lapis seorang diri.

 _"Lalu siapa yang memeluku?"_ Batin Wonwoo mulai berperang lagi menebak siapa pelakunya.

 **TBC**

Siapa yang naruh seragam diloker Wonwoo? terus siapa yang meluk Wonu? entah. wkwkw

Sebenernya aku gak tau kalo di Korea itu summer camp nya gimana, aku cuma pernah baca-baca aja tapi kayanya versi yang aku bikin lebih kearah Indonesia gitu deh, aku malah bayangin summer camp rasa LDK gitu, padahal emang itu sih yang aku pikirin WKWKWKW

/slap/

Jadi ya gitu deh, Korea rasa Indonesia gitu, campur-campur dah tuh.

Aku khawatir sama chapter ini, soalnya panjang banget perasaan, ya gak sih? Atau cuma perasaan aku aja? wkwkw terus takut nggak ngefeel juga.

Terus Wonwoo menang banyak. Udah dipeluk Jun dapet juga dari Jisoo. Luar biasa. Sekali-kali lah bikin Wonwoo sempurna, masa Mingyu mulu sih yang sempurna. WOKWOKWOK

Oh iya, Jun stan tenang aja. Jun cuma suka aja kok sama Kyulkyung, mereka gak akan pacaran. Percaya deh sama author. Wkwkwkw

Udahlah. Kebanyakan ngomong nanti kalian gumoh lagi.

Silahkan review-nya. x


	13. CHAPTER 13 - IT WAS LOVE

_"Lalu siapa yang memelukku?"_ Gumam Wonwoo, hampir saja ia kembali melamun kalau saja Jun tidak langsung membalas dengan cepat kalimat pertanyaan dari Wonwoo.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak lihat seperti apa orang itu?" Tanya Jun menatap Wonwoo dengan penasaran.

Wonwoo menggeleng pelan, tapi beberapa detik kemudian matanya membulat. "Ah—aku lihat di tangannya ada sebuah gelang berwarna biru, lalu ada ornamen logamnya, kira-kira seperti itu ciri-ciri gelangnya. Lalu, Tangan nya juga lebih besar dari tanganmu—kalau aku tidak salah" Wonwoo sedikit tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya ketika melihat ukuran tangannya yang memeluknya semalam, karena jika dibandingkan kan dengan milik Jun tentu saja bukan Jun orangnya. Jadi Wonwoo tidak perlu berprasangka bahwa Jun yang memeluknya.

Soonyoung? Tangannya memang agak besar, tapi tangan Soonyoung tidak terlalu besar dan berotot. Bisa dibilang cenderung berlemak. Soonyoung juga tidak pernah memakai gelang.

Jisoo? Sebuah ketidakmungkinan, tangannya saja sebelas dua belas dengan milik Wonwoo. Kemudian Jeonghan, lebih tidak mungkin, tangan Jeonghan tidak besar.

Jun dan Wonwoo hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing, memikirkan siapa yang memeluk Wonwoo malam tadi membuat otak mereka berputar dua kali lipat.

"Wonwoo, aku akan mencari tahu siapa orangnya" ujar Jun dengan antusias. Wonwoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dengan tatapan _'baikla_ h, silahkan cari tahu'.

•

•

•

Keesokannya, anak-anak populer itu, tidak lain adalah Mingyu dan kawan-kawannya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu duduk didepan Wonwoo, Wonwoo hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menikmati makan siangnya dengan cara yang normal, tanpa sedikitpun berpaling dari nampannya. Apalagi untuk sekedar menatap Mingyu didepannya, Wonwoo tidak berani, walaupun berani resikonya adalah wajahnya yang merah atau tangannya yang bergetar dan beberapa perubahan drastis suhu tubuhnya.

'Haahhh kenapa mereka suka sekali duduk disini? Apalagi Mingyu, mengapa selalu duduk berhadapan seperti ini? Apakah hanya ini tempat yang kosong? Padahal hari ini kantin tidak terlalu ramai' Wonwoo membatin.

Sesekali Wonwoo memberanikan menatap kearah depannya, hatinya berdetak tidak karuan, keringatnya bercucuran, tangannya gemetaran. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya, tapi pada akhirnya Wonwoo bersikeras tidak akan memandang Mingyu lagi walau sekilas—maksudnya tidak dari jarak sedekat itu. Wonwoo berani menatapnya jika dari jauh. Ia pikir nyalinya belum terbentuk dengan sangat bagu, ia masih pengecut.

Tapi...

Jantung Wonwoo rasanya berhenti berdetak, matanya dengan mata Mingyu saling menatap walaupun hanya sekian detik tapi sukses membuat Wonwoo keringat dingin. Padahal tadi dia tidak ingin menatap Mingyu, sebenarnya bukan Wonwoo yang menatapnya. Tapi Mingyu.

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya kearah meja, ia menatap tangan Mingyu yang menumpu pada meja, tangan yang ia kenali dan juga Wonwoo sering melihat tangan itu, Wonwoo menatapnya dengan seksama.

'Tangan itu? Tangan yang besar, Coba kalau Mingyu memelukku di tenda unit kesehatan kemarin ketika aku kedinginan, aku pasti bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Mingyu yang memelukku dengan hangat.' Wonwoo membatin sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, pikirannya dihantui dengan pertanyaan tentang tangan besar misterius itu. Wonwoo hanya berani membayangkan kalau tangan yang memeluknya tempo hari adalah tangan Mingyu. Hanya berasumsi, ia belum benar-benar menyimpukan kalau Mingyu orangnya.

Mungkin Wonwoo terlalu sakit untuk sekedar melihat seseorang yang memeluknya itu, atau mungkin ia masih sakit sampai-sampai harus berfantasi kalau Mingyulah pelakunya. Biarkan saja, karena Wonwoo masih dalam tahap mencintai, dan juga tinggalkan Wonwoo yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan fantasinya yang berpelukan dengan Mingyu. Itu normal untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta bukan.

Namun, semuanya buyar ketika melihat sebuah gelang, gelang yang sedang melingkar ditangan seseorang, persis seperti yang Wonwoo lihat. Tangan milik Seungcheol tangannya besar, dan juga gelangnya juga sangat mirip.

Mata Wonwoo membulat hebat.

'Jangan bilang Seungcheol pelakunya' batin Wonwoo, tangan Wonwoo kembali gemetar kali ini sampai sumpit ditangannya juga ikut bergetar dan sesekali mengenai nampannya hingga berbunyi.

"Wonwoo? Kau tidak apa-apa? tanganmu kenapa gemetar? Oh! wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Jeonghan sembari menangkup wajah Wonwoo yang pucat pasi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah benarkah? Rasanya kepalaku pusing" balas Wonwoo cepat, ia bahkan lupa berkedip dan bernapas.

"Mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" Masih dengan wajah dan nada suara khawatir khas Jeonghan. Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tidak Hyung, aku bisa sendiri" sanggahan nya hanya dibalas dengan wajah sayu dari Jeonghan kemudian. "Benar bisa?" Lanjut Jeonghan masih dengan pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Iya, aku bisa Hyung~ aku pergi dulu"

"Baiklah, hati-hati saat menaiki tangga"

Wonwoo berjalan keluar dari kantin, ia bahkan tidak berani menengok kearah Mingyu setelah menyadari kalau tangan misterius itu adalah tangan temannya Mingyu, Seungcheol.

Kemudian sebuah kata-kata yang sempat menghilang kini muncul lagi.

 ** _". . . Kau harus dengarkan aku Wonwoo, Berhati-hatilah, cara Choi Seungcheol menatapmu aneh, bahkan cenderung berbahaya"_**

Kepalanya terasa pusing karena terus menerus memikirkan masalah tangan itu, sebenarnya itu masalah sepele hanya saja Wonwoo masih penasaran tangan siapa itu.

Kalau saja benar itu tangan Seungcheol, Wonwoo tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya Wonwoo menghindari laki-laki itu. Wonwoo terlalu takut, Seungcheol memang tidak memandang nya lagi tapi bagaimana jika Seungcheol sudah mulai melakukan beberapa tindakan? Salah satunya adalah ketika tangan-tangan besar itu memeluknya dari belakang atau bisa dibilang Seungcheol menggerayangi tubuh kurus miliknya yang sedang lemah. Hanya itu yang Wonwoo pikirkan.

Kakinya benar-benar ingin membawa Wonwoo menuju ruang kesehatan dan merebahkan tubuh kurusnya diatas kasur putih itu.

'Haruskah aku beritahu Jun tentang ini? Tapi kurasa jangan dulu' batin Wonwoo beradu.

Sampai diruang kesehatan Wonwoo benar-benar ingin merebahkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang putih itu.

Dan dia benar melakukan hal tersebut. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing walaupun yang ia pikirkan hanya tangan itu. Sepele memang.

Tapi bagi Wonwoo itu musibah, ketika tubuh nya kedinginan dan berakhir lemas tidak berdaya didalam tenda, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan seenaknya menggerayangi tubuhnya berbagi kehangatan. Walaupun saat itu Wonwoo juga cukup menjadi hangat dibuatnya. Dalam tanda kutip, Wonwoo merasa hangat dan nyaman. Jujur saja ia nyaman.

Walaupun begitu tetap saja, Wonwoo merasa tidak suka karena dipeluk seperti itu dikala dirinya sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Hey, perlu diingat Wonwoo tidak serendah itu.

Tubuhnya terbebaskan dari dosa, tapi karena memikirkan hal itu tiba-tiba ia merasa dirinya kotor, dan hal yang masih sulit ia terima adalah ketika mengetahui kalau yang menggerayangi tubuhnya adalah Seungcheol.

Memikirkannya sejenak bahkan membuat lidahnya membeku dan mati rasa. Ia membencinya.

Wonwoo meluruskan kakinya, lalu menaikkan bantal dikepala nya sampai benar-benar tinggi, lalu punggung nya ia naikkan sampai bersandar pada bantal itu. Sekarang ia dalam keadan setengah uduk dan setengah tiduran. Wonwoo membuka ponselnya, menggeser lock screen nya dan menyentuh aplikasi galeri. Wonwoo membuka file yang ia namai _"밍" [Ming]_ dalam huruf Hangul.

Puluhan foto Mingyu terlihat diponselnya, Wonwoo membesarkan gambar Mingyu yang ia dapatkan dari beberapa akun media sosial milik Mingyu. Dan beberapa foto yang ia hasilkan dari aktivitas paparazzi nya, Wonwoo tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya terjun menjadi seorang stalker. Tapi Wonwoo senang.

Laki-laki itu sesekali memperhatikan dan memperbesar foto Mingyu, sesekali sudut bibirnya terangkat dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berjejer rapih. Kemudian bergeser lagi kefoto yang lainnya, Wonwoo sangat bingung dengan hatinya sekarang. Perlahan senyuman di bibirnya seolah memudar dan berganti menjadi sebuah gigitan di bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk dalam kehidupanku? Kenapa waktu itu aku menabraknya—Atau mungkin dia yang menabrak ku? Entahlah itu kan kecelakaan. Tapi imbasnya, gara-gara tabrakan itu sekarang aku dilanda kebingungan seperti ini.

Aku tidak menyesal karena harus mencintai laki-laki. Aku juga tidak menyalahkan Tuhan karena itu, tapi aku menyalahkan diriku yang mencintainya diam-diam seperti ini.

 _Mungkin, Aku memang seorang pengecut._

Setiap hari. Setiap hari aku menunggunya.

Menunggu untuk dicintai, tapi aku mencintai masa-masa seperti ini. Walaupun cintaku tidak tersampaikan atau lebih ironisnya tidak terbalaskan, ini adalah jalan terbaik. _Memperhatikan dan mencintai seseorang dalam diam._

Mencintai tanpa dicintai, itu memang buruk, tapi lebih buruk lagi kalau yang mencintai itu sesama jenis. Bagaimana Tuhan memandangku dimata-Nya?

Aku percaya Tuhan sedang menggenggam semua doaku, dan saat waktunya tiba, Tuhan akan melepaskan semua doa-doaku dan mengabulkannya.

Sebentar lagi aku akan menginjak kelas 12, akan kah kita akan berada dalam satu kelas yang sama? Atau akan bersebelahan seperti ini lagi?

Sungguh, aku sangat membenci diriku bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan. Hidupku sangat memprihatinkan.

Hey, Kim Mingyu~ apakah setelah lulus SMA nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi?

Hanya kau, rasanya sangat menyakitkan memendam perasaan ini, bahkan sampai detik ini aku tidak bisa memberi alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu, yang aku tahu hanya kau yang sempurna di mataku. K _alau boleh aku ulangi. Hanya Kau._

Sampai kapan akan kubohongi sahabatku tentangmu Kim Mingyu? Lalu mengalihkannya dengan bilang kalau aku suka pada orang lain, padahal yang aku sukai hanyalah Kim Mingyu. lagi-lagi aku membohongi diriku dan juga temanku.

It was love, really complicated.

•

•

•

[Sehari sebelum _Summer Camp_ ]

Mingyu sedang berdiri didepan kafe, sudah berjam-jam dirinya termenung didalam kafe itu menunggu hujan yang reda, ponselnya kehabisan daya. Dia lupa mengabari supir pribadinya untuk menjemput dirinya yang terjebak hujan didalam kafe sejak sejam lalu.

Hingga akhirnya kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar setelah menunduk sekali pada perempuan yang berdiri dibelakang kasir.

Ketika dirinya keluar, ia merasakan titik air mengenai baju seragam itu secara bergerombol terus-menerus. Hujannya masih sangat lebat. Tapi bagaimana pun Mingyu tidak bisa hanya diam berada di kafe sampai rintikan air hujan itu berhenti jatuh ketanah. Bagaimana jika hujannya akan terus berlanjut sampai besok? Karena besok dirinya harus mengikuti acara _Summer Camp_. Mingyu juga belum menyiapkan barang linguistik yang harus dibawa.

Jun mengirimkan sebuah pesan berisi apa saja barang linguistik yang harus dibawa karena saat rapat tadi Mingyu lupa untuk datang, setelah rapat selesai sepertinya Jun langsung mengirimkan daftar bawaan linguistik itu. Salahkan ketiga temannya yang membuat Mingyu kelupaan untuk hadir dalam rapat. Beruntung ada Jun yang mengabari dirinya. Karena saat mendaftar kebetulan Mingyu bertemu dengan Jun.

Jujur saja saat awal-awal Mingyu agak canggung ketika berteman dengan Jun, apalagi Jun adalah orang yang super percaya diri—melebihi Mingyu. Mingyu juga orang yang percaya diri, tapi tidak kelebihan batas seperti Jun. Kabar baiknya, Mingyu senang karena bisa berteman dan duduk satu meja dengan Jun. Sesekali Mingyu dibuat tertawa oleh lelucon milik laki-laki asal Cina itu. Entah mungkin karena selera humornya buruk. Mungkin saja.

Karena saat Jihoon mendengar lelucon dari Jun dirinya hanya mampu terdiam dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik. Sangat berbeda dengan Hansol yang duduk semeja dengan Jihoon, tawanya bahkan lebih keras dari milik Mingyu. Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang selera humornya buruk? Jihoon atau Hansol?

Berbicara tentang _Summer Camp_ , Mingyu memang suka ikut acara seperti itu, terakhir kali Mingyu sangat senang ketika sekolah mengadakan perkemahan. Lalu sekarang ada Summer Camp. Dirinya kembali berapi-api. Tentu saja laki-laki jangkung itu akan senang hati mengikuti acara Summer Camp nanti. Walaupun ketiga temannya sama sekali tidak berminat sedikitpun untuk ikut, dirinya akan tetap mendaftar. Syukur ada Jun, jadi Mingyu masih punya teman.

Dan masalahnya sekarang hanya beberapa jam lagi sebelum akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Mingyu tidak tahu harus mencari barang-barang linguistik itu dimana. Apalagi ponselnya kehabisan daya, Mingyu hanya ingat sedikit nama-nama barang linguistik yang harus ia bawa nanti.

Syukurlah otaknya mudah mengingat sesuatu dengan cepat, sebelum ia lupa, Mingyu dengan kaki panjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah minimarket, berharap ada beberapa barang yang ia temukan disana.

Bajunya yang sudah basah ia biarkan terkena dinginnya _air conditioner_ didalam minimarket itu. Bibirnya sudah sedikit memucat, ia kembali mencari beberapa barang linguistik yang ia cari. Tapi hanya beberapa saja yang ia temukan.

Ketika ia membawa semua barang itu kemeja kasir, laki-laki dibelakang meja kasir kelihatan meringis melihat Mingyu yang kedinginan dengan baju basahnya. Membayangkan hujan-hujanan diluar saja sudah membuat laki-laki dibelakang meja kasir itu kedinginan apalagi melihat Mingyu yang sudah kuyup terkena _air conditioner_ didalam minimarket pula.

Ketika semua barang Mingyu ditotal, Mingyu segera membayarnya. Lalu sebuah tangan besar dengan gelang berwarna biru dan ornamen logam yang menghiasi gelang itu sukses membuat Mingyu membelalakkan matanya, tangan besar itu menyodorkan sebuah hotpack. Mingyu hanya tertegun. Itu tangan milik Seungcheol.

"Kau habis darimana? Sejak pulang sekolah tadi aku tidak melihatmu" tanya Seungcheol masih menyodorkan hotpack itu. Mingyu melihat baju Seungcheol yang juga kebasahan.

"Aku habis dari kafe Hyung, ponselku kehabisan daya. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu atau yang lainnya" jawab Mingyu singkat.

"Pantas saja" ujar Seungcheol masih menyodorkan hotpack miliknya pada Mingyu yang belum juga diterima oleh laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Thanks Hyung" ujar Mingyu, akhirnya menerima hotpack itu, dan menempelkan hotpack itu dibeberapa sudut wajahnya yang terasa membeku secara bergantian.

Seungcheol menaruh pandangan pada belanjaan milik Mingyu, yang terbilang cukup banyak. "Ini untuk apa?" Tanya Seungcheol.

" _Summer Camp_ " jawab Mingyu masih asik dengan hotpack yang ia tempel disalah satu bagian wajahnya.

"Hhh, kau itu memang selalu cari mati ya, tapi tenang aku akan menemanimu disana" ejek Seungcheol, yang kemudian menaruh belanjaan miliknya walaupun hanya sebuah keripik kentang dan sebuah soda. "Kau ikut _Summer Camp?_ " Tanya Mingyu bingung, padahal sebelumnya Seungcheol menolak untuk ikut Summer Camp.

"Aku kasihan denganmu, nanti kau tidak punya teman disana" jawab Seungcheol asal.

"Aku kan suka dengan acara-acara seperti itu, aku juga mudah berteman, aku akan punya teman saat disana. Tenang saja." ujar Mingyu, setelah merima struk belanjanya dan juga uang kembalian. Lalu Seungcheol hanya berdecak sebal mendengar penuturan Mingyu.

"Hyung, kau pulang naik bus kan?" Tanya Mingyu masih menggenggam erat hotpack ditangannya, dan dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Seungcheol. "Aku ikut" ujar Mingyu antusias. Dan itulah kali pertamanya naik bus. Tanpa dijemput oleh supir yang diperintahkan oleh Ayahnya. Dan beberapa kali Mingyu mulai memperhatikan gelang milik Seungcheol.

•

•

•

Keesokannya, Mingyu merasa sangat tidak enak badan, sesekali punggung tangannya menyentuh dahi lebarnya itu. Percuma saja sepertinya karena punggung tangannya juga sama panas dengan dahinya. Wajah Mingyu juga pucat, dan ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang pertama tiba disekolah, karena saat itu sekolah memang diliburkan untuk anak yang tidak mengikuti _Summer Camp._

Salahkan Mingyu yang terlalu antusias sampai akhirnya datang pertama. Apalagi semalam dirinya tidak bisa tidur karena terus menerus bersin tanpa henti. Akibat semalam ia kehujanan.

Mingyu dengan tas ranselnya yang besar kemudian melangkah menelusuri lorong sepi, biasanya lorong yang ia lewati itu selalu ramai dengan siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang. Lalu kali ini sangat sepi. Sangat aneh namun cukup menenangkan.

Tubuhnya yang besar kemudian berbalik ketika ada suara sepatu yang melangkah dari arah belakangnya. "Ibu Jung? Selamat pagi" sapa Mingyu sembari menunduk hormat, ketika berbalik dan melihat seorang perempuan paruh baya.

Ibu Jung hanya membalas Mingyu dengan sebuah tatapan aneh. "Kau ini rajin sekali Mingyu, bahkan guru-guru yang lain belum ada yang tiba selain Ibu sendiri. Dan siswa yang pertama sampai ternyata Kim Mingyu, hebat" ujar wanita didepan Mingyu, dan jangan lupakan ibu jari milik wanita itu yang sudah mengacung didepan Mingyu. Sepertinya Ibu Jung akan menjadi guru favoritnya setelah ini.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum malu, "Tapi sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat Mingyu" tanya Ibu Jung, kemudian menyentuh tangan Mingyu. Ibu Jung merasakan panas pada telapak tangannya. "Kau demam?" Tanya wanita itu sedikit terperanjat. Mingyu hanya menampilkan senyum bodohnya.

"Kau pulang saja, tidak perlu ikut _Summer Camp_ " pinta Ibu Jung. Tapi Mingyu membelalakkan matanya, tentu saja menolak. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak mau. Aku mau ikut _Summer Camp_ Bu" pinta Mingyu, kalau saja dirinya masih diminta untuk pulang Mingyu tidak segan-segan untuk bersujud saat itu juga didepan Ibu Jung. Tapi untungnya Mingyu tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. Karena Ibu Jung memperbolehkannya. Tentu saja ada syaratnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus naik mobil unit kesehatan, dan harus memakai masker selama disana. Selain demam kau juga flu, hidungmu merah. Jangan menebarkan virus disana. Dan juga, kalau kondisimu disana sangat tidak baik, terpaksa kau harus istirahat ditenda unit kesehatan atau mungkin lebih parahny ibu bisa membawamu pulang." jelas Ibu Jung, dan Mingyu senang hati akan menjawab "Siap! Aku pastikan aku akan baik-baik saja selama disana. Ibu jangan khawatir" ujarnya.

Namun, Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak Mingyu kali ini. Keadaannya malah semakin memburuk, ketika dirinya pingsan, bahkan dirinya jatuh pingsan saat dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi _Summer Camp_. Ibu Jung yang mendampingi Mingyu hanya menggeleng sambil melihat Mingyu yang sudah terpejam tidak sadarkan diri. "Apanya yang jangan khawatir? Aku malah frustasi melihatmu" ujarnya ketika melihat Mingyu didalam mobil, dan sesekali mendengarkan mulut Mingyu bergumam tidak jelas.

Benar saja. Selama acara _Summer Camp_ berlangsung Mingyu hanya bisa merebahkan tubuh besar namun tidak berenergi itu di salah satu tenda unit kesehatan. Mingyu menempati tenda nomor dua.

Mingyu hampir merasa seperti dirinya sedang berada di rumah sakit. Hanya tidur, lalu makan, dan kembali tidur setelah minum obat. Begitu selama beberapa hari. Karena sama sekali tidak boleh mengikuti kegiatan dalam Summer Camp.

Sampai pada akhirnya Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ada suara yang sangat berisik dari arah luar, itu berasal dari sebelah tendanya. Tenda unit kesehatan nomor satu. Mingyu kemudian hanya memejamkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk tidur lagi. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, tubuhnya juga terasa seperti terbakar karena demam.

"Siapa nama anak ini?"

"Namanya Wonwoo"

Mingyu membuka matanya sangat lebar, seakan-akan matanya ingin meloncat keluar dari tempatnya. "Wonwoo?" Batinnya.

Butuh waktu sangat lama bagi Mingyu untuk akhirnya bangkit dari posisinya saat ini, lalu mulai bergerak keluar dari tenda yang ia tempati saat itu.

Dan menuju tenda nomor satu, terlihat sangat sepi, padahal beberapa menit lalu sangat bising dan memekakkan telinga rasanya. Kemudian dengan perlahan Mingyu membuka resleting pada pintu masuk tenda itu.

Seseorang sedang terkulai lemas dibalik lapisan selimut. Mingyu melangkah kembali pada tenda nomor dua, untuk mengambil selimut tebal yang sempat membungkus dirinya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Mingyu kembali pada tenda nomor satu, lalu merebahkan selimut itu diatas lapisan-lapisan selimut yang membungkus tubuh yang lemas didepannya itu. _"Jeon Wonwoo"_ gumamnya, Mingyu duduk disebelahnya, lalu tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus kepala itu. Entah dorongan darimana tiba-tiba saja otaknya memerintahkan tangan Mingyu untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Jeon Wonwoo maaf, Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri" lanjutnya.

Mingyu menidurkan tubuh bongsornya tepat disampingnya, disamping Wonwoo.

Orang yang Mingyu benci, ah mungkin bisa ditambahkan kata sengaja ditengahnya. Orang yang 'sengaja' Mingyu benci. Berkat Wonwoo hari-hari Mingyu selalu diselingi oleh perasaan aneh, terkadang harus sedih, terkadang harus senang. Semuanya dimulai sejak insiden tabrakan hari itu. Ditambah semua kalimat bualan dari Seungcheol yang mendorong Mingyu untuk yakin kalau Wonwoo menyukainya.

Awalnya Mingyu sangat yakin, yakin kalau Wonwoo memang menyukainya. Tapi lama-kelamaan Mingyu rasa tidak lagi, setelah Wonwoo yang menjauh dan tidak lagi memandangi nya dengan sebuah wajah yang ingin Mingyu perhatikan juga. Hanya saja dirinya terlalu pengecut. Mingyu tidak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana wajah Wonwoo yang memerah ketika mata keduanya saling bertemu atau ketika Mingyu secara sengaja duduk disampingnya Wonwoo ketika makan siang saat kelas 10 lalu.

Tapi semua itu, semua perasaan Mingyu, yang bahkan Mingyu sendiri tidak mengerti.

Perasaan yang selalu datang menghampiri nya, apalagi ketika kata-kata Seungcheol yang seolah-olah mendorongnya hingga membentur tembok dan menuturkan kalimatnya seputar Wonwoo sepanjang hari. Kalau boleh jujur ia senang bisa mendengar semua itu, semua hal dari Seungcheol seperti sebuah alunan musik, asalkan semua itu tentang Wonwoo. Ia senang.

Semua info yang Seungcheol sampaikan mmbuat perasaan kecil yang Mingyu punya semakin tumbuh dan berkembang seiring semua kalimat Seungcheol yang terus berputar dipikirannya. Persetan dengan semua itu, Mingyu hanya ingin Wonwoo memandangi nya seperti dulu. Jujur saja Mingyu merindukan semua pandangan yang Wonwoo lemparkan padanya. Seandainya pandangan itu masih Wonwoo tunjukan untuknya. Mingyu akan sangat bahagia, banyak yang bilang mencari kebahagiaan itu mudah, dan kebahagiaan yang Mingyu sempat raih perlahan mulai pudar dan semakin menjadi sulit ia dapatkan.

Karena, kebahagiannya hanya dari kedua manik milik Wonwoo. Dan kedua manik itu seakan-akan menghilang dari peredaran. Tidak ada yang menjualnya, hanya Wonwoo yang punya.

Mungkin sebentar lagi Mingyu akan berhenti membohongi dirinya untuk membenci Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak bisa terus menerus mencoba untuk membenci Wonwoo, karena semuanya percuma dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Semua yang Mingyu rasakan adalah perasaan cinta. Karena Mingyu mencintai seorang laki-laki, Jeon Wonwoo namanya.

Mingyu mendekap tubuh Wonwoo mendekat kearahnya, ia ingin menyalurkan panas ditubuhnya untuk Wonwoo. Walaupun secara teknis panas ditubuh Mingyu adalah sebuah penyakit, Mingyu tidak berpikir kalau demam bisa menular. Mungkin flu bisa, tapi saat ini Mingyu mengenakan maskernya. Berharap flu yang ia derita tidak menular pada Wonwoo.

Perlahan deru napas Wonwoo semakin teratur, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sangat cepat dan tidak beraturan. Kali ini sepertinya Wonwoo sudah agak membaik.

Mingyu tersenyum pada Wonwoo, lalu tak lupa ia mengusap pucuk kepala Wonwoo sampai akhirnya Mingyu kembali pada tenda nomor dua. Kepalanya masih pusing, Mingyu ingin meneruskan istirahat nya yang sempat terganggu karena orang yang dia cintai sedang tidak baik keadaanya ditenda sebelah.

•

•

•

Setelah acara _Summer Camp_ berlalu, kegiatan Mingyu berjalan sangat normal seperti biasanya. Dirinya juga sudah membaik setelah beberapa hari terakhir demamnya yang tidak kunjung membaik. Tapi sekarang tubuhnya sudah sehat.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah gelang pada Seungcheol saat ini, keduanya sedang berada pada sebuah perpustakaan sebelum bel makan siang berbunyi. kebetulan kelas keduanya sedang kosong jadi Mingyu mengajak Seungcheol untuk sedikit menhobrol diperpus, tapi tidak untuk membaca hanua mengobrol atau ingin sekedar menikmati fasilitas Wi-Fi di perpustakaan, karena Wi-Fi perpustakaan adalah yang sinyal Wi-Fi nya paling kuat dari semua tempat disekolah itu.

"Hyung, gara-gara gelang ini aku demam berhari-hari. Dan kau juga malah tidak ikut _Summer Camp_ karena alasan sakit. Jahatnya, aku jadi tidak punya teman disana" rengek Mingyu. Seungcheol yang sedang asyik dengan ponselnya hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali berdecak sebal. "Benarkan? Kau tidak punya teman?" balas Seungcheol kemudian

"Saat _Summer Camp_ kemarin aku demam dan tidak mengikuti seluruh kegiatan, menyebalkan bukan? Aku seperti orang sakit disana. Walaupun sebenarnya aku memang sakit" ujarnya panjang, lalu Seungcheol sedikit mempertemukan kedua alisnya. "Tumben" ujarnya.

Mingyu kemudian hanya terdiam, bingung.

"Tumben sekali kau cerewet, biasanya berlagak sok cool" ujar Seungcheol menyimpan ponselnya disaku celana, lalu mengambil gelang miliknya yang beberapa hari lalu Mingyu pinjam. Gelang berwarna biru dengan ornamen logam yang menghiasinya.

"Tapi Hyung—" Mingyu berhenti dengan perkataan nya, ia pandangi seluruh rak buku yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Sedang merangkai kata.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri Hyung, sepertinya aku memang menyukainya" lanjut Mingyu sambil memutar ponselnya ke kiri ke kanan, keatas dan kebawah. Lalu sebuah jawaban yang tidak diharapkan lolos dari bibir Seungcheol.

"Oh" begitu ujarnya, Mingyu benar-benar dengan senang hati akan melempar ponselnya saat itu juga kearah Seungcheol. Bertahun-tahun bersekolah Mingyu pikir 'Oh' bukanlah sebuah jawaban yang membuat dirinya sedikit puas.

"Aku sudah tahu, hmm—" Seungcheol melanjutkan, tapi sedikit menahan sedikit kalimatnya. Dengan pose berpikir lalu menengok kearah Mingyu dan melihat laki-laki jangkung itu menatapnya serius dengan penuh ekspresi tanya. "Sudah lama" lanjutnya. Lagi-lagi kalimat yang tidak Mingyu harapkan lolos dari bibir Seungcheol.

Mingyu melemah, tubuhnya ia jatuhkan didepan meja. Seungcheol kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Mingyu tanpa ingin berkata lebih. Baginya melihat Mingyu yang patah semangat seperti itu membuat hari-harinya tampak indah. Baiklah itu jahat. Tapi itulah cara Seungcheol bercanda dan bersenang-senang.

"Sudahlah, aku memang sudah tahu kalau kau menyukai laki-laki itu. Sudah lama. Bahkan saat kau mengelak pun aku tahu. Bibirmu mungkin berbohong, tapi mata dan hatimu tidak Mingyu" ujarnya. Mingyu kemudian bangun membawa tubuhnya bersandar pada sandaran kursinya. Menatap Seungcheol dengan malas dan lesu.

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh, mungkin kalau masalah akademik kau memang jagonya, tapi untuk urusan asmara, aku adalah rajanya" Mingyu masih menatap laki-laki disampingnya itu. Tatapannya kosong.

"Apa menurutmu aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Wonwoo? Hah? Kau meminjam seragam cadangan milik Hansol dan menaruhnya dilokernya Wonwoo. Dan juga minuman isotonik itu. Wah! Kau benar-benar perhatian" goda Seungcheol. Kemudian Mingyu tersenyum, tidak disangka ternyata Seungcheol tahu semua yang ia lakukan.

"Tapi—" Sesaat senyuman Mingyu berangsur luntur dari bibirnya. "Tapi?" Tanya Mingyu penuh penasaran.

"Jauh sebelum kau menaruh itu semua di loker Wonwoo, ada seseorang yang menaruh sesuatu di loker Wonwoo lebih dulu. Kau ingat soda yang menyembur di seragam Wonwoo? Soda itulah barang yang ia taruh di loker Wonwoo. Dan sepertinya kau harus berterima kasih pada orang itu, kalau soda itu tidak menyembur kau tidak akan pernah menaruh seragam dan juga minuman isotonik dilokernya Wonwoo, apa aku benar?" Tanya Seungcheol, dan Mingyu hanya terdiam terhanyut dengan pikirannya. Semua yang Seungcheol bicarakan ada benarnya. Kalau saja soda itu tidak mengotori seragam Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak akan menanam seragam dan minuman itu dilokernya.

"Dan aku hanya ingin memperingatkan dirimu, jangan sampai menyesal karena lambat bergerak, menyesal selalu hadir disaat-saat terakhir Mingyu" lanjut Seungcheol, tentu saja itu sangat menggelitik telinga dan juga pikiran Mingyu.

"Siapa? Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Mingyu

"Aku tidak mau menyebutkan namanya, aku ingin kau mencari tahu sendiri, katanya kau suka—Maksudku mungkin, cinta—Pada Wonwoo. Setidaknya kau harus berusaha mencari tahu bukan?" Ujar Seungcheol, dan jangan lupakan kuluman senyum Psycho miliknya.

Mingyu sekarang yang berdecak sebal. Dirinya benci dipermainkan oleh Seungcheol.

"Sudah pikirkan orangnya nanti saja, ayo makan siang, telepon Jihoon dan Hansol. Kita makan siang sekarang, belnya akan berbunyi sebentar lagi" ujar Seungcheol bangun dari duduknya sembari memasang gelang biru miliknya dipergelangan tangannya.

Sementara itu Mingyu masih hanyut dengan pikirannya, ternyata ada orang lain selain dirinya yang suka bahkan tidak segan-segan menaruh barang diloker milik Wonwoo.

 _'Siapa dia?Siapa yang menaruh soda diloker Wonwoo lebih dulu dariku?'_ Jujur saja Mingyu ingin mendorong Seungcheol menuju dinding dan menanyakan hal itu sekarang juga.

 _'Aku benci cinta. Tapi begitulah itu cinta, benar-benar rumit'_

 **TBC**

Aku gatau mau ngomong apa. Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini:')) fufufu~

Silahkan Review-nya.


	14. CHAPTER 14 - CONFESSION

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya berat, ia terbangun dari tidur singkatnya ketika berisiknya bel sekolah tertangkap oleh telinganya. Ia tertidur saat jam istirahat diruang kesehatan. Setidaknya sekarang Wonwoo merasa baikan dari kondisi sebelumnya.

Ekor mata Wonwoo memandang sebuah botol air mineral diatas meja balas samping ranjangnya. Ada secarik kertas kecil, itu sebuah note.

 **JANGAN TERLALU LELAH WONWOO. KURANGI MINUM SODA, PERBANYAK AIR PUTIH.**

Begitulah isi note yang tertempel di botol mineralnya. Wonwoo kemudian membawa botol air mineral itu keluar dari ruang kesehatan, kakinya melangkah menuju kelas. Sesekali ia terpikir tentang sesuatu yang terkesan misterius. Seperti orang yang kerap menaruh perhatian padanya, bahkan sampai menanam sesuatu dilokernya. Dan sekarang ia dapat sebotol air mineral. Walaupun hanya air mineral Wonwoo senang karena dirinya merasa sangat diperhatikan. Ia belum pernah diperhatikan oleh orang lain selain Soonyoung.

Sesekali Wonwoo ingin menebak siapa pelakunya. Tapi satu petunjuk yang pasti adalah, Pelakunya pasti selalu satu meja saat makan siang. Mungkin saja, sedikit berandai-andai diperbolehkan bukan?

Wonwoo kemudian membayangkan wajah-wajahnya.

Dari arah seberang bangkunya, ada Jihoon, Mingyu, Seungcheol, Hansol. Tapi masih belum puas. Ia memikirkan lagi orang-orang yang duduk di deretan tempat duduknya. Ada Seungkwan, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Jun. Sekarang kepalanya terasa ingin pecah.

Hipotesisnya ialah, Apapun yang terjadi padanya ketika dirinya sedang ada dimeja itu pasti akan ada sesuatu yang datang, entah itu dari lokernya atau pun sebuah benda yang dikirimkan langsung ketika dirinya sedang tidak sadar. Contohnya, seperti yang terjadi barusan.

Seperti saat soda yang menyembur membasahi seragamnya lalu ditambah dengan sebuah noda jus, memang saat itu banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan, tapi ketika Wonwoo melihat sekilas kearah meja yang ia tempati tadi, semua orang dimeja itu menatapnya dengan khawatir. Termasuk Mingyu dan ketiga temannya. Wonwoo menyaksikan semuanya, sekali lagi ekor matanya tidak akan pernah salah.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat satu hal, Soda. Soda yang menyembur di seragamnya. Semua seperti berasal dari sana. Bisa diibaratkan soda yang ia terima dilokernya seperti sebuah pintu masuk. Kemudian setelah pintu itu terbuka, semuanya berbondong-bondong menjadi menaruh perhatian padanya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu pasti ada berapa orang, apakah ada dua? tiga? Atau mungkin satu orang? Mungkin Wonwoo hanya terlalu percaya diri, tapi bisa saja jangan pernah lupakan firasat Wonwoo yang dua ratus persen selalu benar, Karena semua hal belakangan ini dimulai sejak adanya soda dilokernya.

Sekarang yang Wonwoo harus lakukan adalah mencari tahu siapa yang menaruh soda dilokernya. Namun, kalau dipikir-pikir saat itu yang tahu kalau Wonwoo suka minuman selain kopi adalah Jun dan juga Soonyoung. Mungkinkah dua sahabatnya yang melakukannya? Entah itu hanya prasangka Wonwoo saja. Dia tidak ingin membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling lagi hanya untuk tahu siapa yang mengirimkan semua benda-benda itu, selama itu bukanlah sesuatu benda yang menjijikkan atau berbahaya mereka bebas melakukan itu.

Sampai dikelasnya Wonwoo hendak menaruh botol air mineral yang ia bawa untuk ditaruh dilokernya. Tatkala pintu kecil itu terbuka, ada lagi—sesuatu yang tertanam dilokernya.

"Oh serius? Air mineral lagi?" Gumam Wonwoo, dan tidak ada note di air mineral itu. Berbeda dengan yang ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Yang berisi tentang sesuatu kekhawatiran. Kemudian ia terpikir tentang Jeonghan yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat khawatir tentang keadaan Wonwoo. Mungkinkah Jeonghan. Baiklah sekarang Wonwoo mulai menebaknya lagi setelah sebelumnya ia tidak ingin menebak. Tapi semua teka-teki ini begitu ingin ia selesaikan dengan cepat. Wonwoo hanya ingin tahu siapa yang mengirimnya, lalu ingin berterima kasih karena sudah sangat perhatian dengannya. Hanya itu. Tapi siapa sangka kalau tujuannya untuk berterima kasih akan sesulit mencari pintu keluar dari labirin.

Setelah pulang sekolah Jun mengajak Wonwoo untuk berjalan-jalan dipinggir sungai Han. Wonwoo tidak keberatan karena cuaca sedang terlihat bagus. Tapi sepertinya suasana hati Jun yang tidak bagus. Anak itu tidak seperti biasanya yang banyak omong atau sekedar melucu. Diam dan hanya terdiam.

Wonwoo yang melangkah disampingnya bahkan tidak dilihat sama sekali seakan-akan Wonwoo tidak pernah ada. Pasti ada sesuatu, pikir Wonwoo.

Langkah mereka terhenti dan Jun mulai bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Wonwoo kemudian mengikuti Jun yang bersandar, tepat disamping Jun.

Ketika Wonwoo hendak bertanya, Jun lebih dulu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan. Sebuah pertanyaan yang bahkan sedang Wonwoo rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Menjawab untuk hatinya sendiri bahkan Wonwoo tidak mampu, apalagi untuk pertanyaan Jun.

"Wonwoo, menurutmu. Apakah cinta pertama itu benar adanya?" Itu pertanyaan Jun, dan sekarang Wonwoo terdiam. Tidak berani menjawab, pikirannya mendadak kosong, iia tidak bisa berpikiran sedikitpun tentang hal tersebut.

"Sejak dulu aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang, jadi aku tidak tahu seperti apa cinta pertama itu" balas Wonwoo, tentu saja dengan pemilihan kata yang sangat asal, pembendaharaan katanya sungguh buruk.

"Hmm, sesuai ekspektasiku, kau mana kenal dengan kata cinta" ujar Jun. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mengangguk reflek, Jun tidak salah, semuanya benar. Tapi itu dulu. Setelah bertabrakan dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo jadi mengenal apa itu cinta. Ia ingin berterima kasih pada Mingyu saat ini juga.

Tapi untuk sekarang Wonwoo tidak mungkin bilang kalau ia mengenal cinta berkat Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak akan senekat itu hanya untuk membela diri. Biarkan saja Jun mengartikan cinta pertama dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tapi apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati?" Pertanyaan kedua, Wonwoo seolah merasakan rasa sakitnya ketika banyak orang yang sedang membicarakan topik seputar Mingyu yang terus bergonta-ganti pasangan akhir-akhir ini. Dan Wonwoo bahkan pernah melihat Mingyu dengan pacarnya sedang asyik berduaan dibawah pohon didekat lapangan lari. Wonwoo mendengar dan melihat semua itu, dan tentu saja Wonwoo paham betul bagaimana rasa sakit hati.

"Kalau itu aku tahu" jawab Wonwoo, ia mengulas senyum kecutnya.

"Aku sedang sakit hati" jawab Jun. Banyak yang Wonwoo ingin tanyakan sejak beberapa menit lalu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak berani, Wonwoo hanya menunggu sampai Jun benar-benar akan berbagi sedikit cerita tentang sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan hatinya belakangan ini, karena Jun memang agak pendiam akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyulkyung. . ." Wonwoo yang mendengar itu hanya membayangkan wajah tetangga nya. "Kyulkyung kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo. Wonwoo tahu kalau Jun menyukai Kyulkyung, apalagi keduanya berada pada satu kelas yang sama. Sebuah kebetulan. Tapi bagaimana jika sebuah kebetulan itu malah menjadi bumerang?

Contohnya Jun, Wonwoo pikir bisa berada satu kelas dengan pujaan hati bisa membuat hati begitu bahagia, tapi setelah melihat Jun, Wonwoo ragu.

Kemudian Jun mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya, ia bermain sedikit diatas layar luas itu. Lalu menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

"Teman sekelas ku bilang mereka berpacaran, awalnya hanya rumor. Tapi kalau mereka sudah berani bermain di media sosial bukankah itu berarti bukan sekedar rumor?" Tanya Jun, wajahnya terlihat sedih, Wonwoo sampai meringis. Tapi ia lebih meringis lagi ketika menyadari hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Merasa menyesal ketika melihat tangan Mingyu melingkar tepat dipundak Kyulkyung pada foto tersebut. Seharusnya Wonwoo tidak melihatnya, dan seharusnya Jun juga tidak perlu menunjukkan itu. Seandainya Jun juga tahu kalau saat ini hatinya hancur. Mungkin sama dengan milik Jun.

"Mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Wonwoo, nadanya ia buat sedatar mungkin. Walaupun tahu sepertinya percuma. Sekarang malah dia yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Jun mengangguk, "beberapa hari terakhir mereka rumornya sedang dekat, lalu ketika aku tanya langsung pada Mingyu, Mingyu mengelak. Tapi sekarang—" Jun tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana, hatinya memang sudah hancur. Tapi ketika melihat Jun yang patah semangat seperti itu, ia juga tak tega. Kalau Wonwoo boleh jujur, ia benci dengan Jun yang seperti itu, seperti itu bukan Jun yang Wonwoo kenal.

"Oh ayolah, mereka baru berpacaran bukan? Mereka belum menikah, selagi belum ada undangan yang tersebar seharusnya kau harusnya masih punya harapan, tapi jangan juga merebut apa yang bukan milikmu Jun, kalau jawabannya kau harus merelakan, maka yang kau lakukan adalah merelakannya bukan?" Sebisanya Wonwoo menenangkan hati Jun.

Disamping itu ia juga menenangkan hatinya yang sudah hancur, ia akan pungut semua pecahan hatinya. Jika waktu memungkinkan ia akan menyimpan hati itu untuk Mingyu, walaupun nantinya Mingyu akan menghancurkan hati yang susah payah Wonwoo simpan dan jaga, ia akan terus menyimpannya, jika hati itu akan hancur Wonwoo akan senang hati memungutnya dan menatanya kembali menjadi bentuk semula.

Bentuknya mungkin tidak akan sama, tapi isinya akan tetap utuh dan sama seperti sebelum dihancurkan. Karena yang Wonwoo punya hanyalah sebuah hati, yang berisikan cinta yang tulus.

Sementara itu, Mingyu menatap ponselnya malas, Kyulkyung terus mengirimnya sebuah pesan. Ketika Mingyu tidak membalasnya Kyulkyung akan marah, lalu dengan susah payah Mingyu harus merangkai sebuah alasan yang masuk akal untuk Kyulkyung.

Persetan dengan Seungcheol dan semua idenya, Mingyu ingin mengutuk anak itu kalau saja Mingyu adalah seorang penyihir. Atau mungkin menghisap darahnya sampai Seungcheol mati jika Mingyu adalah seorang vampir. Tapi apalah yang ia lakukan? Sepanjang hari ia hanya mampu menurut pada semua ide-ide Seungcheol.

Tujuannya adalah untuk bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo, lalu berpacaran. Jika memungkinkan Mingyu ingin menikahinya juga. Mungkin saja.

Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, Mingyu malah disuruh oleh laki-laki yang lebih tua itu untuk berpacaran dengan Kyulkyung. Ide bagus pikir Seungcheol, bagi Mingyu itu ide gila. Sangat gila.

Cinta saja tidak, apalagi berteman dekat. Dirinya memang bisa bergaul dengan siapa saja, berteman dan dekat dengan Kyulkyung itu mudah, bahkan hingga mereka berpacaran seperti sekarang, Tapi kenapa menyapa Wonwoo dengan sebuah kata 'Hai' saja rasanya seperti menyalakan api dalam air. Begitu sulit dan mustahil.

Sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya Mingyu harus merubah hal sulit dan mustahil itu menjadi sebuah kemudahan.

 ** _'Kau hanya mampu membayangkan semua yang kau pikir mudah, memang mudah. Tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk kau lakukan?'_** Ia teringat kata-kata milik Seungcheol, yang kali ini benar-benar menusuk hatinya. perkataanya tidak salah, memang ia yang salah.

Membayangkan nya memang mudah, apalagi jika diingat-ingat mereka kerap bertemu dalam satu meja ketika makan siang. Tapi tidak satupun dari keduanya yang saling melempar sapaan. Mungkin sapaan terlalu jauh, tersenyum saja tidak. Mingyu tidak pernah melihat Wonwoo yang melempar senyum padanya, walaupun mungkin ada itu hanya sekali atau dua kali. Selebihnya tidak pernah lagi.

Mingyu tidak menyalahkan Wonwoo, karena disini dirinya juga salah. Mingyu hanya ingin Wonwoo melakukan hal yang Mingyu inginkan, tapi bahkan Mingyu tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk Wonwoo. Tapi hal terakhir yang ia lakukan adalah menaruh botol air mineral dalam loker Wonwoo.

Karena hari itu Wonwoo sepertinya tidak terlihat sehat.

Untuk kedepannya Mingyu akan berusaha dengan caranya, bagaimanapun caranya Mingyu akan membawa Wonwoo menuju pelukannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, Mingyu akan pikirkan, dan sepertinya Wonwoo harus bersabar sedikit.

Berbicara tentang hubungannya dengan Kyulkyung, jujur saja Mingyu tidak mencintai perempuan itu, itu hanya akal-akalan Seungcheol, alasannya karena Kyulkyung bertetangga dan bisa dibilang cukup mengenal Wonwoo, setidaknya Mingyu bisa menggali sedikit informasi dari Kyulkyung. Setelah puas dengan informasi nya, Mingyu bisa memutuskan hubungan nya dengan Kyulkyung, terdengar sangat jahat bagi Mingyu. Tapi jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan Mingyu, karena semua idenya berasal dari Seungcheol. Tapi tetap saja Mingyu juga harus disalahkan karena menyetujui ide gila Seungcheol. Tidak disangka Mingyu yang sering dapat peringkat lima besar bisa sebodoh itu dibuat oleh Seungcheol.

Semuanya kembali lagi pada tujuan nya, apapun akan Mingyu lakukan untuk Wonwoo dan demi Wonwoo. Kalau boleh Mingyu akan menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk bisa mendapatkan Wonwoo. Walaupun gengsinya masih terlalu besar dibanding tubuhnya. Ia akan berusaha.

 _'Mingyu Fighting!'_ Batinnya.

Setelahnya ia merebahkan tubuh bongsornya diatas ranjang, tapi tidak sedikitpun mengindahkan pandangan pada ponselnya, biar saja Kyulkyung merajuk sekarang, Mingyu yakin besok tetangga Wonwoo itu akan berhenti merajuk.

Mingyu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kepalanya ia tanamkan pada kedua tangan yang ia jadikan bantalannya. Sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang Wonwoo.

' _Kira-kira, Wonwoo sedang apa sekarang?'_

 _•_

 _•_

Setelah membuat perasaan jun agak baikan, Wonwoo segera pulang. Sejak ia tiba ia terus-terusan berada dibalik meja belajarnya selama berjam-jam, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain bermain game, atau menonton beberapa drama dan anime dari laptopnya. Ia lakukan itu bergantian.

Stok novelnya sudah habis, semuanya sudah ia baca. Wonwoo butuh lebih banyak novel lagi. Atau mungkin beberapa judul drama dan anime. Dirinya bosan.

Ia menengok pada jam di ponselnya, sudah hampir jam dua belas malam. Hanya perlu beberapa menit lagi.

Pikiran kembali terusik tentang Mingyu yang berpacaran dengan perempuan yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Memikirkannya membuat satu pertanyaan menjadi bercabang, dari cabang itu kembali menjadi cabang. Terus seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya ada sebuah cabang yang berhenti disatu titik.

"Apa Mingyu memang Playboy? Semudah itu berpacaran lalu putus dari satu individu ke individu lain. Apa dia akan terus seperti itu sampai seluruh es di kutub meleleh? Kalau iya, lebih aku menyerah saja padanya" sebuah keputusasaan dari Wonwoo, semangatnya perlahan meluntur secara tiba-tiba.

Tapi mari tunggu hingga besok, pasti keputusan nya untuk mundur akan berubah menjadi keputusan untuk berusaha mengejar lagi pujaan hatinya. Itulah sifat alami Jeon Wonwoo. Lain di mulut, lain dihatinya. Selalu begitu.

 ** _DDRRTT_**

 ** _DDRRTT_**

Wonwoo menengok kearah layar ponselnya. Ada sebuah notifikasi dari LINE.

"Jisoo Hyung? Dia belum tidur?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran, ia segera membuka layar kunci dan membalasnya.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Wonwoo..

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Ada apa Hyung?

 **Hong Jisoo :** Kau belum tidur? Maaf menganggu malam-malam begini.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Aku sedang bosan, kau tidak mengganggu, santai saja.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa kau sudah diberikan tugas oleh Guru Kang? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas itu, tapi sepertinya aku kesulitan. Aku tanya Jeonghan tapi dia tidak membalas LINE dariku. Jadi aku tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa, mungkin kau bisa membantuku?

Wonwoo kemudian mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

 _'Alasan.'_ Batin Wonwoo.

Hong Jisoo, anak yang terlihat sederhana, biasa tersenyum dengan teduh dan cukup mudah bergaul, tapi sebenarnya jauh dari semua itu Jisoo adalah anak konglomerat, hanya saja dia sangat menyatu dengan tanah, jadi tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa Jisoo sebenarnya.

Wonwoo tahu beberapa fakta tentang Jisoo, Wonwoo bersyukur punya sepasang mata yang sangat tajam. Wonwoo tahu dimana tempat Jisoo turun dari mobil mewahnya, dan pastinya bukan didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Wonwoo tahu apa saja makanan yang Jisoo suka dan tidak suka karena sudah sering berada satu meja saat makan siang dan sering bertukar kisah, walaupun sebenarnya Jisoo tipikal anak yang sangat tertutup Wonwoo tahu banyak sekali hal yang ingin Jisoo bicarakan.

Apalagi Wonwoo sering sekali menangkap ekspresi Jisoo seperti ribuan pertanyaan sudah mengantri di otaknya dan hendak menanyakan itu semua pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo tahu, karena Wonwoo tidak bodoh dan dapat melihat semua itu.

Dan sekarang, hal aneh terjadi lagi. Ketika seorang anak bertanya pada temannya—teman beda kelas—maksudnya. Bukankah terdengar aneh? Bahkan Jisoo sempat bilang kalau dia _'tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa'_ apakah dalam satu kelasnya hanya terdapat Jisoo dan juga Jeonghan? Kemana anak murid lainnya? Seharusnya Jisoo bertanya pada teman sekelasnya bukan? Apalagi masalah tugas itu, Wonwoo belum tahu kalau Guru Kang akan memberikan tugas.

Wonwoo tidak menaruh curiga pada Jisoo, hanya saja sesekali dirinya merasa tidak nyaman ketika Jisoo seakan-akan ingin bertanya sesuatu hal yang aneh dikepala nya pada Wonwoo. Hanya itu, padahal jika Jisoo mau, dia bisa bertanya pada Wonwoo. Dan dengan senang hati Wonwoo akan menjawab. Wonwoo hanya ingin Jisoo 'agak' terbuka padanya. Walaupun Wonwoo juga anak yang menutup diri tapi Wonwoo bisa mengimbangi jika seseorang sudah membuka dirinya pada Wonwoo. Tapi Jisoo tidak, terkadang seakan-akan ada sebuah tembok raksasa yang Jisoo bangun diantara dirinya dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Jisoo. Dia terlalu misterius.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

Sedang mengetik sebuah kata yang terus menerus ia hapus.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Oh? Benarkah? Aku kebetulan belum dapat tugas dari Guru Kang.

 _Read_

Sekitar beberapa menit Wonwoo mematung dengan ponsel ditangannya, Jisoo tidak membalasnya setelah ia membaca pesan dari Wonwoo. Ia berdecak sebal. Lalu menaruh ponselnya diatas meja lalu beralih pada laptopnya.

 ** _DDRRTT_**

 ** _DDRRTT_**

 **Hong Jisoo :** Sebenarnya itu alasanku, Guru Kang tidak memberiku tugas. Maaf aku berbohong Wonwoo:'D Aku sedang bosan, aku tidak bisa tidur. Lalu sekarang tidak tahu harus apa. Apa kau mengantuk?

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum, laki-laki dengan senyum meneduhkan itu ternyata memang tidak sulit ditebak.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Aku sudah kira, aku tidak mengantuk. Apa ya namanya? Insomnia Mungkin?

 **Hong Jisoo :** Hahaha Kau sedang apa?

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Mencari sesuatu yang bagus di laptop. Apa kau suka main game? Atau nonton anime?

 **Hong Jisoo : Hmm** , aku tahu beberapa judul anime bagus.

Lalu keduanya hanyut dalam pesan teks hingga beberapa jam sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi, mereka bahkan belum tidur, karena terlalu asyik dengan topik seputar beberapa judul anime bagus musim ini.

Dan salah satu yang Wonwoo tidak sangka dari Jisoo adalah, anak itu ternyata menonton anime yaoi, Wonwoo juga menontonnya tapi tidak ada yang tahu. Tapi dengan terang-terangan Jisoo bilang dalam pesannya kalau dia menonton beberapa judul anime yaoi, bahkan dia juga membaca manganya. Sebenarnya Jisoo juga bilang ia juga menonton yuri, dan genre lainnya.

Wonwoo cukup terkejut, tapi orang-orang bebas menonton apapun yang mereka inginkan bukan?

Setelah puas saling bertukar judul anime, inilah saat-saat dimana pertanyaan Jisoo membuat ibu jari Wonwoo jadi kaku.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang Wonwoo?

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Hmm. . Mungkin.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Benarkah? Dia ada dikelas 11? Atau 12?

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Mungkin 11.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Bolehkah aku menebaknya? Apa dia berada dikelas 11-2?

Diseberang sana Jisoo dengan sebuah wajah antusias sedang menunggu jawabannya. Tapi tidak dibalas oleh Wonwoo. Mungkin Wonwoo terlalu takut.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Mungkin.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Apa dia tinggi?

Oh baiklah, seseorang sepertinya perlu memisahkan keduanya, Wonwoo sudah kehabisan kata-kata hanya untuk membalas pesan Jisoo. Menjawabnya terlalu beresiko, tapi jika mengelak bukankah beresiko juga? Apa Wonwoo sedang dipermainkan oleh Jisoo? Ataukah Jisoo memang tahu kalau Wonwoo menaruh perasaan pada Mingyu? Entahlah, seperti yang Wonwoo bilang Jisoo itu misterius.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Untuk ukurannya, dia cukup tinggi. Baiklah, apa kita akan terus bermain tebak-tebakan Hyung?

 **Hong Jisoo :** Haha tunggu, aku masih ingin menebaknya. Apa tubuhnya bagus? Lalu rambutnya! wah, terlihat indah bukan? Dia orang baik, saat ulangan matematika yang lalu aku diberi bocoran olehnya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Hyung! Kau mengenalnya?

 **Hong Jisoo :** Tentu, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia cukup populer akhir-akhir ini! Satu tebakan terakhir dariku Wonwoo. Wajahnya tampan bukan?

Wonwoo melemah, ia menutup laptopnya dengan segera lalu beralih menuju ranjang. Ia tidak ingin lagi membalas pesan LINE Jisoo, tapi kenapa Jisoo bisa tahu semua itu? Apakah caranya menatap Mingyu sangat terlihat? Wonwoo bahkan sudah tidak menatap Mingyu lagi, sudah lama. Sangat lama.

Wonwoo melihat lanjutan pesan dari Jisoo.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Tidak apa, aku mendukungmu Wonwoo! Jadi apa aku boleh menebak namanya?

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Silahkan.

Wonwoo membalasnya begitu singkat, terlalu malu. Ia pastikan saat makan siang nanti dirinya akan menghilang dari pandangan Jisoo.

Saat istirahat makan siang Wonwoo benar-benar menghilang setelah yang terjadi saat jam tiga pagi tadi. Sekarang dirinya sedang bersembunyi di perpustakaan, bukan tempat bagus dan juga sangat tidak disarankan.

Ponselnya ia matikan sejak terakhir kali ia melihat pesan terakhir dari Jisoo, dan juga sempat ia balas walau hanya dengan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya tampak seperti orang bodoh. Kasarnya, dini hari tadi Jisoo seperti menelanjanginya, dan sekarang Wonwoo malu. Bahkan untuk sekedar membalas pesannya. Wonwoo tidak melihat lagi pesan terakhir dari Jisoo setelahnya, karena setelah ia balas saat itu juga Wonwoo matikan ponselnya hingga saat ini. Dan ponsel itu masih tergeletak tidak berdaya didalam tasnya. Singkatnya, Wonwoo tidak membawa ponselnya sekarang.

Ditambah dengan suasana perpustakaan yang semakin ramai, akhirnya ia melangkah keluar. Kemarin dia menemukan sebuah tempat bagus dibelakang sekolah, ada sebuah ruangan tidak terpakai, sepertinya ruangan itu berakhir menjadi sebuah ruangan penampungan meja dan kursi rusak.

Kemarin Wonwoo sudah memeriksa isi ruangan itu, seperti bisa ia gunakan disaat dirinya ingin sendirian.

Langkah kaki yang Wonwoo perbesar semakin menambah kecepatan kakinya untuk cepat sampai, Wonwoo tidak ingin bertemu teman-teman nya untuk beberapa saat. Semakin cepat dan besar langkah kakinya semakin kecil kemungkinan dirinya bertemu temannya, terlebih bertemu dengan Jisoo.

Wonwoo dengan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan tepat dibelakang sekolah, ia membuka pintu dengan cepat, masuk kedalam lalu bersandar pada pintu yang baru ia tutup itu.

Matanya ia pejamkan, sebisa mungkin laki-laki yang sedang bersandar dipintu itu mengatur napasnya.

Tapi untuk kali ini Wonwoo menyesal membuka matanya, atau mungkin seharusnya sekarang ia tidak perlu datang keruangan itu. Mungkin untuk selamanya.

Dua orang didepannya benar-benar membuat Wonwoo membeku, Wonwoo pikir hanya dia yang menemukan ruangan tersembunyi yang tidak terpakai itu, kalau saja dia tahu sudah ada dua anak yang lebih dulu menempatinya Wonwoo dengan berhati-hati akan menjauh dari ruangan itu.

Pundak Wonwoo terangkat sembari menahan napasnya, kepulan asap putih yang tidak Wonwoo sukai sudah mendominasi ruangan itu entah sejak kapan. Pelakunya adalah dua orang itu, masing-masing dari mereka menyelipkan satu batang mengandung zat nikotin itu.

Sebenarnya melihat seseorang merokok dijam istirahat sekolah bukan hal yang lumrah untuk Wonwoo, dan juga Wonwoo benci orang yang merokok.

Tapi.

Satu hal lagi yang Wonwoo benci saat itu juga, ketika sepasang matanya melihat sebuah adegan yang sebenarnya akan normal jika dilakukan dengan lawan jenis. Wonwoo pernah melihat adegan itu dalam anime yaoi yang ia tonton. Tapi itu anime, dan kali ini Wonwoo menyaksikan hal itu secara langsung. Wonwoo menyaksikan ketika tangan sang _dominant_ menangkup wajah sang _submissive_ , begitu juga tangan sang submissive yang melingkar tepat di leher si _dominant_. Mereka ingin berciuman, tapi harus tertahan ketika Wonwoo tiba-tiba masuk dan merusak acara mereka.

Perlahan Wonwoo ingin menampilkan senyum, tapi entah mengapa begitu sulit, seperti lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Begitupun bernapas. Seseorang perlu membantu Wonwoo memberi napas buatan untuknya, paru-parunya sudah mengempis sejak ia membuka mata tadi.

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak mencari gagang pintu, ketika dirasa sudah menggenggamnya dengan erat dan pasti. Wonwoo sedikit menunduk pada dua orang didepannya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

 _'Lanjutkan saja, anggap aku tidak ada. Dan jangan membunuhku setelah ini, dan masalah rokok itu, aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa'_ ia hanya mampu menyalurkan itu melalui suara batinnya. Bibirnya terlalu berat untuk sekedar berbicara, karena tersenyum saja Wonwoo tidak mampu.

Setelahnya Wonwoo keluar, dengan langkah gemetar ia akan melangkah menuju kelasnya. Ketika sampai, ia menghampiri lokernya. Ia mengambil air mineral lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, Wonwoo tidak pernah menyaksikan adegan beberapa menit yang lalu kecuali yang ia tonton melalui anime. Tapi baru saja ia melihatnya secara langsung. Matanya yang sudah kotor terasa semakin kotor dan berdosa.

Wonwoo mendudukkan bokong nya diatas kursi, kemudian mencari ponsel yang tidak bernyawa didalam tas. Ketika ia menghidupkan nya banyak pesan masuk. Semua pesan itu berasal dari temannya.

 _'Wonwoo kau dimana?'_

 _'Wonwoo ayo makan siang'_

Semuanya hampir sama, semua temannya mencari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menyesal. Mungkin masih lebih baik jika bertemu dengan Jisoo ketimbang bertemu dengan dua laki-laki yang sedang bermesraan diruangan yang tidak terpakai.

"Ah mataku—ternodai, apa aku benar-benar harus menyerah? Fakta terakhir yang aku tahu, dia adalah seorang playboy, dia populer, lalu sekarang fakta terbaru. Dia merokok, dan juga berciuman? Dengan Seungcheol? Apa mereka? HAH? JANGAN BILANG?" Mata Wonwoo membulat.

Saat itu juga Wonwoo menelpon Jisoo, ia harus bertemu dan menceritakan semuanya.

•

•

•

Ketika bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi. Seungcheol tidak melangkah menuju kantin, tentu saja laki-laki itu tidak sendirian. Dia bersama Mingyu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu

"Ssttt" Seungcheol tidak memberikan jawaban yang berarti, Mingyu memperhatikan Seungcheol yang berpantomim dengan kedua jarinya didepan bibir. Kemudian ia mengangguk tanpa ingin banyak bicara.

Sampai ditempat yang Seungcheol maksud, Mingyu hanya melihat ngeri sekelilingnya. "Apa disini berhantu? Bagaimana kalau hantunya marah lalu kita merokok disini?" Tanya Mingyu. Kemudian Seungcheol tanpa banyak bicara hanya membuka pintu itu perlahan memastikan tidak orang lain selain mereka berdua. Ketika aman Seungcheol akhirnya baru berbicara.

"Ini tempat baru kita untuk merokok, tempat yang lama sudah terlalu ramai karena sebagian besar dari mereka adalah senior, jadi kita merokok disini saja" ujarnya kemudian, Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

Seungcheol mengeluarkan satu pak rokoknya, ia mengeluarkan satu lalu mengigit lintingan rokok itu di giginya. Kemudian memberikan pada Mingyu, dengan senang hati Mingyu menerimanya. Ketika pikirannya sedang terganggu Mingyu selalu menyempatkan membumbui paru-paru nya dengan nikotin.

Semua berawal sejak dirinya menginjak bangku SMP kelas 2, temannya mengajak Mingyu untuk mencoba. Awalnya Mingyu sangat benci dengan rokok, lalu menolaknya. Lama-kelamaan dirinya tertantang sampai akhirnya Mingyu mencobanya. Sekali, dua kali, dan seterusnya hingga berlanjut sampai saat ini.

Mingyu tidak terlalu sering merokok, hanya ketika ingin saja. Apalagi ketika dirinya dilanda stress, dalam sehari Mingyu bisa berkali-kali meracuni paru-parunya. Seakan-akan Mingyu sudah tidak peduli dengan paru-parunya.

"Hyung, semalam Kyulkyung menggodaku" Mingyu membuka obrolan ketika ia baru saja menghela napasnya diikuti dengan gumpalan asap yang mengepul didepan wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Menggoda bagaimana?" Tanya Seungcheol sembari mengetuk ujung rokoknya untuk menjatuhkan abunya. Entah sejak kapan Seungcheol menyalakan rokok miliknya, yang sekarang Mingyu lihat hanyalah kepulan asap putih yang menari didepannya.

"Dia bilang, dia ingin merasakan ciumanku, padahal ciuman saja aku tidak pernah hahaha" Ujarnya polos, Seungcheol yang mendengar itu sampai terbatuk-batuk menahan tawa.

"Hyung aku serius, aku tidak pernah ciuman. Aku ingin memberikan bibirku hanya untuk orang yang spesial" lanjut Mingyu. "Aku tahu, kau jangan sebut namanya. Mau kuajari tidak? Agar kau bisa mendominasi nya ketika memulai ciuman pertamamu" tawar Seungcheol. Tentu saja Mingyu akan menolak mentah-mentah.

"Denganmu?" Tanya Mingyu dengan wajah menghakimi.

 ** _PLAKKK_**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pucuk kepalanya, "Aku hanya akan mengajari caranya, bukan berarti aku akan mencium dirimu, dasar homo!" Ujar Seungcheol. Kemudian sebuah bulatan tercipta dibibir Mingyu. "Oh, Ok! Ajari aku Hyung"

"Hhh, baru kali ini aku bertemu orang yang minta diajari caranya berciuman, kau memalukan Kim Mingyu" goda Seungcheol, ia menghisap rokok yang terhimpit dikedua jarinya lalu mulai menatap Mingyu.

"Begini, kau kan ada diposisi atas, jadi kau harus menaruh tanganmu seperti ini" Mingyu hanya mengikuti instruksi yang Seungcheol berikan, ketika tangan besarnya dibawa oleh Seungcheol untuk menangkup wajah milik Seungcheol, Mingyu bergidik ngeri. Kalau saja ada orang yang memergoki keduanya, Mingyu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dan nanti, orang yang kau cium akan menaruh tangannya seperti ini dilehermu, atau mungkin dipinggangmu, entah. Cara orang berciuman berbeda-beda" lanjut Seungcheol masih mempraktekkan ** _'Bagaimana caranya berciuman yang baik dan benar'_** , ketika baru saja ia lingkarkan tangannya dileher Mingyu, dengan cepat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang anak masuk tanpa permisi.

Beberapa detik sepertinya dia belum sadar kalau ada dua mahkluk yang sedang mempraktekkan **_'Bagaimana caranya berciuman yang baik dan benar'_** , beberapa detik setelahnya baru lah anak itu sadar.

Tak kalah mematung nya, Mingyu dan Seungcheol juga masih mematung, dan jangan lupakan tentang pose mereka saat ini. Apa yang Mingyu khawatirkan terjadi.

Anak itu, Jeon Wonwoo. Terlihat sangat syok. Tapi dia masih terdiam dengan tubuhnya yang terlihat kaku, sampai akhirnya dia sedikit menunduk dan berakhir keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seungcheol dan Mingyu kemudian saling melempar tatapan datar. "Tamatlah kau Kim Mingyu" ujar Seungcheol. Mingyu segera menghempaskan tangan Seungcheol yang masih melingkar di lehernya. "Arghh! Hyung! Tamatlah kita!" Ujar Mingyu, ia membuang puntung rokoknya lalu menginjak dengan kesal dan penuh amarah hingga rasanya menyatu dengan keramik diruangan itu.

"Aku tidak tamat! Kau yang tamat, masih mau mengerjar Jeon Wonwoo? Aku pastikan dia akan berlari dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan dirimu" goda Seungcheol.

"Kau juga, bagaimana kalau dia mengadu kalau kita merokok dijam istirahat? Lalu dia akan mengadukan juga tentang adanya dua anak mesum yang sedang berciuman, dan mereka berdua laki-laki" tanya Mingyu, ia memijit keningnya frustasi.

"Kalau dia melaporkan kita, aku akan mengancamnya—ah tidak! Mungkin lebih baik kau yang mengancamnya" ujar Seungcheol. "Jangan sentuh dia" balas cepat Mingyu.

"Aku tidak berniat sedikitpun ingin menyentuhnya, aku bilang kau yang akan mengancamnya" ulang Seungcheol, Mingyu geram mendengarnya. "Ancam dia untuk menutup mulutnya, kurasa harus kau yang melakukannya" lanjut Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak mau mengancamnya Hyung" Mingyu harap Seungcheol puas dengan jawabannya, pikirannya sedang beradu. Ini semua gara-gara **'Bagaimana caranya berciuman yang baik dan benar'.**

 _'Sialan!'_ Batin Mingyu kesal.

•

•

•

Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah akan berbunyi, Guru Kang masih menjelaskan beberapa pembahasan, tapi matanya tidak fokus lurus kearah guru itu, matanya tertuju pada ponsel yang ia letakkan dikolong mejanya.

Wonwoo sedang membaca obrolannya semalam dengan Jisoo yang berakhir mengenaskan. ini adalah alasan kenapa ia menghilang dijam makan siang.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Tidak apa, aku mendukungmu Wonwoo! Jadi apa aku boleh menebak namanya?

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Silahkan.

 **Hong Jisoo :** Hmm.. Tunggu, aku masih ingin menebak ciri-cirinya.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Sudah Hyung, jangan menebaknya lagi. Aku takut jantungku tidak kuat lagi, lebih baik aku yang sebut. Iya benar, dia Kim Mingyu, anak populer kelas 11-2, kelasnya tepat berada disebelah ku, anaknya tinggi, tubuhnya bagus dan proporsional, wajahnya juga tampan, dia sempurna dan sosok yang ideal. Apa kau puas?

 **Hong Jisoo :** Aku kecewa, sayang sekali, tebakanku meleset.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** Hah?

 **Hong Jisoo :** Padahal yang aku pikirkan adalah Moon Junhui. Aku pikir kau suka dengan Jun, karena selama ini kalian tampak dekat dan akrab, dan juga semua rumor itu. Tapi ternyata memang salah, rumor tidak selalu benar. Maaf ya aku salah tebak. Ternyata kau sukanya dengan Mingyu.

 **Jeon Wonwoo :** ㅠㅡㅠ

 **Hong Jisoo :** Tak apa, walaupun tebakanku meleset, aku akan mendukung mu dengan Mingyu.

Setelah itu Jisoo tidak membalas lagi, begitu pula Wonwoo, bukankah dirinya tampak bodoh? Seharusnya Wonwoo membiarkan saja Jisoo menebak hingga akhirnya nama yang Jisoo sebut adalah Moon Junhui, dan dengan begitu rahasia terbesarnya tidak akan terbongkar.

Kalau sudah begini Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus mengaku pada Jisoo. Menceritakan semuanya dari awal, Wonwoo anggap Jisoo jadi orang pertama dan terakhir tentang orientasi seksualnya. Wonwoo akan percayakan semuanya pada Jisoo, karena kalau dilihat-lihat Jisoo tipe orang yang bisa dipercaya untuk menyimpan rahasia.

Ketika bel berbunyi, ponsel Wonwoo juga ikut bergetar. Ada panggilan dari Jisoo.

 _"Wonwoo, kau ingin bertemu?"_ Tanya Jisoo diseberang sana.

•

•

•

"Tadaa!!" Seru seseorang sembari membawa dua botol soda, "ini soda pesanannya" lanjut orang itu.

"Terima kasih Hyung"

Wonwoo dan Jisoo sedang berada dimini market, Wonwoo yang mengajaknya. Karena ada sebuah pengakuan yang sempat ia gantung, berhubung sudah diketahui oleh Jisoo menurutnya tidak apa jika hanya bercerita.

Setelah menenggak dua kali akhirnya Wonwoo mulai bercerita, dimulai sejak insiden tabrakan, kemudian berlanjut terus hingga dirinya dan juga Mingyu yang selalu berada dimeja yang sama ketika jam makan siang. Wonwoo tidak menemukan suatu ekspresi yang berarti dari wajah Jisoo, Jisoo kelihatan sangat fokus mendengarkan sehingga lupa untuk sesekali menenggak soda miliknya sendiri.

Wonwoo terus berlanjut cerita, bahkan hingga ratusan bahkan ribuan titik air sudah jatuh ketanah Wonwoo masih tetap bercerita, begitu juga Jisoo yang setia untuk mendengarkan cerita cinta Wonwoo padanya.

Bagi Wonwoo, Jisoo itu pendengar yang baik. Dia akan terus mendengarkan sampai Wonwoo selesai dengan kalimat nya, begitu selesai Jisoo akan sedikit bertanya. Ketika pertanyaan nya sudah puas dijawab Jisoo akan kembali mendengar seluruh cerita Wonwoo. Baginya cerita-cerita seperti itu hanya dapat ia baca dalam beberapa novel, tapi siapa sangka semua yang Wonwoo ceritakan memang benar terjadi. Dan itu semua Jisoo saksikan. Hanya saja sebelumnya Jisoo masih belum sadar.

Sekarang ia sadar, semua yang Wonwoo ceritakan sangat berkaitan, seperti halnya puzzle. Wonwoo akan memberikan bagian-bagian dari puzzle tersebut, sementara Jisoo yang akan merangkainya. Sesekali ia mengusap bulu-bulu halus ditangannya, merinding. Hanya mendengar cerita Wonwoo saja ia merinding. Tapi Jisoo sama sekali tidak ada perasaan untuk menjauhi Wonwoo setelah tahu kalau laki-laki itu baru saja mengaku tentang dirinya yang mengejar salah satu anak populer di sekolahnya.

Jisoo masih sama seperti kata-kata nya, dia akan terus mendukung Wonwoo jika memang Wonwoo senang, Jisoo akan senang.

Namun sampailah Jisoo pada cerita terbaru yang Wonwoo alami beberapa jam lalu. Alasan dimana dia tidak bertemu dengan Wonwoo saat jam makan siang lalu.

"Aku pergi keruang belakang sekolah, lalu aku melihat Mingyu dan Seungcheol merokok di ruang belakang sekolah itu. ." Begitu katanya. Sampai disitu Jisoo masih biasa aja. Tapi begitu Wonwoo lanjutkan.

"Dan aku melihat keduanya hampir ingin berciuman Hyung" begitu Wonwoo berhenti dengan kalimatnya, Jisoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dengan susah payah ia melegakan tenggorokannya dengan meminum soda, tapi malah berjalan tidak baik. Disamping sedang tersedak Jisoo masih mencerna sepenggal kalimat terakhir yang lolos dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Mereka berciuman?" Tanya Jisoo, kali ini ekspresinya sangat tidak biasa, ekspresinya saat ini adalah yang paling berkesan bagi Wonwoo, ya bisa dibilang sejauh ini. Baru kali ini Wonwoo melihat mata Jisoo yang seolah-olah ingin melompat dari asalnya. Bagi Wonwoo, itu lucu.

"Hampir, mungkin kedua bibir itu akan saling menempel kalau saja aku tidak masuk dengan tiba-tiba" lanjut Wonwoo sedang wajah sayu, memikirkan nya membuat Wonwoo terbayang bagaimana jika yang ada diposisi Seungcheol adalah dirinya. Lalu kedua benda halus,berair dan lembut itu saling bertemu sehingga menciptakan sebuah memori indah untuk Wonwoo kenang.

Tapi apa daya, Hanya sebuah fantasi semata.

"Jadi menurutmu, apa Mingyu juga—Hmm.. ya kau tahu? Aku tidak akan menyebutnya" Jisoo tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan nya, tapi dia penasaran dengan jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Masalah itu aku juga bingung, tapi. ." Wonwoo menggantung kalimatnya, dan diikuti dengan wajah antusias milik Jisoo yang sudah maju beberapa sentimeter, penuh rasa penasaran.

"Apakah mereka berdua berpacaran? Maksudku, kau ingat tidak tadi aku bercerita tentang Seungcheol yang memandangi aku dengan tatapan aneh saat masih kelas 10 lalu? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah dia tidak senang kalau aku memandangi Mingyu? Tapi setelah aku tidak memandangi Mingyu lagi perlahan Seungcheol memang tidak melempar pandangan lagi padaku. Mungkinkah begitu? Sejak siang tadi aku bahkan tidak mendengarkan Pak Kang menjelaskan, aku terlalu sibuk dengan kesimpulan yang aku buat."

"Jadi menurutmu? Mereka berdua berpacaran?" Tanya Jisoo sungguh tidak yakin dengan kesimpulan milik Wonwoo. Karena Mingyu sangat terkenal playboy, sering bergonta-ganti pasangan, lalu dekat dengan banyak perempuan. Bagi Jisoo tidak mungkin, tapi perlahan dirinya juga merasa setuju sedikit demi sedikit.

"Tapi Hyung, apa mungkin mereka benar-benar berpacaran? Karena kalau aku ingat Mingyu itu Playboy" lanjut Wonwoo, sekarang dirinya juga tidak yakin dengan kesimpulannya sendiri. Ia malah bertanya pertanyaan yang sama pada Jisoo.

"Sepertinya mungkin" jawab Jisoo singkat, Jisoo menatap sepasang obsidian milik Wonwoo. "Mungkin mereka berpacaran, tapi untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, Mingyu sengaja berpacaran dengan perempuan lain. Tapi entahlah, aku juga bingung" lanjut Jisoo diikuti nada yang lemah diakhir.

Sementara itu Wonwoo juga tak kalah bingungnya.

"Kalau mereka berdua berpacaran aku bisa apa? Bukankah lebih baik aku mundur saja?" Tanya Wonwoo lesu.

 **TBC**

Gatau sih, selama aku ngetik ini aku kek senyum mulu gitu, terus pas ngedit malah sesekali ngakak kaga karuan, duh maap ya. bobrok gini emang akunya, telat apdet pula. aturan kamis kemarin apdetnya fufufu..

Silahkan Review-nya. x


	15. CHAPTER 15 - POISONOUS LETTER

"Kalau mereka berdua berpacaran aku bisa apa? Bukankah lebih baik aku mundur saja?" Tanya Wonwoo lesu

"Mundur? Cepat sekali menyerahnya" ejek Jisoo, kemudian mengabiskan seluruh sodanya.

"Itupun kalau memang terbukti keduanya berpacaran" lanjut Wonwoo menghela napas setelah kalimatnya berakhir.

Setelah puas mencurahkan seluruh ceritanya Wonwoo berpisah dengan Jisoo diujung jalan. Karena jalan pulang mereka tidak searah. Tadinya Wonwoo ingin naik bus, tapi jalan malah berakhir jalan kaki, karena pikirnya dari minimarket menuju kerumahnya tidak jauh, walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya cukup jauh, Wonwoo ingin menikmati jalan-jalan nya sebentar.

Ketika beberapa waktu ia melangkah, kakinya terhenti disebuah toko buku. Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam toko buku itu. Kemudian dengan cepat menuju kearah barisan novel-novel yang berjajar rapih.

"Sekuelnya, sekuel ketiga—Hmm mana ya?" Tangannya mengabsen barisan novel itu sembari bergumam. "Ketemu!" Ia segera berlari menuju meja kasir, tapi ekor matanya mengajak kakinya untuk mampir ke barisan kertas dan amplop berwarna-warni.

Lalu senyum di bibirnya perlahan mulai muncul.

•

•

•

Wonwoo sudah berada dalam kursi tahta kebangsaannya (re: ranjangnya). Ia membuka kantung plastik putih itu, mengeluarkan semua isinya secara berantakan. Padahal niatnya hanya ingin membeli novel, tapi malah banyak sekali yang ia beli. Entah apa motivasinya.

Kemudian ia berlanjut menaruh novel yang masih terbungkus rapih dengan plastik pelindungnya dalam tas sekolahnya, dia akan membacanya disekolah besok. Dan sekarang ia membawa barang-barang lain yang ia beli menuju meja belajarnya. Menatanya hingga seluruh meja itu penuh dengan barang-barang nya.

"Okay! Mari mulai" gumamnya sambil menghela napas.

"Yang biru atau ungu? Seperti aku akan pakai warna biru, karena ini kali pertamaku" lanjutnya bergumam tidak jelas.

Setelah nya ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sesuatu, ponselnya. Ia kemudian melangkah menuju tasnya dan mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang itu.

"Ini akan lengkap jika melakukannya sambil mendengarkan lagu bukan?"

Ia menyentuh icon musik, dan menyentuh sebuah kata _'Shuffle'_. Yang terputar adalah lagu milik Narsha yang berjudul _I'm In Love._

"Hmm, Ini lagu yang pas untuk menulis surat beracun" ujarnya. Lalu menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

Ia mengambil kertas berwarna biru, dan juga amplop berwarna biru. Satu kode yang telah diberikan oleh Wonwoo, kertas yang ia gunakan adalah warna biru, karena kalau ia menggunakan warna pink mungkin Mingyu akan mengira kalau yang mengirimnya adalah perempuan, lagi pula biru kan warna laki-laki. Itu pikir Wonwoo.

"Lalu bagaimana menulis surat beracun nya? Apakah harus pakai _'Halo?'_ atau _'Hai'_ dan _'Apa kabar?'_ bukankah itu konyol?" Gumamnya.

Wonwoo mulai menulis beberapa kata, namun berkali-kali ia coret, ia robek, hingga berakhir ia padatkan menjadi bola kertas dan ia buang asal ke lantai.

Tidak disangka kalau menulis surat bisa sesulit itu, Wonwoo memijat pelipisnya pelan sambil menikmati alunan gitar yang mengiringi suara Narsha. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya menikmati lirik lagu yang Narsha senandung kan.

 _*kalian kalau tau lagu narsha, sambil dengerin deh biar ngefeel wkwkw*_

Sashireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo

Geudael joha haedago

Mara giga naegen cham eoryeo watdeon geojyo

(Sesungguhnya setelah pertemuan pertama kita

Lalu mengatakan aku menyukai mu

ltu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bagiku)

Meonjeo yeonrak haji aneunmyeon

Geudael nochil kkabwa

Geuljareul sseugo ddobogo ji ugil banbok haetjyo

(Jika saja aku tidak mendekatimu duluan

Aku takut akan kehilanganmu

saat aku menulis pesan, sedikit ragu-ragu lalu aku menghapusnya lagi

Aku mencoba mengulanginya lagi dan lagi)

Gipeo jimyeon sangcheo ppunil georaneun saenggake

Duryeo umi apseon geon sashiri jiman

(Kalau cintaku untukmu begitu dalam

ltu hanya akan menyakitiku

Karena sebenarnya yang ku pikirkan lebih menakutkan)

Ganjeoran mameuro gido hago baraetdeon Sarami geudae rago nan mideoyo

(Aku berdo'a dengan segenap hatiku,

Bahwa orang yang kuharapkan

Untuk ku percayai adalah dirimu)

Ooh. . . I'm in love

Ooh. . . I'm fall in love

duryeobjin andeyo geudaewa hamkke ramyeon sesangeun neomu areum dabjyo

(Ooh. . . aku jatuh cinta

Ooh. . . aku jatuh cinta

Aku tidak pernah merasa takut

Selama aku bersamamu, dunia terasa indah.)

Sepenggal lirik itu membuat hatinya terenyuh, entah mengapa bisa sangat pas dengan suasana hatinya kali ini.

Wonwoo beralih lagi pada kertas itu, ia hanya akan menulis apapun yang hatinya ingin utarakan. Seharusnya mudah, seperti menulis sebuah buku diary. Hanya saja jangan tinggalkan sebuah nama dan juga tanggal karena itu bukan untuk koleksi pribadi, namun untuk Mingyu.

Hampir saja ujung penanya mulai menyentuh permukaan kertas, lagu yang terputar diponselnya terhenti dan berganti menjadi getaran. Wonwoo dengan berat hati harus menunda dan beralih pada ponselnya.

Setelah itu Wonwoo menggeser icon hijau itu, "Ada apa Jun?" Tanyanya.

Setelahnya mereka saling berbicara, cukup lama. Jun hanya sedikit khawatir karena hari ini Wonwoo tidak ada di kantin saat jam makan siang, begitu juga Mingyu yang secara logis adalah teman sebangkunya juga absen saat makan siang tadi, Jun bilang dirinya kesepian. Wonwoo hanya berdecak sebal. Padahal pasti ada Jeonghan dan juga yang lainnya. Ada juga Jihoon dan Hansol dan mereka berdua satu kelas dengan Jun. Apa Jun masih kesepian?

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya keduanya mengakhiri panggilan. Wonwoo mulai kembali dengan aktivitasnya menulis surat beracun nya. Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat mengisi sesuatu yang membuat mata Mingyu sakit saat membacanya, Wonwoo hanya ingin menyebutkan kalau surat itu adalah surat yang beracun, entah kenapa. Hanya ingin. Begitu pikirnya.

Ketika baru saja ia memegang penanya, ponselnya kembali bergetar. "Arghh Moon Jun—hui" Hampir marah, tapi ketika melihat layarnya Wonwoo sedikit menahan amarahnya. Bukan Jun yang meneleponnya. Itu Jisoo. Jisoo menelponnya lewat aplikasi LINE.

"Hyung? Kenapa?" Tanyanya, sangat berbeda nadanya saat mengangkat telepon dari Jun sebelumnya. Kali ini agak lembut.

"Tak apa, apa kau mau tidur? Aku hanya ingin meminta nomor ponselmu. Kita sudah lama berteman tapi hanya komunikasi lewat LINE saja" kata Jisoo dari seberang sambungan.

"Benar juga, aku akan mengirimnya dipesan LINE nanti, aku tidak hafal nomorku sendiri. Memalukan ya" balas Wonwoo, kemudian Jisoo hanya tertawa disana. " _Okay_ , aku tunggu" ujarnya. Kemudian sambungan telepon dari aplikasi LINE itu terputus.

Otak Wonwoo seperti membeku, dia bingung tadi ingin melakukan apa. Kemudian tersadar kalau Jisoo baru saja ingin meminta nomornya. Kemudian Wonwoo mengecek nomornya sendiri dikontak. Ia mengingat-ingat nomornya sendiri. Sampai ia hafal. Kemudian mulai mengetik nomor yang ia hafalkan tadi dijendela pesan Jisoo. Tapi baru beberapa angka ia lupa.

Kemudian dengan cepat Wonwoo kembali pada kontaknya, ia mengambil penanya dan menuliskan nomornya sendiri pada kertas didepannya.

Lalu mulai menyalin nomor itu dan mengirimkannya pada Jisoo. Dengan cepat Jisoo membalas _'Thanks'_ disertai dengan stiker tersenyum.

Kembali ia fokus, ketika melihat kertas biru didepannya. Lalu tersadar satu hal.

Betapa bodoh dirinya, seharusnya ia bisa menyalin nomor ponselnya lalu menempelkan nomor itu langsung lewat jendela teks diponselnya tanpa harus menulis nomor itu dikertas. Terkadang Wonwoo yang jenius bisa menjadi bodoh seketika.

Ia frustasi dan juga lapar. Wonwoo bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, dia butuh makanan.

Setelahnya Wonwoo mengambil beberapa makanan yang ia bawa kedalam kamarnya, kalau ibunya tahu pasti Wonwoo akan dapat sebuah siraman rohani dari Ibunya. Untung saja ibunya sedang shift malam. Adiknya pun sudah tidur di kamarnya, jadi Wonwoo tidak khawatir ada yang melaporkannya.

Kembali lagi dengan meja belajarnya, Wonwoo membereskan dulu beberapa lembar kertas biru yang berantakan dan menaruhnya diujung meja. Ia mengambil satu kertas dan mulai kembali dengan isi hatinya yang ingin dia curahkan sedikit.

Wonwoo menuliskannya begitu cepat,bahkan hanya sepuluh menit saja untuk merangkai kata-kata yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu. Bahkan berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian aslinya. Karena memang Wonwoo sengaja melakukannya agar Mingyu tidak curiga padanya. Ditambah juga dirinya mengantuk jadi ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan surat beracun itu.

Ia melipat nya asal lalu memasukkan kertas biru itu pada amplop yang juga berwarna biru. Kemudian ia selipkan pada sebuah buku dan ia taruh disudut mejanya.

Tapi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengirimkan surat beracun nya itu. Wonwoo tidak ada ide. Biarlah Wonwoo akan memikirkannya. Karena sekarang ia harus mengerjakan tugas dari Guru Kang. Guru itu benar-benar memberikan tugas yang berat. Sepertinya alasan milik Jisoo yang kemarin menjadi kenyataan. Alasan dimana laki-laki dengan senyum meneduhkan itu bertanya tentang tugas dari Guru Kang, dan sekarang terjadi. Wonwoo sebal.

Ia semakin mengantuk, tapi masih ada tugas yang ia kerjakan, dengan terpaksa ia harus mengerjakannya dengan segera jika ingin tidur cepat.

•

•

•

Pagi harinya, Wonwoo tidak punya waktu banyak untuk berlama-lama mandi ataupun sarapan. Wonwoo hanya masuk kedalam kamar mandinya lalu keluar lima menit setelahnya. Ia bahkan melewatkan sarapan. Adiknya juga sudah berangkat sekolah, dan ironisnya tidak membangunkan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya ada sebuah alasan dimana Bohyuk tidak pernah (lagi) mau membangunkan Wonwoo.

Terakhir kali Bohyuk membangunkan Wonwoo, kepala Bohyuk terhantam ponsel yang melayang tepat mengenai kepalanya, pelakunya tidak lain adalah Wonwoo. Karena Bohyuk membangunkannya seperti orang kesetanan berteriak seperti kiamat sudah datang. Dan Wonwoo benci itu, Wonwoo hanya ingin adiknya membangunkan dirinya dengan sisi perikemanusiaan. Karena Wonwoo adalah manusia.

Wonwoo memasukkan semua buku yang ia ingin bawa untuk hari ini, tidak lupa untuk tugasnya dan amplop berisi surat beracun untuk Mingyu, ia memasukkan asal kedalam tas. yang penting semuanya sudah masuk kedalam tasnya, Wonwok aman.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga, kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa Wonwoo mengunci pintu dan menaruh kunci itu tepat dibawah sebuah keset yang bertuliskan _'Home Sweet Home'_. Baiklah ini memang berbahaya, tapi keluarga nya sudah melakukan ini sejak lama. Jadi biarkan saja.

Setelah menutup pintu gerbang rumahnya Wonwoo dengan cepat berlari menuju halte, kalau lari langsung menuju sekolahnya Wonwoo tidak yakin akan tiba tepat waktu, satu-satunya yang membantu adalah naik bus.

Ketika sampai disekolah Wonwoo berlari menuju ruang guru dan menuju meja Guru Kang, walaupun guru itu sama sekali tidak memiliki sisi intimidasi, mungkin terkesan sangat santai dan friendly, tapi ketika dia memberikan tugas harus dikumpulkan sesuai dengan tanggal, jam dan juga menit. Dan sekarang hanya beberapa menit sebelum tugas milik Wonwoo tidak diterima, untung saja masih sempat. Guru kang hanya tersenyum tipis pada Wonwoo, karena melihat anak kurus itu terengah-engah sambil memegang lututnya lelah.

Wonwoo meletakan buku tugas sesuai dengan kelasnya, buku milik Wonwoo adalah buku yang paling terakhir dan berada di paling atas. Setelah meletakan buku itu Wonwoo menunduk hormat pada Guru Kang dan melangkah keluar dari ruang guru.

Kemudian menuju kelasnya dengan langkah yang terhuyung, ia lelah. Untung saja Guru Kang tidak setiap hari memberikan tugas. Kalaupun setiap hari sudah dipastikan Wonwoo akan stress karena harus kejar-kejaran dengan waktu, apalagi Wonwoo sering bangun kesiangan akhir-akhir ini.

Sampai dikelas, Wonwoo mendudukkan bokong minimalis miliknya ditempat duduknya. Lalu jalan kearah lokernya. Seingatnya masih ada satu botol air mineral lagi dilokernya. Ketika dibuka, tidak hanya satu. Ada tiga.

Satu botol air mineral, itu adalah botol yang kemarin Wonwoo terima saat diruang kesehatan. Lalu dua botol lemonade. Yang satu hanya botol biasa tanpa note,sementara yang satunya ada sebuah note.

' _JANGAN SAMPAI SAKIT.'_

begitu yang Wonwoo baca. Wonwoo hanya menaikkan dua alisnya, cukup _cheesy_ pikirnya.

Kemudian Wonwoo mengambil satu lemonade tanpa note. Wonwoo bahkan tidak tega hanya untuk mencabut note itu. Baginya note itu sangat berarti walaupun hanya sebuah kata-kata singkat. Namun hati Wonwoo meluluh.

Ia menutup pintu lokernya lalu kembali duduk dan menengah minuman manis yang cenderung agak asam itu. Lalu terpikirkan suatu hal. Matanya membesar. Ia menutup langsung lemonade nya.

Wonwoo membuka tasnya, lalu mencari sesuatu didalamnya. Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

"Benar! Aku meninggalkannya!" Ucapnya.

Tak lama bel berbunyi, ketua kelas dikelasnya berdiri didepan dan memberikan sebuah pengumuman kalau untuk jam pertama dan kedua kelasnya bebas karena Gurunya sedang tidak datang. Dengan cepat Wonwoo berlari keluar kelas.

"Tamatlah kau Jeon Wonwoo" gumamnya, masih berlari menuju ruang guru. Alasannya, karena surat untuk Mingyu yang semalam ia tulis, ternyata diselipkan didalam buku tugas Guru Kang.

Wonwoo mengatur napasnya sebelum masuk kedalam ruang guru. Lalu kepalanya masuk lebih dulu, ruang guru tidak seramai sebelumnya hanya beberapa guru yang masih tetap duduk diposisi nya mungkin karena jam masuk sudah berbunyi.

Namun Guru Kang sudah tidak ada, begitu juga dengan buku-buku tugas yang sebelumnya bertumpuk. Wonwoo hampir menangis saat itu juga, kalau saja surat itu terbaca oleh orang lain, dirinya akan senang hati membenturkan kepalanya ke pilar sekolahnya.

"Kau mencari Guru Kang?" Tanya seseorang.

Wonwoo menunduk ketika ada guru yanh datang dari arah belakang dan duduk disamping Guru Kang menyadarkan Wonwoo dari lamunan. "Ah sebenarnya aku mencari buku-buku tugas yang tadi bertumpuk disini, aku meninggalkan sesuatu didalam buku tugasku" ujar Wonwoo polos. Setidaknya Wonwoo jujur.

"Oh buku itu, Ibu lihat dibawa oleh beberapa anak menuju perpustakaan" balasnya. Wonwoo hampir gila. Masalahnya buku miliknya berada di paling atas, bagaimana jika ada yang membuka halaman-halamannya lalu menemukan sebuah amplop biru miliknya—ah tidak. Milik Mingyu, bagaimanapun juga surat itu akan sampai ke tangan Mingyu, Dan hanya Mingyu yang boleh membacanya.

Dengan segera Wonwoo menunduk pada Guru itu, lalu berlari lagi menuju perpustakaan. Namun sayang. Perpustakaan nya terkunci, Wonwoo mengintip melalui jendela tapi tidak menemukan penjaga perpustakaan nya.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini? Sejak bangun aku sudah kena sial, bangun kesiangan, berlari menuju halte, lalu meninggalkan surat beracun dalam buku tugas, berlarian ke sana kemari seperti orang gila, dan berakhir didepan perpustakaan yang terkunci. Wonwoo duduk disebuah bangku panjang didekat pintu perpustakaan. Wonwoo akan menunggu sampai penjaga perpustakaan kembali.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Wonwoo menunggu, untungnya membuahkan hasil. Penjaga perpustakaan itu datang. Penjaga itu sedikit bertanya-tanya pada Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat dan ramah.

Ketika pintunya terbuka Wonwoo langsung menuju tumpukan buku yang ia kenal. Tapi tidak menemukan apa yang Wonwoo cari. Ia semakin frustasi. Keringat dingin membasahi keningnya, begitu juga tangannya yang dingin.

"Wonwoo?" Seseorang memanggil namanya ketika Wonwoo sedang mencari buku tugas dalam tumpukan buku-buku lainnya. Wonwoo menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Jun.." ujarnya, Wonwoo kembali mencari bukunya ketika melihat orang yang sedang bersama Jun, itu target untuk suratnya, Kim Mingyu.

" Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jun, sembari menaruh buku-buku itu didekat Wonwoo.

"Mencari buku tugasku" ujarnya, masih mencari dan membuka satu persatu buku.

"Buku tugas Pak Kang? Ini dia, baru aku bawa" ujar Jun, wajah Wonwoo berubah horror. "Bukunya?" Tanya Wonwoo meyakinkan.

"Iya, aku dan Mingyu tadi baru saja memindahkannya dari meja Pak Kang menuju kelasku, setelah selesai memeriksanya Pak Kang menyuruhku dan Mingyu untuk membawanya kesini" jawab Jun. "Jadi dia sudah memeriksanya?" Tanya Wonwoo semakin runtuh pertahanannya ketika melirik sedikit kearah Mingyu yang juga ikut mematung disamping Jun. Mingyu juga ikut memperhatikan Wonwoo, dengan sebuah tatapan mematikan yang sebenarnya datar tapi sulit dimengerti.

Wonwoo pikir mungkin karena insiden kemarin ketika Wonwoo mengganggu acara ciumannya dengan Seungcheol. Wonwoo sekarang tidak ingin memikirkannya, tujuannya sekarang adalah surat beracun itu.

Wonwoo langsung menuju tumpukan buku yang dibawa Mingyu dan juga Jun. Bukunya sudah berpindah menjadi ditengah tidak dibagikan paling atas lagi. Wonwoo mengambil buku tugasnya dengan harap-harap cemas, berdoa semoga amplop biru itu masih bersarang di bukunya.

Bersyukur Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya, amplop itu masih ada. Wonwoo sedikit melirik kearah Jun dan Mingyu yang masih mematung dibelakangnya.

Wonwoo membuka satu kancing seragamnya lalu memasukkan surat itu kedalam seragamnya. Kemudian Wonwoo melipat tangannya didepan perutnya menutupi siluet warna biru yang tercetak.

"Jun aku kembali ke kelas ya, dah" ujar Wonwoo langsung berlari.

Sementara itu Jun masih berdiri ditempatnya lalu memandang Mingyu dengan wajah bingung.

"Dia itu aneh ya?" ucap Jun, dan Mingyu mengangguk lucu dengan wajah datar. Walaupun sebenarnya sedang menahan tawanya. Ia bahkan harus menggigit lidahnya agar sudut bibirnya tidak terangkat, atau lebih parahnya tawanya tidak meledak saat itu juga.

Kembali Mingyu setuju dengan Ide milik Seungcheol, kemarin Seungcheol menyarankan Mingyu untuk menaruh tatapan menyeramkan pada Wonwoo karena Mingyu menolak untuk mengancam Wonwoo, ditambah Mingyu harus memastikan kalau wajah Wonwoo memerah berarti Wonwoo masih menyukainya.

Tapi tadi, Mingyu sedikit kecewa, wajah Wonwoo tidak memerah malah terlihat biasa saja, bahkan Wonwoo membuang wajahnya seakan-akan kehadiran Mingyu tidak pernah ada. Mingyu jadi menyesal menaruh tatapan menyeramkan pada Wonwoo. Ide Seungcheol memang tidak ada yang berguna.

"Mingyu, Ayo kembali" ajak Jun. Mingyu mengangguk kembali dan mengikuti Jun disampingnya.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, segerombol anak sudah _standby_ didepan kelas Wonwoo.

"Kalian?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada kaget, seperti baru pertama kali melihat anak-anak itu. Padahal saat makan siang tadi sudah bertemu.

"Mana Jun?" Tanya Wonwoo, Seungkwan membuang wajahnya. "Dia masih dikelas, kenapa dia semakin hari semakin sombong saja?" Ujarnya, entah Seungkwan sedang menyindir atau memang berkata yang sebenarnya. Tapi Wonwoo juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin Jeonghan juga, namun anak itu hanya bungkam tanpa ingin berkata lebih banyak dari Seungkwan.

Terakhir kali Wonwoo melihat Jun adalah pagi hari tadi saat di perpustakaan, saat makan siang Jun tidak ikut bergabung. Saat Wonwoo hubungi Jun menolak panggilannya lalu mengirim pesan yang isinya _'Aku tidak makan siang, aku akan berada dikelas. Ada ujian matematika dadakan'_ begitu ketik Jun, Wonwoo mulai sebal membacanya, lagi-lagi ujian matematika dijadikan alasan.

Tapi sebagai gantinya kini ada Jisoo dan juga Soonyoung, tak apa hilang satu asalkan ada dua orang yang tak kalah berarti untuk Wonwoo, mungkin bagi Seungkwan dan juga Jeonghan.

Mereka berlima menuju salah satu kafe, beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menginjak bangku kelas 12. Bukan sebuah ketidakmungkinan jika nanti waktu untuk mengobrol mereka semakin sempit, mengingat kelas 12 akan banyak disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan, ujian percobaan, kelas tambahan, dan banyak lagi.

Mereka berlima yang minus Jun sudah sampai di kafe dekat sekolahnya, Jisoo dan Wonwoo yang memesan sementara sisanya menunggu ditempat mereka biasa duduk.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jisoo, Wonwoo sedikit berpikir tentang Matcha, Wonwoo belum pernah mencoba tapi sepertinya enak. Mungkin.

"Aku pesan Hot Matcha Latte" balas Wonwoo, Jisoo mengangguk lalu mulai menyebutkan semua pesanannya.

Setelah membayar, mereka berdua membawa pesanannya menuju meja. Namun siku milik Jisoo sedikit menyenggol tangan Wonwoo sehingga Wonwoo melemparkan pandangan pada Jisoo. Jisoo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menunjuk kearah pintu dengan matanya.

"Oh Hyung, ini bukan waktu yang tepat" gumam Wonwoo pelan, Jisoo bisa sedikit mendengar itu. Lalu tertawa kecil. "Anak Cina itu benar-benar" ujar Wonwoo kesal sembari melirik kearah Jun dan empat teman barunya. Komplotan anak populer.

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat Wonwoo duduk di samping Soonyoung dan menyerahkan pesanan milik anak laki-laki disamping Wonwoo itu.

"Kalian ternyata kesini" seru Jun, entah sejak kapan Jun melangkah kearah meja yang ditempati oleh Wonwoo dan teman-temannya.

"Kau juga? Kupikir kau mau manggung dengan empat anak itu" ujar Seungkwan sepertinya sebal. Ketika tadi ajakannya sempat ditolak Jun saat pulang sekolah tadi.

"Maaf Jun tapi meja kami penuh" Jeonghan akhirnya buka suara, wajahnya datar namun suaranya tak kalah datar. Hanya saja sedikit menusuk, Wonwoo hanya menjatuhkan rahangnya, tidak pernah ia sangka ternyata Jeonghan yang predikatnya malaikat memang benar-benar malaikat, Malaikat Maut. Baiklah itu jahat, maafkan Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo senang karena akhirnya Jeonghan bisa sedikit jahat setelah sekian lama menjadi anak yang baik. Mungkin Jeonghan bosan jadi anak baik.

"Aku memang tidak akan duduk disini, kami akan ke minimarket disebelah" ujar Jun.

"Yasudah sana, teman-teman artismu menunggu disana" lanjut Jeonghan. Hampir saja Soonyoung dan Wonwoo berteriak 'WOW' saat kedua mata mereka saling bertautan, tapi tertahan dengan sebuah tangan di bibir mereka. Itu tangan Jisoo yang berada dibibir Wonwoo, sementara yang dibibir Soonyoung adalah milik Seungkwan. Jisoo menggeleng.

Wonwoo menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung. Jisoo kembali menggeleng, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tanpa ingin tahu lebih dalam, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat Jeonghan tidak baik hari ini. Tapi hanya Seungkwan dan Jisoo yang tahu.

Wonwoo mulai menyeruput Matcha Latte nya. Kemudian bersandar pada kursi. Ketika hendak mengambil ponsel disaku celananya Wonwoo merasakan sebuah kertas. Itu surat beracun untuk Mingyu. Dan dia belum mengirimnya.

Sebuah ide yang sempat bersarang diotak Wonwoo mulai bekerja lagi. "Hey kalian, aku titip tas ya. Aku harus kembali kesekolah. Aku lupa ada yang tertinggal dilokerku" ujarnya kemudian bangun dari duduknya dengan cepat.

"Mau kutemani?" Tanya Jisoo, Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kalau aku?" Sekarang Soonyoung.

"Tidak, kalian disini saja. Sekolah kan dekat, jangan khawatir" ujarnya. Kemudian Wonwoo mulai melangkah menuju pintu kafe.

Langkahnya kembali membesar ketika dirasa sudah agak jauh dari area kafe. Mata Wonwoo selalu awas, jangan ada Mingyu ataupun anak populer lainnya. Saat ini pasti sekolah sudah sepi. Ide yang bersarang diotak Wonwoo pasti akan berhasil.

Ide itu muncul tatkala melihat botol lemonade yang ia minum pagi tadi, dimana asal botol tersebut adalah dari loker. Kalau beberapa orang sering menaruh barang dilokernya, kenapa Wonwoo tidak melakukan hal itu pada Mingyu. Dan Jun pernah bilang kalau Mingyu sering dapat surat dilokernya, setidaknya Wonwoo akan mencoba mengirimnya. Walaupun pada akhirnya hanya akan tergeletak dan tertimbun dengan surat-surat lainnya. Mungkin saja.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan kelas Mingyu, matanya kembali menoleh ke sekitar, ketika dirasa aman Wonwoo masuk kedalam kelas Mingyu lalu menyusuri satu persatu kotak loker yang ada di bagian belakang kelas.

"Kim.. Min.. Gyu.. hmm.. mana ya? Ini Min.. Seok,

Ini Min.. Ki, Min.. Ah.. ini dia! Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo membuka lokernya, begitu terperanjat ketika surat-surat itu berserakan dilantai, Wonwoo masuk dalam mode panik. Dengan cepat Wonwoo mengumpulkan kembali surat-surat itu lalu ia tata agar tidak jatuh. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan suratnya. Jika surat-surat yang lain hanya diletakan begitu saja.

Milik Wonwoo sedikit berbeda, Wonwoo menempelkan _double tape_ disurat itu, lalu ia tempel di bagian dalam pintu. Jadi ketika Mingyu akan membukanya yang ia lihat adalah amplop beracun warna biru, dan itu milik Wonwoo. Memikirkannya saja membuat Wonwoo tersenyum tidak berhenti. Ia senang, walaupun hanya memikirkannya.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu, Wonwoo ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari area kelas Mingyu dan kembali dengan langkah besar menuju kafe

Sampai di kafe, Wonwoo segera duduk dan kembali dengan Hot Matcha Latte nya yang sudah agak dingin.

"Apa yang tertinggal?" Tanya Soonyoung, Wonwoo sedikit berpikir lalu merogoh saku celananya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Astaga teledor sekali" balas Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum karena baru saja melakukan hal bodoh, mengirimkan sebuah surat beracun pada Mingyu. Kini Wonwoo merasa seperti dirinya benar-benar menjadi seorang _Secret Admirer_. Tidak disangka rasanya akan sangat menyenangkan. Terlihat dari senyum Wonwoo yang begitu tulus, namun terlihat sangat menyakitkan jika dilihat cukup lama, karena kenyataannya dia berpikir kalau cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

•

•

•

Semakin cepat waktu berlalu, semakin cepat Wonwoo akan mengangkat dan melambaikan tangannya untuk berpisah pada Mingyu. Tentu saja dari kejauhan, bukan melambaikan tepat diwajah Mingyu lalu berkata _'Sampai bertemu dilain waktu, Kim Mingyu'._

Tidak. Itu sama sekali bukan sifatnya Wonwoo.

Waktu telah berlalu cukup lama, namun seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Wonwoo semakin dalam dan besar. Jika perasaan Wonwoo adalah sebuah bom, mungkin bom nuklir masih terlalu kecil. Baiklah rasanya berlebihan, tapi Wonwoo selalu merasa seperti itu.

Saat ini dirinya sudah menginjak kelas 12, kabar baiknya Seungkwan dan Jeonghan berada pada satu kelas yang sama lagi. Kelas 12-5. Sementara Soonyoung berada satu kelas dengan Mingyu, Jun dan ketiga teman populernya Mingyu. Sepertinya Soonyoung akan ikut-ikutan merambah dunia populer milik anak-anak itu. Entahlah, hanya sebagian kecil dari rasa khawatir milik Wonwoo.

Semakin Wonwoo membuka diri, perlahan teman-temannya menghilang satu persatu. Seperti halnya Jun. Anak itu sudah menjauh cukup lama. Hanya sesekali bertemu dan bertegur sapa, selebihnya tidak ada hal lainnya.

Kemudian Jisoo, ketika dirinya diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS. Dirinya selalu sibuk, bahkan Wonwoo harus mengirim pesan LINE lebih dulu pada Jisoo, ditambah lagi Jisoo membalasnya lima abad kemudian. Apalagi Jisoo juga tidak sering berada di satu meja yang sama dengan Wonwoo lagi karena terlalu sibuk dengan rekan OSIS nya.

Yang tersisa hanyalah Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Soonyoung. Berbicara tentang Soonyoung, Wonwoo masih khawatir. Tapi mungkin hanya sebuah rasa khawatir semata.

Wonwoo mungkin egois, tapi ketika dirinya benar-benar sudah membuka diri dengan teman-teman nya, Wonwoo merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya, namun kebahagiannya hanya berlangsung sesaat.

Lebih ironisnya. Dikelas 12, Wonwoo duduk sendiri dibangku paling belakang. Beberapa orang menjauhinya, Wonwoo tidak tahu apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Wonwoo hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, namun hanya beberapa, Wonwoo masih bersyukur karena tidak semuanya.

Hari ini Wonwoo melewatkan makan siangnya, ia berada di perpustakaan bersama Soonyoung. Wonwoo senang Soonyoung masih mau menemaninya. Wonwoo kesepian lagi. Syukurnya Soonyoung tidak seperti Jun, Soonyoung selalu ada kapanpun saat Wonwoo butuh.

Ya, bisa dibilang kali ini Wonwoo yang meminta Soonyoung untuk menemaninya. Soonyoung pun bersedia.

Soonyoung bercerita banyak, perpustakaan itu serasa milik berdua. Soonyoung membagikan kesan-kesan tentang kelasnya. Soonyoung bilang semua anak dikelasnya sangat cantik dan tampan, Soonyoung merasa dirinya tidak tampan. Sesekali Wonwoo mengelusnya memberikan sebuah penekanan kalau Soonyoung tidak buruk, wajahnya sangat imut dan tampan. Mendengarnya Soonyoung menenggelamkan matanya, ia malu. Baru kali itu dia dipuji oleh Wonwoo.

Lalu Soonyoung mulai beralih pada topik lain. Dikala dirinya berteman dengan Mingyu dan ketiga temannya, termasuk Seungcheol. Dan jangan lupakan Jun yang juga sudah bergabung menjadi anak populer.

Soonyoung bercerita banyak tentang sifat Mingyu yang terkadang manja, sedikit kekanakan dan cerewet, lalu Jihoon yang tidak banyak bicara namun selalu bertindak dengan cepat, ditambah otak pintarnya, Soonyoung bahkan bilang kalau Jihoon bisa sempurna kalau saja tinggi badannya sejajar dengan Mingyu.

Lalu mulai beralih pada Seungcheol yang sangat diktator, sangat bossy dan sama cerewet nya dengan Mingyu. Kedua orang itu juga tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mereka duduk dalam satu meja. Sementara Soonyoung duduk dengan Hansol, Jun duduk ditemani Jihoon. Lalu terakhir Soonyoung bercerita tentang Hansol yang menurutnya unik. Kenapa unik? Terkadang Hansol bisa tertawa sangat keras begitu melihat wajah Soonyoung. Soonyoung bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. Lalu kebiasaan aneh lainnya adalah ketika Hansol sering menusukan pulpen nya ke pipi Soonyoung.

Tapi Soonyoung senang bisa duduk bersama Hansol. Karena keunikannya.

Dan sampailah pada saat-saat dimana Soonyoung menceritakan tentang kebiasaan Mingyu, Soonyoung bercerita tentang pengakuan Mingyu yang terkadang merokok dibelakang sekolah. Kalau ini Wonwoo juga tahu siapa yang menemani laki-laki jangkung itu merokok. Soonyoung juga bercerita tentang loker Mingyu yang penuh dengan kertas dan amplop.

Soonyoung bilang, Mingyu memindahkan semua gunungan surat itu menuju kelas nya saat ini, kelas 12-2 yang bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo. Karena Wonwoo ada di kelas 12-1.

Wonwoo semakin antusias mendengarkan cerita seputar Mingyu dan surat-surat itu. Dan mengira-ngira mungkin saja suratnya belum dibaca oleh Mingyu, sudah berbulan-bulan ia kirim. Kalau memang belum dibaca mungkin Wonwoo akan sangat sedih.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin mengirimkan surat lain, namun kalau hanya jadi pajangan diloker Mingyu untuk apa. Sekiranya Mingyu harus baca dari sekian banyak kertas dan amplop berwarna merah muda dilokernya, punya Wonwoo lah yang paling mencolok.

Sedang asyik beradu dengan pikirannya, Soonyoung melanjutkan ceritanya. ". .Tapi Mingyu akan membacanya, entah suatu hari nanti. Dia hanya bilang tidak siap untuk membaca semua surat itu". Lanjut Soonyoung.

Wonwoo kemudian menaikkan sudut alisnya, jadi haruskah ia kirim surat lainnya? Namun jika Mingyu akan membacanya saat sudah lulus rasanya percuma saja. Karena niat Wonwoo adalah membuat Mingyu sangat penasaran.

Setelah lama ia pikirkan, Wonwoo akan tetap mengirimnya. Tidak peduli Mingyu akan membacanya atau tidak.

 _'Aku akan mati-matian agar Mingyu membaca surat dariku, aku yakin dia akan tergelitik dan suka dengan kata-katanya, karena surat dariku sangat memikat. Lihat saja'_ batin Wonwoo.

•

•

•

Wonwoo sedang asik dengan novelnya, ia baru saja membeli sebuah novel yang baru terbit beberapa waktu lalu, niatnya ingin sekali membaca disekolah. Namun disekolah Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada waktu bahkan untuk memandang covernya saja Wonwoo tidak bisa. Terlalu sibuk.

Ia sesekali menenggak kaleng kopinya yang ia beli diminimarket tadi, matanya masih fokus dengan novelnya. Kacamatanya ia naikkan sesekali ketika meluncur turun dari hidungnya perlahan. Bus yang sedari tadi ia tunggu selalu penuh, Wonwoo tidak mau berdiri jadi Wonwoo putuskan untuk terus menunggu bus sampai ada bangku kosong untuknya.

Sekitar beberapa lama Wonwoo menunggu hingga matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya, dan mulai berganti menjadi bulatan cahaya putih di seberangnya.

"Wah hari ini bulan purnama, bulannya cantik" gumamnya. Lalu fokus lagi dengan novelnya setelah sekilas memandangi bulan yang sudah naik. Sepertinya Wonwoo akan pulang agak telat, karena setelah pulang sekolah lalu Wonwoo harus menyelesaikan tugasnya hari itu juga agar bisa dikumpulkan besok. Wonwoo sedang tidak mood untuk mengerjakannya dirumah jadi Wonwoo mengerjakan itu di perpustakaan, berjam-jam sampai ia lupa kalau hari sudah malam.

Ketika ia menyadari sebuah bus datang, Wonwoo berharap ada bangku kosong untuknya. Ketika melihat bus itu yang agak sepi Wonwoo langsung naik.

Untung saja sepi, jadi Wonwoo bisa duduk. Ia memilih bangku diurutan keempat sebelah kiri, ia duduk dipojok dekat jendela. Novelnya ia tutup untuk sekedar melihat pemandangan kota kala malam hari. Tak henti-hentinya sudut bibir Wonwoo terangkat, senyumnya seakan tak akan pudar.

Setelah beberapa halte terlewati, bus berhenti disalah satu halte. Wonwoo masih melihat lampu-lampu kota yang hidup, membuat matanya ikut hidup juga. Tapi hidungnya menangkap bau tembakau yang sangat menyengat di hidungnya. Wonwoo tak suka, seseorang baru saja masuk dan duduk diseberang bangkunya dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna gelap dan celana jeans-nya yang robek dibeberapa bagian, itu model bukan karena habis berkelahi.

Setelah menoleh kearah sumber bau, Wonwoo dengan cepat segera memalingkan wajahnya menuju jendela yang sebelumnya ia pandangi.

 _'Mingyu?'_ batinnya.

Hal yang aneh yang baru terjadi adalah ketika mata Wonwoo dan milik Mingyu saling bertautan, Mingyu memandangi nya lebih dulu dengan tatapan tajam namun terlihat bingung. Mungkin bingung melihat Wonwoo yang masih terbalut seragamnya dan baru pulang dari sekolah saat siang sudah berganti malam.

Wonwoo juga tak kalah bingungnya, karena yang Wonwoo tahu Mingyu selalu diantar dan dijemput oleh mobil dan supir pribadinya. Namun sekarang laki-laki itu malah naik bus. Pikir Wonwoo mungkin Mingyu sedang mencoba sedikit merakyat. Ya, siapa tahu saja.

Kemudian ketika sedang hanyut dengan batinnya, bangkunya serasa bergoyang. Seseorang duduk disampingnya. Ya, Mingyu pelakunya.

"Baru pulang?" Tanya Mingyu, kalau ada suara ledakan besar di Korea saat itu juga, itu asalnya dari hati Wonwoo. Mimpi apa ia semalam. Mingyu baru saja menyapanya setelah sekian lama. Beruntung lampu di dalam bus tidak begitu terang jadi Wonwoo bisa menyembunyikan wajah malunya yang memerah.

Ia memegang telapak tangannya, lalu mencubit nya, ia harap ini bukan mimpi. Tentu saja, rasanya sakit. Jadi Wonwoo rasa ini nyata, dan ia yakin ia bisa tidir nyenyak malam ini.

"Iya" balas Wonwoo seadanya. Bertahun-tahun sekolah tapi kosakata yang ia dapat untuk menjawab pertanyaan hanyalah sebuah kata 'iya'. Ironis.

Mingyu terlihat mengangguk, padahal saat itu Mingyu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mingyu melihat wajah Wonwoo yang begitu tegang. Sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Mingyu.

"Masalah yang lalu, tentang diruang belakang sekolah. Jangan dipikirkan, kalau bisa jangan diadukan ya" pintanya, nadanya sangat datar dengan volume pelan. Wonwoo ingin tertawa mendengarnya tapi Tuhan memberkati wajahnya yang ada dua, untung Wonwoo punya wajah terdatar dialam semesta.

"Aku tidak akan mengadukannya, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Jangan diungkit juga" Wonwoo membalasnya sembari memainkan halaman novel ditangannya, mengelusnya lalu menyisir nya sesekali. Bahunya juga terasa pegal karena terus-terusan naik.

"Hmm, terima kasih kalau begitu" ujarnya, kemudian ia bangun dan duduk lagi ditempat asalnya. Wonwoo bernapas lega, ia mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut dan mengerjapkan beberapa kali. Namun ia terasa seperti anak yang paling bahagia di dunia. Ini pertama kalinya, ketika suaranya bertemu dengan suara milik Mingyu, saling bertautan. Sebuah percakapan singkat namun sangat berarti. Sebuah momen yang Wonwoo tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tercapai.

Wonwoo menoleh kearah Mingyu, Mingyu sedang melihat keluar jendela. Dengan bebasnya Wonwoo memandangi wajah milik Mingyu selagi Mingyu tidak melihat. Wonwoo baru sadar ternyata Mingyu punya tahi lalat di sisi kirinya, dibagikan pipi lebih tepatnya. Lucu, pikiran nya.

Sementara itu Mingyu hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya tersenyum tipis, mungkin posenya saat ini seakan-akan sedang melihat kearah luar. Namun jendela bus tidak pernah salah, kaca tetaplah kaca, kaca akan memantulkan apapun yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan lihainya Wonwoo sedang menatap Mingyu dengan bebas, Mingyu bisa melihat pantulan wajah Wonwoo melalui kaca bus, terlihat sangat serius dan jangan lupakan senyuman Wonwoo, yang bagi Mingyu itu adalah senyuman termanis yang tercipta dari bibir laki-laki dengan kacamata bulatnya.

Secara tidak langsung, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Mingyu akan mengingatnya, mengingat dimana dengan sangat berani dan nekatnya Mingyu menyapa orang yang ia cintai. Sepertinya Mingyu harus berterima kasih pada Seungcheol, berkat adegan itu. Mingyu punya topik untuk dibicarakan pada Wonwoo. Ya walaupun hanya beberapa detik saja. Namun tetap saja berkesan untuk orang yang jatuh cinta, khususnya Mingyu. Atau mungkin juga Wonwoo.

Keduanya saling mencintai namun saling menutupi nya, keduanya juga tidak tahu kalau satu sama lain saling kejar-kejaran. Benar kata Wonwoo. begitu _complicated_ , itulah cinta.

•

•

•

Sampai dirumah Wonwoo makan malam bersama adiknya, tanpa Ibunya, karena lagi-lagi Ibunya sedang shift malam. Setelah selesai makan malam Wonwoo segera membersihkan diri. Lalu berpakaian dan ingin cepat pergi tidur karena semua tugasnya sudah ia selesaikan.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah tergulung selimut, ia mengingat lagi kejadian ketika dibus. Jujur saja ia masih belum bisa melupakannya. Suara Mingyu yang menggema dilorong telinganya begitu ingin Wonwoo dengar, sudah lama. Sangat lama. Itu kali pertamanya ia mengobrol langsung dengan Mingyu. Sesekali sudut bibirnya bergerak naik turun tidak karuan.

Wonwoo bergerak kekiri dan kekanan, ia begitu senang sampai tidak tahu kenapa ia jadi salah tingkah seperti itu, kakinya menendang udata beberapa kali. Masih salah tingkah.

Senyum yang Wonwoo tampilkan tidak bertahan lama kala ponsel didalam tasnya bergetar. Wonwoo ingin sekali membiarkan nya namun sangat menganggu. Dengan malas dan berat hati Wonwoo menyibak selimutnya dan melangkah menuju tasnya yang bersandar pada kursi dimeja belajarnya.

 **DDRRTT** **DDRRTT**

Wonwoo menatap layar ponselnya, setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya Jisoo meneleponnya. Setelah beberapa waktu Wonwoo sudah menyerah untuk menghubungi Jisoo.

Mungkin hari ini Jisoo butuh teman bergadang, namun Wonwoo tidak yakin, matanya sangat berat dan ingin sekali tidur saat ini, ia mau tidur nyenyak dan memimpikan seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu. Jadi yang ia ingin lakukan adalah mengangkatnya lalu meminta Jisoo untuk menghubungi nya lain kali.

"Halo Hyu—" belum selesai Wonwoo dengan sapaannya, Jisoo dengan nada tinggi sudah menguasai telinga Wonwoo. Bahkan saat itu juga Wonwoo tidak berniat lagi untuk tidur. Ia takut akan dapat mimpi buruk. Lebih buruknya, ia takut jika yang muncul dimimoinya adalah Mingyu.

 _"Wonwoo! Kau mengirimkan surat pada Mingyu!!??"_ Tanya Jisoo.

 **TBC**

Bayangkan, Akhirnya Meanie ngobrol di ff ini setelah berjuta-juta tahun lamanya. #lebay

Tapi seriusan sih, aku jadi ikut baper gitu gara-gara adegan ngobrol mereka di bus, gatau kenapa jadi nyengir kuda getohhh, wayaw wayaw galau bangettt WKWKWK

Mau cerita sedikit, ini udah lama sih kejadiannya

Adegan pantulan dikaca itu, terinspirasi pas lagi duduk di busway paling belakang, terus ngeliatin pantulan orang lain yang pada berdiri dan ada beberapa yang ngeliat kearahku. Dan aku bisa liat pantulan mereka yang sesekali ngeliat kearahku. Wkwkwkw terus jadi deh sebuah ide untuk Meanie. Dan begitulah 'secercah' ide yang muncul untuk ff ini:') terima kasih, dear kaca busway.

Silahkan Review-nya.


	16. CHAPTER 16 - LOVE LETTER

"Kalian harus membantuku" ujar Seseorang baru saja membanting pintu rumah Seungcheol kesal. Pelakunya Jihoon, dan ditemani dengan Mingyu yang berdiri dibelakangnya seperti menahan sebuah tawa yang hampir lepas, tapi ia tahan karena Mingyu tidak ingin kehilangan kepalanya saat itu juga. Jihoon sedang dalam mode kejam tanpa ampun.

Seungcheol, Hansol, dan Jun yang masih terbalut seragam hanya menatap bingung pada Jihoon, wajah Jihoon memerah. Masih kesal.

"Raksasa ini tadi menyuruhku untuk segera pergi kerumahnya, Dia kedengarannya sangat tidak baik saat ditelepon, seperti orang yang mau mati, tapi begitu aku sampai, ternyata aku harus membantunya untuk membaca surat-surat kotor itu, kurang kerjaan sekali" Jihoon membuka kemejanya dengan kasar dan melemparnya kearah sofa. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya disampingnya Seungcheol. Kini tubuh bagian atas Jihoon hanya terbalut kaos berwarna putih.

"Surat dari penggemar Mingyu?" Tanya Seungcheol, Jihoon mengangguk. "Iya, tadi dia meneleponku saat aku baru sampai rumah, nadanya terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan, benar-benar seperti orang mau mati! Jadi dengan cepat aku ganti baju dan melesat kerumahnya secepat kilat, ternyata dia hanya ingin ditemani baca surat-surat dari fans nya. Menjijikkan Kim Mingyu itu, selalu membuat masalah, kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini lebih baik aku tidur dirumah, karena aku juga tidak enak badan." lanjut Jihoon, Seungcheol hanya tertawa lepas bersama Jun. Hansol hanya terdiam, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dia memang membuat masalah dengan banyak orang Hyung, termasuk aku, seragam sekolahku bahkan belum dikembalikan" ujar Hansol. Seungcheol hanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sangat ambigu. Tatapan seakan-akan Mingyu ditelanjangi oleh Seungcheol walau hanya melalui tatapannya.

"Mingyu, seharusnya kau kembalikan seragam Hansol, tidak baik menyimpan barang orang terlalu lama" ejek Seungcheol, Mingyu tahu mengarah kemana kalimat Seungcheol. Lalu haruskah Mingyu meminta seragam Hansol pada Wonwoo dan berkata dengan polos. "Wonwoo maaf, bisakah kau kembalikan seragam yang aku taruh diloker mu? Itu milik Hansol" begitu kah?

"Hampir satu tahun seragam itu dia simpan Hyung" lanjut Hansol, "Satu tahun!!??" Tanya Seungcheol dengan nada yang dibuatnya. Sengaja.

"Benar-benar Kim Mingyu ini" lanjutnya tersenyum dengan penuh artian.

"Sudah nanti akan aku kembalikan, sekarang bantu aku membaca surat-surat ini" ujarnya setelah bersimpuh pada karpet dan mengeluarkan semua surat dari tasnya. Benar-benar penuh.

Awalnya tidak sebanyak itu, ketika kelas 10 hanya beberapa surat, lalu menginjak kelas 11 makin menggunung dan memenuhi loker. Beberapa kali Mingyu harus memindahkan nya dari loker menuju rumahnya, dan dia biarkan menggunung disalah satu meja nakasnya dirumah. Namun surat-surat itu terus berdatangan. Jihoon berkali-kali berkata untuk membuangnya saja, tapi Mingyu tidak sejahat itu. Memang nanti akan Mingyu buang, tapi setelah semuanya dia baca. Mingyu juga masih punya hati.

"Jadi yang mana yang mau kau baca?" Tanya Jun, ia juga sedang memilih sebuah surat untuk dia baca. Penasaran seperti apa rasanya saat mendapat surat dan membacanya.

"Mingyu baca yang ini, sepertinya ini agak lucu" Seungcheol mengambil satu amplop. Lalu menyobek sisinya.

Ia membacanya tanpa ekspresi, "tidak selucu amplopnya. Disini hanya tertulis **_'Jangan lewatkan makan siangmu Mingyu, aku mencintaimu'_** dan selesai sampai disitu, benarkah? hanya itu?" Seungcheol bahkan sampai harus membalik kertasnya, namun kosong. Ia kesal dan membuangnya asal.

Yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus, sungguh tidak romantis dan terkesan berlebihan.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat, banyak sekali surat yang sudah mereka baca, ada yang sangat menyentuh, ada juga yang biasa saja, dan ada beberapa surat yang terdapat beberapa kata sensual dan terkesan kotor. Mereka ingin sekali muntah diatas surat itu ketika membacanya.

"Hyung, tolong ambilkan yang biru" ujar Hansol menunjuk sebuah surat beramplopkan biru. "Ini?" Tanya Mingyu, ketika Hansol mengangguk Mingyu segera memberikan amplop itu pada Hansol.

Hansol mencabut sebelah earphone yang tertanam dilubang telinganya nya, lalu duduk diatas karpet bersama yang lainnya. Karena saat itu satu-satunya yang duduk di sofa hanya Hansol. Tidak sopan memang.

"Woah! Panjang sekali!" Ujar Hansol. "Ini yang paling panjang dari banyaknya surat yang kau dapat Hyung" tepukan Hansol pada pundak Mingyu membuat yang ditepuk menoleh heran. "Benarkah?" Hansol kemudian mengangguk. "Dengar ya, aku bacakan" lanjutnya.

Hai Mingyu,

Ah, enaknya aku memanggilmu apa ya?

Pangeran es mungkin? Karena aku selalu membeku setiap melihatmu. Ok, baiklah itu menjijikkan. Abaikan, anggap saja aku tidak pernah menulis itu. Dan tokong jangan dibaca ulang tulisanku yang diatas tadi.

Aku ingin tanya, kau mandi pakai air atau pakai madu? Kau semakin manis hari demi hari.

Selain membeku, rasanya aku juga mengalami penyakit diabetes. Aku jujur, tidak bohong karena aku tidak pandai berbohong.

Tapi aku bisa berbohong untuk menyembunyikan identitas ku darimu, dan satu hal Mingyu, tolonglah senyumanmu itu kau kondisikan, apalagi gigi taringmu itu. Aku gemas melihatnya, tolong sembunyikan itu ditempat yang aman. Jangan biarkan ada orang lain yang melihatnya atau bahkan menyentuhnya, karena aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang menyentuhnya.

Aku ingin memegang gigi taringmu, apakah gigi taringmu itu sangat tajam sampai membuat tanganku terluka nantinya? Kalau iya, aku ingin membuktikan nya sendiri. Izinkan aku memegangi nya, hanya sebentar saja.

Lalu, rambutmu bahkan begitu menawan, aku rela menjadi shampoo untukmu, dan 'Takkan kubiarkan matamu menjadi perih karena busaku'. Ah ini sepenggal lirik dari lagu After School yang judulnya Shampoo. Kalau kau mau tahu. (U..U)

Oh iya, apakah kau mengenalku? Rasanya kau kenal denganku tapi entahlah aku hanya mengira-ngira saja. Kita tidak dekat. Tidak saling kenal juga, tapi kita kerap kali bertemu sewaktu-waktu. Apa aku salah? mungkin benar. Kau hanya tidak sadar, mungkin.

Setelah lulus SMA nanti kau mau melanjutkan kemana? Apapun pilihanmu kurasa itu adalah yang terbaik, semangatlah untuk mencapai impianmu itu. Aku akan mendukung semua impianmu.

Iya, Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari sini. Aku janji. Walaupun kita tidak saling berbicara, tapi hatiku selalu berbicara. Apa kau pernah mendengar suara hatiku? Kurasa tidak.

Kelas kita selalu bersebelahan, tapi sesekali lihatlah aku dengan senyumanmu.

Terkadang saat kita bertemu kau menatapku dengan tatapan aneh yang sulit diartikan.

Ya, terkadang. Dan aku tidak nyaman, jujur saja. Jadi berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku terlihat aneh ya dimatamu? Atau aku begitu tabu? Lain kali jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Okay? Berjanjilah, aku tidak suka dengan tatapan aneh dari kedua bola matamu.

Ngomong-ngomong, Surat 'beracun' ini mengganggumu atau tidak? tapi aku tidak bisa berbicara langsung denganmu. Wajahku terlalu tipis untuk berhadapan denganmu, aku tidak punya wajah tebal agar bisa menutupi letupan hatiku Mingyu. Ok baiklah, aku menulis kalimat menjijikkan lagi. Selalu seperti itu ketika aku memikirkan dirimu. Maafkan aku. Otak ini selali kotor ketika memikirkanmu. Baiklah itu lebih menjijikan. Maafkan aku.

Tapi waktuku untuk mengagumimu tidak banyak lagi, lain kali mari lebih dekat lagi. Tapi aku tidak sanggup jika harus berbicara denganmu. Bertemu dirimu saja membuat hatiku berdebar setengah mati, apalagi harus bicara denganmu, mungkin aku hanya tinggal nama.

Dan satu hal lagi.

Mingyu aku suka padamu, baiklah mungkin banyak perempuan lain yang sudah ratusan bahkan jutaan kali mengatakannya lebih dulu. Dan aku baru kali ini mengatakannya padamu. Aku tahu kau muak, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, kalau AKU mencintaimu. Lebih dari suka, dan mungkin mendekati sayang.

Aku tidak tahu urutannya cinta dulu atau sayang dulu. Tapi kedua kata itu mewakili perasaanku.

Aku hanya mengatakannya secara tertulis, tidak secara lisan dan berbicara dengan lantang didepan wajahmu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.

Aku orang yang pengecut Mingyu.

Aku rasa kau tidak perlu pikirkan siapa aku.

Biarkan aku berhubungan denganmu melalui surat, lain kali aku akan mengirimi surat cinta lainnya, iya, sebuah 'Surat Cinta', Mungkin beracun tapi penuh cinta. jadi tunggu saja.

Mingyu, aku hanya ingin kau tahu.

I'm might not be flawless, but you know I got a diamond heart.

Love, Your Secret Admirer.

Semua orang hening, semua diruangan itu hening. Termasuk Hansol yang membacanya. Mereka sedang mencerna semua kata-kata itu.

"Kata-katanya agak berlebihan, tapi hatiku serasa disayat-sayat olehnya. Dia seperti sedang mencurahkan seluruh hatinya padamu Mingyu, pemilihan katanya memang sangat buruk, tapi dia benar-benar mencurahkan nya dengan frontal dan cenderung gila, mungkin lebih gila lagi jika dia menyatakan nya langsung padamu." ujar Jihoon, matanya semakin mengecil ketika meloloskan tanggapannya.

"Aku setuju, menurutku dari banyaknya surat yang baru saja aku baca, aku suka dengan surat yang ini" ujar Hansol. "Dia, hmm—sebut saja si Diamond Heart, si penulis ini. Sebut saja dia Diamond Heart." lanjut Hansol.

"Wahhh Ini dia, Diamond Heart! Wah benar-benar si Diamond Heart ini, kalau saja aku tahu orangnya aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu, Mingyu" Seungcheol buka suara. Dan langsung dibalas oleh tatapan setajam belati, seolah-olah berkata _'Diam! Jodohku adalah Wonwoo'_.

"Tapi siapa yang mengirimkan nya kira-kira?" Hansol melihat lagi seluruh tulisan itu, membacanya berulang-ulang barang kali bisa menemukan petunjuk.

"Sini, kembalikan suratnya. Biar nanti aku cari tahu, masih banyak surat lain yang harus kita baca". Ujar Mingyu. Namun ketika surat itu disodorkan oleh Hansol, Jun langsung mengambilnya lebih dulu, karena dirinya juga ingin membaca surat itu dengan matanya sendiri.

"Wah, tulisannya jelek sekali, tapi kenapa tulisannya mirip seperti milik temanku, walaupun tulisannya tidak sejelek ini. Dan juga dia tidak akan melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini"

"Siapa Jun? Siapa temanmu?" Tanya Mingyu datar.

"Wonwoo" Mingyu ingin tersenyum, tapi Seungcheol lebih dulu tersenyum padanya. Mingyu menatapnya dengan amat malas.

"Tapi tidak mungkin Wonwoo yang mengirimnya kan? Anak itu sangat dingin. Dia bahkan tidak kenal denganmu Mingyu, jadi kurasa tulisan hanya mirip. Sekitar dua puluh persen. Karena tulisan tangan disurat ini sangat jelek, punya Wonwoo jauh lebih bagus, lagipula Wonwoo itu laki-laki, mana mungkin mengirimkan tulisan seperti ini padamu, kan?" Ujarnya, meyakinkan.

Mingyu hanya menampilkan bibirnya yang maju. Benar juga, pikirnya.

Mingyu berpikir lagi, apa yang dibicarakan Jun benar. Wonwoo tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Mingyu harus menahan dirinya dulu. Tapi kalau benar yang mengirimnya adalah Wonwoo, jujur saja Mingyu tersentuh.

Setelah semua surat selesai dibaca, Mingyu memasukan kedalam tasnya, semua surat itu akan berakhir ditempat sampah. Tapi surat beramplopkan biru itu tidak dia satukan dengan surat lainnya.

Mingyu akan menyelidiki siapa pengirimnya, target pertamanya adalah Wonwoo. Mingyu ingin cepat-cepat pulang lalu tidur. Sebelum pulang Mingyu mampir ke minimarket untuk membeli satu pak rokok. Lalu mengeluarkan satu batang untuk ia nikmati saat di halte ketika menunggu busnya datang.

.

.

.

 _"Ah Hyung bagaimana ini?? Apa dia akan tahu kalau aku yang mengirimnya?"_

Tanya seseorang diseberang sana. Terdengar sangat tertekan ketika Jisoo menyampaikan kabar yang sempat berdengung ditelinganya.

"Tenanglah Wonwoo, jangan khawatir. Aku yakin Mingyu tidak akan berpikir tentang surat yang kau berikan itu" Jisoo sedikit menenangkan tapi rasanya nihil. _"Aku tidak bisa tenang Hyung, ah aku nekat sekali. Bagaimana kalau ada yang tahu kalau aku yang mengirimnya???"_ Tanya Wonwoo masih dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Salahmu, lain kali jangan gegabah, ini akibatnya" ujar Jisoo, kalimatnya persis seperti pecutan untuk Wonwoo. "Masalahnya saat Mingyu membaca semua surat miliknya, disana ada temannya ditambah juga ada Jun" setelah kalimatnya selesai. Terdengar sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga Jisoo.

 _"Serius?? Kau tidak berbohong kan?? Kenapa dia ada disana? Bagaimana kalau dia tahu kalau itu tulisan tanganku? Satu tahun aku duduk satu meja dengannya"_

"Sebenarnya, Jun sudah curiga kalau kau yang menulisnya, tapi dia juga tidak yakin. Jadi semua teman Mingyu termasuk Mingyu juga tidak yakin"

 _"Tapi kau tahu darimana kalau Mingyu dan teman-temannya sedang membaca surat-surat itu?"_ Pertanyaan Wonwoo membuat Jisoo sedikit berpikir. Lalu memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, jangan pikirkan aku tahu darimana" balas Jisoo, ada sebuah penekanan pada kalimatnya. Jisoo berharap kalau Wonwoo tidak bertanya lebih banyak tentang dirinya yang mendapat informasi itu dari Jihoon.

Sepulang sekolah, sebenarnya disekolah ada rapat OSIS hanya saja Jihoon tidak hadir tanpa memberikan sebuah keterangan. Jisoo kemudian menghubungi Jihoon, karena posisinya yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS tidak ingin dicabut hanya karena hari itu banyak sekali yang tidak hadir.

Saat menelepon Jihoon, Jisoo bisa mendengar banyak sekali suara berisik diseberang sana. Kemudian Jihoon mengatakan yang sejujurnya karena hari ini sebenarnya Jihoon merasa tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat, namun saat Mingyu meneleponnya Jihoon berlari dengan cepat kerumah Mingyu, dan berakhir dirumah Seungcheol sambil membaca ratusan surat dari penggemar rahasia Mingyu bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Dan saat itu juga Jihoon bertanya pada Jisoo, sebuah pertanyaan mengenai Wonwoo. Jihoon bilang disalah satu surat yang Mingyu terima ada sebuah surat yang spesial bagi Jihoon, mungkin bagi semua orang yang membacanya saat itu. Jihoon mengatakan kalau Jun pikir surat itu dari Wonwoo, salah satu buktinya adalah tulisan tangannya, walaupun itu bukan bukti yang kuat.

Mendengarnya Jisoo hanya mengelak, terus menerus ia mengelak demi melindungi Wonwoo, kalau saja pengirimnya benar Jeon Wonwoo, Jisoo akan terus mengelak.

Setelah menutup telepon sebuah pesan gambar muncul dari jendela chat nya dengan Jihoon. Sebuah foto kertas berwarna biru, itu suratnya.

Setelah membaca semua tulisan itu Akhirnya Jisoo menelepon Wonwoo. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau bukan Wonwoo pengirimnya, namun baru saja Wonwoo mengaku kalau benar dia yang mengirimnya. Jisoo semakin frustasi.

Jisoo kembali dengan teleponnya setelah sempat melamun, "Wonwoo, dengarkan aku. Jauhi Mingyu"

 _"Hah? Kenapa?"_ Tanya Wonwoo diseberang sana, nadanya kecewa.

"Maksudku bukan untuk membencinya atau berpindah hati, lebih tepatnya jaga jarak. Tapi jangan sampai ia curiga, bersikaplah seperti biasa, seperti Wonwoo yang dingin dan cuek. Jangan tunjukkan wajah berbunga-bunga. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan diburu oleh Mingyu dan beberapa temannya. Jadi aku hanya ingin memastikan kau aman, jadi berhati-hatilah". Mendengar itu Wonwoo semakin takut, apalagi nasihat Jisoo sangat bukan Jisoo sekali. Tidak biasanya Jisoo berbicara sepanjang itu padanya.

 _"Baik Hyung, aku akan bersikap normal seperti biasa, seperti tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku janji"_

"Bagus, tenanglah. Aku akan melindungi mu Wonwoo, ketua OSIS ada disini" ujarnya, sukses membuat Wonwoo yang berada diseberang sedikit terkekeh.

 _"Terima kasih Hyung"_ asal suara diseberang sana membuat alis Jisoo naik. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

 _"Karena selalu ada di sisiku dan mendukung diriku"_ ujarnya, nada Wonwoo terdengar sangat tidak yakin. "Oh? _Really?_ " Tanya Jisoo mengejek.

"Iya. . . begitu—lah" balas Wonwoo tidak yakin.

.

.

.

Keesokannya Wonwoo datang agak pagi kesekolahnya, ketika melewati kelas Mingyu Wonwoo mengusap dadanya pelan sambil membuang napasnya. Kelasnya masih kosong.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Mingyu yang ia takuti, tapi juga Jun dan teman-temannya, si anak populer.

Tapi ketika hendak melanjutkan jalan, matanya melihat sesuatu yang asing.

 **12-3**

Lalu matanya mengerjap lucu, setahunya Mingyu itu berada dikelas 12-2. Tapi kenapa tanda nama dikelas Mingyu berubah jadi 12-3. Wonwoo kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelas, ketika sampai dikelas ia melihat dua teman sekelasnya sedang asik bercengkrama.

"Hey, aku mau tanya, kenapa dikelas sebelah berubah jadi kelas 12-3? Bukankah itu kelas 12-2?" Tanyanya.

Lalu dua orang itu saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain, Wonwoo bingung. "Oh itu, kau tidak tahu ya? Kelas mereka dipindahkan jadi berada dilantai satu, tepatnya dibawah kelas kita persis" ujarnya.

"Di-dibawah? Dibawah kelas kita?" Wonwoo menunjuk kearah bawah, matanya kembali mengerjap lucu. Kedua temannya hanya memandangi nya dengan sebuah tatapan penuh tanya. "Memang kenapa?" Tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Tak apa, hanya bertanya" ungkap Wonwoo, lalu melangkah menuju lokernya. Ia menaruh seragam yang sempat ia gunakan saat kelas 11 lalu. Ia ingin sekali mengembalikan nya, atau setidaknya berterima kasih karena telah berbaik hati meminjamkan baju seragam untuknya. Tapi siapa yang meminjamkannya pun Wonwoo tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sering menaruh seragam itu dilokernya, namun tidak kunjung diambil oleh pemiliknya, Wonwoo takut bajunya akan kotor atau hilang karena terlalu lama ia taruh dalam loker, akhirnya Wonwoo selalu membawa baju seragam itu bahkan ia cuci jika wangi nya sudah hilang, ia tidak mungkin mengembalikannya dengan sebuah bau aneh, ia ingin baju iti selalu harum dan bersih.

Wonwoo menaruh seragam itu, ditambah juga dengan sebuah note kecil.

 **'Terima kasih, karena sudah meminjamkan seragam ini.'**

Begitu tulisnya. Setelahnya ia menutup loker, hari itu lokernya sepi tidak ada lagi soda, air mineral atau minuman isotonik dalam lokernya. Ia bersyukur.

Mendapatkan semua itu bagai kena terror pikirnya. Bersyukurlah Wonwoo sejak kelas 12 tidak ada yang mengirimnya lagi sebuah minuman. Karena sebenarnya selain dikirimkan minuman, ia ingin juga dikirimkan makanan.

.

.

.

Begitu jam makan siang sedang berlangsung Wonwoo tidak menuju kantin, ia menuju perpustakaan. Wonwoo punya novel yang harus dia baca. Selama dia tidak bertemu Soonyoung, Wonwoo akan aman.

Tapi ternyata Soonyoung sudah membuat sarang lebih dulu di perpustakaan. Oh, dan juga wajahnya. Sebuah wajah yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Entah apapun alasannya, Wonwoo takut melihatnya.

Kemudian Wonwoo teringat akan kata-kata Jisoo semalam kalau Mingyu membaca surat itu bersama teman-temannya, mungkin saat itu ada Soonyoung juga. Ditambah lagi Soonyoung tahu tulisan tangannya.

Detik itu juga Wonwoo mau melangkah pergi, tapi teringat lagi kata-kata Jisoo untuk tetap bersikap normal.

Benar, Wonwoo sudah berjanji dan kebetulan ia mengingatnya.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju Soonyoung, langkahnya terlihat sangat santai tanpa beban, karena semua beban itu pindah ke jantungnya. Melihat Soonyoung dengan wajah garang lebih menyeramkan ketimbang menonton film horror seorang diri dan diapit dua pasangan di kiri dan di kanan.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" Ujar Soonyoung, wajahnya datar atau mungkin sangat dingin entahlah, bagi Wonwoo wajah Soonyoung sangat tidak bersahabat kali ini.

"Aku.. belum lapar" ujarnya lalu duduk tepat disampingnya, Soonyoung masih memandangi Wonwoo yang sudah duduk dan juga mulai membuka halaman novelnya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak mau makan siang" lanjut Soonyoung, masih memandangi Wonwoo. Sementara Wonwoo jadi bergidik ngeri.

Bukannya Wonwoo tidak lapar, itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka, alasannya sangat simpel. Wonwoo tidak ingin bertemu Mingyu dan teman-temannya, termasuk Jun juga kedalamnya.

Beruntungnya Wonwoo pagi ini tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu atau Jun, walaupun saat bertemu nanti Wonwoo harus bersikap senormal mungkin, tapi Wonwoo tidak yakin, salahkan sifat _'lain dihati, lain juga di mulut'_ nya.

"Sana pergi makan siang! Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau baca novel, kalau ada kau disini aku tidak konsen" ujar Wonwoo.

Kemudian Soonyoung melanjutkan pergi dengan sangat cepat, bahkan Wonwoo sampai tidak sadar kalau Soonyoung sudah bangun dari duduknya dan berlalu keluar dari area perpustakaan.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat. Tangannya sudah gemetar.

.

.

.

"Ini, aku kembalikan seragamnya" ujar Mingyu, seraya duduk disampingnya Hansol sembari menyodorkan seragam milik Hansol.

"Akhirnya!!"

"Sudah kan? Aku tidak ada hutang apapun lagi padamu?" Tanya Mingyu. Hansol mengangguk.

Mingyu kemudian bangun dari duduknya lalu menepuk pundak Seungcheol yang duduk didepannya, mereka berdua pergi entah kemana.

Sementara itu Hansol melirik ke seragam ya, lalu menciumnya sesekali. "Bau sabun nya menyengat sekali, Aku ingin muntah." gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung!"

 _"Hmm? Kenapa?"_ Jawab seseorang diseberang.

"Sepertinya Soonyoung tahu kalau aku yang mengirim surat untuk Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo, ia mengetuk-ngetuk novelnya kemeja.

 _"Benarkah? Tahu darimana?"_ Tanya Jisoo, nadanya sangat datar dan terkesan santai. "Aku tidak yakin, tapi tadi aku bertemu dengan Soonyoung barusan, wajahnya sangat kusam dan tidak bersahabat, aku teringat akan kata-kata mu semalam, kau bilang Mingyu membaca itu bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin saja ada Soonyoung disana, kemudian dia melihat tulisan tanganku dan setuju dengan kecurigaan Jun, bukankah bisa jadi?" Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar, Wonwoo bisa mendengar Jisoo yang mengembuskan napas kasarnya diseberang sana.

 _"Wonwoo, aku pastikan Soonyoung tidak ikut bersama mereka, kemarin dia bersamaku seharian penuh"_ jelas Jisoo. "Benarkah?" Wonwoo mencoba meyakinkan.

 _"Iya, percayalah padaku Wonwoo"_

"Aku percaya padamu Hyung, tapi Soonyoung kenapa berwajah seperti itu? Aku takut—"

"Apa yang kau takutkan Jeon Wonwoo?? Huh??" Seperti hantu, suara itu berdengung keras di sebelah kanan telinganya. Karena telinga sebelah kiri sedang tertempel oleh ponselnya.

Wonwoo segera mematikan ponselnya dengan gesitnya. "Soonyoung! Ah sialan, aku hampir jantungan" kemudian Soonyoung menampilkan wajah jahilnya, berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Soonyoung membuka kancing bajunya, anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu, lalu tangannya memegang tangan Wonwoo, "ini! Aku bawakan kimbab segitiga, dan juga susu. Kita makan siang disini"

Wonwoo jadi bingung. "Kau tidak marah?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis, bahagia ketika teman terbaiknya ternyata tidak marah padanya.

"Eyy, tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku harus marah?" Tanyanya, "tadi aku mengusirmu" lanjut Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk daripada sekedar diusir olehmu" lanjut Soonyoung, ia memijat pelipisnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi. " _Thanks_ Hoshi!"

"Eyy!! Jangan panggil aku pakai nama itu, panggil Soonyoung saja" ujarnya, malu.

"Hoshi, Hoshi.." goda Wonwoo.

Setelah itu mereka makan kimbab segitiga dan ditemani oleh sekotak susu. Wonwoo sempat bertanya perihal wajah masam milik Soonyoung beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian Soonyoung bilang kalau Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini sering melewatkan makan siangnya. Satu hal yang Soonyoung tahu, tempat dimana Wonwoo bisa sendirian adalah perpustakaan.

Itu mudah, dan benar saja. Wonwoo datang membawa novelnya. Ketika Soonyoung mengajak makan siang tapi ditolak oleh Wonwoo, Soonyoung berpikir untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Wonwoo setidaknya Wonwoo harus makan sesuatu. Ketika dirinya diusir, Soonyoung berlari untuk membeli kimbab dan juga sekotak susu, untuknya dan untuk Wonwoo.

Berhubung di perpustakaan dilarang membawa makanan dan minuman, Soonyoung menyembunyikan kimbab dan susu dalam seragamnya, hingga perutnya membentuk kotak-kotak dan segitiga dengan jelas.

Bukan, bukan six pack. Hanya kotak susu yang menonjol dari dalam seragamnya.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa, setidaknya Soonyoung tidak tahu tentang surat beracun yang ia kirim untuk Mingyu. Kalau waktunya tepat Wonwoo akan memberitahu Soonyoung, tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Karena Wonwoo masih butuh Soonyoung sebagai seorang teman. Wonwoo tidak mau kehilangan teman lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

"Ahh~ seragamnya wangi sekali"

"Berhenti menciuminya, aku merinding melihatmu begitu" Seungcheol mendudukkan bokongnya tepat disampingnya Mingyu yang sedang memegang, menciumi dan sesekali ia melihat seragam putih yang berada pada genggamannya.

"Kau harus menciumnya, ini wangi Wonwoo, persis! Aku hafal wanginya" mata Mingyu berapi-api saat mengatakannya, Seungcheol menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, walaupun didalam hatinya ia merinding melihat Mingyu seperti vampir yang sedang menciumi bau darah.

Seingatnya tadi Mingyu sudah mengembalikan seragam milik Hansol, tapi ia baru sadar kalau ternyata seragam itu bukan seragam milik Hansol. Lalu milik siapa yang diberikan oleh Mingyu tadi?

"Apa itu milik Hansol?" Tanya Seungcheol, Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu yang kau berikan pada Hansol tadi milik siapa?"

"Hmm, itu seragamku" ujar Mingyu, senyumnya sangat lepas. Terlihat bahagia.

"Singkatnya, aku hanya menukar seragam milikku yang ukurannya persis seukuran tubuhnya, lalu mengambil seragam asli milik hansol, seragam ini yang asli, tapi aku tidak mau mengembalikannya." Seungcheol datar lagi mendengarnya, tak habis pikir dengan anak yang sedang jatuh cinta. Bahasanya susah untuk dimengerti, atau mungkin sekarang pikiran Seungcheol yang sedang bermasalah, hidup itu sulit. Apalagi jika harus berteman dengan Mingyu. Masalah akan terus berdatangan.

"Aku tidak mengerti" Mingyu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian tertawa.

"Benarkah? Kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau jadi lambat berpikir Hyung" ejek Mingyu, nadanya sarkastik. "Berisik! Aku sedang banyak pikiran"

"Oooohhh" Mingyu membulatkan bibirnya seraya berbunyi panjang.

"Kau, seragam itu. . dari Wonwoo?" Tanya Seungcheol. "Iya, kebetulan sekali" ujar Mingyu. Seungcheol makin bingung.

"Apanya yang kebetulan?" Kembali Seungcheol dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Mingyu menghela napasnya, tak biasanya Seungcheol jadi lambat dalam berpikir.

"Menyusahkan sekali, biar aku ceritakan, Saat aku ingin menaruh sesuatu diloker Wonwoo, aku menemukan seragam ini. Ini milik Hansol, lalu aku membaca note darinya" perlahan sudut bibir Mingyu yang sempat terangkat mulai ia tarik turun, Seungcheol menyaksikan perubahan ekspresinya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mengambil notenya, begitu juga seragamnya. Aku pergi ke toilet. Aku membuka surat dari Diamond Heart, dan aku bandingkan dengan tulisan tangan Wonwoo" Seungcheol masih melihat wajah Mingyu yang semakin berubah 180 derajat.

"Tulisannya berbeda, tidak sama persis. Ditambah lagi Wonwoo tidak menuliskan kalimat panjang. Hanya sederet kalimat singkat namun dingin. Jadi kurasa bukan Wonwoo pelakunya" setelahnya Mingyu mengeluarkan kertas berwarna biru dari Diamond Heart dan note dari Wonwoo, memberikannya pada Seungcheol agar Seungcheol bisa memastikannya sendiri.

"Kau benar, sangat berbeda punya Wonwoo lebih rapih tulisan tangannya. Si Diamond Heart cenderung lebih kearah berantakan dan juga bahasanya cheesy, lalu Wonwoo lebih dingin" ujar Seungcheol, matanya masih belum beralih dari kertas ditangannya.

Mingyu memegang erat lagi seragam itu, kemudian mencium aroma harum dari seragam itu. "Ini Wangi Wonwoo, aku masih ingat ketika dia kedinginan saat _Summer Camp_ lalu, dia kedinginan dan aku memeluknya, aroma seragam ini sama dengan aroma milik Wonwoo, ini bukan wangi tubuhnya tapi lebih kepada produk mencucinya, tapi aku suka wangi ini. Ini wangi Lavender" jelas Mingyu. Seungcheol jadi meringis melihat Mingyu yang dalam mode patah hatinya. Ia juga merasa kasihan pada Mingyu, sepertinya cinta Mingyu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Salahkan Mingyu yang sejak awal tidak mau mengakui kalau dirinya juga suka pada Wonwoo, kalau saja ia membuka hati untuk Wonwoo sejak awal mungkin Seungcheol bisa sedikit membantu keduanya. Tapi Seungcheol merasa kalau sejak awal Wonwoo menaruh sebuah perasaan pada Mingyu, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu hilang. Setelah perasaan milik Wonwoo hilang, kini Mingyu mulai membuka hatinya untuk Wonwoo.

Tapi masalahnya Wonwoo sudah menutup hatinya untuk Mingyu, sekali lagi ini semua salah Mingyu. Seungcheol sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan kesimpulan yang ia buat ini, namun ia yakin, dulu Wonwoo pernah menaruh rasa pada Mingyu. Ia yakin 100 persen.

Seungcheol menatap raut wajah Mingyu. Sungguh berbeda, berapa menit lalu Mingyu sangat kegirangan, kemudian berubah seiring penuturan kalimatnya yang terkesan begitu kecewa, suaranya juga sedikit bergetar. Seungcheol rasa Mingyu sedang tidak bermain-main. Mingyu benar-benar menginginkan Wonwoo. Hanya Wonwoo.

Seungcheol mengelus pelan punggung lebar Mingyu. "Aku begitu naif Hyung, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatkan diriku padanya, sangat sulit. Aura dingin milik Wonwoo seakan-akan adalah sebuah tembok besar yang ia bangun untuk melindungi dirinya dari dunia luar, dia takkan biarkan siapapun masuk kedalam dunianya. Tapi aku, aku ingin sekali masuk dalam dunianya. Aku juga akan membagi duniaku untuknya. Aku akan memberikan juga seluruh hatiku padanya"

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang cobalah untuk mendekat padanya" Mingyu sedikit menimbangnya, tidak mudah bahkan untuk mendekatkan diri pada Wonwoo.

Semalam saat di bus, Mingyu tidak terlalu merasakan tembok itu memisahkan dirinya dengan Wonwoo. Tapi begitu Mingyu merasa dipandangi oleh Wonwoo, Mingyu yakin ada setitik rasa yang masih tertinggal pada Wonwoo, mungkin Wonwoo sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi seperti dulu, tapi kalau boleh Mingyu akan memperingatkan Wonwoo untuk jangan berhenti menatap dirinya, barang sedetik pun. Mingyu suka saat Wonwoo memandangi nya penuh rasa. Tapi ketika pandangan itu sudah menghilang Mingyu tidak bahagia seperti dulu.

"Fighting Mingyu, aku mendukungmu! Oh iya bagaimana dengan Kyulkyung?"

"Sudah berakhir, kita berdua berakhir dengan baik-baik, tapi ada masalah lain. Ada perempuan gila yang mulai jatuh cinta padaku, maksudku dia benar-benar gila, dia bahkan mengirimkan sebuah pesan setiap jamnya. Aku hampir mati meladeninya." Balas Mingyu, ia melipat baju yang ia pegang.

Seungcheol menautkan alisnya. "Siapa?"

"Jung Chaeyeon" Mendengar itu, Seungcheol menggeleng frustasi. Bukan itu jawaban yang ia ingin dengar, tapi ketika dirinya mendengar nama itu yang ada dipikirannya adalah _'Berakhirlah kau Mingyu'_ namun tertahan diujung lidahnya. Ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana hati Mingyu. Cepat atau lambat Mingyu harus mendapatkan Wonwoo, sebelum Mingyu jatuh ke pelukan Chaeyeon.

Tapi. . .

"Kim Mingyu, kau ingin mendapatkan Wonwoo bukan? Kalau begitu percaya padaku kali ini."

 **TBC**

Akhirnya update, Dunia nyata sangat melelahkan.

btw, ada yang masih nungguin ff ini kah? kalau ada tengkyuu karena masih setia menunggu, ecieeee ditungguin. bhakkk

sebenernya kalau mau update sih tinggal update aja, cuman aku kadang suka males kalo bagian ngeditnya, apalagi dengan jadwal yang amburadul, jadi mohon dimaklumi ya:)))

aku pastikan ff nya bakalan tamat di ffn, terterus tinggal rombak yang di wp. terus tinggal publis sekuel selanjutnya. fu fu fu..

silahkan review-nya. x


	17. CHAPTER 17 - CONFESSION PT 2

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, sejak surat beracun pertamanya telah dibaca oleh Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu dan teman-teman populer nya saat makan siang di kantin, begitu juga dengan Jun yang sudah termasuk ke dalam paket anak populer saat ini. Mereka seakan-akan menghilang sejak kelas mereka pindah kebawah. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sedikit bersyukur, jadi ia tidak perlu untuk membohongi hatinya untuk bersikap baik-baik saja seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Karena sejujurnya Wonwoo tidak benar-benar bisa memegang janjinya untuk bersikap normal didepan Mingyu dan teman-teman populernya nanti.

Tapi, Ingin sekali Wonwoo bertanya pada Soonyoung, berhubung Soonyoung satu kelas dengan anak-anak populer itu. Namun ia urungkan. Biarkan menjadi misteri, setidaknya Wonwoo akan tenang selama tidak melihat wajah-wajah itu. Apalagi Jun. Rasanya sangat mengerikan jika bertemu dengan Jun, lalu Jun akan bertanya. _"Wonwoo! Apakah kau mengirimkan surat pada Mingyu?"_. Sebuah kalimat sederhana namun jika gelombang suara dari Jun benar-benar tertangkap di indera pendengarannya, Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan sebagai balasannya. Mungkin bisa mengelak, namun kemungkinannya kecil karena Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong, barang sedikitpun.

Bahkan membayangkannya saja Wonwoo takut, apalagi jika Jun yang bertanya secara langsung. Tepat didepannya dengan suara lantang. Sekali lagi Wonwoo tidak mau membayangkannya.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka semua mulai menghilang sejak terakhir kali Wonwoo mengirimkan surat, apalagi Jun, yang notabene nya adalah teman Wonwoo. Apa perlu diingatkan? Mereka berdua itu cukup dekat, dalam artian tingkat pertemanannya sederajat dengan Soonyoung. Sedekat itu memang. Tapi apalah daya, perlahan Jun mulai menghindar, apapun alasannya Wonwoo tidak tahu, begitu juga dengan Jeonghan dan Seungkwan, Jun seakan-akan menjauhi teman lamanya.

Hari ini bahkan Jeonghan mengajak Jun secara rendah diri untuk ikut makan siang bersama, tapi lagi-lagi ditolak, alasannya? bahkan Jeonghan tidak mau memberitahukan nya. Jeonghan juga bilang kalau itu kali terakhir nya mengajak Jun makan siang, untuk seterusnya ia sudah tidak peduli.

Meja Wonwoo serasa sepi ketika ia makan siang di kantin tadi, biasanya meja itu sangat ramai tapi kali ini terasa sepi. Sebenarnya tidak kali ini. Mungkin sudah hampir dua minggu sejak surat itu dibaca dan selama dua Minggu itu anak-anak populer juga menghilang dari mejanya. Wonwoo merasa sedikit ada yang kurang.

Iya, Wonwoo ingin melihat Mingyu dan senyum terbaiknya, ingin juga menyaksikan Mingyu yang punya nafsu besar saat makan, ditambah dengan keaktifan tangan kirinya. Semua yang ada dalam Mingyu membuatnya gemas.

Wonwoo hanya bisa membayangkannya saja sekarang, karena semua itu seakan-akan sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

 _'Aku ingin melihat Mingyu'_ batinnya.

Wonwoo bersandar pada balkon didepan kelasnya, sesekali ia melihat beberapa wajah familiar dibawah sana, anak-anak kelas Mingyu. Tapi tidak sekalipun melihat Mingyu dan teman populer lainnya.

Terlebih dengan Jun, salah satu teman terbaiknya. Walaupun Wonwoo punya Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Jisoo dan juga Soonyoung. Tapi tanpa Jun, rasanya berbeda. Wonwoo rindu semua omong kosong dan juga semua cerita yang sebenarnya tidak lucu dari Jun.

Lalu terpikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia pikirkan bahkan ia lakukan.

 _'apa aku mengaku saja pada Jun?'_ Pikiran itu mulai datang dan menghantam otaknya melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Ia ingin, tapi ragu. Dilemma.

Seperti 50:50, hatinya jadi yakin dan tidak yakin.

Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Jisoo. "Hyung.." ujarnya pelan.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Tanyanya dari seberang.

 _"Sepertinya aku harus mengaku pada Jun"_ setelah berhenti pada kalimatnya, Wonwoo sudah mempersiapkan mental dan juga telinganya, ditakutkan kalau Jisoo akan berteriak padanya.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

 _"Begitu ya, itu semua terserah padamu Wonwoo, tapi aku khawatir kalau Jun tidak bisa dipercaya lalu dia bilang pada temannya, atau lebih buruk lagi, pada Mingyu. Hanya itu yang aku khawatirkan."_ balasnya, nadanya tidak berteriak seperti yang Wonwoo bayangkan. Namun sukses membuat Wonwoo ketakutan.

Perkataan Jisoo ada benarnya, tapi Wonwoo rasa Jun tidak seperti itu. Wonwoo yakin kalau Jun bisa tutup mulut.

Wonwoo pun akhirnya membulatkan tekatnya untuk bercerita tentang orientasi sex nya pada Jun, beserta dengan surat beracun yang ia kirim pada Mingyu. Entah apapun reaksinya Wonwoo akan tetap melakukannya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan teman seperti Jun. Tidak, karena Jun adalah orang pertama yang Wonwoo kenali saat menginjak kelas 10, sejak itulah kepribadian Wonwoo yang tertutup kian terbuka seiring berjalannya waktu. Semua berkat Jun.

Jun dan Soonyoung memang satu tipe, mereka berdua peduli, cukup bijak jika keadaannya sedang baik, tapi tetap saja sedikit bodoh. Wonwoo tahu mereka berdua bertingkah bodoh hanya untuk menghibur Wonwoo, tapi tidak ada yang Wonwoo inginkan selain melihat kedua orang itu ada disisi nya.

Ia membulatkan tekad dan membuka layar ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan LINE pada Jun.

Beberapa menit ia menunggu, tidak ada balasan.

Bahkan sampai bel istirahat berakhir Jun masih belum membalasnya.

Jam pelajaran berlangsung Wonwoo masih memegang erat ponselnya dikolong meja, berharap Jun membalasnya dengan cepat. Hatinya jadi tidak menentu. Wonwoo jadi was-was dan ragu untuk sekedar mengaku pada Jun. Seharusnya ia memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Benda persegi panjang itu masih ia genggam hingga akhirnya Wonwoo berada pada sebuah kafe dekat sekolahnya, seorang diri duduk disudut kafe dengan sebuah Matcha Latte hangat. Sesekali ia berniat membuka novelnya tapi ia tutup lagi, suasana untuk membaca sedang tidak bagus, hatinya masih menunggu sebuah pesan balasan dari Jun.

Berlanjut hingga tengah malam, ponsel itu masih erat digenggam Wonwoo. Hingga dirinya tertidur.

Pagi harinya, Wonwoo mendapatkan balasannya.

Hari ini hari libur. Wonwoo hanya ingin tidur dirumah, sedikit merilekskan pikirannya sejenak dibalik selimut. Tidur adalah nama tengahnya. Kalau ada hal yang ia ingin lakukan saat hari libur adalah tidur. Jika sudah puas tidur ia akan beralih pada sebuah video game atau novelnya.

Tapi semua keinginannya dihari libur, semua itu masih sebuah harapan, karena tiba-tiba Jun membalas pesannya. Wonwoo terlonjak dan beralih pada ponselnya. Walaupun matanya yang memerah, kepalanya pusing dan juga tubuhnya lemas ia segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai duduk disudut ranjangnya. Ia segera menelpon Jun melalui LINE.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Begitu balas Jun. Sangat tidak biasa, mungkin terkesan dingin. Tapi Wonwoo tidak peduli. Asalkan Jun masih membalas pesannya dan mengangkat panggilan darinya, ia tidak akan memikirkan sedingin apa Jun saat ini.

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Wonwoo, ini kali pertamanya ia merasa canggung dengan Jun. Bahkan pertanyaan nya barusan, itu sama sekali bukanlah Jeon Wonwoo yang biasanya.

 _"Aku sibuk akhir-akhir ini—"_ jawabnya, Jun sedikit memberi jeda. _"Kenapa?"_ Lanjutnya.

"Hmm, itu... Aku.. aku ada perlu denganmu, apa kau ada waktu luang?" Tanya Wonwoo, ia memegang ponselnya dengan kedua tangan, ia takut Jun akan menolaknya seperti Jun menolak ajakan makan siang pada Jeonghan.

 _"Entahlah, mungkin hari Selasa aku bisa"_ jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu hari Selasa nanti aku akan menemui mu sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana?" Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _"Baiklah"_ sesingkat itu balasan Jun.

"Yasudah, aku tutup" ucap Wonwoo, datar.

 _"Hmm"_ Jun juga tidak kalah datarnya.

Obrolan pagi hari mereka berdua berakhir hanya seperti itu, sangat tidak biasa dan sangat canggung. Wonwoo merasakan ada hal berbeda pada Jun.

.

.

.

Tepat dihari Selasa, setelah bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering dengan kencang. Wonwoo mengawali langkah kakinya keluar dari pintu kelasnya dibarengi dengan sebuah ponsel yang ia tempelkan disalah satu telinganya.

"Jun? Kau dimana?" Tanyanya.

 _"Maaf Wonwoo, hari ini aku harus pulang cepat"_ balas Jun, kemudian Jun mengakhiri panggilan nya lebih dulu. Wonwoo hanya memandang layar ponselnya sebal.

Tak lama seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

 _"Ayo pulang"_ ajaknya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecut, di satu sisi Wonwoo senang karena Soonyoung hadir disaat yang tepat. Namun ada pemandangan lain yang sangat tidak tepat, Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Mingyu! Kau pulang saja dengan pacar barumu, aku akan pulang dengan Wonwoo dan ketua OSIS nanti" ujar Soonyoung yang menaikkan tangannya, seraya melambaikan salam perpisahan pada laki-laki jangkung yang salah satu tangannya sudah terikat oleh sebuah genggaman tangan perempuan disebelahnya.

Wonwoo sedikit membelalakkan matanya, sebisanya Wonwoo menahan untuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebih. "Ayo pulang" ajak Wonwoo.

Mereka berdua berlalu melewati Mingyu dan juga kekasih barunya, mata Wonwoo menangkap nametag perempuan disebelah Mingyu.

 **중채연 (Jung Chaeyeon)**

 _'Itu kah pacar barunya Mingyu? Setelah ia berakhir dengan Kyulkyung beberapa waktu lalu ketika kabar itu seakan-akan meledak di setiap kelas dan menjadi topik hangat selama berhari-hari. Sepertinya akan ada ledakan baru di setiap kelas sebentar lagi. Karena dia sama cantiknya dengan Kyulkyung.'_ Pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dan Soonyoung melangkah menuju kelas Jisoo, Wonwoo hanya hanyut dalam keheningan yang tidak Wonwoo sukai, perlahan ia membuka obrolan dengan Soonyoung.

"Kenapa Mingyu bersamamu tadi? Lalu itu pacar barunya Mingyu?" Wonwoo berusaha dengan keras menahan nadanya agar tetap datar.

Sebagai balasannya Soonyoung mengangguk semangat. "Aku takut menuju kelasmu sendirian, jadi aku kinta temani dia, Pacar? Bagaimana ya? Mingyu itu. . . Wah benar-benar Playboy. Setelah berakhir dengan Kyulkyung, Mingyu langsung membajak hati Chaeyeon. Apalagi kabar yang aku dengar Chaeyeon sangat mencintai Mingyu, dan kurasa Mingyu juga sebaliknya. Mereka bukankah terlihat serasi?" Tanya Soonyoung, kalau saja Soonyoung tahu Wonwoo menaruh perasaan pada Mingyu, mungkin Wonwoo akan jahit mulut Soonyoung agar berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Wonwoo sukai.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu. Dia serasi dengan siapa saja kalau aku lihat" jelas sekali itu bukan Wonwoo, tapi itu Wonwoo yang baru saja mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan napas panjang yang ia keluarkan.

"Kau benar, bahkan dengan Seungcheol Hyung saja mereka serasi, Hansol juga, Kemudian si mungil Jihoon, atau bahkan jika kau berpacaran dengannya kau juga akan serasi. Hahaha" candaan Soonyoung cukup membuat Wonwoo ingin sekali pergi menembus langit ketujuh walaupun ia tidak punya sayap sekalipun.

"Eyy, kau bicara apa? Kau pikir aku apa? Hah?" Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya dengan pose ingin memukul Soonyoung, padahal dalam hatinya Wonwoo sangat senang. Amat sangat-sangat senang. Tidak ada yang membuatnya senang selain kalimat Soonyoung yang terakhir.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda" ucap Soonyoung, hampir saja kepalanya jadi sasaran amukan Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Bermenit-menit, berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari sudah berlalu, Wonwoo merasa dirinya seperti seorang pengemis. Menagih janji ternyata sesulit itu. Wonwoo sekarang tahu alasannya kenapa sekarang Jeonghan sedikit menaruh perasaan benci pada Jun akhir-akhir ini. Bisa Wonwoo rasakan ada sebuah perang dingin antara Jeonghan dan Jun, tapi imbasnya menjalari Wonwoo.

Berhari-hari sepulang sekolah Wonwoo selalu menagih janji Jun, tapi Jun tidak kunjung menepatinya. Selalu ada alasan.

Wonwoo rasa sebaiknya ia memendamnya saja, biarkan saja hanya Jisoo yang menyimpan rahasianya saat ini.

 _"Wonwoo, maafkan aku. hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu lagi, aku harus mengantar Kyulkyung"_

"Mengantar kemana?"

 _"Mengantar pulang, besok saja ya"_

"Hmm" dengan cepat Wonwoo mengakhiri panggilannya lebih dulu, ia menaruh ponselnya dalam saku dan melangkah menuju rumahnya.

Hari-harinya terasa berat, entah kenapa. Ia mulai benci dengan sifat Jun sekarang.

Wonwoo berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang kasar, ia kesal kenapa Jun begitu mengabaikannya sekarang, apakah Wonwoo sudah bukan sahabatnya lagi? Bahkan mengantar Kyulkyung pulang lebih penting dibanding mendengarkan curhatan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun teringat satu hal, ia masih memiliki Jeonghan dan Seungkwan, wajahnya kembali berseri dan langsung menelpon Jeonghan.

"Hyung dimana?"

.

.

.

Wonwoo sampai didepan kelas Jeonghan, terdengar suara Jeonghan, Seungkwan dan Jisoo.

Wonwoo masuk kedalam kelas, terlihat Jeonghan dan Jisoo sedang berkutik dengan kertas karton gunting dan alat-alat yang lainnya, Seungkwan hanya duduk diatas meja dan memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang sibuk.

"Hyung kau sedang apa?" Suara Wonwoo sedikit mengejutkan ketika orang itu.

"Wonwoo, kaget aku. Ini tugas, memangnya kau tidak dapat tugas ini?" Jawab Jeonghan yang sedang serius dengan gunting dan kertas karton nya.

"Huh? Tugas Pak Han?" Tiga orang itu mengangguk. "Aku sudah selesai dengan tugas itu beberapa hari yang lalu" balas Wonwoo.

"Mereka berdua juga sudah selesai, hanya kelasku yang baru dapat tugas ini" Jeonghan melanjutkan menggunting-gunting kertas karton nya.

"Hyung mana Soonyoung Hyung? Kau tidak bersamanya?" Seungkwan melompat dari meja dan mendekat kearah Wonwoo. "Dia meneleponku kalau hari ini dia pulang cepat" jelas Wonwoo, Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Lalu kalau Jun?" Kali ini Jisoo. Sementara Jeonghan dan Seungkwan mendengus sebal mendengarnya. Mungkin sekarang Wonwoo juga termasuk, hanya saja masih tertahan. "Dia sombong akhir-akhir, jangan bicarakan perihal Jun padaku" lanjut Wonwoo cepat.

Wonwoo mendekat kearah Jeonghan dan Seungkwan, "Hyung, biar aku bantu" ujar Wonwoo.

"Kenapa dengan Jun memangnya? Hubungan kalian akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak baik, jadi aku khawatir" Jisoo melangkah mendekat kearah Wonwoo hanya untuk menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyung, jangan khawatir. Jun akan baik-baik saja dengan semua temannya yang memiliki wajah artis itu, begitupun kami, kami akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan khawatir." Seungkwan angkat bicara. Wonwoo juga ingin angkat bicara, tapi tidak mungkin jika harus bercerita disini sekarang.

Wonwoo tahu Jisoo sedang menggodanya. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu Wonwoo laporkan perihal Jun, karena dirinya masih belum bertemu dengan Jun.

Siapa sangka untuk mengakui sebuah rahasia bisa sesulit ini.

"Wonwoo, ayo temani aku beli soda" Jisoo menarik tangan Wonwoo. Ia langsung bangkit tanpa ingin membalas.

Kedua nya melangkah bukan kearah kantin, itu arah lain. Arah ruang OSIS.

"Masih belum bertemu dengan Jun?" Tanya Jisoo, ia mengeluarkan kunci ruangan OSIS. Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. "Benar, dia sulit ditemui" lanjut Wonwoo.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Jun, dia sendirian. Dia juga tidak bersama Mingyu atau teman-teman lainnya" ujar Jisoo, Wonwoo menoleh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Tapi aku tidak mendekat dan menyapanya, aku hanya melihatnya"

Wonwoo menoleh lagi kearah lain. Ini bukan topik yang ia harapkan. Diluar ekspektasi.

"Tapi, aku perhatikan akhir-akhir ini dia cenderung lebih sering sendiri, tidak ada Mingyu, Seungcheol, Hansol bahkan Jihoon. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, makanya aku khawatir dengannya." Kali ini Wonwoo menoleh cepat, matanya membulat.

"K-Kau khawatir? P-padanya? Berarti?" Wonwoo berusaha merangkai kata. "Eyy!! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, aku bukan anak seperti itu, oh ayolah aku hanya... Aku.. hanya.." Jisoo terbata-bata, sementara Wonwoo menunggu sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

"Baiklah, masuk dulu" Jisoo membuka pintu ruangan OSIS. Wonwoo kemudian masuk dengan perasaan masih bercampur kebingungan. Jisoo harus menjelaskannya dengan jelas, karena pikirannya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh antara Jisoo dan Jun.

Setelah pintunya tertutup, Jisoo mulai bercerita.

Semua dimulai sejak beberapa hari terakhir, lebih tepatnya dimana hari sesudah surat milik Wonwoo dibaca oleh komplotan nya. Dan setelahnya Jun tidak lagi bersama dengan Mingyu dan teman-temannya, Jun cenderung menyendiri. Jisoo iba melihatnya. Apalagi sekarang hubungan Jun dengan teman lamanya (Jeonghan, Seungkwan, Wonwoo) sedang tidak baik.

Sejak saat itu Jisoo mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jun, Jisoo tidak bisa mengartikan kenapa Jun menjauh dari Mingyu dan yang lainnya. Kabar lainnya yang Jisoo dengar dari Jihoon tentang Jun adalah, Jun tidak banyak berbicara akhir-akhir ini, bahkan selalu pulang kerumahnya setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Bahkan Mingyu dan teman-temannya bingung dibuatnya.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Jisoo, Wonwoo juga merasa Jun tidak sama seperti yang dulu.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu bercerita tentang rahasia milikku bukan? Yang harus aku lakukan adalah datang padanya lalu mendengarkan rahasia miliknya bukan? Kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Jun, apa dugaanku benar Hyung?" Jisoo mengangguk pelan setelah mendengar penuturan dari Wonwoo.

"Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada Jeonghan dan Seungkwan sebelumnya, mereka sama sekali tidak marah pada Jun hanya saja mereka kecewa, Mereka berdua hanya ingin Jun yang dulu. Hanya itu." Wonwoo memikirkan lagi kebahagiaan yang ia dapat dikelas 10 sebelumnya. Ia ingin lagi dapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

Jisoo mendekat kearah Wonwoo, menepuk pundaknya pelan. Lalu memeluknya.

 _"Nah kan, pintunya tidak dikunci—eh?"_

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan itu, itu Jihoon dan juga komplotan nya. Sontak Jisoo dan Wonwoo saling melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eh? Hyung? Ah itu maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau pintu ini dikunci tapi ternyata.. ya.. itu.. ah.. pintunya.. tidak—ah lupakan saja" Jihoon menutup pintunya lagi dengan cepat dan canggung.

Saat pintu sudah tertutup, Jisoo dan Wonwoo saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam.

"Wonwoo?" Tanya Jisoo, jakunnya bergerak karena berusaha keras menelan saliva nya.

"Ya Hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo, nadanya bergetar hebat.

"Maaf." Ujar Jisoo, "Hmm.. Mingyu pasti melihat ya tadi?" Lanjutnya.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa canggung, "sepertinya..."

"Maaf, pasti terlihat jelas olehnya." Lanjut Jisoo, wajah bersalahnya begitu ketara di pandangan Wonwoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku bukan siapa-siapa nya" balas Wonwoo datar.

Jisoo tidak membalas lagi, ia tidak enak bahkan hanya untuk membalas ucapan Wonwoo barusan.

"Ayo, aku traktir soda" ajak Jisoo.

Beberapa menit sebelum nya, Mingyu dan teman-teman populernya kecuali Jun sedang berada di kafe dekat sekolah.

Tidak banyak yang dibicarakan, kali ini topiknya hanya Jun, lalu si Diamond Heart. Orang misterius yang sempat mengirim surat pada Mingyu.

Setiap hari, sejak surat itu dibaca oleh Mingyu dan temannya, Mingyu selalu rajin untuk memeriksa lokernya saat pagi hari dan juga saat pulang sekolah. Namun tidak ada lagi surat dari Si Diamond Heart.

Lalu, masalah Jun. Dari semua yang berbicara hanya Mingyu yang bungkam sesekali hanya mengangguk lalu menggeleng tanpa ingin mendengarnya lebih lanjut.

Bisa dibilang Jun menjauh karena Mingyu.

Masalahnya sepele, karena Mingyu ingin dapat informasi dari Jun tentang Wonwoo. Mungkin sedikit informasi untuknya bisa menyerasikan antara orang misterius berlabel Diamond Heart dengan Wonwoo.

Karena sejujurnya dari yang sudah ia telusuri, semuanya melenceng jauh. Mingyu hanya berharap kalau Diamond Heart nya adalah Wonwoo. Tapi sepertinya bukan.

Karena sudah lelah akhirnya Mingyu bertanya lebih lanjut perihal Wonwoo pada Jun hanya saja Jun seperti menyembunyikan sosok Wonwoo dari Mingyu. Mungkin secara halus, Jun ingin melindungi Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo adalah sahabatnya.

Mingyu rasa sesekali Jun mulai menaruh rasa curiga padanya, apalagi Seungcheol merasakan hal yang sama, Seungcheol sudah memperingatkan Mingyu untuk berhenti bertanya tentang Wonwoo pada Jun. Tapi bukan Mingyu namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Hingga akhirnya Jun selalu bungkam dan menjauh dari Mingyu dan temannya.

Bahkan hingga saat ini, Jun selalu menolak jika Jihoon yang mengajak. Padahal sebelumnya Jun tidak pernah menolak ajakan Jihoon.

Mungkin untuk kedepannya Mingyu akan berhenti bertanya dan menyangka kalau Diamond Heart nya adalah Wonwoo. Karena kalau ia pikir-pikir sangat tidak mungkin kalau Wonwoo orang yang mengirimnya.

 ** _DDRRTT_**

 ** _DDRRTT_**

"Halo?" Jihoon mendapatkan telepon dari teman OSIS nya. "Baiklah nanti aku periksa" balasnya kemudian teleponnya berakhir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seungcheol. "Ayo antar aku kembali kesekolah, aku harus memeriksa ruang OSIS, temanku bilang biasanya Jisoo Hyung sering lupa mengunci ruangan itu"

Kemudian temannya ber-oh ria.

Sampai didepan ruang OSIS, Jihoon segera membuka pintu itu.

"Nah kan, pintunya tidak dikunci—eh?" Jihoon agak terperanjat melihat dua orang didalam ruangan itu, dan jangan lupakan tiga temannya yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Hyung? Ah ... itu ... maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau pintu ini dikunci tapi ternyata.. ya.. itu.. ah.. pintunya.. tidak—ah lupakan saja" Jihoon menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Tangannya masih meraih gagang pintu,

sedangkan mata sipitnya melebar, begitu juga dengan tiga temannya.

Jihoon membalikkan badannya danmelihat ketiga temannya. "Katakan padaku kalau kalian tidak melihatnya" ujar Jihoon.

Ketiga temannya tampak syok, apalagi Mingyu, rahangnya mengeras layaknya batu. "Aku melihatnya jelas" ujar Mingyu, Seungcheol membuang napasnya lalu menepuk pundak Mingyu dan dengan segera Mingyu menghempaskan tangan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol terkejut, kemudian bibirnya seperti bertanya-tanya _'kenapa?'_ pada Mingyu.

Jihoon dan Hansol mulai bergerak menjauh dari pintu itu, diikuti oleh Mingyu dibelakangnya. Lalu Seungcheol juga mengikuti dari belakang setelah sempat membatu ditempat.

.

.

.

Keesokannya Wonwoo melangkah cukup cepat setelah bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya, Wonwoo berdiri agak menyandar pada dinding.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menelepon Jun.

Jun tidak mengangkatnya, mata Wonwoo mulai menyisir setiap siswa yang keluar dari kelas Jun.

Begitu Jun terlihat. Wonwoo agak berlari lalu menarik tasnya.

"Kena kau, jangan pikir bisa lari dariku!" Ujar Wonwoo, Jun menyerah dan mulai menyamai langkahnya dengan Wonwoo.

Sementara itu Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya melihat Wonwoo dan Jun yang mulai menjauh. Begitu Mingyu keluar dari kelasnya, Seungcheol langsung menarik tubuh bongsor Mingyu untuk segera melihat sebuah pemandangan lain yang tidak mengenakkan.

Mingyu mendatarkan wajahnya, kemudian ada sebuah ekspresi pahit yang ia keluarkan untuk Seungcheol. Beberapa detik sesudahnya Seungcheol tertawa lepas. Ia tahu mood Mingyu sedang tidak baik sejak kemarin. Mungkin penyebabnya adalah Seungcheol. Ya, selalu Seungcheol, karena setiap mood Mingyu memburuk pasti berakar dari Seungcheol, selalu.

Kembali lagi pada Wonwoo dan Jun, mereka berdua menuju perpustakaan. Bagian pojok perpustakaan merupakan tempat yang bagus untuk menggeledah isi hati dan kepala Jun. Itu pikir Wonwoo.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Wonwoo, Wonwoo menghadapkan kursinya kearah Jun. Sementara Jun terlihat seperti semuanya baik-baik saja tidak ada raut wajah yang perlu diartikan.

"Apanya? Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku" jelas Jun, begitu jelas pula tertangkap di pendengaran Wonwoo. "Kau pasti bohong kan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Namun Jun masih tetap menutup rapat bibirnya, Wonwoo tidak menyerah sampai disitu, ia akan berkali-kali bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sampai jawabannya yang ia ingin dengar terlontar dengan lantang.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti Mingyu? Huh? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu memaksa kehendak seseorang?" Jun mulai menunjukkan ekspresi aslinya, sementara topengnya ia lepas.

"Kenapa dengan Mingyu?" Nada Wonwoo mulai terdengar agak lembut sekarang.

"Sekarang kau bertanya padaku, setelah sebelumnya Mingyu bertanya tentang dirimu berulang kali padaku" mendengar itu Wonwoo semakin tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti" Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan alis menukik.

Jun mulai menjelaskan semuanya, dimulai sejak pertama kali Jun menyebutkan nama Wonwoo ketika temannya sedang menebak siapa Diamond Heart itu, alias orang misterius pengirim surat untuk Mingyu.

Lalu semuanya menjadi berkelanjutan, Mingyu sering meneror Jun untuk memberitahukan semua tentang Wonwoo padanya, namun Jun menolak.

Jun hanya takut jika Mingyu ingin berniat jahat pada Wonwoo, apalagi bisa dibilang saat ini Mingyu adalah bintang sekolah, apapun yang ia lakukan akan menjadi sebuah topik hangat.

Jun berpikir kalau nanti Mingyu benar-benar mengira kalau pengirim surat itu adalah Wonwoo, lalu Mingyu akan menyebarkan rumor tidak mengenakan tentang Wonwoo. Maka dari itu Jun menjauh dari Mingyu dan teman-temannya, begitu juga Wonwoo. Karena Jun merasa bersalah karena sudah menduga kalau Wonwoo yang mengirimkannya. Terdengar sepele mungkin, tapi tidak ada yang tahu sebesar apa tekanan yang Jun alami. Jun hanya tidak ingin kejadian serupa yang pernah terjadi waktu di SMP akan terjadi lagi pada Wonwoo. Jujur saja, Jun tidak mau. Sebab itu Jun merasa berslah bahkan tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya kepada Wonwoo. begitu pun pada sahabat kelas 10 nya, ia malu.

Mendengar itu Wonwoo agak tersentuh, tapi bungkam tanpa bercerita apapun bukan jalan yang tepat, pikir Wonwoo.

Setidaknya, jika Wonwoo masih berstatus sebagai teman, seharusnya Jun bisa cerita walau hanya sedikit. Sekarang Wonwoo tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Jun jadi aneh. Tapi Jun juga harus tahu kalau semua dugaannya benar.

"Jun, aku hanya ingin tanya. Bagaimana jika semua dugaan milikmu benar?" Jun menaikkan kedua alisnya, dahinya juga berkerut.

"Tidak mungkin" sanggah Jun.

"Mungkin saja, itu hal mudah. Hanya perlu menulis surat lalu menaruh surat itu dilokernya, diloker miliknya. Hmm.. milik Mingyu" Jun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Jangan bilang, kalau semua yang kau katakan itu sungguhan?" Tanya Jun, masih belum percaya. "Apa wajahku bisa berbohong?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu kau?" Sebelum kata-kata yang tidak enak keluar Wonwoo sudah menimpali nya.

"Tidak perlu disebutkan, aku sudah tahu. Ucapkan saja dalam hati" lanjut Wonwoo, kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, siapa yang sudah tahu selain aku?"

"Jisoo Hyung" balas Wonwoo, nadanya santai. Sepertinya Wonwoo sudah bisa mengatasi ketakutan untuk mengaku.

"Lalu Jeonghan dan Seungkwan?" Wonwoo sedikit berpikir, "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi sekalipun untuk memberitahu mereka, jadi mungkin aku tidak mau memberitahukan mereka sekarang atau mungkin seterusnya." Wonwoo agak tidak yakin dengan perkataan nya barusan, bisa dibilang dirinya masih menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Jeonghan dan Seungkwan. Masalah mereka berdua bukanlah anak yang suka berkecimpung dalam urusan percintaan. Mereka tidak ingin tahu bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang Wonwoo sukai saat ini.

"Baguslah, aku hampir mati mendengarnya tadi" Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar penuturan Jun.

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa suka dengan Mingyu?" Dengan simpel Wonwoo mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menulis surat selanjutnya untuk Mingyu" lanjut Wonwoo, senyumnya menguasai wajah pemuda Jeon itu.

Sementara Jun hanya meremas kedua pahanya, begitu juga wajahnya yang tampak sendu.

"Sampai kapan?" Tanya Jun, "Sampai kapan kau akan mengejarnya? Tidak bisakah kau berhenti saja? Bukankah kalau kau terus melakukan itu malah akan menyakiti perasaan mu? Kau harus berhenti mengejarnya Wonwoo" lanjut Jun.

Wonwoo menarik semua senyumnya, matanya kembali mengerjap lucu. "Kenapa memangnya? Mencintainya bagaikan memeluk duri, semakin erat semakin sakit, kalau dilepas malah terluka juga. Jadi untuk apa berhenti? Aku tidak akan berhenti kecuali memang aku menginginkan nya. Jadi jangan larang aku" Balas Wonwoo, ekspresinya tidak main-main.

"Yasudah lakukan saja sesukamu, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu jangan salahkan aku. Aku akan ambil langkah seribu untuk mundur dari permainan bodohmu itu" lanjut Jun, dirinya bangun dan membenarkan posisi tasnya. "Ayo pulang" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Aku semakin curiga, jangan-jangan rumor itu benar" tutur Seungcheol, diikuti Mingyu dibelakang sedang mengintip dua orang dipojok perpustakaan. Hanya berdua dan saling berhadapan. Mingyu juga melihatnya dengan sangat jelas, degupan hatinya tidak berarti apa-apa. Hanya sebuah degupan kemarahan semata. Karena Wonwoo bukan siapa-siapa nya, kenal saja tidak, teman juga bukan apalagi kekasih. Jauh.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Seungcheol membalikan tubuhnya kearah Mingyu yang wajahnya sudah berkerut kesal. "Apalagi? Ya pulang! Aku tidak akan melihatnya sepanjang hari bukan?" Lanjut Mingyu, laki-laki jangkung itu bergerak meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih mengintip melalui jendela perpustakaan.

Mingyu melangkah sembari menaruh kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. Sorot matanya kosong.

 _'Apa aku harus mengaku pada Wonwoo kalau aku mempunyai sebuah perasaan padanya?'_

 **TBC**

Jun tuh kenapa bestfriend-able sekali di ff ini:'))

jadi pengen punya sahabat kaya Jun, yang tingginya kaya Jun, idungnya kaya Jun, mukanya kaya Jun, kalo perlu sama Jun aslinya juga gapapa:')) #maafhalu WOKWOKWOKWOK

Silahkan review-nya. x


	18. CHAPTER 18 - THE UNKNOWN CALL

Setelah makan malam berakhir Wonwoo kembali pada meja belajarnya, ada beberapa tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

Sebenarnya _deadline_ pengumpulan tugasnya masih lama, tapi sebisa mungkin Wonwoo ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat agar ia punya senggang waktu untuk bersantai nantinya. Wonwoo tidak bisa bersantai dengan tenang jika harus terbayang-bayang akan sebuah tugas yang merengek meminta untuk diselesaikan. Jadi, jika tugas itu cepat selesai, maka semakin cepat dan panjang pula waktu bersantai nya.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal dan alat tulis nya. Ia memeriksa ponselnya. Memastikan mobile datanya sudah dalam keadaan mati, karena sesungguhnya hal yang mengganggu imannya adalah ketika akun sosial medianya terus berdatangan melalui jendela notifikasi. Tapi jika mobile datanya mati, setidaknya Wonwoo bisa fokus dan tidak ada notifikasi yang akan mengganggu fokusnya.

Ia menaruh ponsel itu diatas meja nakasnya. Lalu kembali dengan buku-buku yang ia bawa menuju meja belajarnya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, Wonwoo mulai fokus pada tugasnya. Suara kertas halaman pada buku-buku nya yang berpindah sudah mendominasi suara di kamarnya. Lalu melodi dengungan halus yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo yang rapat juga menemani malamnya kala itu. Tampaknya Wonwoo mulai menikmati.

Tapi hanya sebentar, konsentrasi nya buyar ketika suara ponselnya mulai berbunyi nyaring.

"Astaga, aku lupa menyalakan mode senyap" Wonwoo menaruh pensil mekanik nya dan menuju ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja nakasnya.

"Siapa yang menelepon malam-malam begini?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika melihat sebuah panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Tapi tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengangkatnya. Ia menyalakan mode senyap diponselnya lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Waktu santainya dalam masalah jika tugas itu tidak segera diselesaikan.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Wonwoo menikmati waktu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan perasaan bahagia, entah apapun alasannya, saat ini ia betul-betul menikmati waktunya mengerjakan tugas. Begitu yang ia kerjakan sudah selesai, Wonwoo mulai merapikan kembali bukunya dan melihat sebuah amplop berwarna ungu. Itu amplop berisi surat beracun lanjutan untuk Mingyu yang ia tulis beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya perlu mengirimnya. Mungkin besok, itu pun jika waktunya memungkinkan.

Masalahnya masuk kedalam kelas Mingyu dan menaruh surat itu diloker sang pujaan hati sungguh sangat sulit.

Biarkan Wonwoo dan otaknya beristirahat sejenak, setidaknya sekarang Wonwoo harus segera pergi tidur. Karena besok ada satu tugas yang harus dikumpulkan, sedangkan tugas dengan _deadline_ yang masih lama sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Wonwoo hanya tinggal bersantai sekarang.

Laki-laki kurus itu jalan dengan langkah gontai menuju ranjangnya. Dan membanting tubuh kurus itu diatas ranjang. Ia lelah.

Wonwoo meraih ponsel miliknya lalu menghidupkan layar ponselnya, seingatnya baterai ponselnya hanya tinggal beberapa persen lagi sebelum akhirnya akan habis. Ia mengambil kabel charger dan mengisi daya baterai nya.

"HAH!!!! APA DIA GILA!!" teriaknya.

54 Panggilan Tak Terjawab.

Siapa lagi yang mulai menganggu nya kali ini, matanya hampir melompat dari tempatnya ketika melihat panggilan tak terjawab sebanyak itu. Alasannya, baru kali itu ia mendapat panggilan sebanyak itu.

Wonwoo membenarkan posisi nya menjadi duduk, lalu berpindah menuju salah satu aplikasi. Semuanya aman.

Jun tidak mengirimkan sebuah pesan hari ini, Jisoo juga tidak. Begitupun dengan Seungkwan, Soonyoung dan Jeonghan.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo mengirimkan pesan pada teman-temannya.

'Apa kau menelepon ku?'

Begitu ketiknya, ia copy dan paste pada semua temannya.

Dan semuanya menyangkal, mereka sama sekali tidak menelpon Wonwoo hari ini. Dan saat itulah waktu bersantai nya akan sirna. Ia akan sibuk diteror oleh orang lain, atau mungkin ia akan lebih sibuk dari si peneror, ia akan mencari tahu siapa yang menerornya.

Ketika bel terakhir berbunyi, Wonwoo melangkah keluar dari kelasnya sembari membawa tumpukan buku dibantu oleh satu orang temannya. Wonwoo diminta untuk menaruh buku itu di ruang guru.

Begitu selesai menaruh buku itu, Wonwoo dan temannya kembali menuju kelas. Ia menggendong tasnya dan melangkah keluar setelah menolak ajakan untuk pulang bersama dengan temannya tadi. Ia bersandar pada balkon didepan kelas nya sembari menunggu temannya sudah benar-benar pulang.

Dari balkon kelasnya Wonwoo melihat kearah bawah, sepertinya kelas Mingyu sudah sepi. Wonwoo agak tersenyum tipis lalu menuruni anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan bergerak cepat menuju kelas Mingyu.

Begitu sampai Wonwoo mengintip sedikit, beruntungnya Wonwoo, kelas itu sudah kosong. Ia mengelus dadanya pelan. Segera ia masuk dan mencari dimana letak loker Mingyu. Jantungnya mulai berpacu kali ini, nadanya masih pelan dan cenderung stabil. hanya napasnya yang sesekali ia tahan.

Ketika loker milik Mingyu ditemukan Wonwoo membuka resleting tasnya, berniat untuk mengambil surat untuk Mingyu. Namun beberapa saat peluh menuruni dahinya. Suratnya tidak ada. Dengan keras Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. diujung pelipisnya keringat mulai turun.

Wonwoo agak sedikit melamun memikirkan apakah ia sudah memasukan suratnya semalam. Seingatnya sudah, tapi surat itu absen dari dalam tasnya.

Matanya kembali berfokus pada satu titik dilangit-langit kelas Mingyu, mengingat kembali dimana ia meletakan surat itu. Kemudian dengan cepat Wonwoo keluar dari kelas itu ketika matanya menangkap sebuah tas biru dan beberapa tas lainnya yang masih berada disalah satu meja. Bagus, Wonwoo masih beruntung karena menyadari kalau masih ada tas didalam kelas itu.

Itu tas Mingyu, dan tas lainnya mungkin milik temannya. Wonwoo segera keluar dari kelas itu agak berlari. Kepalanya pusing karena memikirkan kemana hilangnya surat itu.

Namun, seketika ia tersadar kalau biasanya ia sering menyelipkan sesuatu dalam bukunya. Itu kebiasaannya.

Wonwoo membuka resleting tasnya dan memeriksa dimana suratnya ia letakan, ia tidak ingat dibuku apa ia selipkan surat itu. Semua buku ia bongkar, namun hasilnya nihil.

Sampai akhirnya ia membulatkan matanya, dan ia tersadar kalau mungkin suratnya ada dibuku yang ia taruh tadi diruang guru sebelumnya. Seperti _déjà vu_ , Hal ini terulang kembali.

Kedua tangannya mengepal frustrasi, bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan keras. Lalu kakinya mulai membawa tubuh nya menuju ruang guru.

Wonwoo sedikit mengintip kedalamnya. Ruang guru benar-benar sudah tidak ada orang. Tapi demi surat itu dia memberanikan diri masuk kedalam, entah ia tertangkap kamera CCTV atau tidak karena menyelinap masuk kedalam ruang guru, karena sebelumnya masih ada beberapa guru yang masih berada diruang guru tapi sekarang tidak ada orang.

Ia berjalan kearah meja yang terdapat tumpukan buku, ia mencari buku miliknya dan akhirnya ketemu.

Ia memindai halaman demi halaman dan benar saja, suratnya ada dibuku tersebut. Wonwoo menyimpan napasnya untuk ia luncurkan nanti begitu surat beracun itu sudah tertanam didalam loker Mingyu.

Sekarang yang harus Wonwoo lakukan adalah segera mengantongi surat beracun itu di sakunya, menaruh buku yang masih ia pegang ditempat semula dan segera keluar dari ruang guru. Mudah? sepertinya.

Namun, Wonwoo sedikit terkejut ketika beberapa anak masuk dan membawa tumpukan buku yang sama dengan buku milik Wonwoo yang sebelumnya ia pegang tadi, beberapa anak tersebut mendekat kearah Wonwoo dan meletakan buku-buku itu tepat dimana buku milik Wonwoo berada sekarang.

Itu Mingyu, Jihoon dan Hansol, tanpa Seungcheol. Mingyu sama sekali tidak meliriknya. Jihoon juga tidak. Tapi Hansol sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum tipis begitu melewati Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah. Padahal itu hanya Hansol yang tersenyum tipis padanya bukan Mingyu. Lalu bagaimana jika Mingyu yang melakukan itu? Entahlah, Wonwoo tidak mau memikirkannya. Ia takut. Takut untuk bertatapan dengan Mingyu.

Begitu semuanya keluar, Wonwoo juga ikut keluar dari ruang guru. Ternyata Seungcheol menunggu didepan ruang guru. Mereka berempat melangkah kearah gerbang sekolah dan jangan lupakan tas mereka yang sudah menempel pada masing-masing punggungnya.

Wonwoo dengan cepat berlari menuju kelas Mingyu. Begitu masuk Wonwoo menutup pintu kelas. Dan segera menaruh surat itu didalam loker Mingyu. Lokernya kosong tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana loker itu selalu penuh dengan gunungan surat lainnya.

Kemudian Wonwoo menjadi agak ragu untuk mengirimkan surat beracun nya. Ia kembali melihat nama yang tertera dipintu loker itu. Itu benar loker Mingyu.

Kali ini jantung Wonwoo kembali berdegup, namun iramanya sangat cepat, iramanya semakin cepat tatkala pintu kelas mulai terbuka.

Seseorang mengintip tapi akhirnya mulai masuk, seorang perempuan.

Itu Chaeyeon. Jung Chaeyeon. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasih Mingyu.

"Oh, hai. Apakah Mingyu sudah pulang?" Tanya Chaeyeon. Wonwoo menjerit dalam hati, ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu.

"Mungkin sudah" lanjut Wonwoo dingin, Sepertinya Chaeyeon mengira kalau Wonwoo adalah teman sekelas Mingyu.

"Oh begitu ya? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan dikelas ini? Kau bukan dari kelas ini kan?" Ternyata dugaan Wonwoo salah. Ternyata Chaeyeon tahu kalau Wonwoo bukan teman sekelasnya Mingyu.

"Ah itu, aku.. aku.. baru saja menaruh buku yang aku pinjam pada temanku dilokernya." Jelas Wonwoo.

"Oh begitu, yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan" Wonwoo sedikit bernapas lega ketika Chaeyeon meninggalkan ruang kelas Mingyu, setelah berpamitan pada Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya Chaeyeon adalah anak yang baik, tapi Wonwoo hanya tidak suka pada Chaeyeon, apapun alasannya Wonwoo tidak suka. Dan jangan sekali-kali bertanya kenapa Wonwoo tidak menyukai Chaeyeon. Bahkan sebelum Chaeyeon berpacaran dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo sudah membencinya. Kini kebencian itu semakin membara.

Pemuda Jeon itu keluar dari kelas Mingyu, lalu dikejutkan kembali dengan seorang yang berjalan kearahnya dengan meneriaki keras namanya.

"OY! JEON WONWOO!"

Hari ini kesehatan jantung Wonwoo semakin tidak baik sepertinya. Tapi perlahan ia kembali meluncurkan napasnya. Untungnya itu Jisoo.

"Kau sedang apa dikelas Mingyu? Huh?" Mendengar itu Wonwoo ingin sekali memukul kepala Jisoo dengan sepatunya.

"Hyung!!!! Jangan berisik!!!" Balas Wonwoo.

"Maaf, tapi sekolah sudah sepi, santai saja." balas Jisoo enteng. Wonwoo hanya terdiam sambil melihat Jisoo kosong.

"Oh ayo ke kafe, kau harus ceritakan apa yang terjadi hari ini dan kemarin padaku, aku belum mendengarnya" ajak Jisoo, Ia merangkul Wonwoo sampai ke kafe.

Menceritakan semuanya? Wonwoo mau saja.

Tapi.

Hari ini bagaikan mimpi buruk untuk Wonwoo dan juga jantungnya. Sekarang, tepat pukul 5 sore. Di kafe dekat sekolah. Empat orang dengan total delapan mata sedang menatap Wonwoo dan Jisoo. Hanya sesekali? Sepertinya sudah puluhan kali. Wonwoo terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Jisoo juga menyadari hal itu. Sesekali Jisoo mengajak Wonwoo untuk pergi dari kafe tapi Wonwoo menolak.

Jadi Wonwoo putuskan untuk bertahan ditempatnya saat ini.

"Hyung bersikap biasa saja, jangan canggung. Mereka masih melirik kearah kita sesekali" volume Wonwoo mungkin pelan tapi Jisoo masih mendengarnya. Jisoo menyesap kopinya. Lalu mulai bertanya-tanya tentang apa saja yang terjadi kemarin dan hari ini pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulai bercerita tentang pengakuannya pada Jun, Jisoo tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti. Hanya sebuah pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dibarengi senyuman meneduhkan seperti biasanya.

"Yang menjengkelkan adalah ketika dia menyuruhku untuk melupakan Mingyu" ujar Wonwoo, volume nya masih pelan.

"Benarkah? Haha" Jisoo terkekeh, "Abaikan saja si Jun itu, tenang aku masih mendukungmu" lanjut Jisoo.

Kemudian kedua orang itu hening.

"Apa mereka masih melihat kita?" Tanya Jisoo, tentu saja Jisoo bertanya-tanya karena delapan pasang mata itu dua meja dibelakang Jisoo. Wonwoo bisa melihat jelas tatapan mengerikan dari keempat manusia yang sedang melirik dan sesekali menatap dengan lantang kearahnya.

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo melihat tatapan tajam dari Seungcheol, tapi yang lebih tajam. Milik Mingyu. Dan tatapan yang agak bersahabat adalah milik Hansol.

"Masih Hyung" balas Wonwoo, Wonwoo juga tak mau kalah untuk menatap kearah mereka. Untung jaraknya jauh jadi Wonwoo masih berani kalau saja dekat, sudah dipastikan Wonwoo sudah pergi dari tempat itu sejak tadi.

"Kau jangan membalas tatapannya" perintah Jisoo, Wonwoo menggeleng. "Mereka yang menatap kita duluan" balas Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Ini pasti karena insiden diruang OSIS, iya kan?" Tanya Jisoo. "Hmm, mungkin" ujar Wonwoo, agak tidak yakin.

"Apa Mingyu menatapmu?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Ya" balas Wonwoo, matanya yang terlindungi kacamatanya masih menuju kearah empat anak dibelakang Jisoo, agak jauh memang tapi mata Wonwoo yang bagaikan mata elang melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Mingyu yang kusut. Padahal waktu itu, ketika didalam bus wajah Mingyu begitu bersahabat dan cenderung hangat, kali ini berbeda.

"Apa kau senang karena dia menatapmu?" Lanjut Jisoo lagi.

"Tidak" balas Wonwoo dingin.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan terakhir dari Jisoo.

"Aku benci caranya menatapku, sangat tajam, seperti aku adalah mahkluk paling menggelikan di dunia ini" Dan Wonwoo memutuskan kontak mata dengan komplotan Mingyu. begitu juga Mingyu.

"Hyung, ayo pergi. Aku semakin tidak nyaman"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah turun dari mobil. Mingyu melangkah dengan senyum yang tak diragukan lagi. Semua siswi ikut tersenyum saat Mingyu dengan langkah pastinya melangkah membelah kerumunan.

Sebenarnya Mingyu sendiri merasa tidak nyaman, namun ia merasa semuanya hanya ingin menyapanya saja. Sesekali ia meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia bukanlah bintang pop disekolah itu. Ia hanya siswa biasa.

"Mingyu!" Sapa seseorang.

"Oh? Hey! Selamat pagi!" Balas Mingyu.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau mau nonton denganku tidak? Kudengar banyak film-film bagus"

Mingyu agak sedikit berpikir, ia ragu. Tapi bibirnya sudah terlanjur menyetujui ajakan itu, walaupun terpaksa. Setelah mendengar persetujuan Mingyu, orang itu pergi. "Chaeyeon! Sampai bertemu nanti saat pulang sekolah" ujar Mingyu nadanya agak keras, senyumnya lembut dan diakhiri dengan _wink_.

Chaeyeon berbalik, dan mengangkat ibu jarinya kearah Mingyu. Setelahnya Mingyu mulai melangkah menuju kelasnya tanpa ingin melihat kearah lain. Ia hanya jalan dengan kepalanya yang agak tertunduk.

Sampai dikelas Mingyu duduk disampingnya Hansol, setelah menaruh tasnya diatas meja tempat ia duduk.

"Hansol, apa kau pernah berkencan?" Tanya Mingyu. Tapi Hansol menggeleng.

"Ah, bagaimana ini" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Ah? Seungcheol mana? Ia belum datang?" Tanya Mingyu. Tak lama Seungcheol datang bersama Soonyoung.

"Mingyu, kau bangun! Aku mau duduk, itu tempatku! Okay!" Ujar Soonyoung dengan nada ala swagger.

Mingyu menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan ngeri, ia segera bangun dan pindah ketempat duduk asalnya.

Begitu ia duduk, ia berbalik dan menatap kearah Jam dinding dibelakang kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

Tatapannya mulai mengedar ke arah loker. Kemudian Mingyu bangun dari duduknya, ia melangkah kearah lokernya. Hanya ingin memastikan kalau ada surat dari si Diamond Heart.

Setiap hari ia selalu mengeceknya sampai sudah hilang rasa penasaran nya. Namun, sepertinya ia mendapatkan kembali rasa penasaran itu. Sebuah surat tertanam didalam loker nya. Ia penasaran, apakah ini surat dari Diamond Heart atau bukan.

Pertanyaannya nya sekarang adalah, haruskan ia beritahu surat itu pada temannya atau tidak. Mingyu bingung. Ia kemudian menaruh surat itu dalam sakunya diam-diam.

Teman-temannya sudah berjanji akan membantu mencari tahu siapa orang dibalik nama Diamond Heart itu. Tapi Mingyu ingin mencari tahu dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Ada surat darinya?" Tanya Seungcheol menepuk pelan pundak Mingyu, Mingyu agak terperanjat hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa! Siapa!?"

"Siapa lagi, Diamond Heart" ujar Seungcheol.

Mingyu mendatarkan wajahnya seolah ia belum menerima surat itu. "Belum, Hyung. Kurasa dia tidak akan mengirimkan lagi surat itu kepadaku" lanjut Mingyu.

Bel berbunyi, Mingyu mulai melangkah pada bangkunya. Tapi akhirnya berhenti beberapa langkah sesudahnya, ia kembali mendekat pada Seungcheol. "Hyung, nanti aku mau kencan dengan Chaeyeon"

Seungcheol tidak memberikan reaksi berlebih, hanya sebuah tautan alis yang saling menyatu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Seungcheol.

"Aku, sebenarnya tidak ingin. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menyetujui ajakannya, karena saat itu ... Aku melihat Wonwoo. Aku mengatakan nya dengan keras agar Wonwoo mendengarnya. Dan sekarang entah mengapa aku menyesal. Aku tidak mau kencan dengan Chaeyeon. Kalaupun aku mau kencan, aku hanya mau dengan Wonwoo" jelas Mingyu dengan volume minim mungkin, ia berharap hanya Seungcheol yang dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Kalau begitu batalkan saja, bilang pada Chaeyeon kau ingin berkencan pada Wonwoo. Hahaha" Jelas sekali, ini ide Seungcheol yang sama sekali tidak membantunya, untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu menyesal karena sudah bertanya.

Sepertinya Mingyu tidak perlu bercerita pada Seungcheol kalau tahu akhirnya akan begini.

Sekali lagi, ia menyesal.

.

.

.

Alunan musik memenuhi ruang kamar Mingyu, siapa sangka Mingyu si anak populer berbadan besar dengan banyak perempuan yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan cinta darinya lebih menyukai musik Ballad.

Ia membatalkan janji dengan Chaeyeon, lalu pulang lebih awal dengan alasan tidak enak badan pada teman-teman nya. Karena biasanya saat pulang sekolah teman-temannya akan sekedar mengobrol di kafe dekat sekolah atau minimarket yang tidak jauh dari kafe. Tapi hari ini moodnya sedang tidak baik. Maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Mingyu merasakan sebuah perasaan senang, perasaan ketika melihat seseorang yang ia sukai tertawa dan bersenang-senang. Tapi, disamping perasaan senang yang ia rasakan, Mingyu juga harus merasakan rasa cemburu yang amat menusuk.

Wonwoo memang tertawa dan bergembira, tapi jika Wonwoo hanya bahagia dengan ketua OSIS, Mingyu bisa apa?

Mingyu sering sekali melihat Wonwoo dengan Jun bersamaan ketika masih kelas 10, lalu kemudian seiring berjalannya waktu, Wonwoo semakin dekat dengan Jisoo sang ketua OSIS.

Mingyu tidak berani untuk sekedar mengira mereka berdua berpacaran, tapi semua bukti yang ia saksikan sepertinya patut dipertimbangkan.

Sering terlihat bersama, berpelukan diruang OSIS, minum kopi berdua di kafe setelah pulang sekolah. Lalu hari ini, ketika ia hendak pulang Mingyu sempat mendengar Wonwoo yang mengajak Jisoo untuk pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Dan Jisoo menyetujui ajakan Wonwoo. Dari situlah mood Mingyu menjadi sangat buruk, apakah itu karma untuknya? Setelah yang ia lakukan pagi hari tadi.

Karena itu pula Mingyu harus berbohong pada temannya dan berakhir mengekor Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Mereka terlihat akrab, sangat akrab.

Sesekali Wonwoo terlihat tertawa dan tersenyum, Mingyu senang bisa melihat sisi lain dari wajah Wonwoo kala itu. Baginya melihat Wonwoo tertawa adalah sebuah momen yang jarang ia temukan disekolah.

Tapi berkat Jisoo, Wonwoo bisa tertawa kali ini. Haruskah Mingyu berterima kasih pada Jisoo?

Tentu saja, Mingyu sudah menyampaikan nya melalui hatinya. Dan tidak lupa Mingyu juga berterima kasih pada Wonwoo. Berkat Wonwoo, hari-hari Mingyu terasa lebih menyenangkan tapi juga menyakitkan.

Walaupun saat jam makan siang Mingyu tidak lagi duduk berhadapan langsung dengan Wonwoo lagi, Mingyu masih bisa melihat Wonwoo dari kejauhan.

Lalu, saat pulang sekolah Mingyu sesekali melihat Wonwoo sedang menunggu bus di halte, Mingyu hanya mampu memperhatikan Wonwoo dari dalam kafe.

Dan terakhir, ketika Wonwoo sedang bersama Jisoo. Mingyu sekali lagi hanya mampu melihat dari kejauhan. Sesekali ia tersenyum menahan pedih. Ketika orang yang ia cintai sedang berbahagia bersama orang lain.

Sebenarnya, Mingyu bukan anak yang melankolis, tapi semenjak ia menaruh rasa yang dalam pada Wonwoo, pertahanan dirinya mudah runtuh. Ia mudah cemburu, mudah emosi, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah terjadi padanya, sekarang malah terjadi.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak disangka kalau mencintai seseorang bisa sesulit dan sesakit itu.

"Hhhh! Aku benci cinta, karena itu menyakitkan. Menyakitkan karena aku bilang aku membencinya. Padahal sebaliknya. Aku memang bodoh."

Mingyu bangun dari posisinya, ia hendak menyiapkan seragam untuk besok.

Ketika ia memegang saku celananya. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Ia lupa kalau ada surat didalam sakunya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Mingyu membuka isi amplop itu, lalu membaca isinya.

 ** _Halo Mingyu_**

 ** _Kau sedang apa? Apa surat ini sangat mengganggu mu? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, ini salahku. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mengirimkan lagi surat ini padamu._**

 ** _Ini aku, orang yang sama yang mengirim surat saat itu. Entahlah, sudah lama sekali. Dan ini surat kedua._**

 ** _Jujur saja, saat pertama kali aku meletakan surat pertama dilokermu aku gugup dan ragu, tapi akhirnya aku memberanikan diri dan berhasil mengirimkannya._**

 ** _Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Berjalan lancar? Kemudian dengan keadaan kelas mu yang berada dilantai bawah, apakah mengasyikan? Aku tidak berpikir kalau itu sangat mengasyikan, karena seluruh kelas 12 berada dilantai 2, sedangkan kelas mu berada dibawah sendirian._**

 ** _Aku berharap kau baik-baik saja dengan kelasmu yang letaknya dibawah itu, semangat!_**

 ** _Ngomong-ngomong, aku sempat kecewa padamu, kenapa kau memperlihatkan surat yang aku kirim pada teman-temanmu? Bukan itu yang kuharapkan._**

 ** _Aku berharap kau membacanya sendiri, aku bukan orang jahat, aku juga tidak akan menculik mu. Aku hanya ingin mencurahkan semua perasaanku padamu, hanya kau dan aku, hanya kita berdua._**

 ** _Satu yang aku inginkan, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu, sejak kelas 10, saat kelas kita selalu berdampingan, lalu kontak mata kita, tapi aku masih tidak suka dengan tatapan mu itu, sangat sulit diartikan. Terkadang juga terlihat sangat tajam dan membuatku tidak nyaman. Jadi tolong hentikan ya, kalau perlu kau tidak perlu menatapku, biar aku saja yang menatapmu._**

 ** _Kalau aku boleh jujur. Sebenarnya, aku ingin melupakanmu, tapi melupakanmu hanyalah caraku menipu rasa sakit._**

 ** _Aku tahu kalau kau.. mencintaiku.._**

 ** _Itu adalah suatu 'ketidakmungkinan'._**

 ** _Rasanya sakit kalau harus memendam rasa ini begitu lama, seperti jatuh ditempat yang sama, sudah tau menyakitkan tapi tetap saja mau terjatuh ditempat itu. Sama halnya seperti membaca novel yang sama berulang kali, sebanyak apapun kau membacanya awalan, isi dan akhirnya akan selalu sama._**

 ** _Ah ini rasanya aneh, apakah terlalu kekanak-kanakan menulis surat seperti ini?_**

 ** _Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bertatap wajah denganmu, aku takut kalau bertemu denganmu._**

 ** _Dan sekarang aku merindukanmu.. entah kenapa. Jangan tanya, aku juga bingung. Ada saatnya rindu ini tersimpan, tapi ada saatnya pula rindu ini tersalurkan, aku merindukanmu._**

 ** _Seandainya kau tahu. Siapa aku sebenarnya._**

 ** _Love,Your Secret Admirer_**

Mingyu memegang erat surat itu, kenapa semua isinya seakan-akan mewakili semua perasaanya pada Wonwoo. Seandainya jika yang mengirimnya adalah Wonwoo. Bukankah artinya ia berjodoh?

Seperti, Wonwoo adalah secret admirer Mingyu, lalu Mingyu adalah secret admirer Wonwoo. Bukankah cocok? Tapi sayangnya yang Mingyu tahu, orang dibalik nama Diamond Heart itu bukanlah Wonwoo. Mingyu penasaran siapa orangnya.

Mingyu menaruh surat itu bersamaan dengan surat pertama. Ia melihat lagi surat pertama dari si Diamond Heart. Ia membalik surat itu, ada nomor telepon dibelakangnya. Sayangnya ia berkali-kali menelepon nomor itu, tidak ada satupun yang dijawab. Walaupun dijawab orang diseberang sana tidak bersuara dan hanya diam.

Padahal satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui siapa orang dibalik nama Diamond Heart itu adalah melalui nomor telepon itu. Mingyu tidak tahu sebenarnya Diamond Heart sengaja atau tidak untuk meninggalkan nomor telepon dibalik surat itu. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir mungkin itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. Entah kenapa Mingyu yakin.

Alasannya, tidak mungkin seseorang pencuri meninggalkan jejak dengan sengaja. Anggap saja begitu.

Sekarang pertanyaan selanjutnya, bagaimana caranya mengetahui pelaku nya walau hanya bermodalkan nomor telepon? Melacaknya? Mingyu akan pikirkan lagi, karena itu adalah rencana cadangan. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya perlu meneleponnya sampai orang itu muak.

Mingyu meraih ponselnya, dan mulai dengan rencananya. Ia akan menelepon berkali-kali sampai panggilannya mendapat jawaban. Sebuah suara dan kata 'halo' saja sudah cukup baginya.

Hari ini tidak satupun jawaban yang ia dapat, Mingyu tidak akan menyerah. Ia akan mencoba besok dan seterusnya. Sampai ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

 **TBC**

AKHIRNYAAA DIAPDET YA MEN TEMENNN ALHAMDULILLAH, WKWKWKW TELAT GILAAA..

Ada yang nanya, kapan Mingyu sama Wonwoo menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini?

Me : idk, nak.. tunggu aja:'))

gadengggg, candaaa..

pasti itu pas akhir-akhir sih, nikmatin aja kesalah pahaman mereka berdua, kek nonton drama/sinetron aja gituuu Wkwkwkw

Oh iya, kalian nyadar gak sih kalo ada beberapa plot hole? aku kemarin-kemarin baca lagi ff ini, terus kek ada yang plot hole gitu, aku gatau sih kalian sadar atau engga, rencananya plot hole itu bakalan aku bahas di sequel selanjutnya, entahlah masih angan-angan. dunia nyata sedang tidak bersahabat gengsss..

akhir kata, semoga kalian masih ingin membaca ff ini, terima kasih untuk yang sabar menunggu:'))) kucintaahhh kaliannn:')))))))))

Bosen kali ya baca 'Silahkan Review-nya' yaudah ganti aja yaaa.

YUKK REVIEW YUKKK!!! x


	19. CHAPTER 19 - THE UNKNOWN CALL: ANONYMOUS

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!!!" Rasanya itu sudah sentuhan nya yang ke seratus atau bisa jadi lebih dari seratus, sebenarnya ia juga tidak yakin sudah berapa kali ia menyentuh dengan kasar layar ponselnya.

Wonwoo yakin ia kena teror lagi, seperti waktu SMP lalu. Ketika Wonwoo di teror oleh puluhan nomor tidak dikenal yang selalu menelponnya hingga tidak ada jeda barang beberapa detik untuk bernapas. Baiklah, itu berlebihan. Tetapi, sungguh demi neptunus, Wonwoo sangat benci dengan teror.

Dan kali ini, kasus tersebut terulang lagi.

Jam pelajaran belum berakhir, tangannya dibawah meja sedang bergulat dengan layar ponselnya. Sebelumnya Wonwoo sedang _browsing_ tentang beberapa novel lawas bertemakan fantasi. Banyak yang bilang novel-novel fantasi jaman dulu lebih seru ketimbang sekarang.

Namun, belum sempat ia menemukan judul-judul novel tersebut. Ada nomor tak dikenal sudah menghantuinya. Dimulai sejak jam tiga pagi tadi. Lalu berlanjut saat Wonwoo sarapan. Hingga saat ini dan detik ini juga, pelakunya masih setia meneror laki-laki itu.

Tanpa ambil pusing Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya, dengan begitu hidupnya akan damai. Namun ia tidak yakin pelakunya akan berhenti begitu saja. Wonwoo takut jika pelakunya akan selalu menghantuinya kapanpun dan di manapun, atau mungkin ketika Wonwoo sudah menikah nanti.

Ya, bagian— _menikah_ —sejujurnya Wonwoo belum pernah membayangkannya lebih lanjut, ia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menikah. Mungkin, belum saatnya memikirkan hal itu lagi.

Kesehariannya berlanjut hingga dirinya berada didepan halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Bus yang ia tunggu belum juga tiba. Ia ingin sekali sekedar mendengarkan musik, setidaknya sedikit alunan musik ditelinga bisa membunuh kejenuhan.

Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk menyalakan kembali ponselnya. "Tolonglah, berhenti menelpon ku" ujarnya ketika lambang merk ponselnya mulai muncul pada layarnya.

Ketika ia rasa sudah aman, ia menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya teror itu sudah berhenti" ujarnya pelan, sembari mengelus dadanya dan membuang semua napasnya..

Wonwoo mengambil _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya, lalu memakainya dan menyalakan musik secara acak.

"Biar tidak mengganggu, lebih baik nyalakan mode pesawat—AHH! ITU DIA!! SEHARUSNYA SEJAK TADI AKU NYALAKAN MODE PESAWAT!!! DASAR WONWOO BODOH!" Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, namun membeku seketika tatkala seorang pria duduk agak jauh darinya.

Wonwoo memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana, keadaannya sangat hening. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya saat itu.

 _'Kemana semua orang? Mana yang lain? Kenapa hanya ada dua orang saja di halte ini? Seseorang datanglah! Ak-a-aku takut!!'_ batinnya, tangannya ia kepalkan diatas pahanya. Wonwoo senang sebenarnya karena bisa berdua lagi dengan Mingyu, tapi sepertinya Mingyu nya tidak. Wonwoo perhatikan sesekali Mingyu hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Beberapa kali bahkan Mingyu bangun dari duduknya melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

 _'Hmm? Mana mobil jemputan yang biasanya menjemput anak itu? Apa dia naik bus hari ini? Atau sedang menunggu jemputan nya?'_ Wonwoo mulai bertanya-tanya.

Tak lama, Bus akhirnya datang.

Wonwoo naik, tapi Mingyu tidak. Berarti Mingyu sedang menunggu jemputan nya. Wonwoo mengendikan bahunya. ' _Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Mingyu'_ batinnya.

Bus mulai melaju meninggalkan halte, meninggalkan laki-laki bertubuh besar itu sendirian.

Sementara itu Mingyu melangkah menuju minimarket, sebenarnya ia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk naik bus ataupun menunggu mobil jemputannya.

Sejak tadi ia masih mencoba menelepon ke nomor Diamond Heart, namun sepertinya hari ini ia gagal lagi. Ia sempat melihat sekeliling, barang kali Diamond Heart menjawabnya dan kebetulan Diamond Heart tertangkap matanya sedang menerima telepotelepon darinya, dan detik itu juga Mingyu akan menanyakan tentang surat itu. Dan Mingyu masih berharap banyak kalau Diamond Heart itu adalah Wonwoo.

Ketika langkahnya sampai di minimarket, Mingyu mengambil sekaleng kopi dingin, lalu ia bayar. Mingyu duduk disalah satu kursi didalam minimarket.

Hari ini cuacanya cukup dingin, pendingin ruangan di minimarket juga dingin, begitupun dengan minuman yang ia pilih. Apalagi sifat Wonwoo yang selalu dingin. _'Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, sekeras apapun aku memaksa, air tentu tidak akan berubah jadi batu bukan? Sekeras apapun aku memastikan kalau Wonwoo adalah Diamond Heart, sepertinya hanya membuang-buang waktu. Persetan!'_ Batinnya, ia kesal.

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar, mengingat ketika dirinya bolak-balik duduk dan kembali berdiri seperti orang gila didepan Wonwoo. Sebenarnya itu hanya _acting_ seakan-akan sedang menunggu sesuatu, padahal Mingyu sedang memastikan kalau nomor itu tertuju pada Wonwoo atau orang lain disana. Namun sepertinya sia-sia. Nomornya saat itu masih tidak bisa dihubungi, sedangkan Wonwoo sedang bersantai dengan earphone nya.

Jika ponselnya menyala mungkin nomor itu dalam keadaan aktif, namun yang Mingyu dapatkan nomor si Diamond Heart tidak dapat dihubungi.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya ketika ia meneguk habis kopinya dan menemukan sesuatu dalam jendela notifikasi di ponselnya.

 _'Mode pesawat? Mungkinkah?'_ alisnya hampir bersentuhan.

•

•

•

Waktu bersantai Wonwoo telah tiba, malam ini Wonwoo akan menamatkan beberapa seri drama. Masing-masing hanya tinggal dua atau tiga episode lagi kurang lebih. Wonwoo sudah siap diatas ranjangnya dan laptop dalam pangkuannya. Cemilan dan soda sudah siap disampingnya.

 _ **DRRTTT**_ _ **DRRTTT**_ _ **DRRTTT**_

Suara khas yang Wonwoo benci belakangan ini sangat mengganggunya, kesekian kalinya ponsel Wonwoo bergetar hari ini, tapi sang empunya ponsel masih mengabaikan getaran diponselnya, Wonwoo tidak mau mengangkatnya karena ada panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal, nomor yang sempat menelponnya beberapa hari terakhir, sebenarnya ada dua nomor berbeda, tapi kali ini berbeda lagi sepertinya pelakunya punya tiga nomor. Karena ini nomor ketiga.

Kebiasaan buruk. Wonwoo memang punya kebiasaan tidak pernah mengangkat telepon dari nomor asing, karena biasanya kalau nomor asing tersebut memang punya hal penting dengannya pasti nomor itu berhenti menelponnya dan meninggalkan sebuah pesan.

Tapi sama sekali tidak ada pesan dari nomor tersebut, dan nomor tersebut terus-terusan menelponnya—Ah, sebenarnya sampai saat ini ada 2 nomor peneror yang Wonwoo simpan dengan sebutan _ **'TANPA NAMA'**_. Wonwoo sengajamenyimpannya nomor yang ia ketahui adalah nomor si peneror itu bukan tanpa alasan, ia hanya tidak ingin terganggu oleh nomor-nomor asing.

Hatinya tidak sabar akan gangguan dari ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja nakas, dirinya yang sedang bersantai diatas ranjang tebal nan empuk terbangun dan meraih ponselnya.

Ia mengangkatnya, untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo mengangkat sebuah nomor tak dikenal.

5 detik..

10 detik..

15 detik..

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, bahkan sangat sunyi.

 _'Ini aneh, kenapa dia terus menerus menelponku, setelah aku angkat malah tidak bersuara, apa-apaan dia ini'_

Wonwoo melempar ponselnya pelan keatas bantal dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya menonton drama di laptopnya.

Tidak lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar, Wonwoo melihat layar ponselnya.

Nomor tidak dikenal lagi, tapi kali ini nomor nya bebeda dari yang sebelumnya, ia tidak mengangkatnya lagi. Nah, kali ini sudah total empat nomor tidak dikenal yang menelponnya.

Ia hanya memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

 _'Ada apa dengan nomor ponselku? Mengapa sering sekali dapat panggilan dari nomor yang tidak dikenal seperti ini, apakah ini sebuah teror? Atau dia mau melacak ku dengan nomor ponselku ini? Lalu menculik ku? membunuhku? Memotong tubuhku menjadi sepuluh bagian seperti Ibu memotong ayam menjadi sepuluh bagian? Lalu setelah itu.. dia akan memasukan ku kedalam kardus? dan berakhir membuang tubuhku ketempat sampah? Ah, aku ini berpikir terlalu jauh, ini berlebihan.'_ Wajah Wonwoo berubah menjadi aneh, sesekali dia memukul pelan kepalanya. Ia takut.

Wonwoo memegang ponselnya yang bergetar, ia memberanikan diri mengangkat ponselnya lagi.

"Ha..Halo" ujarnya.

"KENAPA LAMA SEKALI MENGANGKATNYA??"

Suara keras berdegung kencang digendang telinga Wonwoo, itu suara Jun.

"HAH? JUN??!! JADI KAU YANG DARI KEMARIN MENELEPONKU TERUS MENERUS?"

"Apa? Menelpon? Aku baru sekarang menelpon mu, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Bohong!! Lalu kenapa nomormu berbeda?"

"Makanya aku menelpon mu, aku ingin memberitahukan kalau nomor lama milikku kau hapus saja, sekarang aku akan menggunakan nomor ini"

"B-begitu ya?"

"Hmm, Yasudah aku tutup ya, aku mengantuk. Dah"

"Hmm, Dah"

Setelah panggilan berakhir, Wonwoo jadi kepikiran tentang tiga nomor lainnya.

 _ **DDRRTT**_ _ **DDRRTT**_

 **TANPA NAMA**

"Ini dia, ini nomor si peneror"

Wonwoo mengangkatnya,

"Hmm, hmm" Wonwoo berdehem beberapa kali.

Tak lama panggilannya berakhir, Wonwoo hanya menatap ponselnya bingung.

"Apa dia hanya ingin mendengar aku berdehem seperti tadi? Kenapa dia tutup? Hhhh dasar aneh, Tahu begitu sejak awal saja aku berhem seperti itu."

Wonwoo kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Namun ia tidak mendapati lagi sebuah panggilan masuk dilayar nya.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini" Wonwoo mematikan ponselnya, lalu kembali pada laptopnya.

•

•

•

Bell istirahat makan siang berbunyi, Wonwoo berjalan perlahan keluar kelas, ia bersandar di balkon, Wonwoo menengok kearah bawah dan menghitung.

'Satu... dua... Eh, du...a... dua setengah.. ti.. Itu dia! Tiga!!' Wonwoo agak melompat kegirangan, sepertinya hitungannya kali ini terlalu cepat.

Wonwoo tersenyum kearah pria tinggi dilantai bawah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu.

 _'Kupastikan dia pasti akan ketoilet lalu menuju kantin'_

Benar saja, Mingyu dan temannya bergerak kearah toilet.

Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Jeonghan-Hyung, ayo kekantin!! Aku akan lewat depan kelasmu"

Lalu Wonwoo menutup ponselnya dan langsung berjalan cepat kearah kelas Jeonghan

•••

Kantin terlalu penuh hari ini, Wonwoo dan gerombolannya kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di meja pojok, tempat dimana dulu adalah tempat mereka biasa makan siang namun sempat diambil alih kepemilikan oleh anak-anak populer. Sebenarnya secara tidak langsung.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Seungkwan, Sepertinya ia takut.

"Kau takut? Kenapa harus takut? Ini bukan milik mereka jadi santai saja, siapapun bisa duduk dimeja ini" balas Jeonghan mulai duduk.

"Benar, lagi pula aku pikir mereka baik. Walaupun mereka populer mereka sama sekali tidak bersikap sombong dan lainnya, mereka hanya anak siswa normal seperti kita." Lanjut Jisoo, Seungkwan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah asam.

Sementara Soonyoung dengan mata berbinar ya sedang memandang Jisoo, ia menaruh nampan makannya lalu mulai dengan tepuk tangan kecil "Wow, ini dia ketua OSIS kita" ujar Soonyoung, masih dengan tepuk tangannya.

Jisoo hanya menampilkan senyum manisnya, pipinya hampir memerah.

Akhirnya dengan kesepakatan bersama, anak-anak itu duduk ditempat itu.

"Ah, selalu begini.. Hyung, temani aku ke toilet" Ujar Seungkwan mulai menarik tangan Jeonghan menjauh dari meja.

"Toilet? Aku ikut!" Soonyoung berlari mengejar mereka, tapi kembali lagi ke meja setelah berlari beberapa langkah, sumpitnya masih ia pegang tadi.

Dan hanya tinggal Wonwoo dan Jisoo saat itu, Jisoo tidak mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat apapun. Ia hanya fokus dengan makan siangnya. Begitu juga Wonwoo.

Tapi Jisoo perhatikan, Wonwoo terlihat sangat tertarik pada pintu masuk kantin. Jisoo masih belum mau bertanya, ia akan bertanya setelah Wonwoo berhenti memandang pintu masuk kantin.

Sesekali Wonwoo terlihat seperti kebingungan, lalu menggaruk dahinya, kemudian makan, terus berulang-ulang seperti itu.

Sampai akhirnya Wonwoo berhenti menatap pintu masuk dan fokus pada makanannya.

Jisoo sedikit berdehem.

"Hmm, Kenapa terus-terusan memandang ke arah pintu masuk, tapi ketika obyek yang ditunggu datang malah mengalihkan pandangan?" Goda Jisoo.

"Hyung, jangan menggodaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia melihatku" Wonwoo sedikit menunduk hingga poninya jatuh dan menutupi wajahnya dari Jisoo.

"Angkat kepalamu, biarkan saja dia melihatmu" ujar Jisoo.

Wonwoo hanya menuruti perintah Jisoo, kemudian setelah melihat bangku sebelah Jisoo yang agak kosong dan masih ada jarak. Wonwoo mulai dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

Matanya menoleh kearah bangku kosong, ia mengisyaratkan Jisoo untuk menempati bangku sebelahnya agar terlihat sempit dan komplotan Mingyu tidak duduk di meja yang sama dengan gerombolan Wonwoo.

Tiga teman Mingyu duduk di meja lain jaraknya agak jauh dari meja Wonwoo. Sementara Mingyu sama sekali tidak dapat tempat untuk makan siang.

Nah, disinilah ketika sebuah realita tidak berjalan mulus sesuai ekspektasi, Jisoo melambaikan tangan kearah Mingyu, beberapa anak memperhatikan tangan Jisoo yang terangkat tinggi ke udara.

Mingyu memicingkan matanya, lalu mendekati meja yang Wonwoo tempati.

"Duduk saja disini, masih tersisa banyak ruang disebelah ku" ujar Jisoo.

"Ah, terima kasih Ketua OSIS. Hari ini kantinnya penuh sekali" balas Mingyu yang kemudian duduk disampingnya Jisoo.

Posisinya saat ini, Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Jeonghan sedang berada dibangku yang sama, lalu disisi lain ada Mingyu, Jisoo dan terakhir diisi oleh Soonyoung.

Sebelumnya tepat di depan Wonwoo tidak ada siapapun, tadinya ia menyuruh Jisoo untuk bergeser agar Mingyu dan komplotan nya tidak duduk didepannya. Namun akhirnya Jisoo yang menyuruh Mingyu yang duduk didepannya.

Entah sengaja atau salah tangkap isyarat, intinya Wonwoo sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

Hatinya sudah bergejolak dan berapi-api, mungkin saat itu wajahnya memerah. Selera makannya jadi tak beraturan, ia masih ingin makan namun tidak bisa makan jika didepannya ada Mingyu. Ia bingung harus apa, apalagi Mingyu sesekali mengobrol dengan Jisoo, sementara dirinya hanya diam sambil memasukkan gumpalan kecil nasi itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kalian makan siang hanya berdua? Lalu, nampan disebelah itu punya siapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ini? Ini punya Soonyoung, lalu dua di samping Wonwoo milik Seungkwan dan Jeonghan. Mereka sedang ke toilet" Jelas Jisoo

Entah ini sudah detik ke berapa, tapi sejak beberapa detik yang lalu Wonwoo menahan napasnya.

 _'Hyung, jangan sesekali menyebut namaku didepan Mingyu'_ konflik batinnya muncul lagi.

Mingyu terlihat mengangguk, lalu mulai makan. Setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan 'selamat makan' Pada Jisoo, dan mungkin juga pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak melihatnya ia masih menunduk dengan dahi penuh keringat.

Wonwoo mengambil napas panjang, lalu ia dapatkan wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Begitu kepalanya terangkat mata Mingyu sedang memandangnya, sehingga terciptalah sebuah kontak mata.

Beruntungnya Jisoo, ia tidak melewatkan momen itu, ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya. Perlahan sudut bibirnya terangkat namun sebisa mungkin ia turunkan lagi. Ia takut senyuman itu malah terlihat oleh Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo.

Kembali lagi pada Wonwoo, setelah beberapa detik saling bertautan, Wonwoo kembali menunduk. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi melihat kearah pintu masuk. Berharap tiga teman lainnya cepat selesai dengan urusannya di toilet.

Persetan dengan reaksinya ketika menunduk setelah menatap Mingyu tadi, ia harap Mingyu tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Hmm, Sepertinya aku mau ambil soda di mesin minuman kalian mau tidak?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Aku Soda" ucap Wonwoo

"Aku Kopi" ucap Mingyu

Mereka menyebutnya berbarengan, lalu saling melirik satu detik dan kembali menatap kearah Jisoo yang sudah berdiri.

Jisoo mengangkat ibu jarinya dan pergi begitu saja.

 _'Nikmati waktu berduaan, mungkin satu atau dua menit cukup? Haha'_ batin Jisoo.

Wonwoo terlihat agak tidak nyaman, beberapa kali ia terlihat gelisah. Sama halnya seperti kencan pertama. Kira-kira seperti itu, canggung.

Ia tidak berani membuka pembicaraan dengan Mingyu, dan Mingyu juga sebaliknya. Gengsi mengalahkan segalanya.

Tak lama, Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia memainkan nya cukup lama kemudian memasukan kembali benda persegi panjang itu kedalam saku celananya.

Dan yang dinantikan tiba, tiga teman Wonwoo kembali.

"Oh? Mingyu? Kau berdua saja dengan Wonwoo?" Tanya Soonyoung, Wonwoo ingin sekali saat itu juga membenturkan kepalanya ke meja.

Apa yang Soonyoung bicarakan sama sekali tidak ingin dia dengar, Wonwoo yakin jantungan semakin tidak sehat sekarang.

"Ada Jisoo Hyung tadi, ia ke mesin minuman" balas Mingyu.

Soonyoung hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

Mingyu kembali sibuk dengan makanannya dan Wonwoo hanya berharap kalau Mingyu mengajaknya mengobrol tapi itu hanya sebuah angan-angan belaka.

Wonwoo hanya bisa meliriknya dan melemparkan tatapan penuh arti, padahal akhir-akhir ini dirinya cukup sering bertemu dengan Mingyu. Namun bertemu saja tanpa menyapa atau mengobrol sama saja seperti sup tanpa garam, bukan?

Sedang asyik melihat kearah Mingyu, pandangan Wonwoo buyar karena sebuah tangan berada dipundak Mingyu, tangan seorang perempuan yang Wonwoo benci, Chaeyeon.

Wonwoo menghentikan makannya dan bilang pada Jeonghan yang lainnya kalau Wonwoo akan ke kelas karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan, meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada yang harus ia kerjakan.

Wonwoo hanya ingin menghindari Chaeyeon, pertama karena Wonwoo begitu membenci Chaeyeon, kedua karena Wonwoo teramat sangat membenci Chaeyeon, ketiga karena Wonwoo benci mengakui kalau Chaeyeon kini berpacaran dengan pangerannya. Mungkin hanya itu alasannya. Alasan pertama dan kedua bisa diabaikan saja, namun yang ketiga perlu digaris bawahi.

Wonwoo tidak mau ambil resiko, dirinya pergi kekelas dan bersandar pada balkon. Ia tidak mau ada konflik batin lagi yang berkecamuk hanya karena moodnya perlahan menjadi buruk karena datangnya Chaeyeon.

Dari balkon didepan kelasnya, Wonwoo menatap awan yang bergerak, walaupun hanya menatap awan saja, namun cukup membuat hatinya tenang.

Tidak seperti keadaan hatinya saat dikantin, saat Chaeyeon datang. Hatinya sangat panas, kebenciannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia bersyukur awan menemaninya saat emosinya sedang meluap.

Sembari menatap ke awan, Wonwoo teringat momen beberapa menit lalu. Tepatnya, saat makan siang tadi, entah kenapa Wonwoo jadi terus memikirkan kebersamaan dirinya dan Mingyu. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya ia kerap kali berduaan dengan Mingyu—secara tidak langsung.

Lalu, Wonwoo kembali berpikir tentang perasaannya yang masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini bisa dibilang perasaannya terhadap Mingyu naik beberapa persen dari sebelumnya.

Jantungnya semakin terpacu dengan cepatnya walau hanya melihat Mingyu dari jauh, lalu saat makan siang tadi dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. Dan hanya berdua, rasanya aneh, canggung, tidak nyaman, namun ia senang.

Ia mengira-ngira, Mungkinkan cinta terasa seaneh itu, kalau iya. Wonwoo senang. Walaupun hatinya terasa bercampur-campur dengan perasaan lainnya namun ada euforia tersendiri yang Wonwoo rasakan, rasanya bahkan tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan kata.

Itulah Jeon Wonwoo, anak kelas 12-1 yang baru memahami bagaimana rasanya cinta mulai mekar.

"Hey, Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Seseorang menepuk lengan minimalis Wonwoo, itu Jun.

"Jun! Kau masih hidup!" Ujar Wonwoo.

"Memangnya—"

"Kau pikir kau sudah mati, aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu seharian ini, kemana kau saat makan siang? Soonyoung bilang kau menghilang setelah bel istirahat" lanjut Wonwoo, ia memperhatikan orang-orang dibawah sana, karena sekarang Wonwoo sedang bersandar di balkon depan kelasnya.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, tadi aku melihatmu dari bawah sana. Tapi, kau sepertinya sedang melamun sambil tersenyum, aku takut kau kerasukan arwah penunggu sekolah ini, makanya aku ada disini sekarang."

Tidak mengejutkan, ternyata Jun datang hanya untuk menemani Wonwoo yang sempat melamun.

"Ini" Jun memberikan sekaleng soda, Wonwoo menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tadi Jisoo Hyung memintaku memberikan ini padamu, Jisoo tidak menemukan dirimu dikantin tadi, tapi berganti dengan Chaeyeon yang duduk dibangku mu tadi. Kalau tidak salah tadi Jisoo Hyung bilang begitu"

Wonwoo menepuk jidatnya keras, ia lupa kalau tadi dirinya memesan soda pada Jisoo, namun ia pergi begitu Chaeyeon datang.

"Kau menghindari Chaeyeon kan?" Tanya Jun pelan, Wonwoo bingung mau membalas perkataan Jun bagaimana. Terasa seolah pembendaharaan katanya seketika sirna begitu saja.

"Hmm, apakah aku seorang yang menjijikan? Aku membenci seorang perempuan dan menyukai seorang laki-laki" balas Wonwoo, ia menaruh dagunya hingga menyentuh dinding pegangan balkon. Ia lemah seketika.

"Aku tahu hari-hari mu sedang rumit, mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah takdir, kalau memang terasa berat, lepaskan saja." Jun menaruh tangannya dibahu Wonwoo dan menepuk-nepuk beberapa kali.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Sebenarnya, bukan aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, tapi aku hanya tidak mau melepaskannya? Entah kenapa, hatiku berkata untuk berusaha bertahan dan memendam semuanya, padahal aku tahu itu menyakitkan dan lebih parahnya tidak ada artinya untukku." Balas Wonwoo, ia mendongak melihat kembali awan yang mulai bergerak perlahan. Ia juga membuka sodanya, lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Kau harus memilih mana yang baik dan buruk, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Jangan sampai fokus mu beralih padanya. Fokus pada ujiannya, dan berjanji padaku untuk melupakannya. Kau tahu, playboy seperti dia tidak baik kau dambakan, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk temanku—ah, mungkin sahabat, jadi aku harap kau bisa lupakan saja semuanya—tidak perlu semuanya secara bersamaan, cobalah perlahan."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa Jun" balas Wonwoo, wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Coba saja, berjanjilah kau akan mengejar perempuan nantinya"

Wonwoo agak tertawa. Iya, tertawa yang ia paksakan. "Itu ketidakmungkinkan kedua, mau tahu yang pertama? Yang pertama, tidak mungkin kalau Mingyu menyukaiku hahaha"

"Bagaimana kalau mungkin?" Tanya Jun, dengan kacak pinggangnya. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Aku akan mentraktir kau dan Jisoo makan es serut atau apapun yang kalian mau sepuasnya"

Mata Jun melebar, "Serius?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Iya, tapi sayangnya itu ketidakmungkinan yang ketiga"

Jun seolah meleleh, lalu ia terpikirkan oleh obrolan semalam.

"Semalam, kau bilang ada nomor misterius yang meneror, siapa itu? Kau tahu orangnya?" Tanya Jun. Ia sama penasarannya dengan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng, kemudian ia masuk kedalam kelas dan keluar lagi membawa ponselnya. Seharian ini ponselnya mati dan ia tinggalkan didalam tas.

"Aku sangat takut dengan nomor tidak dikenal, aku bahkan sampai mematikan ponsel ini dan menggunakannya hanya beberapa menit sehari. Aku juga menyimpan ketiga nomornya dan kuberi nama _**'TANPA NAMA'**_ , haha"

"Seberapa sering ia menelponmu—"

Sebelum selesai kalimat Jun, ponsel yang baru dinyalakan oleh Wonwoo sudah bergetar dan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Seperti ini" Wonwoo mendekatkan layar ponselnya kedepan wajah Jun.

"Luar biasa, Eh tapi! Tunggu sebentar!!! Aku seperti kenal nomor ini, Hmm, aku sepertinya tahu ini nomor siapa" mata Wonwoo melebar, dahinya pun berkerut.

"Siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian.

Jun menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

 **TBC**

Gatau, akhir-akhir ini lagi bucin batsss sama Meanie. lalu teringat kalau ada ff yang belum di update fufufu.. mohon maaf:'))

YUK REVIEW YUK! x


	20. CHAPTER 20 - RUMOR

"Luar biasa, Eh tapi! Tunggu sebentar!!! Aku seperti kenal nomor ini, Hmm, aku sepertinya tahu ini nomor siapa" mata Wonwoo melebar, dahinya pun berkerut. Mungkin sedikit informasi dari Jun bisa membantunya atau yang lebih menggemparkan nya lagi, mungkin saja Jun benar-benar tahu siapa orang aneh yang terus-menerus meneleponnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian. Ia penasaran.

Jun menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Kemudian matanya sama lebar dengan milik Wonwoo, tatkala tangan Jun berada dipundak Wonwoo, Jun membalasnya.

"Mungkin itu perempuan yang menyukaimu, benar bukan? Kenapa tidak kau angkat saja? Cepat angkat" Ujar Jun, Wonwoo menaikkan sudut bibirnya yang bergetar. Kalimat itu teramat sangat tidak membantunya, sama saja dengan Sooyoung yang kalimatnya tidak pernah ingin Wonwoo dengar, karena sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Ahh! Aku bisa gila!!!" teriak Wonwoo, suara nya tentu saja cukup keras.

Kemudian matanya bertatapan dengan beberapa orang dibawah, mungkin begitu menggelegar hingga orang dibawah sana menengok.

Kemudian Jun mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyapa yang dibawah. "Hai teman!" Ujarnya.

Lutut Wonwoo lemas, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, ia malu.

Setelah menyapa yang dibawah, Jun beralih pada Wonwoo yang sudah dalam keadaan duduk diatasnya lantai koridor.

"Apa kau tidak malu berteriak didepan Mingyu dan komplotannya?" Tanya Jun.

"Tentu saja malu" jawab Wonwoo pelan.

Jun duduk di samping Wonwoo. Kemudian keduanya hening, hanya ada suara kaleng yang Wonwoo remas sesekali.

"Hey! Kalian anak kesepian!"

Kedua anak itu menengok ke sumber suara, sebenarnya tanpa perlu menengok mereka sudah hafal suara itu. Refleks.

"Kenapa kalian duduk dibawah begitu?" Tanya orang yang hanya beberapa meter jauhnya. Tapi ironis, tidak ada yang mau menjawabnya. Bahkan Jun sekalipun.

"Kalian dengar tidak?" Tanya orang itu.

"Ada apa?" Akhirnya Wonwoo membalasnya walaupun terdengar lesu.

"Tadi aku kebetulan lewat, lalu melihat kalian berdua disini, makanya aku mampir" jawabnya.

"Jisoo Hyung, jangan ganggu Wonwoo. Dia sedang menahan malu" jawab Jun.

Jisoo dengan mata penasaran sedang mengintimidasi Wonwoo, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menunduk, wajahnya memerah.

"Kudengar hari ini ada promo nonton bioskop, dan juga aku dapat voucher toko buku. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengajak siapa" ucap Jisoo, matanya seakan-akan tersenyum mengejek.

Wonwoo mendongak, lalu menepuk pundak Jun.

"Jun! Kau tahu tidak, Awalnya Jisoo Hyung mengira kalau aku sedang menyukaimu. Padahal aku menyukai Mingyu—"

"SSTTT!!!!" Dengan cepat kedua temannya menutup paksa sumber suara Wonwoo. Wonwoo menutup matanya serapat mungkin. Dia salah tingkah lagi.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" Tanya Jun. Setelah itu Jun agak menyipitkan matanya pada Jisoo, Jisoo yang sedang berjongkok didepannya merasa jadi tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Kenapa hanya ada aku dipikiranmu?" Tanya Jun.

Wonwoo yang menyaksikan itu hanya mundur beberapa sentimeter dan bertepuk tangan. Entah apapun yang terjadi pada Wonwoo hari ini, sepertinya ia sedang tidak sehat, jiwanyaagak terguncang lebih tepatnya.

"Kalau aku pikir-pikir, kalian berdua kenapa cocok?" Kini Wonwoo yang bertanya.

Kedua mahkluk didepan Wonwoo terdiam, wajahnya datar. Wonwoo sebelumnya tersenyum kini juga datar karena terus diperhatikan oleh kwdua temannya. Matanya menengok kearah lain, salah tingkah lagi.

Wonwoo bangun, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masuk kedalam kelasnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia keluar lagi.

"Hyung, aku terima tawaran nonton dan voucher toko bukunya, nanti pulang sekolah aku tunggu di kafe" kemudian Wonwoo masuk lagi.

Masih dengan wajah datar, kedua mahkluk itu saling melempar tatapan datar.

"Dia itu kenapa? Apa barusan kau menawarkannya nonton dan akan memberikan voucher toko buku padanya?" Tanya Jun, Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Tidak—sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuat moodnya naik saja" wajah Jisoo masih datar bercampur bingung. Tak kalah dengan wajah Jisoo, wajah Jun kemudian terlihat semakin bingung.

"Dia sedang tidak waras Hyung, hati-hati" ujar Jun sambil menepuk pundak Jisoo.

Tak lama, Wonwoo kembali keluar dari kelasnya.

"KALIAN KALAU MAU PACARAN CARI TEMPAT LAIN! INI TEMPAT UMUM!" ujar Wonwoo.

Kedua laki-laki itu terkejut dan segera bangun. Lalu pergi dengan cepat tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

"Mereka aneh, Hmm? Apa jangan-jangan mereka—Ahh! Aku tidak mau memikirkannya".

Wonwoo kembali melihat kedua laki-laki yang jalan beriringan itu dengan intens, "Ahh!! Bukan, hanya pikiranku saja" sembari menggelengkan kepalanya frustrasi.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Wonwoo sudah menunggu sang Ketua OSIS di kafe dekat sekolah, sudah sekitar 20 menit ia menunggu, pesan LINE nya pun belum dibaca.

Sembari sesekali ia menyeruput minumannya. Ia kembali dengan novel ditangannya. Dan kacamata yang kerap kali menuruni hidungnya kembali ia benarkan berulang kali.

 **DDRRTT** **DDRRTT**

 **[ _Hong_** **Jisoo]**

 _Wonwoo, kau dimana? Kalau di kafe aku akan menyusul 15 menit lagi._ _(16:41 PM)_

Dan Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan stiker ' _OK_ '. Ia kembali dengan novelnya, namun agak terganggu beberapa detik kemudian, ada yang berdiri disampingnya. Ia mendongak.

"Aku boleh duduk disini? Semua bangkunya penuh, aku sedang menunggu jemputan" ujarnya.

Wonwoo menengok sekitar, memang penuh. Ia termasuk beruntung karena dapat tempat kosong.

"Silahkan saja" balasnya dingin. Wonwoo melanjutkan acara membaca novelnya tanpa sedikitpun ingin berbincang dengan orang didepannya. Jangankan berbincang, melihat saja Wonwoo urungkan niatnya. Ia tidak mau.

 _'Tuhan, kenapa disaat seperti ini?'_ batinnya. Wonwoo menggigit pelan bagian dalam pipinya agar tidak tersenyum.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan" ujar orang didepannya.

 _'Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan'_ _'Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan'_ _'Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan'_

Kalimat itu seakan terngiang-ngiang di otaknya, haruskan ia membalasnya? Atau perlukah ia tuliskan kalimat tersebut dalam buku diary nya?

Wonwoo kemudian menatap lelaki yang sedang menatapnya hangat, lalu mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, ia membenarkan kacamatanya lalu mulai membalasnya "Hmm, sepertinya begitu." hanya sesingkat, sepadat dan sejelas itu.

Wonwoo kembali dengan novelnya, ia menunduk lalu sesekali melihat nametag nya.

 **김 민규 (Kim Mingyu)**

Masih belum berubah, masih sama seperti dulu.

Dalam hatinya, Wonwoo meminta maaf pada Jun karena belum bisa menempati janjinya untuk melupakan Mingyu. Bagaimana bisa melupakan orang yang ia sukai disaat orang tersebut muncul didepan mata? Apakah ada pemikiran logis yang dapat memberikan alasannya? Kalau ada Wonwoo mau dengar.

"Kau tidak pulang? Kenapa malah membaca disini?"

Topik perbincangan kedua, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskan ia jawab saja kalau sedang menunggu Jisoo, lalu bagaimana jika tatapan Mingyu yang seolah hangat berubah menjadi dingin seperti sebelumnya? Seperti saat ia sedang bersama Jisoo. Wonwoo tidak mau, ini hanya beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Jisoo datang.

Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama berpikir dan membuat Mingyu menunggu, ini momen emas, ia jarang bisa berbicara berdua seperti ini.

"Aku menunggu teman." jawab Wonwoo, kali ini nadanya cukup ramah dan lembut, tapi masih singkat.

Wonwoo menaruh novel itu diatas meja dan menutupnya, ia menyeruput minumnya ketika Mingyu juga menyeruput minuman yang dia bawa.

Dalam hatinya, Wonwoo senang—tidak!—amat sangat sangat senang. Ini kali keduanya bisa duduk dan berbincang hangat bersama Mingyu. Tidak disangka kalau mencintai seseorang bisa sebahagia ini, walaupun disalah satu sisi agak menyakitkan. Tapi Wonwoo sebisa mungkin hanya melihat dari sisi menyenangkannya saja.

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum, laki-laki jangkung itu melihat kearah luar jendela karena saat itu meja mereka tepat berada di dekat jendela. Awan gelap yang terbang mengikuti arah angin adalah titik fokus mata Mingyu, saat itulah Wonwoo mencuri pandangan.

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo jadi ikut tersenyum sedikit. Inilah yang Wonwoo dambakan dari dulu, ia hanya ingin berbincang dengan Mingyu, tidak lebih. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu. Wonwoo ingin lebih dari ini, Wonwoo ingin menonton bersama Mingyu, jalan-jalan malam dipinggir Sungai Han, pergi mengajak Mingyu ke toko buku favoritnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia ingin melakukan itu berdua, bersama Mingyu. Hanya Mingyu seorang.

Kembali lagi, itu hanya angan-angan. Momen langka seperti ini saja hanya terjadi sekali dua kali. Wonwoo menunduk lalu tersenyum lagi.

Walaupun keadaan kafe ramai, namun kedua laki-laki itu hanya diam dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa titik air sudah jatuh di atas trotoar, akan turun hujan. Wonwoo mengambil ponselnya lalu menelepon Jisoo.

"Halo, Hyung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Aku masih di kafe. Baiklah aku menunggu—"

Disisi lain, Mingyu memaksa sebuah senyuman agar bertengger di bibirnya, Mingyu melihat raut wajah Wonwoo saat sedang menelepon seseorang yang Mingyu yakini itu adalah Jisoo. Wonwoo menunggu disini untuk jisoo karena Mingyu tahu itu.

Sesekali Wonwoo melihat kearah luar dengan wajah khawatir, Wonwoo memegang ponselnya dengan kedua tangan. Sepertinya sangat khawatir padahal hujannya hanya air bukan batu meteor, pikir Mingyu.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Mingyu mulai berbincang lagi pada Wonwoo.

"Ketua OSIS kita.." Mingyu agak menjeda sebentar kalimat nya, Wonwoo mengangkat kedua alisnya, sepertinya Mingyu bisa membaca pikiran nya.

"Dia.. kau dan dia sepertinya sangat dekat kalau aku perhatikan"

Entah itu pertanyaan atau hasil kesimpulan yang dia buat, tapi sebuah kata ' _kuperhatikan_ ' menjadi sebuah _highlight_ di kepala Wonwoo detik itu juga.

 _'Mingyu memperhatikan aku? Apa aku bermimpi? Apa ini nyata?'_ batin Wonwoo, ia juga sempat mencubit sedikit punggung tangannya, berharap ini memang nyata dan bukan bunga tidur belaka.

Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Wonwoo lihat raut wajah Mingyu masih hangat. Mungkin ia hanya penasaran, daripada Mingyu menduga-duga lebih baik dirinya jelaskan saja semuanya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"Ah itu, kami cukup dekat sebagai sahabat, saat aku sedih atau kesepian dia selalu ada, sama halnya dengan Jun dan Sooyoung, mereka berdua sekelas denganmu kan? Mereka bertiga baik padaku" jelas Wonwoo, akhirnya ia bisa berbicara dengan panjang tanpa perlu merasa tertekan. Ia menjelaskannya dengan nyaman.

"Jisoo, Jun dan Sooyoung, mereka baik. Mereka temanmu, tapi kenapa aku hanya sering melihat antara kau dan Jisoo saja saat ini? Kelas 10 yang lalu beredar rumor kalau kau dekat dengan Jun, lalu sekarang rumor itu bagai ditelan bumi, yang sekarang sedang diperbincangkan adalah antara kau dan Jisoo, apa kau tidak pernah dengar?" Tanya Mingyu, senyum yang sempat terlukis kini sudah pudar. Dan berganti menjadi sebuah wajah yang sulit untuk Wonwoo artikan. Bukan, bukan wajah dingin. Kali ini berbeda.

Ini aneh, pikir Wonwoo.

Saat kelas 10 Wonwoo memang mendengar rumor tentang dirinya dan Jun, namun baru-baru ini tidak ada rumor antara dirinya dengan Jisoo. Ia bahkan tidak mendengarnya dari siapapun. Bahkan teman sekelasnya dimana banyak perempuan dengan sumber informasi melimpah didalamnya. Tapi ia tidak dengar sedikitpun. Sekali lagi ini aneh.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak mendengar tentang hal itu" jawab Wonwoo dengan sebuah senyuman bingung. Arah pembicaraannya jadi agak canggung.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak mendengarnya, lebih baik tutup telingamu, suara diluar sana berbahaya." Balas Mingyu. Dirinya kini mulai mengulas senyum hangatnya yang ia tunjukkan untuk laki-laki kurus didepannya.

Sebenarnya tentang rumor antara Wonwoo dan Jisoo itu sudah menyebar luas dikalangan siswa, ini bahkan rumor yang lebih besar ketimbang rumor antara dirinya dengan Jun.

Mingyu tidak tahu berakar darimana informasi ini, tapi sebisa mungkin Mingyu ingin agar rumor ini tidak sampai ke telinga Wonwoo, karena Mingyu tidak mau tambatan hatinya terluka hanya karena mendengar rumor tidak mengenakan itu. Tapi, barusan ia memberitahu Wonwoo tentang rumor tersebut, tujuannya agar Wonwoo siap sedia payung sebelum hujan nya datang. Entah apapun yang Wonwoo pikirkan tentangnya, ini demi kebaikannya. Atau lebih baik lagi jika mereka berdua jaga jarak dan berteman sewajarnya agar rumor itu bisa segera hilang.

Mingyu akui, dirinya cemburu. Mengingat itu, mata Mingyu hampir berkaca-kaca. Beruntung mobil jemputan nya sudah sampai, jadi Mingyu bisa langsung melarikan diri.

"Ah itu jemputanku, aku duluan. Jangan dengarkan rumor itu. Aku memberitahu ini karena aku tidak mau kau terkejut ketika banyak orang yang membicarakan hal itu di belakangmu, aku percaya itu hanya rumor." Jelas Mingyu, dirinya bangun dari kursi sambil membawa minumannya lalu menuju keluar dan menuju ke mobil jemputannya.

Ekor mata Wonwoo tidak putus dari lelaki tiang itu, sampai mobil yang dinaiki nya pergi pun Wonwoo masih melihat kearah dimana mobil itu berhenti.

Ia terkejut.

Bukan karena rumor itu, dirinya selalu diterpa rumor hebat sejak SMP, mungkin bisa dibilang dia sudah kebal. Yang menakjubkan adalah ketika Mingyu berbicara seakan-akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Setelah nya Wonwoo mulai kembali menatap novelnya, lalu beralih pada tempat dimana Mingyu duduk tadi. Ia tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia melepas kacamatanya dan diletakan di atas meja.

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya pelan, lalu mulai tertawa tanpa suara sambil menutup wajahnya. Wajahnya panas, Wonwoo rasa wajahnya sudah merah. Kakinya gemetar lagi setelah sekian lama absen, atau mungkin sekarang bagian tangannya juga ikut gemetar.

Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, lalu menaruh kepalanya di atas tangan yang dijadikan bantalan.

Wonwoo mengingat lagi kata pertama yang Mingyu ucapkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _"Aku boleh duduk disini? Semua bangkunya penuh, aku sedang menunggu jemputan"_

Lalu kalimat kedua.

 _"Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan"_

Mengingat nya membuat bibir yang telah lama menutup semakin terbuka lebar menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya karena Wonwoo sedang menyembunyikan wajah senangnya saat ini, hanya meja yang dapat melihatnya.

Lalu yang kalimat terakhir sebelum perbincangan keduanya terputus.

 _"Aku percaya itu hanya rumor."_

Wonwoo menghentakkan kakinya pelan, wajahnya semakin merah. Wonwoo tidak tahu ada apa dengannya hari ini, ia merasa sangat sehat namun tidak dengan jiwanya.

"Maaf lam—Wonwoo? Kau tidur?" Ujar Jisoo, entah sejak kapan Jisoo sudah datang.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Oh? Hyung! Sepertinya hari ini akan huj...Eh—"

"Hujan? Aku sudah kebasahan seperti ini kau masih mau bilang akan turun hujan?" Balas Jisoo kemudian duduk ditempat Mingyu duduk.

Wonwoo masih tidak bisa mengatupkan bibirnya, deretan giginya terus ingin muncul. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau diluar sudah huja, padahal sebelumnya hanya rintikan kecil saja.

"Kau kenapa? Gembira sekali melihat orang kebasahan" ujar Jisoo, dirinya sedang mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, Jisoo pun ikut menggeleng, karena dia heran dengan tingkah Wonwoo hari ini.

"Aku ingin ketoilet, bajuku basah. Tunggu sebentar". Ujar Jisoo lalu mengusap rambut Wonwoo pelan hingga sedikit berantakan hingga beberapa helai rambut Wonwoo berdiri.

Wonwoo hanya berpikir, _'Kenapa sebelum Mingyu pergi dia tidak mengacak-acak rambutku? Aku rela walaupun rambutku berantakan'_ lagi dan lagi, memori beberapa menitnya terulang lagi. Penyakit salah tingkahnya mulai kambuh lagi.

.

.

.

Kemarin, Wonwoo tidak banyak bicara selama bersama Jisoo. Entah, ia merasa tidak harus mengatakan apa yang terjadi kemarin di kafe ketika dirinya sedang menunggu Sang Ketua OSIS itu.

Tapi Wonwoo merasa tidak enak hati, ia senang tapi di satu sisi ia juga tidak enak pada Jisoo. Tapi sebenarnya berkat Jisoo ia akhirnya bisa duduk berdua lagi dengan Mingyu, walaupun dalam artian bukan Jisoo yang merencanakan atau mungkin bisa dibilang itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.

Wonwoo bertanya lagi pada dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini _'Haruskah aku cerita pada Jisoo Hyung?'_ pertanyaan yang sama dan berulang-ulang.

Guru yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu tentang matematika didepan papan tulis itu bahkan suaranya kabur entah kemana. Terlalu banyak yang Wonwoo pikirkan, suara Mingyu, kalimat Mingyu, senyum tipis Mingyu, kelip mata Mingyu, dan beberapa rintik hujan yang menemani obrolan hangat keduanya.

Tapi yang masih mengganggu nya adalah Jisoo, kalau sudah seperti ini satu-satunya cara yaitu menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi padanya di kafe kemarin, mau tidak mau.

Wonwoo mengetikan beberapa kata dalam kotak pesannya lalu mengirimkannya pada Jisoo. Ia melihat kearah jendela dan melihat awan hitam mulai bermunculan.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan hujan" gumamnya.

"Apanya yang hujan?"

Wonwoo terlonjak ketika suara yang keras terdengar begitu jelas. Sejak kapan guru itu ada di didepannya, ia bahkan tidak sadar.

"Maaf pak, saya izin ke toilet"

Guru tersebut belum membalas, tapi Wonwoo segera beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Jam kelas Mingyu kosong, beberapa anak pergi entah kemana. Namun, beberapa tetap memilih berada dikelas. Saat ini beberapa teman dekat Mingyu hilang entah kemana, hanya tinggal dirinya dan Soonyoung saja didalam sebaris meja itu.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Lancar?" Tanya Soonyoung yang sedang memperhatikan Mingyu sedang membuka lokernya.

Mingyu menutup pintu lokernya dengan sedikit bantingan. "Tidak ada lagi, padahal aku selalu menunggu suratnya" Mingyu bermonolog sendiri.

 _ **PLAKK**_

Sebuah buku tulis melayang entah dari mana, Mingyu melihat sekitar, mencari darimana asal buku tersebut melayang.

"Kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar!" Balas Mingyu mengangkat bahunya pelan, dia benar-benar tidak dengar kalau Soonyoung berbicara dengannya.

"Kau bilang apa memang?" Tanya Mingyu, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berdosa, lalu duduk di samping Soonyoung.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Apa kau bertemu dengan Wonwoo? Apa lancar? Huh?" Soonyoung rela walau harus mengulang kalimatnya.

Mingyu tersenyum, salah satu taringnya mencuat. Lalu ia mengangguk cepat. Tahu begitu ia tidak perlu meminta ratusan saran dari Seungcheol atau sampai harus memojokkan Jun untuk bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo. Ternyata berteman dengan Soonyoung ada keuntungan tersendiri.

"Memangnya kau ada bisnis apa dengan Wonwoo? Aku bahkan sampai tidak boleh bertanya pada Wonwoo nya langsung, padahal aku sangat penasaran" ujar Soonyoung.

Mingyu menggeleng cepat, "jangan tanya padanya, kumohon. Aku takut bisnis ku gagal. Kalau bisnis ini gagal kau mau tanggung jawab?" Wajah Mingyu bahkan sampai maju beberapa sentimeter.

"Baiklah, tapi mundurkan wajahmu. Bau mulutmu itu tidak sopan" balas Soonyoung

"Maaf" Mingyu menutup mulutnya cepat.

Soonyoung mendaratkan tatapan seakan-akan ingin menikam pada Mingyu, "Tapi janji jangan apa-apa dia, jangan paksa dia jika dia tidak menyetujui bisnis apapun yang kau sebut ' _bisnis_ ' itu, jika dia berkata tidak itu artinya tidak. Mengerti?" Masih dengan mata yang disipitkan ia menatap Mingyu seolah Mingyu adalah teroris.

Mingyu mengangguk.

Ia senang, walaupun Soonyoung harus rela ia bohongi demi kepuasannya sendiri. Disisi lain perasaan senang tentu ada, tapi perasaan bersalah tentu akan hadir juga.

Semua bermula sejak ia bangun tidur kemarin, ia bermimpi kalau Diamond Heart nya adalah Wonwoo. Entah mengapa dia sangat yakin, saat sampai disekolah Mingyu menceritakan semuanya pada Seungcheol tapi Seungcheol membantahnya.

Seungcheol hanya berpikiran kalau anak dingin dan cuek seperti Wonwoo tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Walaupun dulu ia yakin kalau Wonwoo menyukai Mingyu tapi sekarang sudah berbeda, Seungcheol selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo, tapi tidak sama seperti dulu. Seungcheol hanya menyimpulkan kalau dulu Wonwoo memang pernah ada suatu perasaan, entah suka atau hanya penasaran. Tapi sekarang Seungcheol lihat semua itu sudah tidak ada.

Bahkan Seungcheol meminta Mingyu untuk berhenti dan menikmati hidupnya seperti biasa, itu adalah sebuah _option_ untuknya jika Mingyu tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk Wonwoo. Karena baginya Wonwoo itu hanya sebuah angin lalu untuk Mingyu, hanya datang sebentar lalu pergi. Walaupun ada kesempatan untuk datang lagi, tapi tidak pernah terduga, dia bisa saja datang. Tapi bagaimana jika tidak datang selamanya?

Mood Mingyu jadi menurun, setelahnya ia tidak mengobrol atau kelihatan bersama Seungcheol lagi. Bisa dikatakan Seungcheol sudah menyerah untuk membantu Mingyu.

Selama dikelas Mingyu hanya duduk dikelas, sekedar membaca pelajaran atau memainkan ponselnya. Beberapa kali ia menelpon Diamond Heart nya tapi sepertinya ponselnya dinonaktifkan.

Kemudian Soonyoung datang, ada sebuah ide brilian namun licik di otak Mingyu. Ini seperti menggali emas di toko emas, bukan ditambang emas.

"Soonyoung, kau dekat dengan Wonwoo bukan?" Tanya Mingyu pelan.

Soonyoung mengangguk, "Kenapa? Aku bersahabat dengannya."

"Tidak, hanya saja. Aku ada sebuah bisnis, dan aku ingin mengajaknya..." Mingyu menjeda kalimatnya sekedar melihat raut wajah Soonyoung. Selama tidak ada raut wajah yang aneh, ia masih aman.

"Ini sebuah bisnis besar untukku, entahlah aku ingin melibatkan anak itu dalam Bisnisku, tapi masalahnya, aku tidak kenal dengannya, dia juga anak yang jarang bicara. Jadi aku bingung?"

Setelah kalimat Mingyu berakhir, Soonyoung hanya menatap Mingyu datar. "Kenapa harus Wonwoo? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang ada di depanmu ini?"

Mingyu agak menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, ia keberatan. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia ingin berpacaran dengan Soonyoung.

"Ah masalah itu, kurasa Wonwoo orang yang tepat. Aku mungkin akan melibatkanmu dengan bisnis yang lain saja nanti, bagaimana?"

Soonyoung mengangguk, matanya menatap kearah atas. "Call!! Lalu kau mau bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin mengobrol dengannya"

Soonyoung yang sebelumnya sedang menatap kearah papan tulis, kini dengan cepat menatap Mingyu dengan terkejut hingga mata sipitnya agak terbuka.

Jantung Mingyu mulai terpompa.

"Apa? Hanya itu? HAHAHAHAHA"

Mingyu bingung, ia menatap Soonyoung dengan tawaan garing.

"Iya, semuanya dimulai dengan obrolan kecil dulu bukan?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Itu mudah Mingyu, kau populer, kau terkenal seantero kelas atau mungkin jagat raya, bagaimana bisa kau minta bantuan kepadaku hanya untuk masalah sebesar biji jagung begitu? Huh? Bahkan biji jagung terlalu besar."

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar, semua yang dibicarakan Soonyoung ada benarnya.

"Masalahnya Wonwoo itu spesial, kau tahu disekolah kita dan di angkatan ini hanya dia yang diamnya melebihi sebuah batu, apalagi dia sulit ditemui." Lanjut Mingyu.

Soonyoung mengangguk, bahkan akhir-akhir ini ia juga sulit bertemu dengan Wonwoo apalagi ponselnya selalu tidak aktif.

"Baiklah, tapi ngomong-ngomong ini bisnis apa? Ini bukan bisnis yang ilegal bukan? Jangan libatkan dia dengan hal-hal kotor." Ujar Soonyoung.

Mingyu agak tersenyum, "Tenang saja, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, percaya padaku"

"Aku percaya, jadi kau mau bicara dengannya kapan? Mau aku temani?" Soonyoung melilit leher Mingyu dengan lengannya.

"Kalau bisa sepulang sekolah, kau tidak perlu menemani. Ini kan bisnis antara aku dan dia"

Soonyoung kehilangan matanya, bibirnya yang awal menutup kini melebar dibarengi dengan tawanya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. HAHAHA Yasudah" Soonyoung langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak meninggalkan kelas.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu.

Soonyoung bingung, "Kemana? Tentu saja pergi ke kelas Wonwoo. Kau mau ikut?" Tanyanya polos.

"Eh jangan! Heuu, begini saja kau pergi ke kelasnya dan tanyakan apakah pulang sekolah nanti dia ada acara, tanya seperti itu. Jangan bilang kalau aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ujar Mingyu.

Soonyoung berdecih, "Okay okay" selama Soonyoung pergi, Mingyu sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Selang beberapa menit, Soonyoung datang dan duduk disampingnya Mingyu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu penasaran.

Soonyoung menggeleng, lalu menepuk bahu Mingyu pelan. "Kurasa kau harus menunda bisnisnya, hari ini dia ada acara. Dia ingin pergi dengan Ketua OSIS"

Mendengar penuturan Soonyoung, ada perasaan kesal bercampur cemburu. Namun, masalahnya siapa Mingyu? berani-beraninya punya rasa cemburu, teman saja bukan apalagi pasangan Wonwoo. Mingyu harus sadar diri.

"... Tapi, dia akan berada di kafe untuk beberapa menit, Wonwoo bilang Ketua OSIS akan mengadakan rapat OSIS sebentar, jadi dia akan menunggu di kafe"

Mingyu sedikit berpikir, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap Soonyoung. "Kalau begitu aku temui saja, selama dia menunggu Ketua OSIS aku akan menemaninya sembari membicarakan Bisnisku" Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Terserah, toh aku hanya burung pembawa pesan" entah apakah Soonyoung merajuk atau merendahkan dirinya. Tapi Mingyu mulai merasa tidak enak lagi.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Mingyu bercerita tentang rahasia terbesar nya, tapi ia tidak mau membongkarnya dengan cuma-cuma. Ia ingin Soonyoung yang memancingnya seperti yang Seungcheol lakukan. Kalau sudah begitu ia akan merasa terpaksa dan akan bercerita tanpa beban.

 _'Maaf, tapi aku akan memberitahu kau lain kali ketika waktunya tepat Soonyoung.'_ batin Mingyu.

Kira-kira begitulah yang terjadi kemarin. Mingyu bahkan masih mengingat semuanya ketika di kafe. Terasa begitu cepat namun menyenangkan.

"Kenapa melamun? Hari ini kau aneh, tadi aku lihat kau berbicara sendiri didepan loker, lalu sekarang kau banyak melamun, kau sakit jiwa?" Tanya Soonyoung meletakan tangannya di setiap sudut wajah Mingyu. Entah apapun yang Soonyoung lakukan itu menganggu Mingyu.

"Aku sehat! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong sifat Wonwoo memang cuek dan dingin seperti itu ya? Kemarin saat aku membicarakan Bisnisku, dia hanya menjawab sepatah dua kata saja."

"Iya, saat pertama kali dekat dengan orang baru, dia tidak akan banyak bicara, lalu keadaannya akan canggung dan hening. Wonwoo bilang dia butuh beradaptasi agak lama dengan orang baru. Saat diam, Wonwoo akan membaca sifat orang itu jika dirasa cocok untuk dijadikan teman pastilah akan berteman—"

Mingyu memotong, "Kalau tidak?"

"Yaaa...Silahkan pergi, dia tidak akan repot-repot untuk mengusirmu, karena pasti kau akan pergi dan menjauh dengan sendirinya." Jelas Soonyoung.

Mendengar itu, Mingyu tidak merasakan itu. Ia merasa Wonwoo tidak akan mengusirnya atau bersikap dingin terlalu lama.

Seperti kemarin, awalnya dia memang dingin, tapi lama kelamaan perbincangan keduanya agak mulai menghangat. Hanya saja terpotong dengan mobil jemputan yang datang lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan. Tapi bagaimanapun semua kekhawatiran yang dirasakan Mingyu sudah disampaikan semuanya.

Mingyu setidaknya bisa bernapas lega karena sudah memberitahu Wonwoo. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menghindari kabar itu masuk langsung ke telinganya. Mingyu tidak mau.

"Kan, apa aku bilang. Jiwamu tidak sehat, kau melamun lagi. Besok tidak perlu masuk sekolah, aku khawatir, Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat." jawab Soonyoung dirinya bangun dan duduk ditempatnya.

Mingyu kemudian berbalik dan melihat wajah Soonyoung dengan wajah penasaran yang berkesinambungan, "Lalu, Wonwoo itu orangnya seperti apa? Selain dia cuek dan dingin. Apa yang dia suka?"

Soonyoung menghela napas panjang, "Kau ini kenapa penasaran sekali padanya? Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan ada udang dibalik batu, jangan-jangan kau menggunakan informasi ini untuk hal yang tidak-tidak ya?"

Mingyu panik, ia menggerakkan tangannya cepat. Ia memang berencana untuk memberitahu rahasianya, tapi tidak sekarang juga.

"B-bukan! Bukan begitu" bantah Mingyu, panik.

"Jangan bohong! Jangan-jangan kau mau—Hah!! Tidak mungkin, jangan bilang..." Soonyoung menutup mulutnya tak percaya persis seperti aktor dalam drama, hanya saja terlalu dramatis.

Mingyu lemas, hilang sudah semua kesempatannya. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu bertanya terlalu banyak. Ini sama saja dengan yang terjadi pada Jun.

"Apa?" Mingyu menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Soonyoung yang digantung.

"Kim Mingyu, aku tidak percaya... Apa kau serius berpikiran seperti itu? Maksudku, Aku yakin Wonwoo tidak tertarik untuk hal seperti itu, dia benar-benar normal. Sama seperti laki-laki lainnya, dia punya caranya sendiri."

Mingyu hanya pasrah. Terserah dengan semua pendapat Kwon Soonyoung. Ia kalah.

"Kau tidak berniat menjodohkan teman perempuanmu pada Wonwoo kan? Iya kan? Jaman sekarang banyak sekali yang seperti itu, ah apa itu namanya? Kencan buta? Kencan melalui SMS? Apalah itu aku tidak peduli, Bukan begitu kan? Kalau iya aku tidak mau berbagi informasi padamu lagi"

Jujur, ini jauh dari yang Mingyu harapkan. Rasanya lebih baik kalau Soonyoung mengatakan kalau dirinya menyukai seorang Jeon Wonwoo, ketimbang menjodohkan Wonwoo.

Hidup di dunia ini sudah sulit, sekarang seorang Kwon Soonyoung menambah lagi beban hidup Mingyu.

"Kwon Soonyoung!! Kau ini bicara apa? Aku mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu? Aku hanya melakukan bisnis. Ini bisnis... Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada Wonwoo" Ini mungkin memalukan tapi sekarang Mingyu sampai harus menggenggam kedua tangan Soonyoung, demi memberikan nya kepercayaan.

Pelajaran pertama untuk Mingyu, Cinta itu memang sulit untuk diraih, tapi begitu ia dapatkan seharusnya tidak ia sia-siakan semua usahanya.

awalnya Soonyoung ragu, namun jika melihat raut wajah dan ketulusannya. Soonyoung rasa Mingyu tidak main-main dengan bisnisnya. Soonyoung penasaran dengan 'bisnis' itu. Apapun hal itu, ia ingin tahu.

"Baiklah, tapi awas kau kalau sampai menjodohkan temanku." Akhirnya Mingyu bisa bernapas lega.

"Eyyy!! Kalian kenapa pegangan tangan?"

'Heuu~ Kenapa perempuan ini ada disini' batin Mingyu.

Soonyoung melihat kearah perempuan itu, lalu melihat kembali tangannya yang di genggaman oleh Mingyu, lalu melihat kearah Mingyu. Begitu berulang-ulang.

"Mingyu sedang berbisnis deng—Hmfff" Selama mulut Soonyoung dibekap, Mingyu harus membuat pacarnya pergi.

"Chaeyeon? Kau kenapa ada disini? Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi"

"Aku hanya mampir, karena aku tidak melihatmu. Biasanya kita selalu bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Tapi hari ini tidak"

"Ah itu... Mmm... aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, jadi aku harus buru-buru. Kau kembalilah ke kelas. Ayo aku antar" Mingyu berdiri dan mengajak Chaeyeon untuk pergi dari kelasnya. Sebenarnya ia malas, tapi pacaran dengan Chaeyeon hanya sebuah status. Sekali lagi, ia merasa bersalah. Dalam mengejar Jeon Wonwoo, Mingyu banyak melibatkan banyak orang.

Setidaknya ia masih berusaha, semoga saja berhasil. Dengan begitu itu tidak perlu merasa bersalah lebih lama.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Mingyu menengok kearah Soonyoung, lalu meletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya. Dahinya berkerut. "Kau diam" pantomim Mingyu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya mengangguk polos.

'Wah, Kim Mingyu itu memang sesuatu, apa yang dia rencanakan?' batin Soonyoung.

.

.

.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo berada dalam ruang OSIS, kebetulan sekali hari ini ada hal yang ingin Jisoo sampaikan, begitupun dengan Wonwoo.

"Jadi siapa dulu yang cerita?" Tanya Jisoo setelah selesai merapikan beberapa folder dan duduk ditempatnya.

Wonwoo melihat papan nama '홍지수 (Hong Jisoo)' diatasi meja itu, padahal terakhir kali Wonwoo datang ketempat itu, papan itu belum ada.

"Jangan lihat papannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang membuatnya dan menaruhnya disini. Kalau begitu kau saja yang bercerita lebih dulu." Usul Jisoo

Wonwoo agak menarik napasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan, ia melihat mata Jisoo sebentar, ketika dirasa aman ia mulai bercerita.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Mingyu di kafe" hanya itu, setelahnya manik kelam Wonwoo beralih pada Jisoo, masih datar wajahnya ditambah beberapa anggukan.

"Kurasa itu bagus, lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya Jisoo.

Mata Wonwoo beralih pada papan nama, ia merasa aneh sekarang. Ada sebuah perasaan seperti yang didepannya bukan Jisoo yang biasanya. Kali ini Jisoo agak cuek, tidak seperti Jisoo yang biasanya yang selalu ingin tahu segalanya.

"Kami berbicara cukup lama, Mingyu menemaniku ketika aku sedang menunggumu" lanjut Wonwoo, Wonwoo rasa sekarang auranya semakin canggung.

Jisoo mengangguk lagi, sepertinya benar-benar ada yang tidak beres dengan Jisoo.

"Hyung, jika pembicaraan ini mengganggu kurasa bisa aku akhiri sampai disini" setelah Wonwoo berhenti, Jisoo masih mengangguk. Tapi matanya kosong.

Wonwoo diam beberapa detik lalu membuyarkan lamunan Jisoo. "Oh? Maaf Wonwoo aku melamun, kau bilang apa tadi?" Wonwoo datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang kau pikirkan? Masalah OSIS? Kalau memang ada masalah aku bisa cerita lain kali" lanjut Wonwoo, kerutan di dahinya menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya ia pada Jisoo.

"Ada dua hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu Wonwoo" lanjut Jisoo. Lalu tatapannya seperti kosong dan mulai melamun, beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai bersuara.

"Apa kau dengar rumor antara kau dan aku?" Tanya Jisoo.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, lidahnya mati rasa dan tidak mau bergerak. Padahal jika ia melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi mungkin Jisoo tidak perlu bertanya.

"Masalah itu ya? Aku dengar ... Dari Mingyu kemarin" balas Wonwoo, kemudian ia hanya memainkan ujung kukunya, aura Jisoo gelap tidak terang dan hangat seperti biasanya.

"Jihoon sialan" gumamnya, dan Wonwoo mendengar Jisoo mengatakan itu. Itu kali pertamanya ia mendengar Jisoo menggunakan kata kasar.

"Hyung..."

"Dia yang menyebarkan rumor itu..." Jisoo menarik napas dalam, "Aku tahu karena aku punya banyak telinga. Aku juga tahu kalau dia iri, aku tahu kalau dia benci padaku. Tapi menjatuhkan aku yang sedang berada diposisi atas, itu hanya cara murahan."

Wonwoo tidak mengerti, sepertinya ini masalah pribadi antara Jisoo dan Jihoon, yang harus Wonwoo lakukan sekarang adalah mendengarnya. Ini adalah sifat Jisoo yang sama sekali belum berubah, ia selalu ingin tahu kisah orang lain, namun tidak pernah ingin membagi kisahnya pada yang lain. Lalu, jika sudah seperti ini Wonwoo harus bagaimana? Tentu saja menyimak semua yang Jisoo katakan dan membantunya, karena Jisoo sudah banyak sekali mendengarkan semua cerita Wonwoo dan membantu Wonwoo.

"Kau boleh bercerita jika ingin, aku tidak memaksa jika kau tidak ingin bercerita" tawar Wonwoo, ia memajukan bangkunya ke dekat Jisoo.

"Jihoon itu musuh bebuyutan, dia musuhku. Walaupun aku tidak menganggapnya musuh tapi kurasa dia menganggap diriku sebagai benalu..."

Jisoo mulai bercerita ketika dirinya belum sepopuler sekarang, kala itu ia bagian dari OSIS dan berteman cukup baik dengan beberapa anak. Hingga ia bertemu Jihoon, awalnya hubungan mereka dekat, hampir seperti sahabat.

Namun perlahan mulai terasa keretakan hubungan antara keduanya, semua terjadi ketika pemilihan ketua OSIS, saat itu keduanya menjadi calon ketua OSIS dengan dua orang lainnya. Ada empat calon, namun yang terpilih adalah Jisoo.

Saat itu sifat Jihoon berubah menjadi palsu. Palsu dalam artian, lain didepan lain juga dibelakang. Didepan Jisoo, Jihoon bersikap baik seperti biasa. Namun dibelakangnya ia seolah menjilat sendiri ludahnya.

Jisoo tahu? Tentu saja karena dia punya banyak mata dan telinga, info sekecil apapun dapat diserap dengan matang oleh Jisoo. Hanya saja ia bersikap seolah ia tidak tahu apapun.

Namun puncaknya adalah kemarin, ketika sepulang sekolah, salah satu dari telinganya melaporkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan rumor. Ini mungkin terdengar sepele, tapi bagi Jisoo ini sangat beresiko untuk posisinya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Kemarin begitu pulang sekolah, ia dipanggil oleh yang bersangkutan mengenai rumornya yang ternyata sudah menyebar sudah lama. Bahkan sampai ke telinga guru, namun guru-guru tidak ingin memperbesar dan memperkeruh suasana.

Karena Jisoo adalah salah satu kebanggaan dari sekolah, menang olimpiade dan perlombaan merupakan nama tengah Jisoo.

Namun ketika situasinya semakin memburuk, ia mendapat panggilan dan menghadap langsung pada yang bersangkutan. Ia menjelaskan dengan rinci apa yang terjadi. Ia jelaskan juga siapa itu Wonwoo dan seorang dalang dibalik ini. Hanya saja ia tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya.

Yang bersangkutan mengerti, tapi tidak cukup puas. Jisoo meminta kepercayaan lebih, ia tidak ingin posisinya runtuh hanya karena rumor itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli dengan predikat 'Ketua OSIS' baginya itu hanya status.

Ia tidak mau karena hal sepele seperti ini, dirinya jadi bahan olok-olok orang lain, ia tidak ingin dijatuhkan dari jurang tinggi dan jatuh dengan cara yang tak pantas, terlebih lagi salah satu korbannya adalah Wonwoo, temannya. Ia tidak mau dirinya diinjak-injak seenaknya oleh si penyebar rumor. Apalagi jika yang diinjak-injak adalah Wonwoo, karena Wonwoo tidak bersalah.

Kemarin, begitu ia selesai dengan urusannya ia pergi menuju kafe untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan ingin membatalkan acaranya hari ini, tapi begitu melihat Mingyu yang sudah duduk didepan Wonwoo, Jisoo agak tersenyum.

Tak lama rintikan hujan turun dan membasahi bajunya, Jisoo kembali menuju sekolah untuk meneduh. Lalu Wonwoo meneleponnya kalau dirinya masih menunggu di kafe. Jisoo tidak enak hati jika harus membatalkan acaranya dengan Wonwoo. Bagaimanapun ia sudah janji.

Jisoo bergegas menuju ruang OSIS dan mengambil baju ganti di sana, ia pernah menaruh baju cadangan jika ada suatu keadaan yang mendesak.

Setelahnya ia keluar dari area sekolah dan menemukan Wonwoo sendirian didalam kafe, pikirnya mungkin Mingyu sudah lama pergi dan Wonwoo menunggu dirinya cukup lama hingga tertidur.

Begitulah penjelasan panjang Jisoo pada Wonwoo, Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kemarin ia merasa sangat gembira, gembira diatas penderitaan Jisoo. Ia biarkan Jisoo memikul semuanya seorang diri.

"Maaf _Hyung_ " ujar Wonwoo.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Gara-gara aku, kau kena rumor seperti ini. Aku sudah bilang pada diriku, aku Takan pernah mendengar dengan penuturan orang terhadapku, aku tidak peduli, karena aku sudah cukup kebal dengan rumor semacam itu" jelas Wonwoo.

Jisoo mengerti, ia hanya mengangguk. "Ayo ke minimarket, aku traktir noodle cup" dibarengi oleh senyum meneduhkan nya yang akhirnya muncul lagi.

Wonwoo merasakan sebuah rasa senang setelah mendengar cerita Jisoo, ini seperti membantu seseorang keluar dari masa sulitnya. Mungkin seperti itu perasaan orang-orang yang membantunya. Mungkin begitu perasaan Jisoo, Jun dan Soonyoung.

"Oh, kau dengar rumor baru?" Tanya Jisoo, sambil membawa tas ranselnya.

Oh ayolah, Wonwoo sudah muak dengan yang namanya rumor "Ini rumor yang hanya diketahui antara kau dan aku, kulihat sekarang Mingyu jauh dari Seungcheol dan dekat dengan Soonyoung, maksudnya mereka berdua akrab. Mungkin kau bisa cari kesempatan dari Soonyoung"

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Apa mungkin?" Tanya Wonwoo

Jisoo bingung.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Soonyoung bisa diandalkan, masalahnya aku belum berbicara tentang penyimpangan ini padanya. Kau tahu, hanya kau dan Jun saja yang tahu"

Jisoo menggendong tas ranselnya. "Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha lebih lagi" lanjut Jisoo melangkah lebih dulu dari Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Haruskah aku cerita juga padanya?" Wonwoo bermonolog pelan.

 **TBC**


	21. CHAPTER 21 - EFFORTLESS

Hari demi hari telah Wonwoo lalui, ujian akhir di sekolah yang ia tempati sudah didepan mata. Setelah itu, pendidikannya di SMA telah selesai. Banyak dari teman-teman sekelasnya sudah punya banyak sekali universitas yang diminati.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Wonwoo? Ia bahkan bingung. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk pergi kuliah, tapi ia rasa itu adalah sebuah keharusan.

Wonwoo pernah bercerita tentang kebimbangannya dalam memilih jurusan ataupun universitas pada Ibunya. Namun, ibunya hanya membiarkan Wonwoo untuk memilihnya dengan kemauan sendiri, sang Ibu tidak mau ikut campur atau sekedar mendorong anaknya agar mengikuti ego sang Ibu. Ibunya hanya ingin apa yang Wonwoo ingin gapai harus Wonwoo capai dengan usahanya sendiri.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, dikelas dengan kepala yang terasa berat dan berakhir ia jatuhkan diatas meja. Hanya melihat kearah jendela dan menatap langit biru tanpa awan. Kali itu langit terasa kosong, tidak ada setitik awal berkumpul diatas sana menemani langit biru yang kala itu tampak kesepian.

' _Aku harus kuliah dimana?'_ batinnya. Ia pusing walaupun hanya memikirkan masalah jurusan dan universitas.

Lalu yang sama sulitnya, bertandang sebuah pertanyaan yang tampak bodoh melalui pikiran anak itu. ' _Apa nanti aku bisa bertemu Mingyu lagi?'_ Ia bertanya, namun tidak dapat menemukan jawabannya.

Kemudian, satu detik setelahnya, ia bangun. Mata miliknya berbinar. _'Benar, kenapa tidak cari tahu saja kemana Mingyu kuliah dan jurusan apa yang dia ambil, Ah Jeon Wonwoo! Terkadang kau pintar'_

Beberapa menit setelah Wonwoo beradu dengan batinnya, Wonwoo kini hanya berada pada balkon kesayangannya. Berada didalam kelas membuat pasokan oksigennya berkurang, jadi dia butuh oksigen dan angin yang menerpa dan menerbangkan ujung rambutnya sesekali.

Dan disanalah Wonwoo, dibalkon kesayangannya. Seorang diri dan ditemani oleh angin yang kadang pulang tanpa pamit.

Padahal awalnya ia semangat sekali, tapi sekarang ia sangat bingung. Bingung bagaimana caranya mengetahui kemana Mingyu akan kuliah.

"Soonyoung? Ah sepertinya jangan dulu, Jisoo Hyung? Jangan! Jangan! Dia sedang banyak pikiran. Jun? Terakhir kali Jun bercerita tentang Mingyu, hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik" Wonwoo semakin frustrasi.

Wonwoo memutar otaknya, ia tidak harus meminta bantuan temannya kalau ia mau. Wonwoo ingat perkataan ibunya, Jika ingin menggapai sesuatu ia harus mencapainya dengan usahanya sendiri.

Sekarang pertanyaannya "bagaimana?", Hanya itu.

Bel masuk pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, Wonwoo akan memikirkan lagi kemana ia harus pergi dan mencari tahu secepatnya kemana Mingyu akan pergi. Kalau sudah bertekad seperti ini seharusnya akan berhasil.

•

•

•

"Benar! lihatlah! ditempat duduknya! mereka tidak lagi berbicara bukan? Bahkan mereka tidak lagi saling menyapa sejak datang tadi, ini sudah beberapa hari. Mereka sangat dekat seperti kakak beradik, tapi ironis. Mereka sepertinya tidak lagi berbicara" bisik Soonyoung pada Hansol, Hansol hanya memberikan wajah terkejut nya pada Soonyoung sambil bermonolog _'Benar'_.

Hansol terkejut karena bukan hanya dirinya baru mengetahui kalau Mingyu dan Seungcheol sedang ada masalah. Ia hanya terkejut kalau yang menyadari itu bukan hanya dirinya sendiri. Namun yang lainnya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Hari ini kelas bahasa, ada tugas perkelompok. Agar mudah sang guru mengatur masing-masing kelompok dengan teman sebangku saja.

Mata milik Soonyoung mungkin kecil, tapi dari tempat duduknya ia bisa melihat kalau kedua pria dengan tubuh agak besar didepan Jihoon dan Jun sedang bermasalah akhir-akhir ini. Keduanya bahkan tidak saling bicara, seperti sekarang.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Haruskah kita mengetahui apa permasalahannya?" bisik Hansol.

"Ya harus!" Ujar Jihoon yang duduk didepan Soonyoung, Jihoon hanya menoleh sedikit namun kembali lagi kearah depan, hanya ekor matanya yang menilik kebelakang

"Caranya?" Tanya Soonyoung dan Hansol berbisik lagi, karena saat itu suasana kelas hening.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya langsung pada Mingyu? Akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengannya bukan?" Nada milik Jihoon memang selalu dingin, siapapun orang nya, nadanya akan selalu sama.

"Aku?" Tanya Soonyoung, lalu Hansol hanya menunjuk kearah Soonyoung dengan bibir yang berpantomim _'Ya! Kau!'_

Dengan berat hati ia harus melakukannya, begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Seungcheol keluar lebih dulu, diikuti oleh Jihoon, Jun dan Hansol. Mingyu masih ditempat nya, begitu juga dengan Soonyoung. Ia berpura-pura sedang membereskan bukunya.

Tas Hansol yang berada di atas mejanya menghilang, mungkin Soonyoung terlalu fokus untuk merapihkan buku-bukunya hingga ia tak sadar kalau tas Hansol sudah menghilang, namun berganti menjadi tas milik Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau memindahkan tas Han—sol?" Nada Soonyoung agak terkejut, agak terhenti ketika tas milik Hansol sudah mendarat disampingnya meja Seungcheol.

"Aku akan duduk disini sampai aku lulus. Jangan tanya kenapa, aku tidak akan menjawabnya" pinta Mingyu, masih diakhiri dengan senyumnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Soonyoung menarik bangku milik Hansol, "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu duduk disini" balas Soonyoung.

Mingyu melamun sebentar, ada beberapa hal yang beradu diotaknya. Kemudian ia bertanya "Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Pertama, kau harus minta izin Hansol. Kedua, kau harus ceritakan masalahmu dengan Seungcheol padaku. Ketiga, jika kau tidak mau bercerita maka tidak ada bangku untukmu dan tidak ada bisnis dengan Wonwoo, dan itu mutlak." balas Soonyoung.

Saat kalimat itu terhenti Mingyu ingin sekali bersujud di kaki Soonyoung, untuk bagian terakhir kalimat ia lemah. Bila menyangkut masalah Wonwoo ia lemah.

"Oh baiklah, akan aku ceritakan" Tentu saja ia tidak harus bersujud pada Soonyoung hanya karena sebuah bangku. Baginya permasalahannya hanyalah hal kecil.

Bangku yang Soonyoung tarik masih erat ditarik oleh pria lucu seperti hamster itu, apa boleh buat Mingyu segera duduk di bangku milik Jihoon dan berputar kearah Soonyoung, ia mulai ceritanya.

Itu hal yang sulit, Mingyu harus membohongi temannya lagi. Bagaimanapun Soonyoung tidak boleh tahu masalah diantara dirinya dan Seungcheol karena Wonwoo. Sepele bukan?

Tapi kalau Mingyu pikir-pikir, ia tidak harus membohongi Soonyoung lagi, ia bisa menceritakan semuanya. Yang ia harus lakukan hanyalah tidak perlu menyebut nama Wonwoo didepan Soonyoung, itu mudah. Tidak menyebutkan nama bukan berarti sedang berbohongkan? lebih tepatnya menyembunyikan.

Mingyu memulai ceritanya dari awal, hari itu, Mingyu benar-benar frustasi. Waktunya disekolah ini tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum menghadapi ujian akhir, ia takut akan ujian akhir, walaupun Mingyu terlahir pintar. Namun, itu bukan alasan untuk dirinya bisa bersantai. Baginya universitas adalah prioritasnya yang utama, tapi cintanya pada Wonwoo juga penting. Itu opininya.

Hari itu, ia sedang duduk bersama Seungcheol di gedung belakang sekolah, ditemani oleh asap penuh racun yang sudah terbang dan beredar memenuhi isi ruangan. Tetapi hari itu, hanya Mingyu yang menghisap lintingan racun itu, Seungcheol tidak.

Mingyu melempar tatapan sayu pada Seungcheol "Waktu kita disekolah ini sudah tinggal sedikit lagi. Setelah itu kita selesai" sampai disitu Mingyu kembali menghisap lintingan yang ada diantara giginya dan melepaskan semua asap itu keudara.

"Apakah kita akan berpisah?" Tanya Mingyu pada asap yang baru saja ia hembuskan.

"Eyy, mana mungkin! Kita bisa pergi kemanapun, kau tahu rumahku dan aku tahu rumahmu. Tenang saja" balas Seungcheol diselingi oleh tawa hingga gusi dan gigi-gigi kecilnya terlihat.

"Bukan, aku bukan bertanya padamu. Aku bertanya pada Wonwoo" balas Mingyu.

Seungcheol mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, lalu melipat tangannya di dada. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan Mingyu, dimana-mana jika seseorang ingin memiliki sesuatu, ia harus berusaha. Namun masalahnya adalah disamping Seungcheol duduk saat ini ada seseorang yang ingin memiliki namun tidak ingin berusaha. Dan itu membuatnya frustrasi.

Seungcheol sadar, selama ini dirinya tidak pernah membantu barang sedikitpun, ia tahu dan ia sengaja melakukannya. Seungcheol ingin Mingyu bergerak dengan cara dan kemauannya sendiri. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Mingyu tidak bergerak barang sedikitpun. Selama ini yang Mingyu lakukan hanya merajuk, mengadu, menangis dalam hati dan merengek minta saran dari Seungcheol _'teman kesayangannya'._

Ya! Selama ini yanh Mingyu lakukan hanyalah meminta sarannya sepanjang hari, ia heran bagaimana Mingyu bisa dekat dan berpacaran dengan banyak perempuan tapi ia tidak bisa dekat dengan Wonwoo yang secara logis mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Setahunya sesama laki-laki lebih cepat berteman daripada dengan lawan jenis. Apakah masuk logika jika sesama laki-laki sulit berteman? walaupun ada kemungkinan tapi rasanya aneh. apalagi situasi itu terjadi pada Mingyu, Si anak populer.

puluhan atau kungkin ribuan orang mungkin ingin berteman dan dekat dengannya, namun bahkan dirinya sulit untuk berkenalan atau sekedar dekat dengan salah satu laki-laki yang bahkan bisa dibilang bukan primadona disekolah. Tidak masuk akal, pikir Seungcheol.

Dalam lingkaran pertemanan Mingyu, ia punya banyak teman dan berteman dengan siapapun bahkan perempuan sekalipun.

Bukan, bukan berarti Mingyu tidak memiliki teman laki-laki. Yang Seungcheol garis bawahi disini adalah Wonwoo. Wonwoo itu laki-laki, dia bukan perempuan, dia juga manusia. Lalu apa yang Mingyu tunggu? Begitu sulitkah untuk Mingyu sekedar dekat dengan Wonwoo?

Apa Mingyu takut kalau ketahuan bahwa dirinya pecinta sesama jenis? Seungcheol rasa itu resiko. Kalau ia takut, lebih baik hentikan dan nikmati hidup normal seperti biasa. Ia lelah terus-menerus mendengar nama Wonwoo yang sekian lama Mingyu kejar tapi tidak ada hasil, tentu saja karena Mingyu tidak berusaha. itu _point_ nya.

"Mingyu. kau tahu motor hitam yang ada di garasi Ayahku?" Tanya Seungcheol. Mingyu mematikan rokoknya, lalu mengangguk.

"Sebelumnya, motor itu tidak ada. Motor hitam itu tadinya bukan motor seperti itu. Dulu ayahku ingin sekali membeli motor itu, tapi ia tidak punya uang untuk membeli motor antik berwarna hitam itu. Motor itu sangat mahal" sampai disitu Mingyu masih mengangguk, mungkin sedikit mencerna kalimat Seungcheol.

"Ia belum bisa membelinya, uangnya belum cukup saat itu, tapi akhirnya Ayahku menyerah dan membeli sebuah motor lain yang jauh lebih murah. Ayahku berpikir, baginya semua motor sama saja, itu pikirnya. Tapi begitu ia coba, rasanya berbeda. Ini tidak seperti yang Ayahku bayangkan, sangat tidak nyaman jadi ia memutuskan untuk menjualnya." Seungcheol menatap kearah asap yang samar-samar mulai menghilang.

"Lalu?" Akhirnya Mingyu buka suara lagi.

"Setelah ia menjualnya, Ayahku mulai menabung. Ia punya pekerjaan utama, namun jika dihitung-hitung itu akan butuh waktu lama untuk terkumpul dengan total yang ia inginkan, jadi ia putuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu setelah pekerjaan utamanya selesai hingga larut malam. Lalu bekerja lagi dihari libur tanpa henti, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Semua uangnya terkumpul dengan total yang sudah ia rencanakan."

Mingyu agak mengantuk mendengarnya, namun ia masih mendengarkan.

"Tapi..."

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, "Apa Ayahmu akhirnya membeli motor antik itu?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Tidak, belum. Ia masih harus menunggu lagi, karena saat itu ia mulai tertarik pada seorang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, maksudku.. Ayahku hanya sekedar tahu nama tapi tidak pernah mengobrol sedikitpun" Mingyu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sulit dimengerti oleh Seungcheol.

Seungcheol melanjutkannya, "Ayahku tidak mendekati perempuan itu, tidak juga membeli motor antiknya. Ia fokus mencari uang walaupun totalnya sudah lebih dari cukup, kau tahu kenapa Ayahku terus mencari uang?"

Mingyu menggeleng, tapi ia punya jawaban di kepalanya.

"Karena Ayahku ingin memiliki dia dan juga motor itu disaat bersamaan, jadi ia putuskan untuk menabung untuk membeli motor itu dan pergi melamar perempuan itu dengan motor antik. Bagiku, itu sangat gila. Namun kabar baiknya perempuan itu sangat menyukai otomotif, karena saat itu ayahku bekerja disebuah bengkel yang mana banyak motor yang berdatangan untuk diperbaiki, Ayahku kerap kali memperhatikan perempuan itu dari jauh, bahkan perempuan itu sering sekali melihat banyak majalah berisi informasi tentang motor-motor antik."

"Dan dihari itu, tanpa ingin tahu seperti apa sifat perempuan itu atau apa yang perempuan itu inginkan, Ayahku melamarnya tepat didepan perempuan itu sambil membawa motor antik berwarna hitamnya. Yang Ayahku ketahui adalah, perempuan itu sangat mencintai berbagai motor antik. Ayahku berharap kalau perempuan itu bisa menerima motor itu sebagai tanda cintanya"

Tebakan Mingyu yang sebelumnya benar. _'Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua menikah?'_ ia kembali menebak dalam hati.

"Kemudian, hari itu adalah hari dimana Ayahku tidak lagi melihat perempuan itu...untuk waktu yang lama" tebakan Mingyu meleset.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mingyu mulutnya terbuka, ia penasaran.

"Kau tahu, Ayahku adalah orang yang kepalanya sekeras batu, apa yang ia inginkan harus ia capai. Jadi ia mencari kemanapun perempuan itu, ia bertanya pada teman di bengkel tempatnya bekerja, kemana ia sering pergi atau dimana letak rumahnya, tempat favoritnya ketika ia ingin sendiri sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan rumah perempuan itu, berbulan-bulan ia mengorbankan waktu dan perasaan hanya untuk menemui perempuan itu. Ayahku mempersiapkan mental dan perasaannya, Kala itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, Dengan perasaan yang beradu antara ia harus mengetuk pintu rumah perempuan itu atau ia harus pergi untuk pulang akhirnya dengan semangat yang membara ia putuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah itu."

Mingyu yang awalnya mengantuk kini kembali melebarkan matanya, ini persis seperti sebuah drama. Ini menarik. Apalagi ini adalah kisah cinta Ayahnya Seungcheol.

"Setelahnya, pria paruh baya keluar dengan tongkat ditangannya, Ayahku awalnya takut. Tapi ketika pria paruh baya mempersilahkan nya masuk Ayahku menolak, Ayahku tidak ingin masuk dan mengotori rumah itu karena pakaiannya basah. Tapi pria paruh baya itu memaksa jadi Ayahku masuk dengan perasaan tidak enak. Saat masuk, Ayahku melihat perempuan yang ia puja sedang duduk di sofa menatapnya dengan datar, lalu perempuan itu pergi menaiki tangga. Saat itu perasaan Ayahku sepertinya hancur. Beberapa detik berharga, padahal ia belum menyapa perempuan itu. Tapi perempuan itu pergi menghilang dari sorot matanya."

Seungcheol menjeda ceritanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Mingyu, tapi wajah itu tampak sangat antusias.

"Tak lama, perempuan itu turun dan memberikan sebuah handuk dan baju ganti untuk Ayahku, dan menyuruh Ayahku segera mengganti bajunya. Setelah mengganti bajunya ia terkejut karena Ayah dan Ibu perempuan itu sudah duduk di sofa, ia semakin tidak enak.

Akhirnya, Ayahku menunduk dan memperkenalkan diri. Ia hendak menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya datang kerumahnya itu. Namun sudah dipotong terlebih dulu oleh si perempuan. Perempuan itu tahu dari salah satu temannya yang mengabarkan kalau selama beberapa bulan ini ada seseorang pria dengan motor tua datang mendatangi teman nya hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaan, kabar, hal-hal menarik tentang perempuan itu bahkan ia selalu menanyakan dimana rumah perempuan itu, berawal dari situ perempuan itu secara tidak langsung memberikan misi untuk teman-teman untuk membuat ayahku berusaha.

Perempuan itu bisa dibilang akan mempermainkan Ayahku, dengan maksud sampai mana Ayahku berusaha. Akhirnya Ayahku selalu mendatangi beberapa teman-teman perempuan itu setiap hari, pagi, siang dan malam. Ia bahkan berhenti dari pekerjaannya hanya untuk mencari perempuan itu. Ia berkali-kali berkeliling dengan motor tuanya pergi ketempat dimana perempuan itu sering pergi. Namun tidak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaannya, teman-teman perempuan itu hanya bilang Ayahku harus pergi kesana dan kemari namun tidak ada jawaban. Ayahku hampir menyerah, namun, saat ia hampir terpuruk ia mendapat kabar dari salah satu teman perempuan itu kalau ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, itu adalah rumah perempuan yang Ayahku dambakan. Dan disanalah Ayahku, dirumah perempuan itu dengan air mata yang sudah tergenang dan akhirnya jatuh, Ayahku akhirnya melamar Ibuku didepan Kakek dan Nenekku. Tanpa basa basi, ibuku menerimanya. begitupun Kakek dan Nenekku.

Kau tahu kenapa aku bercerita sepanjang ini?"

Tanpa mendengar balasan Mingyu, Seungcheol langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu, setidaknya kau harus berusaha. Jika tidak, lebih baik lupakan saja Wonwoo mu itu, dia tidak datang padamu dengan sendirinya. Selama ini aku tidak pernah membantumu, karena aku ingin kau berusaha. Tapi kuperhatikan, kau tidak pernah berusaha, maksudku, semua usahamu sia-sia, jika kau mau. Kau harus lebih berusaha lagi."

"Jadi, barusan kau bercerita seperti itu hanya untuk menyindirku karena aku tidak berusaha? Lalu usahaku selama ini sia-sia? Lalu untuk apa aku mengikuti semua saranmu? Berpacaran dengan Kyulkyung, lalu Chaeyeon. Aku muak, kenapa kau mempermainkan ku? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal kalau kau tidak mau membantuku? Hah! Kenapa!? Brengsek!"

"Bukan seperti itu—" Seungcheol mengelak dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi Mingyu sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan gedung itu, meninggalkan _'teman kesayangannya'_ yang selama ini ia percaya.

Seungcheol mematung, hal yang ingin Seungcheol sampaikan melalui ceritanya barusan adalah sebagai inspirasinya untuk maju, namun Mingyu sepertinya salah mengartikan. Mingyu salah paham. Lebih parahnya lagi, Mingyu marah besar padanya. Mungkin Mingyu marah karena Seungcheol menyindirnya, padahal itu sama sekali bukan maksud Seungcheol.

Kira-kira seperti itu cerita keretakan pertemanan antara Mingyu dan Seungcheol, Mingyu menceritakan semuanya pada Soonyoung tanpa menyebutkan nama Wonwoo.

Bahkan saat ini alis Soonyoung terlihat beradu.

"Aku paham sekarang, tapi aku penasaran siapa lagi orang yang kau sukai, tidak cukupkah bagimu seorang Chaeyeon? Kau masih mau lagi? Kau itu memang tidak pernah puas. Lalu ada satu hal lagi tapi aku tidak ingin memberitahumu, kuharap kau bisa sadar dengan sendirinya."

"Aku tidak peduli, hatiku sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Aku buta dan tidak melihat apapun, yang aku lihat hanya dia! dia! Dan dia!" Lanjut Mingyu.

Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya.

"Kembali ketempat dudukmu, kembalikan tas Hansol, lebih baik kau minta maaf pada Seungcheol Hyung karena sudah mengatainya brengsek. Padahal yang aku ambil dari ceritamu barusan, yang brengsek adalah dirimu" Lanjut Soonyoung, kali ini matanya berubah menyeramkan. Soonyoung tidak main-main sekarang.

Soonyoung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, ia mengambil tas Hansol dan menaruhnya kembali ketempat asalnya. Soonyoung melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kelasnya.

Mingyu sendirian, dengan kepalanya tertunduk. Ia bingung, ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia semakin frustrasi.

•

•

•

Wonwoo sudah selesai dengan tugas terakhirnya, ini mungkin terakhir kalinya ia mengerjakan tugas di masa SMA nya, setelah itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

Begitu pula dengan urusan asmara nya, ia juga telah memutuskan untuk menulis surat terakhir untuk Mingyu, untuk kedepannya ia berharap bisa melupakan laki-laki jangkung itu. Ia lelah walau hanya diam dan bersembunyi dibelakang tembok. Mungkin ini akhirnya, ia sudah memulainya, ia juga akan mengakhirinya.

Surat itu ia simpan ditempat yang aman dalam tasnya, berharap kejadian sebelumnya tidak akan terulang lagi, karena sudah dua kali ia menaruhnya didalam buku tugas.

Berbicara tentang Mingyu, Wonwoo sudah tahu universitas mana yang Mingyu pilih begitu pula dengan jurusannya, namun Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memilih universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan Mingyu, itu bukan _passion_ Wonwoo.

Ia masih menimbang lagi kemana ia harus pergi, ia pernah berpikir untuk berkuliah yang jauh dari rumah, seperti kuliah di daerah Busan. Wonwoo belum mendiskusikan masalah yang satu ini dengan Ibunya, karena bisa dibilang ibunya keberatan jika Wonwoo berkuliah yang jauh dari rumah, sudah pasti Wonwoo akan tinggal dan menetap di Busan untuk waktu yang lama sampai ia lulus.

Wonwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung, kenapa hidup di dunia begitu rumit. Terkadang ia sering berpikir, kenapa ia dilahirkan? Kenapa ia bisa hidup? Dan kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam? Sesekali terpikir olehnya bermacam-macam pertanyaan lain, namun tidak satupun yang Wonwoo dapatkan jawabannya.

Dan pertanyaan yang sering menghantui isi kepalanya selama 3 tahun ini, kenapa dari banyaknya perempuan cantik dan anggun diluar sana, ia memilih seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Mingyu. Itu misteri.

Pikiran Wonwoo semakin jauh dari akal, ia melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan hendak tidur.

•

•

•

Semalam Wonwoo membayangkan harinya esok akan lebih baik dari dari hari-hari biasanya. Namun saat ia tahu hari itu adalah hari dimana pecahan hatinya semakin hancur, ia menyesal karena sudah berharap harinya akan baik.

Sekarang dirinya berada disebuah toko buku, membeli beberapa novel tanpa membaca sinopsisnya. Tangannya mengambil sekitar tiga buah novel lalu membayarnya dimeja kasir. Hentakan kakinya menunjukkan harinya kala itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Mata merah dan sembabnya terlihat sangat jelas jika saja kacamata itu dilepas, lalu detak jantungnya yang menggebu-gebu tidak beraturan, bekerja tidak seirama seperti biasanya.

 _'JANGAN MENGIRIMKAN SURAT SIALAN INI LAGI! AKU BENCI!'_

Sebuah kalimat terputar jelas di kepalanya, begitu mendengar kalimat itu jantungnya seakan berhenti beberapa detik lalu mulai berdegup kencang tak berirama.

 _'KAU BUKAN ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI, JADI PERGILAH! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! PERGI! DASAR JALANG SIALAN!'_

Semakin nyaring, semakin jelas, cairan bening dimatanya semakin mendesak ingin segera terjun dari tempatnya. Tapi, Wonwoo tidak mengizinkan cairan itu untuk segera terjun saat ini.

Dengan langkah besarnya, Wonwoo pergi menuju halte terdekat dan menunggu busnya datang.

Sampai dirumah ia membawa dirinya dan tiga buah novel itu menuju kamar, tidak peduli dengan adiknya yang sejak tadi sudah menaruh tatapan penuh tanya padanya. Wonwoo hanya melangkah lurus menuju kamarnya.

Begitu ia menginjak anak tangga yang pertama, langkahnya terhenti lalu bibirnya mulai mengeluarkan kalimat.

"Hari ini Ibu ada shift malam bukan? Kalau lapar pesan makanan dari luar saja. Kunci pintunya jika kau ingin tidur. Ibu bawa kunci rumah." ujar Wonwoo, tanpa mendengar balasan dari Bohyuk, ia melangkah lagi menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu adiknya hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _'Sejak kapan Ibu punya kunci cadangan rumah ini? Setahuku rumah ini hanya punya satu kunci. Lalu jika aku ingin pesan makanan dari luar, uangnya darimana? Aku tidak punya uang'_ begitu pikirnya. Terpaksa mie instan menjadi teman Bohyuk malam ini.

Wonwoo membanting tasnya kearah meja, lalu ia buka salah satu plastik yang membalut novelnya. Ponselnya sengaja ia matikan sejak pulang sekolah karena ia ingin sendirian. Tidak ingin apapun, ia hanya ingin sendirian. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak mengerti lagi dengan perasaannya kali ini. Benar-benar sudah hancur tak tersisa.

 _'Kenapa Mingyu jahat?'_ pikirnya.

Wonwoo mematung melihat kertas dan amplop yang ada diatasnya meja belajarnya. Lalu mengingat kejadian setelah pulang sekolah yang lalu.

Saat itu, Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari kelasnya setelah beberapa anak sudah pulang lebih dulu. Seperti biasanya sebuah senyuman sudah bertengger dengan manis di bibirnya. Ia melihat kearah bawah. Anak-anak populer itu sudah pulang tapi tidak dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo bertanya-tanya kemana Mingyu, kenapa tidak bersama komplotannya, apakah ia sudah pulang dan mengira hal lain-lainnya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Wonwoo segera turun dan memeriksa kelas Mingyu, kelasnya kosong tapi beberapa anak masih meninggalkan tasnya dikelas.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo mengeluarkan surat dari dalam tasnya, baru saja ia membuka loker Mingyu, ia mendengar pintu kelas terbuka. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menaruh surat itu diloker dan berlarian mencari tempat persembunyian.

Ia bersembunyi, sekarang Wonwoo punya kabar buruk. Kabar buruknya itu Mingyu, dan lebih buruknya lagi ia lupa menutup loker Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya bisa menahan napasnya.

Kejadiannya cukup cepat, Mingyu datang lalu mengambil tasnya kemudian memeriksa loker dan pergi keluar.

Begitu ada kesempatan untuk keluar, Wonwoo sesegera mungkin berlari namun terhenti ketika ia menyadari Mingyu masih diluar, tentu saja dengan suratnya yang kini berada ditangan Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengintip dengan serius, Mingyu hanya memegang amplop berwarna ungu itu. Kemudian hal yang Wonwoo benci terjadi.

Tanpa membacanya, Mingyu merobek amplop itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil sambil sesekali mengeluarkan kalimat yang juga Wonwoo benci. Seharusnya Wonwoo tidak boleh berada disitu, dengan begitu ia terbebas dari perasaan sakit dan hancur.

"JANGAN MENGIRIMKAN SURAT SIALAN INI LAGI! AKU BENCI! KAU BUKAN ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI, JADI PERGILAH! SIAPAPUN DIRIMU JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! PERGI! DASAR JALANG SIALAN! AKU TIDAK SUKA PADAMU! MENGHILANGLAH DARI PANDANGANKU! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DISINI."

Potongan-potongan kecil surat itu jatuh tepat didepan kelas Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan Mingyu yang menyobek dan membuang amplop itu dengan kalimat-kalimat memuakkan yang Mingyu keluarkan, asalkan itu dibelakang Wonwoo. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo melihat dan mendengarkan nya sendiri dengan alat inderanya. Dan ia menyesal. Menyesal karena telah membiarkan alat satu-satunya yang ia punya dihancurkan oleh Mingyu begitu saja. Alat yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dan Mingyu, dihancurkan oleh Mingyu, yang tidak lain adalah pujaan hatinya.

Sejak saat itu ia bertekad untuk berhenti menjadi _Secret Admirer_ Mingyu, karena pengorbanan dan usahanya walaupun tidak berarti apa-apa, namun tidak sepadan dengan apa yang ia dapat.

Wonwoo kemudian berpikir kalau surat-surat terdahulunya mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dengan yang saat itu ia lihat, kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa tidak sejak awal saja ia melihat Mingyu merobek surat itu agar ia bisa membenci Mingyu lebih cepat.

Tapi Wonwoo bisa apa, hatinya sudah buta, begitu juga matanya. Dunia tampak gelap, tapi tidak untuk Mingyu. Apa yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan selain melihat laki-laki tinggi itu dari jauh dan mengirimkan kertas kosong yang hanya ia isi dengan tulisan menjijikan lainnya. Wonwoo sadar dirinya pengecut, ia tidak berusaha dengan baik. Sepertinya ini adalah buah dari usahanya yang sia-sia. Dan inilah jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya.

Wonwoo membenci dirinya, lebih dari itu. Ia juga membenci Mingyu. Wonwoo rasa, perjuangannya cukup sampai disini. Ia lelah.

Ia ingin hidup normal. Tak apa, asalkan ia masih punya teman, Wonwoo sudah bahagia.

Wonwoo menyalakan ponselnya, tidak lupa untuk menyalakan mode pesawat, ia sengaja menyalakan mode pesawat hanya untuk mampir ke aplikasi galeri dan menghapus folder berisi foto-foto Mingyu. Ia konsisten kali ini, sekali selesai maka selesailah sudah.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan di galerinya, ia menonaktifkan kembali ponselnya. Dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca novel.

Berhari-hari ia tidak bersosialisasi seperti biasanya, kini hidup Wonwoo kembali datar. Namun ia nyaman, tampaknya ini memang sudah takdirnya.

Ia tahu Jisoo Hyung sudah banyak membantu, Jun juga sama halnya. Namun begitu Wonwoo mengatakan kalau ia berhenti mengejar Mingyu, seakan-akan berhenti juga hubungan antara keduanya. Kini Wonwoo menjauh dari Jisoo dan Jun. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, ia sendirian. Sama seperti masa-masa terdahulu.

Bersyukur hanya ada satu teman yang menemaninya, hanya satu, namun setia. Wonwoo tampaknya harus membelikan Soonyoung es serut karena sudah mau menemaninya pergi ke toko buku setiap pulang sekolah, padahal Wonwoo tahu kalau Soonyoung tidak suka toko buku.

Yang berbeda hari ini adalah Soonyoung hanya terdiam sepanjang hari, tidak ada lelucon atau topik pembicaraan lain.

Wonwoo sadar, tapi ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. Wonwoo sadar kalau sekarang Soonyoung menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, karena Wonwoo bisa membaca sedikit dari sorot mata kecil milik Soonyoung. Sebenarnya ia hanya menduga-duga saja, apapun yang ada dipikiran Soonyoung saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin tahu isi kepala Soonyoung kecuali Soonyoung sendiri yang mulai bercerita. Wonwoo tidak mau ikut campur urusan orang lain.

Tidak mau semakin memperkeruh suasana, akhirnya Wonwoo mengajak Soonyoung pergi ke salah satu kedai es serut yang menurutnya enak.

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk, ia mengikuti langkah Wonwoo dari belakang seperti seorang bodyguard. Wonwoo tak nyaman. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

 ** _BRUKKK_**

Soonyoung menabrak bahu Wonwoo, kepalanya menunduk sejak tadi, Soonyoung bahkan tidak fokus pada jalanan.

Wonwoo dengan sejuta pertahanan nya yang sudah siap siaga, kini pertahanan itu runtuh ketika kali pertama ia melihat cairan bening milik Soonyoung menyusuri pipinya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo, ia bahkan hampir menangis karena melihat air mata milik Soonyoung yang sudah membelah wajahnya.

 **TBC**

Wah gila, akhirnya apdet setelah sekian lama pergi.. caelahhh bodo amat kali..

btw tau gak, chapter sebelumnya gak aku revisi, terus pas yang ini aku revisi aku blank wkwkwk.

btw pas revisi chapter ini kok rasanya melow akat yah:'))) mungkin waktu aku ngetik ini aku butuh asupan Meanie:')) jadinya begini.

bahkan aku lupa kalau diending tadi hoshi nangis wkwkwkw

dan kabar baiknya, aku udah revisi chapter selanjutnya juga. muehehehe. mungkin Minggu depan aku apdet sih. Insyaallah:)

YUKK REVIEW YUKK!! x


	22. CHAPTER 22 - APOLOGY

Setelah sekian lama tidak mengobrol atau bertukar cerita lagi dengan Wonwoo, Jun dan Jisoo semakin dekat. Dalam artian dekat sebagai teman.

Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan, seandainya mereka berdua masih berteman baik dengan Wonwoo mungkin sekarang mereka berdua bisa duduk bertiga didalam kafe.

Sebenarnya hubungan antara keduanya dengan Wonwoo cukup rumit, setelah Wonwoo mengakui ingin berhenti mengejar Mingyu kedua temannya itu cukup terkejut dengan penuturan dari Wonwoo tersebut. Sebenarnya agak aneh, Wonwoo bukan anak yang cepat menyerah. Tapi kali ini keanehan itu menjadi nyata.

Jun cukup lega mendengarnya, Jisoo juga. Namun ada hal lain yang mengganjal, setelah hari dimana Wonwoo bilang untuk berhenti, setelahnya seakan-akan Jun dan Jisoo adalah orang asing bagi Wonwoo. Sangat di sayangkan.

Jun dan Jisoo sama sekali tidak menganggap kalau Wonwoo memusuhi keduanya, tidak sama sekali.

Mungkin Wonwoo butuh waktu untuk sendiri, dan yang terjadi adalah Wonwoo selalu sendirian setiap harinya, mungkin sesekali Soonyoung datang untuk menemani, namun Wonwoo juga pergi setelah beberapa detik Soonyoung datang.

Berhari-hari waktu berlalu, Wonwoo akhirnya membuka dirinya lagi, Soonyoung seakan-akan dibiarkan masuk karena pintunya sudah terbuka. Namun tidak untuk Jun dan Jisoo, apapun alasannya, Jun dan Jisoo khawatir, karena masih belum bisa berbicara lagi dengan Wonwoo.

Jun dan Jisoo hanya bisa memperhatikan Wonwoo dari jauh, lalu kabar lain seputar Wonwoo datang dari Soonyoung. Jun dan Jisoo cukup mengerti, mungkin Soonyoung memang orang yang tepat untuk menemani Wonwoo. Karena sekarang yang menjembatani keduanya untuk bisa bicara lagi dengan Wonwoo adalah Soonyoung.

"Aku masih khawatir dengan Wonwoo" ujar Jisoo.

Jun hanya diam, memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang sedang menunggu bus di halte. Kala itu kafe terasa sangat sepi, tidak ada pengunjung. Hanya alunan biola yang bersumber dari speaker kafe yang menemani mereka berdua.

"Aku bertemu Wonwoo saat jam makan siang, dia bersama Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya menyapaku beberapa detik dengan sebuah senyuman, setelahnya dia pergi. Apa dia membenciku? Apa alasannya?" Balas Jun, ia menenggak habis minumnya.

"Itu bukan hal yang biasanya Wonwoo lakukan, kurasa dia agak berbeda." Sahut Jisoo.

"Apa? Dia jelas-jelas tidak pernah melihat kita, seakan-akan kita adalah orang asing, kita seperti dianggap angin lalu. Dulu dia butuh kita, setelah itu dia pergi setelah urusannya selesai" potong Jun, Jisoo terkejut dan terlihat agak marah.

"Wonwoo tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku yakin. Pasti ada sesuatu menganggu nya, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi tenang saja kita hanya perlu menunggu" balas Jisoo.

"Menunggu apa?"

Jisoo tidak menjawab, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya.

•

•

•

Disinilah mereka berdua, duduk berhadapan dengan dua mangkuk es serut. Biasanya Soonyoung sangat antusias dengan es serut, namun kali ini tidak. Ia lebih banyak diam hari ini. Bahkan pertanyaan sebelumnya belum dijawab oleh Soonyoung.

Sekarang Wonwoo bingung, ia harus bagaimana. Sejujurnya Ia tidak ingin tahu masalah siapapun, termasuk Soonyoung. Bisa saja Soonyoung tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya karena hal tersebut bersifat privasi, siapapun punya rahasia, bukan?

Kemudian Wonwoo teringat perkataan Soonyoung yang selalu muncul dibenaknya ketika Wonwoo sedang berada dalam masalah.

 ** _"Seorang teman, takkan meninggalkan temannya yang sedang berada dalam masa sulit, masalah sekecil apapun pasti bisa dilalui, apalagi jika kau punya teman di sampingmu. Maka masalah akan cepat selesai. Tak apa walau hanya satu teman, asalkan setia."_**

Wonwoo bahkan hafal dengan kalimat itu, karena Wonwoo selalu mendengar nya ketika Wonwoo punya masalah, ya benar. Wonwoo selalu punya masalah, dan ia selalu memendam masalah itu seorang diri. Ironisnya Soonyoung selalu tahu jika Wonwoo sedang memendam masalahnya seorang diri.

"Kwon Soonyoung, kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak makan es serut nya? Kalau cair sudah tidak enak"

Soonyoung hanya mengaduk es serut nya. Tidak selera. Tanpaningin melihat bahkan membalas kalimat Wonwoo barusan.

"Kau melamun Kwon Soonyoung." lanjit Wonwoo

"Ap— tidak!"

"Bohong"

Soonyoung diam sejenak.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Ceritakan saja, aku temanmu. Jangan khawatir aku disini." Ujar Wonwoo, ia menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar, tak tahan rasanya melihat wajah Soonyoung yang sejak tadi selalu murung. sesekali Wonwoo menyendok es serut itu masuk kedalam mulutnya, berharap tidak terbawa suasana dan menangis berduaan dengan Soonyoung. Posisinya saat ini adalah penghibur Soonyoung.

"Sebenarnya ini masalah kecil, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak harus menceritakan nya pada siapapun, termasuk dirimu" balas Soonyoung, Wonwoo berhenti dari aktivitas nya. Ia mendengarkan penuturan Soonyoung yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Kau bicara apa? Sekecil apapun masalahmu, kau harus ceritakan padaku. Barangkali aku bisa bantu" ujar Wonwoo.

"Kau benar, aku selalu menasehatimu dengan itu. Aku senang kau ingat."

"Sekarang kau sudah sadar? Jadi ceritakan dan jelaskan dengan detail apa yang masalahmu, barangkali aku bisa bantu" ujar Wonwoo. Ia melanjutkan acara makan es serut nya.

"Kucingku mati" Ujar Soonyoung dibarengi tangis yang pecah. Wonwoo sama terpukulnya. Ia ingin menangis juga saat itu.

"Tidak Mungkin! Simba mati?"

Soonyoung mengangguk.

Simba adalah kucing yang Wonwoo berikan pada Soonyoung waktu mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Saat itu Wonwoo ingin memelihara kucing itu, tapi tidak diizinkan oleh Ibunya, ia tidak mau membuangnya begitu saja.

Kebetulan satu-satunya teman yang Wonwoo punya saat itu hanya Soonyoung, jadi Wonwoo mengantarkan kucing itu kerumah Soonyoung. Awalnya Soonyoung menolak. tapi ia juga sama tidak teganya jika harus membuang kucing itu.

Sejak saat itu, Kucing yang diberi nama Simba itu tinggal dan diurus oleh Soonyoung.

"Saat istirahat makan siang tadi aku mendapat pesan dari Ibuku kalau Simba berlari keluar rumah untuk mengejarku pagi tadi namun tidak kembali hingga siang tadi. Mungkin ini takdir, Ibuku bilang Simba mati tertabrak mobil pagi tadi ketika aku berangkat sekolah. Aku bahkan tidak sempat melihatnya karena aku kesingan dan terburu-buru. Wonwoo maafkan aku" Soonyoung menyatukan kedua telapaknya dan menggosok nya pelan dengan air mata yang turun di pipinya dengan deras.

Wonwoo tidak marah atau menyalahkan Soonyoung, mungkin itu memang kecelakaan. Tapi Wonwoo juga sedih, apalagapalagi jika melihat Soonyoung sudah menangis seperti ini.

"Soonyoung, tak apa. Ini bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku yang sudah merepotkan kau karena harus mengurus kucingku selama ini. Aku seharusnya berterima kasih kepalamu. Tak apa. Jangan menangis." Wonwoo menepuk pundak Soonyoung dua kali.

Soonyoung masih tidak enak hati dengan Wonwoo, perasaan bersalah masih bersarang.

"Maaf.." ujar Soonyoung sekali lagi.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Kemudian keduanya makan es serut dengan berbagi sedikit cerita selama tiga tahun berada disekolah yang sama lagi. Saling bertukar suka dan duka. Soonyoung menceritakan banyak hal yang terjadi selama tiga tahun ia duduk dibangku SMA. Sementara Wonwoo, tidak banyak yang ia ceritakan.

Selama beberapa menit hanya Soonyoung yang bersuara, Wonwoo hanya mampu menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Lalu, Ini masalah pertemanan, ada kekacauan di kelasku. Kau tahu Mingyu dan Seungcheol? Mereka bertengkar." Sampai disitu Wonwoo tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berarti, tapi bukan kenyataannya begitu, ia hanya menutupinya.

"Ehem, " Balas Wonwoo. Kali ini ia tidak cukup tertarik dengan yang Soonyoung ceritakan.

"Wah pertengkaran mereka semakin menjadi-jadi, mereka sangat dekat seperti amplop dan perangko. Tapi sekarang keduanya sudah tidak berteman. mereka memang masih duduk satu bangku namun tidak lagi saling mengobrol,Qh! mengobrol terlalu jauh, bertukar sapa saja tidak. Ini aneh." Lanjut Soonyoung.

"Tiba-tiba kau jadi biang gosip" lanjut Wonwoo.

"Tapi, jika ada dua kubu itu. Tentu aku akan memilih kubu Seungcheol. Mingyu itu brengsek!"

"Kenapa?" Alis Wonwoo bertautan.

"Kurasanya penyakitnya kambuh lagi, padahal masih berpacaran dengan Chaeyeon tapi masih ingin mengejar orang lain. Aku tahu dia tampan tinggi dan pintar, tapi aku tidak habis pikir kalau dia tega-teganya mempermainkan perasaan perempuan."

"Kau yakin dia sedang mengejar perempuan? Bagaimana jika sebaliknya?" tanya Wonwoo, ekspresi nya sangat datar.

"Jeon Wonwoo? tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang Mingyu itu.."

"Aku pernah melihat Seungcheol dan Mingyu sedang ingin berciuman digedung belakang sekolah. waktu itu aku keburu datang jadi mereka terkejut dan saling melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Jika aku agak terlambat mungkin kedua bibir mereka sudah bertemu"

"Wah, aku tidak percaya. Lalu hubungannya dengan cerita sebelumnya apa?" Soonyoung sangat yakin dirinya tidak penasaran dengan kalimat Wonwoo selanjutnya, namun hatinya berkata lain.

"Mungkin Seungcheol cemburu, jadi hubungan mereka renggang. Mingyu sering berganti perempuan karena ingin menutupi identitasnya. Bisa saja kan? Selama ini dia berpacaran dengan Seungcheol. Lalu sekarang ia putus karena ingin mengejar orang lain. lebih spesifik nya, Laki-laki lain" Ujar Wonwoo, wajah tidak bersalahnya seakan-akan membuat Soonyoung percaya.

"Mengenai itu...Jihoon pernah membahas ini. Tapi aku tidak yakin karena buktinya tidak valid, tapi setelah kau yang mengatakannya dengan singkat dan valid, entah kenapa aku mulai percaya"

Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan senyum miringnya nan manis. "Bisa saja kan?, aku hanya berpendapat. Bahkan Jisoo Hyung berpikiran seperti itu juga."

"Oh ya, mengenai Jisoo Hyung dan Jun..."

•

•

•

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:45 PM, Mingyu masih berada di kafe dekat sekolah. Ia sendirian.

Sebelumnya ada dua orang yang menemaninya, Jisoo dan Jun. Namun keduanya pulang lebih dulu. Mingyu pikir mengasyikkan ternyata mengobrol dengan Jun dan Jisoo. Tapi masih kurang.

Mingyu hanya menatap keluar jendela, lampu kota terlihat sangat cantik dari dalam kafe. Tapi masih kurang.

Sesekali ia menyeruput minumannya, rasanya sangat _mild_ dan tidak berlebihan, konsistensi takaran nya sangat pas. Tapi masih kurang.

Mingyu hanya berpikir, Dirinya tidak butuh teman mengobrol, tidak butuh oemandangan cantik, ataupun kopi dengan takaran yang pas. Ia butuh Wonwoo saat ini. Saling bertukar sapa dan cerita. Baginya mungkin menyenangkan.

Tapi ia teringat lagi perkataan orang-orang, dimana ia dipanggil Si tampan yang brengsek.

Sejujurnya, ia sakit jika mendengar kalimat itu, namun lebih sakit lagi jika cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, dirinya terlalu fokus dengan Wonwoo, tapi percuma saja ia fokus jika tidak berusaha.

Ia sadar lagi, panggilan Si Tampan yang Brengsek tidak pantas untuknya. seharusnya ia dipanggil pecundang saja.

Sedang asik dengan pikirannya, Mingyu bahkan tidak sadar kalau seseorang sudah duduk di depan nya saat ini. Tanpa permisi.

"Oo? Aku bolehkan duduk disini?" ujarnya, Mingyu mengangguk.

Ia terlalu fokus dengan Wonwoo sampai rela kehilangan temannya. Saat ini ia masih belum butuh Wonwoo, Wonwoo masih harus menunggu. Pipi Mingyu memanas, Ia butuh teman sekarang.

"Seungcheol Hyung, kau kemana saja?" tanya Mingyu, Tangan besarnya meraih pergelangan tangan yang lebih tua. Lalu hancur sudah bendungan air dimata Mingyu.

"Hyung maafkan aku, maaf karena kata-kata kasarku hari itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Aku minta maaf"

Alis Seungcheol mulai turun, ia iba dengan Mingyu. Dari hati yang paling dalam Seungcheol sama sekali tidak marah barang sedikitpun pada Mingyu. Waktu itu mungkin emosi Mingyu sedang tidak stabil. Seperti yang orang dulu katakan. **_'Cinta itu buta'_**.

"Ah, kau ini seperti anak kecil Mingyu. Tenang saja aku tidak marah, Kau hanya sekali mengatakan kata-kata kasar padaku. Apa kau menghitung berapa kali aku menggunakannya padamu? huh? mungkin seratus? atau lebih." Tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu pikir itu benar, tapi hari itu. Ia benar-benar hilang kendali dan merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku tidak biacara padamu karena kupikir kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri, waktu itu aku bercerita tentang Ayahku karena aku ingin kau sama berusaha nya dengan Ayahku. hanya itu, aku pikir jika aku menceritakannya kau akan lebih termotivasi untuk mengejar Wonwoo. Tidak peduli berhasil atau tidak, setidaknya kau berusaha. Hanya itu" balas Seungcheol.

Dan keduanya hanyut dalam obrolan malam sepasang sahabat. hingga kafe itu tutup dan keduanya memutuskan untuk pulang.

Hari ini Mingyu memutuskan untuk naik bus dengan Seungcheol, rumah mereka memang searah.

Bus datang kedua laki-laki itu naik dan bertemu salah satu teman sekelasnya. Kwon Soonyoung. yang sudah duduk disalah satu bangku bus.

"Oh! Soonyoung! Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar, busnya sepi. lalu menatap Mingyu dan Seungcheol secara bergantian.

Dan saat itulah Soonyoung merasa jantungnya tidak sehat lagi. Kalimat milik Wonwoo terputar secara otomatis dikepalanya. _'Selama ini dia berpacaran dengan Seungcheol.'_ terus menerus dan berulang-ulang.

•

•

•

Sebelum tidur, Wonwoo masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Dua temannya sedang merindukannya.

Mungkin kalau Soonyoung tidak bercerita tentang Jisoo dan Jun yang merindukan Wonwoo, mungkin Wonwoo saat ini sudah tidur dengan pulas. Lain kali ia harus mentraktir es serut untuk Soonyoung.

Tawa Wonwoo pecah ketika Soonyoung menceritakan trntang ketakutan Jisoo dan Jun. Keduanya berpikir kalau Wonwoo akan gila hanya karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, atau mungkin secara tiba-tiba Wonwoo menjadi bormal dan menyukai perempuan lain, dan banyak lagi kekhawatiran Jun dan Jisoo.

begitu berpisah dengan Soonyoung, Wonwoo membuat sebuah _multi chat_ yang berisi Jun, Jisoo dan dirinya.

Wonwoo mengklarifikasi semuanya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ingin fokus pada urusan sekolah lebih dulu. Karena baginya itu lebih penting.

Masih asyik dengan _multi chat_ -nya, Wonwoo dapat sedikit gangguan dari nomor tanpa nama. Tentu saja Wonwoo akan senang hati tidak mengangkat nya. Ia sudah kebal dengan telepon iseng.

•

•

•

Berhari-hari sudah berlalu, Ujian sekolah selesai dilaksanakan. Dan semester terakhir Wonwoo juga akan berakhir. setelahnya ia resmi lulus dari SMA. Namun, sekolah mengadakan sebuah acara kelulusan lusa nanti.

Wonwoo sedang duduk dicafe, ditemani dengan satu _cup_ _Royal milk tea_ dan sedang melihat berbagai macam foto jas dilayar ponselnya, tangan lentiknya menggeser kekiri dan kekanan layar ponselnya. Ia ingin membeli jas secara online karena ia tidak ounya teman untuk membeli jas. sebelumnya Soonyoung mengajaknya, tapi Wonwoo tidak mau.

Wonwoo ingin membeli jika Soonyoung memang tidak punya, tapi Soonyoung sudah punya. Dan Wonwoo tidak mau kalau hanya ia yang beli. Entahlah, agak aneh memang.

Kalau Wonwoo boleh jujur, Seumur-umur ia sama sekali tidak pernah membeli sebuah jas untuk acara resmi, setiap ada acara resmi Wonwoo selalu memakai jas milik ayahnya karena tubuhnya dengan tubuh ayahnya tidak berbeda jauh. Tapi Ayahnya masih terlalu besar untuknya.

Wonwoo sudah meminta izin Ibunya untuk membeli jas dan Ibunya membolehkan Wonwoo membelinya. Tapi sejak tadi, tidak ada jas yang memikat hatinya.

Wonwoo menaruh ponsel miliknya diatas meja dan menyeruput sesekali minumannya. Frustrasi.

"Oh! kau mencari jas ya?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang melihat layar ponsel Wonwoo.

"Aku juga kebetulan sedang mencari jas, mau mencarinya bersamaku?" tanya orang itu yang tiba-tiba duduk dihadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya diam, tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo, aku tahu tempat yang menjual jas bagus. Ayo ikut aku" orang itu segera menarik Wonwoo untuk ikut bersamanya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan nya.

sampai didepan toko, Wonwoo pikir itu adalah toko yang besar mungkin harganya akan mahal. Wonwoo tidak terlalu yakin, Tapi ia lebih tidak yakin lagi kalau saat ini yang mengajaknya adalah Kim Mingyu.

orang yang sempat melemparkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Atau, mungkin saat itu ia tidak melihat Wonwoo. Tapi tetap saja, Wonwoo masih sakit hati.

Namun kini, hatinya berbalik melawan Wonwoo. Apalagi saat tangan Wonwoo sempat ditarik dan digenggam sempurna oleh tangan Mingyu. Ah, Wonwoo hampir jantungan.

"Ini tempatnya, ayo" Ajak Mingyu.

"O-o-ke"

Sampai didalam Wonwoo hanya mengikuti kemana Mingyu pergi. dirinya merasa asing ditempat itu.

"Kau, silahkan pilih yang kau suka"

Wonwoo ingin menangis saat itu juga, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Mingyu kalau hari ini Mingyu sangat baik padanya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menyingkir dan berbelok kearah lain, ia mencari diarah lain, asalkan jauh dari Mingyu.

Mingyu sibuk mencari, Wonwoo sibuk memperhatikan Mingyu dari belakang. Wonwoo tidak fokus, ia tidak tahu yang mana jas yang bagus dan cocok untuknya, karena semua jas disana sangat bagus dan berkelas. Apalagi harganya juga tidak main.

Wonwoo kembali pada arah dimana Mingyu berdiri tadi, namun menghilang.

"Sepertinya yang ini cocok untukmu." Mingyu memberikan sebuah jas berwarna gelap padanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia hendak mencoba jas itu _fitting room,_ dan ekor matanya sempat selihat sebuah senyum di iringi oleh taring milik Mingyu. Dan itu sangat manis.

Sepertinya hari ini Wonwoo akan gagal melupakan Mingyu. Dengan cepat Wonwoo melangkah menuju _fitting room._

Wonwoo mencoba jasnya, dan seperti dugaannya. jas yang saat ini menggulung menutupi tubuhnya sangat cocok untuknya.

Pintu bilik terbuka, Mingyu menampilkan dirinya yang juga terbalut jas. Sangat tampan.

"Wah itu cocok denganmu, bagaimana denganku? apa ini cocok?" tanya Mingyu, ia sedikit berpose.

Ah, Lutut Wonwoo hampir lepas, Mingyu tampan sekali. batinnya.

"Hmm, cocok untukmu." Balas Wonwoo, ada sebuah senyuman tipis diujung bibirnya. Mingyu melihatnya dan membuat dirinya senang, akhirnya ia melihat Wonwoo tersenyum dengan jarak sedekat itu.

"Tapi, ini terlalu mahal" nada yang Wonwoo keluarkan membuat Mingyu geli sendiri, ia ingin tertawa namun ia harus bersikap sekeren mungkin didepan Wonwoo.

"Tenang, aku punya kartu member. Kita akan dapat diskon" Kedua alis Mingyu bergerak keatas beberapa kali, membuat otot lutut Wonwoo semakin lemas.

Wonwoo masih tidak percaya kalau yang menemaninya membeli jas adalah Mingyu. Orang yang seharusnya Wonwoo benci. Dan kenyataanya berbanding terbalik, Wonwoo jatuh hati lagi. Memang omongan Wonwoo selalu tidak selaras dengan otak dan hatinya.

Selesai membeli jas, Mingyu mengajak Wonwoo untuk makan, Wonwoo menolak tapi Mingyu memaksa. Jadi Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Selesai makan, Wonwoo ingin pergi ke toko buku, Wonwoo pikir Mingyu akan segera pulang namun ia ikut masuk kedalam toko buku. Sekali lagi, senyum tipis bertandang dibibirnya.

Wonwoo memperhatikan salah satu rak novel dan mengambil satu novel, ia membacmembaca sinopsisnya.

"Oh? kau suka novel itu ya?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak, ceritanya agak kaku, tidak berkesinambungan dan sepertinya authornya terlalu banyak berangan-angan, aku tidak suka" balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum, ia melihat pergerakan bibir Wonwoo ketika berbicara. Lucu, pikirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Mingyu mengambil salah satu novel.

"Aku suka yang satu itu, ceritanya sangat bagus dan dikemas dengan bahasa yang sangat mudah untuk dimengerti, kekurangan nya hanya satu, novelnya terlalu tipis kalau saja sang penulisnya bisa membuat lebih banyak dan menjadikan novelnya agak tebal mungkin aku akan sangat mencintai karya nya lebih banyak lagi" ujar Wonwoo.

Mingyu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, Ia tidak percaya kalau Wonwoo ternyata bisa jadi anak yang cerewet kalau masalah novel.

"Kau hebat dalam masalah novel" Ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum, "Mambaca novel dan bermain game adalah nama tengahku" ujar Wonwoo.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam toko buku, keduanya keluar tanpa membeli apapun.

Hari sudah gelap, Wonwoo ingin segera pulang. begitupun dengan Mingyu.

Keduanya sedang menunggu di halte bus. Sesekali Mingyu membuka obrolan, dan dibalas dengan topik yang lain dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu merasa nyaman saat mengobrol dengan Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo juga sebaliknya. Seandainya keduanya saling mengetahui kalau mereka saling mengejar, tapi nyatanya hidup tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Keduanya masuk kedalam bus ketika ada hus yang berhenti, dan duduk dalam satu bangku yang sama, bersebelahan.

Dulu mereka duduk dalam satu baris namun beda tempat. Kini mereka berada dibangku yang sama, Wonwoo hanya melihat kearah luar. Ia tidak mau ada warna merah di pipinya sekarang.

Tapi, sekali lagi. kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu, Terima kasih untuk hari ini karena sudah menemaniku membeli jas, terima kasih untuk makanannya juga. aku menikmatinya"

"Jangan formal seperti itu, tak apa. Kapanpun kau butuh aku. Aku siap Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Terlambat, Terlambat tiga tahun. seharusnya sejak awal mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mungkin ini memang takdir mereka untuk menghabiskan waktu dihari terakhir.

"Ah sebentar lagi aku turun, Aku duluan. Hati-hati Mingyu" Wonwoo sedikit mengangkat tangannya kearah Mingyu.

Mingyu melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai bertemu dipesta kelulusan" Dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

Begitu Wonwoo turun, Mingyu seakan-akan ingin berteriak dengan lantang. Namun berakhir hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kalau ia tahu mendekati Wonwoo semudah itu, seharusnya ia melakukannya sejak awal.

•

•

•

Saat sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya, Jisoo menelponnya.

"Halo Hyung? Kenapa?"

 _"Tak apa, aku hanya memastikan kau sampai rumah dengan aman"_

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar, ia pikir Jisoo mungkin mengikutinya.

 _"Uhhh, ada yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kurasa cintanya belum selesai"_ Itu Jun.

"Jun?"

"Sudah malam, cepat pulang. Ah Mingyu itu, seharusnya dia mengantarkan Tuan Puteri sampai rumah, dasar laki-laki tidak peka" Goda Jun.

"Kau tahu darima—"

 _"Sudahlah, kami melihatnya sepulang sekolah tadi, ah sudah dulu ya.. dahh!"_

Panggilan terputus, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti, pasti ini akal-akalan dua anak itu. pikirnya.

•

•

•

Sampai dikamarnya, Mingyu menggantung jas yang baru dia beli. Lalu tersenyum lagi. _'Wonwoo maaf, aku baru bisa berusaha sekarang, aku tahu ini terlalu lama. Tapi aku mohon, Tunggu aku'_ batinnya.

Mingyu mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia menelpon seseorang.

"Kwon Soonyoung, Selamat malam!!!"

 _"Ehm?? Kenapa?_ _Bisnisnya lancar?"_ "Sangat lancar!! Ah, Soonyoung terima kasih! Akhirnya aku bisa jalan berdua dengan Wonwoo"

 _"Dasar Homo—Sapiens! Sudah, aku mau tidur"_

"Yasudah sana"

Dan panggilan berhenti sampai disitu.

Soonyoung masih teringat saat Mingyu dan Seungcheol datang menaiki bus, Soonyoung takut setengah mati karena dua orang itu sudah berbaikan. Walaupun sebenarnya bagus.

Soonyoung menanyakan perihal keduanya bisa berteman lagi, disatu sisi ia lega akhirnya dua orang yang seperti kakak beradik beda orang tua itu bisa berteman lagi.

Lalu, Soonyoung dengan polosnya bertanya _"Apakah kalian berpacaran lagi"_ bahkan saat ini jika Soonyoung mengingatnya, ia bisa tertawa lagi.

Kemudian Mingyu menjawab, kalau dirinya tidak tertarik dengan Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengiyakan dan mengatakan kalau Mingyu tertarik pada Wonwoo.

Dan saat itulah tepatnya jantung Soonyoung seakan berhenti berdetak.

Mingyu kemudian mengaku, ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang hal lain dibalik kata 'bisnis' yang Mingyu rencanakan waktu itu.

Awalnya Soonyoung syok, perlahan Mingyu menjelaskan semuanya sejak awal secara detail. Dan meminta Soonyoung untuk membantunya dengan syarat jika usahanya tidak berhasil, Mingyu akan menjauh dan tidak akan menganggu Wonwoo lagi.

Namun, baru saja Mingyu mengatakan 'bisnis' nya lancar, mungkinkah Wonwoo memberi lampu hijau untuk Mingyu?

Soonyoung tidak ingin banyak tahu, ia hanya ingin membantu, itupun jika Mingyu benar-benar tidak berniat sedikitpun menyakiti sahabatnya, tapi jika Soonyoung tahu kalau sahabatnya tersakiti. Dengan senang hati Soonyoung akan turun tangan.

Tapi jujur, Soonyoung masih khawatir.

 **TBC**

Wah, Kalian yang udah sampe dichapter ini. Selamat!!! karena satu chapter lagi maka revisinya selesai. dan aku bakal ubah yang di Wattpad. terus tinggal revisi sequel nya deh muehehehe..

Dan terima kasih buat yang selalu menunggu ff ini, walaupun aku gak tau kalian nunggu atau engga. tapi aku terima kasih karena sudah sudi membaca ff ini WKWKWKW.


	23. CHAPTER 23 - D-DAY PT 1

Hari terakhir, hari ini adalah pesta kelulusan. Mata kecil Wonwoo berbinar, ia melihat wajah pangerannya, ia akui mau ditata seperti apapun wajah Si Jangkung Mingyu memang selalu tampan. Ia tidak pernah heran.

Jas yang mereka beli bersama tempo hari sangat cocok untuknya. Rambut hitam Mingyu ditata dan disisir keatas sehingga dahinya kini terlihat, tidak seperti biasanya yang dimana rambut milik Mingyu selalu menggantung menutupi dahinya. Senyum tampannya sudah dipastikan meluluh lantakkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk Wonwoo saat ini.

Wonwoo mencubit pipi Mingyu beberapa kali, mengelus pelan, begitu juga rambutnya yang Wonwoo elus penuh rasa. Rasanya dingin dan datar.

Wonwoo harus berterima kasih pada Jun. Berkatnya, Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu dihari terakhirnya. Lebih tepatnya hari terakhir masa SMA nya. Walaupun hanya mampu melihatnya melalui layar ponsel Wonwoo masih mampi tersenyum, ia benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Jun atas bidikan kamera yang diambilnya malam ini, ia sukses menjadi seorang _paparazzi._

Setelah ini, Wonwoo akan pindah ke Busan. Ia sudah mendapatkan izin dari sang Ibu agar bisa berkuliah disana.

Jauh? Tentu saja. Karena itulah salah satu tujuan Wonwoo, ia pikir disana mungkin pikirannya tidak selalu tentang Mingyu. Ia akan fokus pada pendidikannya.

Wonwoo bangun dari tempat duduknya, dikamar ia sendirian. Kemudian beralih pada jendela kamar. Mengintipnya sedikit kearah luar, kemudian membuka jendela itu sehingga angin malam yang dingin mulai bersentuhan dengan kulit putih Wonwoo.

Hari ini Wonwoo sedang tidak sehat, Kemarin ia demam hingga sekarang. Ibunya tidak mengizinkan Wonwoo untuk pergi ke pesta kelulusan. Sungguh sangat di sayangkan sebenarnya.

Wonwoo paham Ibunya khawatir, Wonwoo pun sebenarnya sudah berpikir untuk tidak pergi. Karena pesta kelulusan bukan _style_ -nya. Ia merasa lebih baik jika berada di kamarnya bermain game atau membaca novel semalaman suntuk daripada pergi ke ke pesta itu.

Sedang asyik dengan angin malam, muncul bunyi dari ponselnya, mungkin itu notifikasi pesan dari Jun. Wonwoo menutup jendela kamarnya. Terlalu dingin.

Wonwoo beralih pada pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya, ia menuruni anak tangga dan pergi ke dapur, ia ingin membuat teh. Ia biarkan bunyi notifikasinya berbunyi, hari ini Jun mwngirim banyak foto. setiap menitnya ada sekitar tujuh foto. Jangan dibayangkan, bahkan ponsel Wonwoo sudah menjerit. Terkadang Jun suka kelewatan.

Begitu tehnya selesai dibuat, Cangkir berisi teh itu dia bawa ke ruang tengah. Wonwoo menyalakan televisi dan mengecek salurannya secara acak. Ternyata sudah tidak ada acara yang menarik hatinya.

Wonwoo menyeruput sedikit tehnya yang masih panas. "Ah, Panas!" Teriaknya sambil beberapa kali mengipasi bibirnya yang kepanasan.

"Wonwoo? Belum tidur?" Ibunya bangun lalu duduk disamping Wonwoo. Kemudian ikut menyeruput teh yang tadi Wonwoo minum sedikit.

"Ini terlalu manis—hmm, sedikit agak manis." Ujar sang Ibu sambil menyentuh ujung hidung bangir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum. Sang ibu meletakan punggung tangannya di dahi Wonwoo. "Ibu rasa dibanding teh ini, tubuhmu masih jauh lebih panas" ujar Ibu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi, "Besok aku akan sembuh." balasnya.

"Yah, semoga saja. Hmm, Jadi besok kau benar-benar pergi ke Busan? Kenapa harus besok? Kenapa tidak tunggu sampai demamnya turun? Ibu masih khawatir, lagi pula masih banyak waktu luang. Kau bisa beristirahat lebih lama."

Sekali lagi, Wonwoo kembali tersenyum. "Besok aku akan sembuh, Aku ingin berkeliling sekitar apartemen dan menghafal jalan. Ibu tahu kan aku mudah tersesat. Aku ingin terbiasa disana, aku anak yang sulit beradaptasi, Ibu tahu kan?"

"Hmm, Nikmatilah apartemennya, itu bukan yang mewah tapi Ibu rasa itu cukup nyaman. Satu hal lagi, Ibu minta maaf karena besok tidak bisa mengantarmu, besok Ibu masih harus bekerja."

Tangan panas Wonwoo menggenggam lembut tangan Ibunya, "Tidak apa itu sudah lebih dari nyaman aku suka. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi jangan khawatir. Apartemen nya juga tidak jauh dari stasiun. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena harus pergi kuliah sejauh itu. Dan juga terima kasih karena sudah mengizinkannya dan ditambah dengan semua biayanya." balas Wonwoo semabri tersenyum.

Ibunya mengangguk dan mengelus pucuk kepala Wonwoo. "Yasudah, sana tidur. Biar Ibu yang habiskan Tehnya, Besok kau berangkat pagi bukan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dan pergi ke kamarnya. Ia melihat ponselnya. Banyak pesan dari Jun. Semua adalah isi foto Mingyu. Senyum Wonwoo mengembang lagi.

 ** _Jeon Wonwoo:_** _Jun, kalau kau kirim semua aku tidak bisa tidur._ _ **Moon Junhui:** Takapa, aku kirim semua karena habis ini akan aku hapus semuanya._ _ **Jeon Wonwoo:** Padahalaku hanya minta satu foto saja._ _ **Moon Junhui:** Takapa, terima kasihnya besok saja dan traktir aku daging sapi Korea. Nikmati foto Mingyu mu itu, hari ini seharusnya kau datang. Aku akui, dia tampan malam ini._ _ **Jeon Wonwoo:** Aku tau, sebab itulah aku sulit melupakannya. Ah, masalah traktir nya, mungkin diundur saja. Besok aku sudah pindah ke Busan._ _ **MoonJunhui:** SERIUS? Bukannya kau masih sakit? Cepat sekali padahal aku masih ingin menghabiskan sedikit liburan denganmu dan yang lainnya._ _ **JeonWonwoo:** Lain kali saja, yasudah aku mau tidur._ _ **MoonJunhui:** Tunggu! sebelum tidur aku mau menyampaikan kabar baik. Mingyu dan Chaeyeon sudah berakhir, malangnya Chaeyeon itu. Dan satu lagi, selamat menempuh pendidikan di Busan sana. Kau hati-hati disana._ _ **JeonWonwoo:** Terima kasih ucapannya, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka berdua sekarang. Apalagi Mingyu._ _ **MoonJunhui:** Wonwoo~ Hukum karma itu selalu ada selama kita hidup._ _ **JeonWonwoo:** :P :P :P_

Wonwoo keluar dari jendela obrolannya dengan Jun. Ada senyum yang manis muncul dari bibirnya, tidak perlu menyebut dirinya _tsundere_. Semua orang sudah tahu.

Tapi perlahan senyum manisnya itu terasa pahit dan memudar, Wonwoo menarik selimutnya dan hendak tidur.

Baru beberapa detik ketika dirinya mencoba tidur, ada sebuah telepon masuk.

Itu Jun, Wonwoo mengangkatnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Halo Jun"

"Ya, aku Wonwoo. Kau siapa? Kenapa ponsel Jun—"

Sesaat setelah panggilan terputus, Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Ia khawatir dengan Jun. Seseorang mungkin menyabotase ponselnya. Baiklah ini terlalu berlebihan.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk berpikiran jernih, mungkin ada keluarganya yang sedang berkunjung dan tidak sengaja meneleponnya karena asing dengan nama 'Jeon Wonwoo'. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya terasa tidak enak. Ia tidak nyaman.

Lalu ada sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya ' _Apa semua keluarga Jun bisa berbahasa Korea lancar dengan logat yang sama seperti orang lokal lainnya? Bahkan logat Jun sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti orang Korea, ini aneh.'_

Kemungkinan lain, Jun mungkin belum pulang karena pestanya belum selesai, atau ada orang lain yang memainkan ponselnya. Apapun itu Wonwoo khawatir.

Wonwoo kembali mencoba menelpon kembali Jun karena perasaannya tidak nyaman. Namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban. Kepala Wonwoo jadi berat dan pusing.

•

•

•

"...Aku ingin ini cepat selesai, jadi kurasa sampai disini saja hubungan kita, kuharap kau dapat menemukan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku" Ujar Mingyu sampai ia tertawa.

"Serius? Kau mengatakannya seperti itu? Lalu apa katanya"

"Awalnya kurasa dia syok, Chaeyeon tidak terima aku mengakhiri hubungan dengannya, kemudian aku pergi dan berlagak sedikit sedih dan muram hahaha"

"Wah kau ini benar-benar Playboy kelas kakap. Biasanya sulit untuk bisa putus hubungan Chaeyeon. Kau jahat Mingyu, tapi kau melakukannya dengan baik" Ujar bangga Seungcheol.

"Aku lelah Hyung, dia selalu mengirimkan pesan tiap beberapa menit sekali, dia pikir waktuku hanya untuknya. Padahal sebagian besar hanya untuk memikirkan Wonwoo"

Lalu keduanya hening, termasuk Seungcheol. Sebelumnya, saat di pesta kelulusan tadi Seungcheol sempat beberapa kali menangkap mata Mingyu yang mengedar ke segala penjuru, _Sepertinya Mingyu sedang mencari Wonwoo_ , pikir Seungcheol.

Yang Seungcheol tahu, Wonwoo tidak hadir malam ini karena sakit. Ia tahu dari Jun. Setelah Mingyu mengetahui Wonwoo sakit ia lesu dan tak bergairah sedikitpun. Akhirnya ditengah acara Seungcheol mengajak Mingyu untuk pulang. Dan hasilnya negatif. Mingyu tidak mau pulang.

Dan disinilah mereka, dikamar Seungcheol, hanya berdua sambil berbagi kisah klasik saat SMA. Walaupun sebagian besar yang diceritakan sudah lumrah karena sudah tiga tahun mereka berteman dan dua tahun mereka duduk dalam satu meja yang sama.

Mingyu sudah menganggap Seungcheol sebagai kakaknya sendiri, begitupun Seungcheol yang sudah menganggap Mingyu bagai adiknya sendiri.

Ditengah cerita, titik mata Seungcheol berhenti disebuah laci meja belajarnya. Seungcheol teringat ada sesuatu yang harus diberikan kepada Mingyu, pikir Seungcheol mungkin ini sedikit membantu Mingyu.

Seungcheol bangun dari duduknya dan sedikit berlari menuju laci itu, Mingyu hanya melihat dengan sedikit bertanya-tanya di kepalanya.

Seungcheol mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, Mingyu menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa itu _Hyung_?" Tanya Mingyu.

Seungcheol melirik kearah Mingyu, lalu memberikan kertas itu pada Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ini apa? Kenapa banyak selotip di bagian belakangnya?" pertanyaan lainnya dari Mingyu.

Tapi Seungcheol tidak menjawab, dan hanya menyuruh Mingyu membaca isinya.

Sebenarnya kertas yang Mingyu pegang adalah surat terakhir dari Wonwoo yang sempat membuat Wonwoo sakit hati. Surat itu juga dirobek oleh Mingyu tepat didepan mata kepala Wonwoo.

Saat kejadian tersebut, Seungcheol belum pulang, ia melupakan sesuatu dikolong mejanya. Ponselnya tertinggal.

Seungcheol berlari dan melihat Mingyu sedang menyobek sebuah kertas didepan pintu kelas sambil mengatakan kata-kata kasar dengan keras. Seungcheol tidak berani mendekat ia menunggu hingga Mingyu pulang.

Begitu Mingyu pergi, tak lama Wonwoo keluar dari kelas itu juga. Seungcheol cukup terperanjat ketika melihat Wonwoo keluar dari kelas itu.

Pikir Seungcheol, mungkin Wonwoo yang mengirim surat itu, kebetulan ia baru saja menanam surat itu di loker Mingyu, kemudian Mingyu masuk dan Wonwoo bersembunyi didalam.

Wonwoo keluar dari kelas dan sempat mengamati kertas itu yang sudah berhamburan dilantai. Kemudian Wonwoo pergi dengan wajah sedih bercampur perasaan hancur. Seungcheol bisa melihat perasaan hancur dari raut wajah Wonwoo, Wonwoo juga kecewa.

Ketika dirasa aman, Seungcheol mendekat. Ia mengumpulkan semua kertas yang sudah berubah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil untuk dimasukkan kedalam tas, ia melangkah kedalam kelas dan mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tertinggal dikolong mejanya.

Setelah mengambil ponselnya Seungcheol tidak langsung pulang, ia menuju ruang guru. Masuk secara diam-diam dan melangkah kesalahan satu bilik. Ia mencari sesuatu.

Ia menemukan buku tugas milik Wonwoo, ia mengambil beberapa foto tulisan Wonwoo. Ia mendapatkan banyak foto dengan banyak gaya tulisan yang berbeda.

Sampai dirumah ia segera menyusun potongan kertas kecil itu menjadi satu, dan itu bukan hal yang mudah, Mingyu terlalu bertenaga ketika merobeknya sehingga potongannya terlalu kecil untuk disusun.

Seungcheol menghabiskan waktu agak lama hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menyusun semuanya menjadi kesatuan yang utuh. Namun ada beberapa potongan yang tidak lengkap dibagian bawah, tapi tidak penting karena tidak menganggu isi suratnya, karena yang terpotong hanyalah bagian kosong yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

Seungcheol membacanya, hatinya entah kenapa berdegup cepat. Padahal itu bukan surat yang ditujukan untuknya. Seungcheol seakan bisa merasakan setiap goresan yang Wonwoo tuliskan di atas kertas itu.

Kemudian kertas itu ia simpan hingga akhirnya saatnya tiba, dan sekarang Mingyu harus tahu kalau selama ini nama dibalikDiamond Heartadalah orang yang Mingyu kejar selama ini. Jeon Wonwoo.

"Betapa bodohnya kita, saat itu jelas-jelas Jun mengatakan kalau pelakunya adalah Wonwoo satu-satunya petunjuk adalah tulisan tangannya, aku tahu dia hanya menebak tapi sekarang tebakannya benar. Surat itu adalah surat yang kau robek dan hancurkan didepan kelas saat itu. Selain kertas, kau juga menghancurkan dan merobek hati Wonwoo secara tidak langsung."

Mingyu terlihat agak lesu, namun bercampur bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Wonwoo ada dikelas kita waktu itu, ketika kau menyobek kertas itu didepan kelas, dia ada didalam dan mendengarkan semua sumpah serapahmu itu, apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya? Bagaimana kau tidak sadar ada orang dikelas saat itu?"

Mata Mingyu bergerak tidak beraturan, muncul sebuah cairan disudut matanya yang belum turun. Jauh dalam benaknya, Mingyu merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimana bisa ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak pantas didepan orang yang ia cintai.

"Maaf, tapi aku membaca semuanya dan aku sudah membuktikan nya kalau itu benar-benar tulisan Wonwoo. Surat yang sebelumnya juga Wonwoo yang tulis. Jun benar, matanya tidak mungkin salah. Ini tulisan tangan Wonwoo."

Seungcheol mengeluarkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan foto-foto yang ia ambil saat diruang guru. "Terkadang tulisan Wonwoo bisa terlihat sangat bagus, namun bisa juga terlihat sangat berantakan. Lihatlah. Ini semua tulisan tangan Wonwoo, sama bukan? Dulu, kau pikir tulisan tangan Wonwoo sangat bagus, tapi kau tidak sadar kalau tulisan Wonwoo sering berubah, kalau kau lebih teliti, kau mungkin sudah tahu siapa Diamond Heart sejak lama."

Mingyu syok, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Seharusnya waktu itu Seungcheol yang memanggil Mingyu dengan kata brengsek, bahkan jika ada kata yang lebih buruk, kata itu adalah kata yang pantas untuk Mingyu. Perasaan bersalahnya tidak berarti apa-apa sekarang, semuanya sudah terjadi dan terlalu lama.

Mingyu tidak bisa berkata apapun, jantungnya masih berdegup dengan kencang, sekarang fokusnya hanya Wonwoo dan Wonwoo.

Ia ingin melihat Wonwoo malam ini, mengenakan jas yang dibelinya bersama tempo hari. Ia ingin melihat rambut Wonwoo tersisir rapih dengan senyum tipis dan manis hanya untuknya.

Namun sirna semua harapan Mingyu ketika Wonwoo ternyata jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa datang, ditambah sekarang Seungcheol membawa kabar buruk untuknya. Ia tidak mau menyalahkan Seungcheol, karena selama ini semua kesalahan adalah milik Mingyu. Hancur sudah hati Mingyu.

"Sekarang kau baca suratnya, aku mau turun sebentar" ujar Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menutup pintu dan mulailah Mingyu membaca rentetan kata itu. Bahkan matanya sudah panas sebelum ia membacanya.

=

 ** _Kata orang, Saat kau mencintai seseorang, dunia tampak lebih berwarna. Awalnya aku menyadarinya. Namun itu bukan warna. Aku buta. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun selain dirimu. Ah cliché._** ** _Kataorang, saat kau mencintai seseorang, senyummu akan jauh lebih manis daripada Royal Milk Tea di kafe dekat sekolah, awalnya aku menyadarinya, namun aku sadar, kalau aku tidak banyak tersenyum._**

 ** _Kaupilih soda atau kopi? Aku lebih suka kopi tapi begitu aku tahu kau suka soda, aku mencobanya dan aku menyukainya. Namun, sesekali cobalah kopi, mungkin pahit. Kau bisa menambahkan gula. Tapi lain kali cobalah tanpa gula, agar kau bisa merasakan dua hal, pahit tapi bercampur candu._**

 ** _Kata orang, Sebuah kebohongan yang dilakukan berulang-ulang akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Aku selalu membohongi diriku kalau kau akan menjadi milikku. Tapi tidak kunjung jadi kenyataan.Aku memang bodoh, mudah percaya pada apapun._**

 ** _Kataorang, Dalam laut bisa diduga, lalu dalam hati siapa yang menduga? Untuk kali ini aku setuju, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana hatimu yang sebenarnya. Mingyu, Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, bahkan sampai kau tahu kau tidak akan pernah memiliki nya. Itu menyakitkan, dan itulah cinta._**

 ** _L_** ** _ebih baik untuk menyerah dan aku berpikir untuk berhenti. Tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana caranya. Aku sempat kehilangan jati diriku, dulu ketika aku belum mengenalmu, tapi aku menemukan nya begitu bertemu denganmu._**

 ** _Kau mengubah hidupku._**

 ** _Meskipunaku masih belum yakin dan sama sekali belum percaya diri. Kau adalah kebahagiaan sesaat yang pernah aku temui. Mungkin aku tak akan menang jika aku tidak berusaha, aku ingin berusaha, namun ketakutan menjadi hal utama yang datang padaku. Sehingga aku belum pernah menyentuh pita digaris finish._**

 ** _Akulelah, tapi aku tak ingin berhenti. Mengetahui kalau kau berhenti berpacaran, itu merupakan angin segar untukku, namun hanya sekejap. Setelah itu perempuan cantik lainnya muncul dibelakang namamu. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak terkejut. Tapi aku sedih._**

 ** _Akutidak tahu pasti kau orang yang seperti apa, sedikitpun aku belum pernah mengobrol denganmu seharian penuh bahkan sampai matahari berganti purnama dan sebaliknya. Kalau ada kesempatan aku ingin sekali berbagi cerita denganmu.Akubahkan tidak mampu menduga dan membaca sifat dirimu dari jauh._**

 ** _Jika mengharapkan sesuatu adalah hal yang salah. Terima kasih untuk tiga tahun ini, secara tidak langsung kau memberikanku sebuah harapan dan semangat untuk selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan penuh rasa nyaman, walaupun awalnya aku sangat berusaha. Tapi berkatmu, aku berhasil melewati tiga tahun di sekolah ini. Sekali lagi. Itu berkatmu, Kim Mingyu._**

 ** _KimMingyu, kau hebat. Kau tahu apa yang hebat? Kau mampu mengetuk hatiku tanpa tahu isinya. Dan kini kau telah masuk. Sekarang, aku bingung bagaimana caramengeluarkanmudari hatiku. Atau mungkin kubiarkan saja mengendap hingga meresap kedalam jiwa. Ah, Cliche lagi._**

 ** _Terkadangaku terlihat datar dan baik-baik saja, namun percayalah aku melakukan semua sandiwara itu dengan sangat keras. Aku lelah.Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit ketika orang yang kau cintai bahkan tidak melihatmu? Lalu suatu ketika orang itu datang seperti membawa sebuah harapan, aku harap itu benar-benar harapan._**

 ** _Namuntidak, aku hanya dianggap orang biasa olehnya, ya memang. Aku tidak istimewa. Aku hanya awan hitam yang lewat. Syukurlah, aku sadar diri._**

 ** _Lain kali kalau ada kesempatan, mari mengobrol di kafe ketika sedang hujan, karena menurutku itu adalah hal yang romantis, kemudian saling bertukar cerita. Yang membuatku melompat kegirangan adalah ketika orang yang kau sukai menaruh rasa khawatir padamu disela-sela perbincangan. Awalnya aku tidak sadar namun jika dipikir-pikir itu aneh, dan aku senang karena kau ternyata khawatir padaku. Tapi tenang saja, apapun itu aku tidak takut._**

 ** _Aku senang bisa mengenal mu, namun aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat. Dan aku sedih, aku tidak mengenalmu lebih. Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Beberapa menit berbincang denganmu sudah cukup, karena memang itu yang aku inginkan sejak dulu._** ** _Apakah surat yang kukirim semakin lama semakin panjang? Kurasa begitu. Tapi apakah kali ini bahasanya masih menjijikan atau lebih menjijikan? Aku harap tidak._** ** _Oh iya, kudengar kau ingin jadi arsitek ya? Fighting! Aku mendukungmu. Satu hal lagi,akuingin berjanji kepadamu. Begitu waktunya tiba, aku akan pergi dan melupakanmu. Aku janji, ini membuatku sedih tapi tidak baik jika selalu mengintip dibalik dinding dan menggunakan topeng. Aku harus pergi dari tembok itu dan tidak lagi harus mengintip dan menggangumu. Lain kali jika ada kesempatan aku akan membuka topengku._** ** _Sekali lagi, Terima kasih Mingyu karena telah menjadi penyelamat ku untuk setiap harinya. Sebab kau adalah alasan dimana aku selalu ingin pergi ke sekolah. Mungkin aku akan merindukanmu sebentar lagi. Tak apa, aku akan menahannya. Aku akan menyibukkan diriku sehingga tidak melulu terpikirkan namamu._** ** _Tak apa, aku mungkin bersedih. Tapi aku tidak menangis._** ** _-Love, Secret Admirer_**

=

Seungcheol membuka pintu dan membawa secangkir teh hangat. Ia sedikit terperanjat ketika Mingyu sudah menangis dalam diam.

Mingyu menempelkan surat itu di dadanya. Seungcheol mendekat lalu menaruh gelas itu dimeja nakas dan duduk disampingnya Mingyu.

" _Hyung_.." ujarnya, nada Mingyu bergetar.

Seungcheol membawa Mingyu berhambur dalam pelukannya, Mingyu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Itu pertama kalinya ia melihat Mingyu menangis, dan pertama kalinya melihat hati Mingyu hancur. Seungcheol hanya mampu terdiam sambil menepuk beberapa kali tubuh Mingyu yang bergetar.

"Sudah, tak apa." Ujar Seungcheol, persis seperti sosok kakak yang ideal untuk Mingyu.

"Wonwoo pasti lelah Hyung, dia pasti sedih, dia bilang dia tidak menangis lalu Dia bilang 'Tak apa' Tapi ia merelakan hatinya yang menangis dan dibiarkan hancur. Semua karena aku"

Seungcheol melepas pelukannya, ia mengambil surat yang sempat Mingyu pegang. "Tapi Mingyu, selama kau mendapat surat dari Wonwoo apakah dibelakangnya ada sebuah nomor seperti ini?"

Mingyu memperhatikan ada sebuah nomor dibelakang kertas itu.

 **2315142315**

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Aku menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk nomor ini, kupikir ini bukan nomor yang berarti. Namun ada nomor yang terus berulang disitu. Kemudian aku berpikir mungkin ini alphabet, dan benar saja. Huruf itu bertuliskan 'WONWO' ada bagian kertas yang hilang mungkin sisanya adalah 15 dan berarti itu huruf O. Dan itu berarti 'WONWOO'. Satu hal Mingyu! Dia ingin kau mengetahui siapa dirinya. Itu adalah teka-teki yang dia tinggalkan."

Mingyu berpikir sejenak kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku melihat nomor telepon dibelakang surat pertama. Itu nomor telepon—" balas Mingyu setelah mengambil ponselnya untuk menunjukkan nomor misterius dibelakang surat pertamanya.

Sedetik kemudian mata merah dan berair milik Mingyu bertemu dengan milik Seungcheol, keduanya terdiam dan membuka matanya lebar. Mereka menyamenyadari sesuatu.

"WAA!!! MUNGKIN ITU NOMOR WONWOO!!!" Seungcheol dan Mingyu berteriak. Mata mereka seakan-akan ingin meloncat keluar.

"Ah! Telepon sekarang! Ayo telepon!" Ujar Seungcheol tidak sabaran.

Mingyu kembali lesu seakan tanpa tulang, "Mana mungkin dia mau mengangkat, aku menelponnya miliaran kali tidak ada jawaban."

Seungcheol punya ide. Ini gila dan harus mengorbankan Mingyu beserta identitasnya. Namun inilah satu-satunya jalan.

"Ayo ikut aku" ujar Seungcheol segera menarik keras tangan Mingyu keluar dari kamar.

 **TBC**

Ett iyah udah TBC aja, Ternyata panjang beibbb, dibelah deh jadi dua chapter Wkwkwk tapi yang selanjutnya bakal lebih panjang daripada yang ini.


	24. CHAPTER 24 - D-DAY PT 2 (END)

Dan disinilah Seungcheol dan Mingyu, kembali ke aula sekolah. Beruntung pestanya belum selesai. Dengan gerak cepat Seungcheol mendekat kearah Jun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kalian kabur? Tadi banyak yang mencari kalian. Apalagi kau Mingyu." Ujar Jihoon yang tepat berdiri disamping Jun, sorot mata aneh terlihat dimata Jihoon tatkala melihat dua orang yang baru saja berlari kearahnya, walaupun sebenarnya mereka berlari untuk bertemu dengan Jun.

"Tidak penting! Aku pinjam ponselmu Jun" ujar Mingyu. Setelah itu Jihoon pergi karena ia dipanggil untuk berfoto bersama anak OSIS yang lain.

Jun dengan terburu-buru mengalihkan pusat perhatiannya kearah Mingyu yang sudah merebut ponselnya, alis Jun bertautan melihat dua orang didepannya napas dengan sangat terengah-engah.

"Mingyu, ponselmu kan dirumahku—" Ujar Seungcheol masih mengatur napas.

"Aku hafal, tenang saja" Mingyu dengan cepat mendial nomor Wonwoo. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Wonwoo langsung mengangkatnya.

 _"Halo Jun"_ ujar seseorang dengan suara berat namun terdengar lemah diseberang sana.

"Wonwoo! Kau Wonwoo kan?" tanya Mingyu meyakinkan.

 _"Ya, aku Wonwoo. Kau siapa? Kenapa ponsel Jun—"_

Mingyu segera memutus sambungan, Seungcheol dan Mingyu terbelalak kaget. Mereka bahkan lupa caranya mengatupkan bibirnya mereka.

"Junhui, satu jam lagi acaranya selesai—Oh! Kalian? Bukankah kalian sudah pulang?"

"Soonyoung, ada kabar baik" ujar Seungcheol.

Jun masih kebingungan antara percakapan mereka semua. "Boleh aku tahu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jun polos.

Seungcheol dan Mingyu terbelalak lagi. Mereka salah orang. Seharusnya mereka bisa menghubungi Wonwoo lewat Soonyoung. Tapi berakhir melalui Jun. Kalau sudah begini mengelak seperti apapun akan sulit.

Kali ini salahkan Seungcheol, Idenya memang membantu tapi merugikan.

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Mingyu menceritakan semuanya. Termasuk surat terakhir yang harus saja mereka baca.

Jun langsung pergi dari sana tanpa kalimat sedikitpun, Syok mungkin. Lalu, tiga orang lainnya masih disana dengan wajah bersalah. Mungkin Jun terkejut dengan pengakuan Mingyu tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, cerita tidak cerita resikonya masih sama.

Lalu Soonyoung dengan wajah merah setengah marah melihat kearah Mingyu seakan-akan Mingyu adalah mangsanya untuk makan malamnya.

"Kenapa kau meneriaki Wonwoo seperti itu? Dia pasti ketakutan, lebih parahnya lagi dia sedih atau menangis. Kalau sudah begitu aku yakin pasti Wonwoo tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi." Ujar Soonyoung, mendengar penuturan Soonyoung rasanya hati Mingyu baru saja di on atom. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Wonwoo tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi karena terakhir kali Mingyu pergi berdua dengan Wonwoo, anak itu masih baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, kemarin aku menemaninya membeli jas, pergi makan siang dan mampir ke toko buku. Semuanya seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Senyumnya lepas, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun." Ujar Mingyu membela diri, sungguh neraka jika ucapan Soonyoung jadi kenyataan.

Dua orang didepan Mingyu terdiam. Punya kalimatnya masing-masing.

"Mungkin dia mau menikmati waktu terakhir bersamamu, Wonwoo itu pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Wonwoo memakai ribuan topeng dan tak ada yang tahu isi hatinya. Termasuk aku. Dia sulit dimengerti Mingyu." Lanjut Soonyoung, wajahnya kembali memerah. Ia ingin menangis.

Jun kembali, tapi dia membawa Ketua OSIS.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu tentang Wonwoo yang menjadi Secret Admirer nya Mingyu?" Tanya Jisoo.

Mereka semua mengangguk.

Jisoo menghirup udara dan membuangnya kasar.

"Wonwoo selalu cerita hal sekecil apapun padaku, setiap dia melihatmu di lorong kelas, atau mata kalian saling bertemu. Semuanya dia ceritakan padaku. Awalnya aku ingin bilang itu semua padamu Mingyu. Namun aku takut kau melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan padanya. Seperti menyebarkan rumor yang jahat atau apapun itu. Jadi aku tahan. Aku tidak tahu kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tapi ini sudah diluar kendaliku."

Soonyoung menyatukan alisnya, "Kenapa Wonwoo tidak pernah cerita padaku? Aku sahabat nya, apakah kalian berdua tahu semuanya? Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Soonyoung, kini otaknya penuh dengan wajah sedih dan kecewa Wonwoo, sungguh jelas sekali didalam otaknya.

Jisoo mendekat pada Soonyoung lalu menepuk bahunya sesekali, "Dia pasti sedih, lelah, dan sakit karena memikul ini sendirian, dia rapuh. Aku tahu. Tapi sebenarnya dia kuat. Apalagi selama ini dia selalu mengejar playboy jangkung itu. Ak-Aku—" Soonyoung menangis di bahu Jisoo.

Jisoo kembali menepuk pundaknya, "Soonyoung, ini salahku. Wonwoo selalu ingin menceritakan ini padamu. Namun aku tidak mau dia kehilangan satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang ia miliki. Wonwoo akhirnya menahan itu semua. Karena aku melarangnya. Jadi aku mohon untuk mengerti. Dia selalu bercerita ketika dia sedih atau kesepian, selalu ada kau yang menemaninya. Kau sahabatnya, dan kau adalah yang terbaik yang pernah Wonwoo punya." Jelas Jisoo.

Soonyoung kembali menangis.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Semua adalah salahku. Aku tidak peka dengan semua kode yang ia berikan, aku hanya bisa membuatnya sedih. Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun tahu kalau dia juga mengejarku. Itu salahku. Semuanya salahku!" Suara Mingyu menggelar beberapa siswa tampak kaget mendengarnya.

Semuanya terdiam, Jisoo inisiatif untuk berpindah tempat karena saat itu suasana sangat ramai dan bukan tempat yang pas untuk membicarakan semua hal itu.

Seungcheol buka suara. "Bagaimana kalau minta maaf—" saran lain dari Seungcheol. Sungguh tidak membantu.

"Kurasa itu agak terlambat, besok Wonwoo berangkat menuju Busan. Dia akan kuliah disana. Alasannya adalah untuk melupakan Mingyu" Potong Jun. Sangat polos.

"Kalau aku boleh saran, lebih baik tahan dirimu dulu. Berikan Wonwoo waktu sebentar untuk bernapas. Selama ini dia selalu menahan napasnya. Begitu waktunya tiba. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini." Saran Jisoo diterima dengan baik oleh Mingyu, ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Sudah kalian berdua lebih baik pulang" ujar Jun.

Seungcheol dan Mingyu akhirnya pulang, Mingyu memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Seungcheol malam ini.

 ** _BEBERAPA BULAN KEMUDIAN_**

"Wonwoo! Selamat pagi!" muncul kepala dari balik dinding dibarengi dengan tawanya yang ceria.

"Oh, sudah datang? Ayo berangkat" Wonwoo masih duduk di lantai dan memakai sepatu.

"Hari ini agak dingin, jangan lupa pakai mantelmu" ujarnya.

Wonwoo tidak sempat menyiapkan mantel. Jadi dia tidak pedulikan kalimat yang sebelumnya dan bergegas keluar dari unit nya bersama laki-laki yang menjemput nya tadi.

"Kau tidak pakai mantel?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Aku lupa dimana terakhir kali aku menaruh mantelnya, lagi pula kita hampir telat dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencarinya"

Laki-laki disebelah Wonwoo hanya senyum simpul. Sampai diluar gedung apartemen nya, Wonwoo mulai bergetar sedikit. Laki-laki disebelah nya masih tersenyum.

"Ternyata dingin hehe" ujar Wonwoo, ia melangkah sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Laki-laki itu berhenti lalu membuka mantelnya dan diberikannya mantel coklat itu pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menerimanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak kedinginan? Tanyanya.

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan syal rajutan dari dalam tas. "Aku sudah mengiranya, aku pakai mantel dua lapis. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan membawa mantel nanti. Nah ini syalnya, kau pakai. lihat wajahmu hampir pucat."

Wonwoo sedikit terkekeh malu, padahal baru beberapa detik keluar dari gedung. "Baiklah, Terima kasih Seokmin" Pipi Wonwoo memerah malu. Jujur saja bisa dibilang sikap Seokmin mirip dengan Soonyoungnya yang lucu itu. Tapi bedanya Seokmin jauh lebih peduli dan perhatian dengan Wonwoo, tapi bukan artinya Soonyoung tidak pernah peduli atau perhatian dengan Wonwoo. Soonyoung mungkin hanya bingung bagaimana cara mengekspresikannya.

"Nah, ayo cepat kelasnya akan di mulai jika kita masih berdiri disini" ujar Seokmin menarik tangan Wonwoo.

•

•

•

Wonwoo dan Seokmin selesai dengan kelasnya, mereka hendak pergi menuju kantin kampus. Mereka belum sarapan pagi tadi.

Mereka melangkah santai, beberapa pasang mata tersenyum ramah kearah mereka berdua. Wonwoo merasa aneh. Semenjak ia duduk di bangku kuliah, ia diperlakukan 180 derajat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan punya banyak teman sekarang. Salah satu yang paling dekat dengannya saat ini adalah Seokmin.

Dua laki-laki itu pergi menuju salah satu meja kosong. Seokmin segera pergi untuk membeli makanan tanpa bertanya apa yang Wonwoo inginkan lebih dulu. Dia sudah hafal.

Tak lama Seokmin datang membawakan makanan untuk Wonwoo, "Wonwoo, aku belikan yang triple cheese. Sedang diskon hahaha" ujarnya. Tentu saja dibarengi oleh deretan gigi yang mempermanis wajah Seokmin.

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya lebar kaget, lalu tertawa karena melihat isi kantong plastik itu. "Kau beli empat? Serius?" Tanya Wonwoo lalu terkekeh geli.

"Kau dua, aku dua. Hahaha. Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa dapat diskon?" Tanya Seokmin, giginya mengalihkan dunia Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng sambil membuka salah satu burger yang dibungkus kertas.

"Kasirnya bilang ada couple diskon, maksudnya diskon yang dikhususkan untuk couple—"

Wajah Wonwoo berubah datar tapi menusuk setelahnya, ia baru saja mengigit burgernya sekali.

"Sudah makan saja, lalu aku bilang aku ingin makan burger dengan kekasihku, kemudian perempuan dibalik meja kasir itu tidak percaya karena aku datang sendirian. Kebetulan ada seorang perempuan duduk disana aku bilang saja kalau dia kekasihku hahaha" Wonwoo memperhatikan perempuan berambut panjang yang duduk sendirian dengan baju merah muda.

Wonwoo ingin tertawa tapi dia menahannya, "Sepertinya habis ini aku bisa sakit perut, Seokmin"

"Tidak! tidak! Tenang, sudah makan saja. Makan yang banyak" perintah Seokmin.

Disela-sela jam makan, mereka sedikit berbincang dengan topik yang acak. Hingga akhirnya salah satu topik yang tidak mau Wonwoo ceritakan sama sekali muncul.

"Jadi kenapa jauh-jauh pergi ke Busan kalau di Seoul banyak universitas bergengsi lainnya?" Tanya Seokmin.

Wonwoo tidak banyak berpikir, setelah bertemu dan berteman dekat dengan Seokmin, rasanya dinding pertahanan yang ia buat sudah dihancurkan sehingga sekarang ia bisa berteman dekat dengan siapapun. Yang masih kurang hanyalah Wonwoo masih belum bisa berbicara jika tidak ditanya.

Tapi jika pertanyaannya seperti ini, Wonwoo rasa itu cukup berat. "Karena cinta" balas Wonwoo singkat. Wonwoo menyeruput sodanya, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi agak lesu cenderung murung.

"Cinta?" Seokmin mengerjap bingung, lalu fokus matanya melihat kearah lain mencoba menafsirkan dengan otaknya sendiri. Namun ia tidak paham. "Apakah kekasihmu ganas? Sehingga kau tidak nyaman dan memutuskan untuk pergi jauh darinya?" Wonwoo mendaratkan tatapan menusuk pada Seokmin. Itu terlalu jauh.

"I-itu... Aku tid—Arghh! aku mana punya kekasih. Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku sedang berhubungan dekat dengan orang lain?" Tanya Wonwoo. Kedua tangannya mengepal kesal. Matanya mungkin terlihat berapi-api.

Lalu eskpresi Seokmin berubah lucu, "Kita sedang dekat sekarang, lihat?" Wonwoo memperhatikan jari telunjuk Seokmin yang sedang menunjuk kearah siku Seokmin yang menempel dengan siku miliknya.

"Bukan itu maksudku—"

"Iya, aku paham. Lalu apa yang terjadi? Ada hal lain?" Tanya Seokmin setelah ia menggerakkan bokongnya untuk memberikan ruang antara dirinya dan Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin melupakan seseorang, Seokmin" ujar Wonwoo. Seokmin mencerna semua perkataan Wonwoo, kini wajah cerianya berubah agak serius. Seokmin mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seokmin, dengan nada rendah namun lembut.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya, namun aku yakin aku tidak bisa mendapatkan nya. Kau tahu maksudku? Ini seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan" ujar Wonwoo dengan sebuah gerakan lucu untuk menggambarkan kalimat nya barusan.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Pasti menyakitkan." Seokmin menepuk dada Wonwoo beberapa kali sehingga membuat Wonwoo agak tidak nyaman.

"Sangat, dadaku terasa sesak dan panas terlebih dibarengi oleh jantung berdebar. Terkadang aku sedih sampai ingin menangis tapi aku bukan anak cengeng yang mudah menangis, selama aku bisa menahannya tentu aku tahan, Ah aku benci cinta, itu menyakitkan." Wonwoo menghembuskan nafas panjang diakhir kalimat. Mungkin setelah ini Wonwoo harap Seokmin tidak lagi mengungkit masa SMA.

Dibalik suka dukanya masa SMA, tetap saja Wonwoo tidak mau mengingatnya. Walaupun dibandingkan masa SMP, masa SMA adalah yang lebih baik, Wonwoo menolak jika harus mengungkitnya.

Karena di masa itulah, ia banyak berubah.

Sepulang kuliah, Wonwoo berpisah dengan Seokmin karena Wonwoo ada janji.

Hari ini, Soonyoung bilang akan berkunjung ke Busan. Awalnya Wonwoo tidak mengizinkan tapi anak itu memaksa.

Wonwoo mengirimkan pesan pada Soonyoung untuk bertemu dengannya disebuah kafe tenda dekat stasiun.

Sampai di kedai, Wonwoo menunggu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, matanya berat. Ia akhirnya tertidur beberapa menit sampai seseorang menepuk halus bahu sempit nya.

"Aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanyanya.

Wonwoo menoleh, kemudian dengan sedikit senyum yang ia tunjukkan Wonwoo hanya mempersilahkan dengan tangan kanannya tanpa ingin mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Terima kasih"

Wonwoo tidur lagi dengan tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama" ujarnya.

"Kau telat satu setengah jam Kwon Soonyoung" Wonwoo pindah tempat, ia duduk disamping Soonyoung.

Soonyoung hanya menampilkan senyum andalannya. Kemudian keduanya saling berbincang mengenai banyak hal, betapa rindunya Wonwoo dengan pipi Soonyoung dan sesekali melemparkan pukulan kecil diperut Soonyoung dan masih banyak lagi.

Ketika perbincangan semakin mengasyikkan, kala itulah malam mulai datang. Soonyoung akan menginap di apartemen Wonwoo malam ini. Jadi mereka berdua pulang menuju apartemen Wonwoo.

Sesampainya di apartemen Wonwoo, Soonyoung segera mendudukkan dirinya disebuah sofa kecil yang hanya muat untuk dua orang. Soonyoung menghela nafas lelah. "Aku benci kuliah, terlalu banyak yang harus dikerjakan"

Wonwoo hanya tertawa, ia juga tahu bagaimana rasanya. Hari ini ia berencana mengerjakan beberapa tugas, walaupun masih lama untuk pengumpulnya tapi lebih cepat lebih baik. Mungkin sekarang saatnya ia beristirahat, Wonwoo sudah terlalu sibuk beberapa bulan terakhir selama ia duduk di bangku kuliah. Fokusnya hanya kuliah, kuliah dan kuliah. Karena memang itu tujuannya datang ke Busan.

Sedang asyik melamun, muncul sebuah suara. Itu suara bel unit apartemen Wonwoo. "Siapa itu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

Wonwoo menaikkan dua pundaknya, pertanyaan itu yang sedang ia cari tahu melalui langkahnya menuju pintu utama. "Mungkin Seokmin." balas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membuka pintu tanpa mengintip terlebih dahulu. "Ada apa Seok—min... "

Wonwoo menjatuhkan rahangnya. _"Selamat malam"_ Wonwoo terpaku atas kedatangan dua orang yang berdiri tepat didepannya dengan mengulas senyum tipis.

Dari dalam Soonyoung berteriak, "Oh! Hahaha sepertinya itu tamu untukku" Soonyoung segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah pintu utama dimana Wonwoo dan dua orang lainnya berdiri.

"Ya ampun, Mingyu! Seungcheol! Masuk masuk! Anggap saja rumah sendiri" ujar Soonyoung sembari merangkul dua orang itu masuk, persis seperti rumahnya sendiri.

Sementara Wonwoo? Rahangnya masih jatuh. Lalu ia mematung tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena seseorang sudah mengambil alih apartemennya.

"Wonwoo tutup pintunya, cepat kemari! Bukan begitu caranya melayani tamu, cepat! Cepat!" Teriak Soonyoung. Wonwoo masih tidak habis pikir.

Pikirannya kosong. Dengan langkah yang lesu ia pergi ke dapur tanpa melihat atau mengatakan apapun pada tiga orang yang sedang berada didepan televisinya.

"WONWOO! AKU TIDAK MAU MEREPOTKANMU, TAPI AIR PUTIH KURASA TIDAK APA-APA" untuk kesekian kalinya Soonyoung teriak, disitu kepala Wonwoo memanas.

 _'Astaga! Aku gila, ah aku bisa gila'_ batinnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju toilet. Wonwoo bercermin dan beberapa kali membasuh wajahnya, mencubit pipi, lalu membasuhnya lagi.

Itu nyata, itu Mingyu dan Seungcheol. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus apa, Wonwoo tidak dekat dengan Mingyu dalam artian hanya kenal, lalu Seungcheol? Ia tidak tahu lagi. Pikirannya kosong. Tapi pertanyaannya, kenapa Mingyu dan Seungcheol ada di Busan? Itu yang harus Wonwoo cari tahu.

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang lalu memegang gagang pintu, kemudian ia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia ingin berteriak tapi ia tahan. Lututnya lemas. Mingyu ada diluar, tidak! Mingyu ada di unit apartemennya.

Lama kelamaan, senyumnya memudar. Ketika ia siap. Wonwoo membuka pintu dan melangkah menuju dapur. Hendak menyiapkan minum untuk tamunya. Disetiap langkahnya, Wonwoo menggigit bagian dalam pipinya berharap tidak ada ekspresi aneh atau senyum sedikitpun.

Setelah itu Wonwoo hendak mengantarkan minuman untuk tamunya, Wonwoo kembali lagi ketika baru beberapa langkah. Ia takut.

Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya, lantai apartemennya terasa sangat dingin, tapi hawanya terasa panas. Atau mungkin itu keringat dingin yang baru saja mengucur dari dahinya hingga turun mengenai kakinya, ah baiklah itu berlebihan. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia menghantarkan minuman itu pada tiga tamunya.

Wonwoo menarik napas lagi dengan satu tarikan napas, kemudian ia ekspresikan wajahnya ramah tapi tetap datar. _'Ini mudah, seperti waktu SMA. Kau bisa Wonwoo, kau bisa.'_ Wonwoo mulai melangkah, namun kembali mundur karena belum siap. Tangannya sungguh bergetar hebat, nampan berisi minuman itu hingga berbunyi karena gelas dan nampan yang ikut bergetar.

Ini percobaan terakhir, Wonwoo melangkah menuju ruang tengah, kemudian enam mata terfokus padanya. Keringatnya mengucur semakin deras. Ia hilang akal. Gigitan pada bagian dalam pipinya semakin ia kencangkan hingga ada amis yang ia rasakan didalam mulutnya.

"Ini minumnya" ujar Wonwoo, nadanya sangat datar.

"Terima kasih" ujar Mingyu sembari melempar tatapan hangat dan senyum yang menusuk hati Wonwoo.

 _'Tenang, jangan panik. Jangan panik. Itu hanya Mingyu, iya Mingyu. Cinta pertamamu Wonwoo. Tenang, ayo tenang'_ Sebisa mungkin Wonwoo bertingkah seperti biasa. Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak panik. Tapi kenyataannya ia sangat panik.

"Kenapa hanya tiga? Mana minum untukmu?" Tanya Soonyoung, Wonwoo bingung. Karena ia tidak merasa haus saat itu jadi ia tidak membawa minum untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa, biar aku ambilkan" Seungcheol bangun dan pergi menuju dapur. "Aku ikut, aku ingin ke toilet" Diikuti oleh Soonyoung yang hendak menuju toilet.

Dan disanalah mereka berdua, seperti saat dahulu. Sunyi dan sepi. Mingyu hanya melempar senyum pada Wonwoo, sesekali mata mereka bertemu dan Wonwoo hanya mampu membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang cepat pudar dan anggukan kecil yang tak berarti.

"Apa kabar?" Mingyu bangun dari sofa dan duduk dilantai dekat Wonwoo.

 _APA KABAR?_ _APA KABAR?_ _APA KABAR?_ _APA KABAR?_

Kalimat itu menggema di kepalanya.

"Aku baik" balasnya sambil mengangguk, persis seperti anak perempuan yang sedang melakukan kencan pertama. Tapi saat itu, mereka berdua tidak berkencan. Hanya dalam tanda kutip kenal saja.

"Untuk malam hari, sepertinya cuaca diluar sedang cerah, tapi terlalu dingin. Apa kau keberatan jika kita pergi bersama? Mungkin kau mau menemaniku pergi keluar untuk membeli makan malam? Atau sekedar jalan-jalan mungkin? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Busan ketika malam hari."

Wonwoo sedikit menimbang ajakan Mingyu barusan, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Satu-satunya cara hanyalah bersikap normal seperti Mingyu adalah Soonyoung atau temannya yang lain. Cukup bersifat normal. Ia tidak mau membayangkan kalau Mingyu adalah sosok spesial yang dulu pernah ada dihatinya.

"Aku ingin, tapi aku lupa dimana terakhir kali aku meletakkan mantelku" balasnya, canggung. Pergi keluar dengan Mingyu kedengarannya menyenangkan tapi kenapa ia menolak secara halus, bahkan ia bingung karena disaat-saat seperti ini hati dan otaknya sama sekali tidak sinkron.

Mingyu mengangguk, kemudian anak jangkung itu berdiri. "Hyung, aku ingin keluar sebentar aku pinjam mantelmu" Seungcheol hanya berdehem ria dari dapur. Entah apapun yang Seungcheol lakukan di dapur, Wonwoo tidak ingin tahu. Karena Mingyu mengajaknya untuk pergi keluar. Ada perasaan senang tapi Wonwoo tidak dapat mengekspresikan nya dengan cepat. Ironisnya, Wonwoo hilang fokus, namun tersadarkan kembali berkat Mingyu yang memanggil namanya dan melemparkan mantel miliknya untuk Wonwoo pakai.

"Ayo!" Ajak Mingyu.

Wonwoo berpikir apakah ia pernah menggunakan sihir hitam untuk membuat Mingyu mencintainya, tapi rasanya tidak. Dan ini aneh untuknya, sekali lagi Wonwoo berpikir kalau dirinya sedang bermimpi. Namun kenyataannya, ini semua nyata.

Wonwoo bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melihat mantel Mingyu, ada bulu-bulu di bagian hoodie nya. Wonwoo memakainya, agak besar tapi tidak apa. Beberapa detik kemudian bermunculan sebuah aroma yang menyentuh hidungnya. Sangat manis, Wonwoo pikir Mingyu suka pakai parfum yang maskulin dan menyengat hidung, tapi kenyataannya parfum yang Mingyu gunakan adalah yang manis dan tidak menyengat hidung, Wonwoo suka itu.

Mereka berdua melangkah berdampingan di trotoar, kala itu memang dingin, Wonwoo hanya menunduk dan sesekali menunjukkan kemana jalan yang harus dituju, suasananya sangat canggung. Padahal dulu mereka tidak secanggung itu, karena ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu dan jalan bersamaan.

Demi mencairkan suasana Mingyu membuka topik perbincangan lebih dulu. Tentu saja nada Mingyu juga canggung.

"Kau mau makan malam apa?" Tanyanya.

Wonwoo melirik kearah Mingyu, "Apa saja." Balasnya. Mingyu seperti melihat awan baru saja keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Ayo beli yang hangat" ajak Mingyu, Entah kenapa bibir Wonwoo seakan terhipnotis. Tidak banyak berbicara tapi selalu mengiyakan. Padahal sebelumnya penuh dengan penolakan. Labil.

"Apa kau tahu kedai minuman dekat sini? Aku mau Royal Milk Tea. Kuharap menu itu ada" ujarnya.

Wonwoo tidak banyak berpikir, jadi dia segera mengajak Mingyu menuju kedai minuman terdekat.

Sampai di kedai kopi, Wonwoo memesan Honey Chamomile Tea. Dan Mingyu Royal Milk Tea. Mereka duduk dekat jendela. Wonwoo melihat kearah luar, sedangkan Mingyu menatap lurus kearah Wonwoo, Wonwoo sadar sedang diperhatikan maka dari itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju salah satu mobil merah yang terparkir diluar.

"Wonwoo.."

Wonwoo menengok kearah Mingyu, kemudian ia melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Dan kedai itu hanya buka sampai jam delapan seingatnya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, aku lupa kalau kedai ini tutup pukul delapan, ayo pergi sebelum diusir." ajaknya.

Mingyu lesu, baru saja ia ingin berbincang sedikit. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju salah satu restoran, tapi ditengah jalan Mingyu melihat sebuah taman yang sepi. Ada ayunan taman disana.

"Apa kau mau mampir ke sana?" Tunjuk Mingyu pada sebuah ayunan. Itu bukan ayunan yang terpisah, bentuknya seperti bangku taman dan muat untuk dua orang.

Wonwoo sepertinya agak mengangguk, tapi mau atau tidak mau Mingyu akan tetap mengajak Wonwoo.

Mingyu duduk lebih dulu di bangku ayunan itu, kemudian tangannya mengulur untuk membantu Wonwoo. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menyambut tangan Mingyu karena ia bisa duduk sendiri.

Mingyu mengambil napas panjang, merasakan angin malam yang segar masuk hingga memenuhi _alveolus_ nya.

"Wonwoo.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Wonwoo menoleh. Memperhatikan tangan Mingyu yang agak bergetar dan kakinya yang tidak bisa diam. Perlahan ayunan itu mulai bergerak maju mundur. Wonwoo sudah dalam mode nyamannya. "Hmm, Kenapa?"

"Berapa lama kau kau bisa berdiri pada saham pohon yang rusak sampai jatuh?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo berpikir jernih, "Jika sudah rusak, pasti aku jatuh dengan cepat" setelah itu ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju perosotan berwarna kuning.

"Lalu jika kau jatuh, apa yang kau rasakan?" pertanyaan lain dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo berpikir sedikit, "Tentu rasanya sakit"

Mingyu agak tersenyum, namun pahit. Ia menyeruput minumannya yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa bertahan lama? Tiga tahun? Itu waktu yang lama" ucap Mingyu pelan namun sepertinya menusuk hingga Wonwoo melebarkan matanya.

Wonwoo agak terperanjat, matanya membesar dan saat itulah matanya bertemu dengan milik Mingyu. Mata Mingyu terlihat sayu, tapi menyadarkan Wonwoo atas apa yang ia pernah lakukan selama tiga tahun lalu.

"K-kau... Apa maksudnya?" Wonwoo mematung, kini tangannya bergetar sama dengan milik Mingyu. Rahangnya naik turun dan mengeras.

"Tak apa, terkadang rahasia bisa terbongkar Wonwoo, tak apa. Kau tahu semuanya tentangku kan? Soda? Playboy? Perempuan cantik dibelakang namaku? Awan? Hujan? Apalagi?"

Wonwoo masih terkejut, jantungnya berdegup cepat sekali. Beberapa detik, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanyut dalam pemikiran dan batin masing-masing.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, apa bisa ganti topik pembicaraan lain?" Tanya Wonwoo, sungguh pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah Mingyu dengar.

Mingyu meraih salah satu tangan kecil milik Wonwoo, ia genggam dengan lembut namun penuh kehangatan. Lutut Wonwoo lemas, wajahnya memerah. Wonwoo mematung hanya bisa mengontrol matanya yang mengerjap beberapa kali, dan tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantung ya yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau tahu semua tentangku. Makanan kesukaanku, minuman favorit, kebiasaan ku. Tapi kenapa kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Mata Wonwoo melebar dengan pandangan masih mengarah menuju Mingyu, ia masih tidak percaya kalau Mingyu mengatakan itu semua. Wonwoo yakin dirinya sedang bermimpi. Iya yakin, dan Wonwoo tidak ingin bangun jika itu benar mimpi.

"Sungguh, Aku menyukaimu, aku cinta padamu, aku sayang padamu." jelas Mingyu dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat itu.

Wonwoo masih belum bisa berkata banyak, ia syok.

"Kurasa kita memang manusia bodoh, kita saling menyukai tapi tidak ada yang tahu sama lain haha" Mingyu tertawa kecil. Sesekali ibu jarinya mengelus pelan punggung tangan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku atau kau tidak mengetahuinya? Apa harus ada salah satu yang mengalah dan mengatakan nya lebih dulu? Tapi ego kita jauh lebih besar dibanding keberanian—" kalimat Mingyu langsung dipotong oleh Wonwoo.

"Hanya karena kita tidak berbicara bukan berarti kita tidak berani, terkadang aku mencoba untuk menjauh dan menjaga jarak karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa memilikimu, jadi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan." balas Wonwoo. Banyak sekali gejolak didalam dada Wonwoo, perutnya bahkan sakit seperti terkocok.

"Jika saja aku tahu lebih dulu, aku bisa memilikimu, aku merasa bersalah." balas Mingyu, Wonwoo masih menoleh kearah Mingyu, sejak tadi mata mereka bertemu. Wonwoo tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan wajah Mingyu. Tidak pernah sekalipun bertatap mata dengan dekat dan lama seperti sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau merasa bersalah? Ini salahku karena aku telah jatuh hati padamu Mingyu" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menunduk melihat gelas karton yang ia pegang.

Mingyu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Wonwoo lalu merubah posisi duduknya hingga dirinya benar-benar menghadap kearah Wonwoo.

"Benar, karena selama ini aku tidak peka dengan semua surat darimu dan aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendapatkan mu, itulah sebabnya aku meminta Soonyoung dan Seungcheol untuk menemani malam ini. Aku masih seorang pengecut."

"Soonyoung tahu?" Setelah pertanyaan Wonwoo, Mingyu mengangguk dengan pasti untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo. Yang yang terjadi adalah wajah Wonwoo semakin merah dan merasa bersalah.

"Aku mengecewakan Soonyoung" Wajah Wonwoo semakin menunduk, dengan jari telunjuknya Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo agak ia tidak menunduk lagi.

"Jangan tundukkan kepalamu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu dengan jelas. Dan jangan pernah merasa bersalah. Karena Soonyoung juga merasa bersalah, Soonyoung pikir ia gagal menjadi sahabat mu bahkan sampai rahasia ini terbongkar ia masih merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah tahu tentang rahasiamu ini. Mungkin kau memang handal menyembunyikan rahasia, namun jangan biarkan lagi ada rahasia atau kebohongan untuk saat ini."

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Tapi aku masih belum yakin, aku tidak percaya kalau kau mempunyai rasa yang sama denganku. Kurasa itu tidak mungkin" balas Wonwoo, senyum yang ia paksa terlihat jelas hingga Mingyu mengeraskan rahangnya. Wajah Mingyu datar dan kini Mingyu menunduk.

Tangan Wonwoo masih bergetar. Mingyu meraih satu tangan Wonwoo lalu ia biarkan Wonwoo memegang gelas karton miliknya sehingga tangan Wonwoo kini penuh dengan dua gelas yang dipegang.

"Perlu bukti? Ini adalah bukti cintaku" Wonwoo memperhatikan gelas karton milik Mingyu bingung. Namun, tangan Mingyu lebih dulu meraih pipi Wonwoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Wonwoo. Mingyu mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo agak tersentak, pipinya merah menyala. Mingyu bisa merasakan sebuah benda halus, lembut dan basah berada di bibirnya. Awalnya hanya sebuah bibir yang saling menempel. Wonwoo sempat menarik wajahnya menjauh dari milik Mingyu, namun kedua tangan Mingyu mendominasi.

Ciuman itu semakin panas, benda lunak nan basah milik Mingyu mengabsen deretan gigi dan menjelajahi apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Tak tertahankan, ada sebuah gejolak yang pernah ditahan selama tiga tahun, ada sebuah perasaan rindu setelah berbulan-bulan tidak saling melihat satu sama lain, Wonwoo bahkan mematung tidak bisa bergerak, bibirnya terasa mati rasa karena beberapa kali Mingyu menggigit nya.

Kejadiannya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Wonwoo. Kemudian tersenyum. Wonwoo bahkan belum bisa tersenyum saat itu, wajahnya masih memanas begitu juga dadanya.

Hanya ada perasaan aneh.

Itu Kim Mingyu, Siswa tahun pertama yang ia tabrak dihalaman sekolah, cinta pertamanya, orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dan hadiah pertama yang Mingyu berikan, yaitu ciuman pertamanya.

"Mulai hari ini, berjanji padaku untuk tidak menutupi apapun, jadilah orang yang terbuka, jika ada sesuatu yang menganggumu, bilang padaku. Karena sekarang kau adalah milikku, dan aku milikmu." Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya, mencari tau jawaban dari wajah Wonwoo yang tanpa ekspresi. Lucu, pikir Mingyu.

"Hmm? Bagaimana?" Tanya Mingyu. Masih menunggu jawaban.

"Ah? A-apa? Apa barusan kau menyatakan cinta?" Tanya Wonwoo polos. Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia gagal sepertinya, padahal hampir romantis.

"Anggap saja begitu, tapi setelah ini jangan jadi orang yang beda. Aku ingin kau jadi Jeon Wonwoo." balasnya agak malas.

"Mingyu, aku masih disini, dengan sifat yang sama, orang yang sama dan perasaan yang sama. Aku Jeon Wonwoo" melihat Wonwoo mengembangkan senyumnya, Mingyu masih tak habis pikir bagaimana Wonwoo semakin menggemaskan selama senyumannya muncul.

Itu adalah senyum paling tulus yang Wonwoo keluarkan, "Terima kasih, Kau pasti lelah selama ini. Maaf kau harus menunggu lama" Ujar Mingyu. Ia mengambil kembali gelas karton miliknya.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tak apa, itu karena kita sama-sama manusia bodoh" balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak kuasa melihat senyuman yang masih bertengger dibibir Wonwoo, ia gemas. Mingyu menarik mantel yang Wonwoo kenakan, hingga dada mereka saling menempel dan Mingyu mengunci tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Aku menyayangimu Wonwoo"

Wonwoo masih tersenyum, kemudian membalasnya. "Aku juga—Hmm—Mingyu, maaf mengganggu. Tapi teh kita tumpah diatas mantelmu"

Mingyu melepas pelukan dengan cepat, kemudian tertawa "Pantas ada sesuatu yang hangat dibagian perutku, aku sepertinya terlalu agresif."

Dan muncul sebuah kalimat familiar yang pernah ia dengar baru-baru ini.

 _Apakah kekasihmu ganas?_ _Apakah kekasihmu ganas?_ _Apakah kekasihmu ganas?_ _Apakah kekasihmu ganas?_ _Apakah kekasihmu ganas?_ Wonwoo pikir, Seokmin mengucapkan kalimat yang salah, Mingyu tidak ganas tapi dia cukup agresif. Biarlah Wonwoo hanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta memang berbeda pemikirannya.

•

•

•

"Hyung, menurutmu apakah Mingyu berhasil?" Tanya Soonyoung khawatir, dirinya bolak-balik tidak karuan.

"Pasti berhasil, aku sudah mengajarkan semuanya yang aku tahu. Tapi sekarang kehidupan cintaku yang belum berhasil"

Soonyoung berhenti, kemudian mendekat kearah Seungcheol. "Apa kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang juga?" Tanya Soonyoung penasaran.

"Hmm—Mungkin" balas Seungcheol datar dengan wajah ragu. Dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak yakin.

Soonyoung tersenyum penuh arti.

 **END**

Nah udah END, Yuk tumpengan! /dilemparsendal

Aku engga ngerasa ini masterpiece, jadi kalau banyak banget kesalahan ya mohon maaf ya teman-teman sekalian. Pasti ff ini walau udah direvisi juga banyak kurangnya. Tapi aku insyaallah akan terus belajar lagi supaya tata bahasanya semakin bagus mudah dimengerti.

Gimana ff ini? Ringan kan? Abaikan saja plot hole nya karena bakal dibahas nanti.

Yaaa nanti di sequelnya, selamat menunggu. Jangan lupa baca ff dari author lain dan support mereka selama menunggu sequelnya XD

Kalian bisa tinggalin feedback ff ini dikolom review dengan begitu setidaknya ada masukan yang bisa aku ambil atau dengan begitu setidaknya hobi menulis yang gak seberapa ini ada sedikit manfaatnya dan gak sia-sia. Huehehehe

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah support dan selalu nunggu kelanjutan ff ini walau kadang sering php dan nunggu setengah mati karena kaga update-update, tapi akhirnya kelar juga untuk ff ini huaaaa /nangissekebon

Udah, segitu aja omong kosong nya. Nanti balik lagi dengan omong kosong lainnya di sequelnya. Babaiiii..

•

•

•

XHYOONX


	25. SPIN OFF 1 - TIED

Seungcheol baru saja pulang setelah seharian berada di kampus, ia bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia tutup pintu kemudian melihat beberapa pakaian menggantung dibelakang pintu. Ia lupa membereskan semuanya dan meninggalkan semuanya menggantung di pintu.

Dengan cepat Seungcheol melempar tas nya asal keatas ranjang dan mulai merapihkan baju-baju yang menggantung dibalik pintu itu.

Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah dasi, dasi yang selalu ia pakai saat SMA. Seungcheol membawa dasi itu menuju cermin dan dengan lihai mulai membuat simpul dengan cepat dan rapih.

"Dulu aku selalu lupa, bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memasang dasi." gumamnya pelan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya pada meja belajarnya. Kembali, memori otaknya mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi di masa-masa SMA nya, masa penuh canda tawa dan juga beberapa masa tidak menyenangkan yang bahkan tidak ingin ia ingat.

Matanya beralih pada sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapih, foto dirinya dan tiga orang temannya. Teman yang sangat ia cintai.

Memorinya kembali mengalir mengingat masa-masa dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia menjejakkan kaki dan membawa dirinya masuk kedalam kelas 10-7.

Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam pekat sedang bersiap membenarkan dasi yang telah melilit lehernya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun ia lagi-lagi lupa bagaimana caranya mengikat dasi.

Ia tidak peduli dengan dasi yang masih belum terikat sempurna. Ia hanya membiarkan dasi itu menggantung di lipatan kerah lehernya.

Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya menuruni anak tangga, sesekali lagi ia memegang dasinya yang masih tergantung agar tidak jatuh.

"Ibu aku berangkat." ujarnya lari terbirit-birit karena ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah hampir telat, lagi pula ini hari pertama SMA nya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena selalu lupa caranya memakai dasi dan waktunya habis terbuang karena terus menerus berdiri didepan cermin sambil memegang dasi seperti orang hilang akal.

Laki-laki itu duduk di halte, satu tangannya menarik dasinya hingga dasi itu kini ia pegang, ia lebih kelihatan konyol jika hanya menaruh dasi itu di kerahnya tanpa ada inisiatif sedikitpun untuk mencoba mengingat bagaimana caranya memakai dasi.

Bus tiba, ia berlari masuk kedalam bus dan hendak membayar dengan kartunya, namun sebuah jari telunjuk terlihat sedang menyentuh punggung tangannya beberapa kali. Ia menoleh kearah seseorang yang sedang menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Hai, sepertinya kita satu sekolah. Aku lupa membawa kartu, apa aku boleh pinjam saldo mu? Nanti akan aku ganti" tanyanya ramah dengan senyuman.

Laki-laki itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti, hanya sebuah senyum canggung yang mengembang selama beberapa detik ditambah dengan anggukan kecil.

Seungcheol tidak banyak berpikir, jadi ia membayar bus untuk laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih, Choi Seungcheol." ujarnya, kemudian dia duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Kau tahu nama—" Orang yang dipanggil Seungcheol itu hanya dapat membelalakkan matanya terkejut, padahal itu hari pertama ia pergi ke sekolah, ditambah lagi itu kali pertamanya ia melihat laki-laki dengan wajah yang mengalahkan ketampanannya, ya dia cukup mengakuinya kalau laki-laki itu lebih tampan darinya. Untuk anak SMA, apakah diperbolehkan mempunyai wajah setampan itu? Kalau Seungcheol boleh bertanya sekarang.

Namun, pertanyaan yang kini terlintas di kepalanya adalah. 'Dia siapa? Kenapa dia mengenalku?' hanya itu.

"Kau tidak duduk?" Tanya seseorang yang sedang mengangkat tangannya untuk menyadarkan Seungcheol dari lamunan, dan ia juga menepuk kursi sampingnya mengajak Seungcheol untuk bergabung dengannya. Cukup lama Seungcheol berdiri hingga ia lupa untuk duduk disalah satu bangku, namun seseorang berwajah tampan itu ingin sekali Seungcheol duduk bersamanya.

Seungcheol melangkah dan hendak duduk. Beruntung saat itu busnya sepi. Jadi ia bisa duduk ditempat favoritnya. Pojok kanan bagian belakang bus.

Seungcheol melangkah tanpa mengindahkan laki-laki tadi, ia hanya membawa dirinya ketempat favoritnya ketika ia naik bus. Laki-laki itu sedikit kecewa karena Seungcheol tak menerima ajakannya untuk duduk bersama.

Bus melaju, beberapa orang terlihat terburu-buru di trotoar sana, sepertinya hari ini banyak orang yang tertidur terlalu lama. Sepasang matanya tak henti-hentinya menengok kearah luar, persis seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk denganku disana?" Seungcheol mendengus setelahnya, laki-laki tadi menganggu aktivitas—melihat orang-orang kesiangan—nya pagi ini.

Seungcheol menoleh, karena ia baru saja mendengar orang itu berbicara beberapa menit yang lalu ketika ia masih berdiri dengan lamunan bodohnya. "Ah, ya.. aku lebih suka duduk disini" ujarnya dengan sebuah senyum canggung.

"Oh begitu." ujarnya pelan.

Laki-laki tampan itu tertawa sebentar, ditengah tertawanya ia menarik kerah baju Seungcheol. "Ini apa? Kau tidak bisa pakai dasi? Sejak tadi aku perhatikan kau hanya memegang dasi itu tanpa ingin memakainya, kenapa?" Tanyanya, ia masih tertawa.

Pipi Seungcheol panas, ia malu. Harga dirinya benar-benar jatuh rasanya, baiklah itu berlebihan. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, aneh juga kalau anak SMA bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memakai dasi. Seungcheol terlihat menyedihkan.

"Oh.. Itu.. aku lupa memakai nya, aku akan memakainya sekarang." balas Seungcheol, ia segera memakai dasinya, ia akan mencoba lagi setelah beberapa kali gagal saat dirumah tadi, mungkin kali ini akan berhasil.

Seungcheol melipat dasi itu, menyimpulkan dengan simpul-simpul yang aneh, mengingatnya sesekali namun ia benar-benar lupa sampai dasinya kusut, sebenarnya ia pernah memasangnya beberapa kali saat SMP, namun ia benar-benar lupa sekarang. Karena saat SMP ia tidak pernah memakai sendiri dasinya, ia selalu mendapat bantuan dari ibunya atau temannya. Itu sebabnya, kriteria pasangannya nanti harus memperhatikannya dengan baik dan semua perhatiannya hanya tertuju untuk Seungcheol karena Seungcheol juga akan melakukan hal itu untuk pasangannya kelak.

Ia sering belajar sendiri namun selalu lupa, otak Seungcheol sangat lemah dalam hal mengingat sesuatu.

Seperti sekarang ini, ia berkali-kali membuat simpul dan lipatan namun ia lepas lagi karena salah. Beberapa kali ia mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya, sembari menyinkronkan otak dengan tangannya, ia tidak bisa.

Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya, apalagi dengan sebuah mata yang sejak tadi selalu tertuju padanya. Ia tidak bisa, namun kalau ia menyerah harga dirinya benar-benar hilang.

Mungkin laki-laki tampan itu jengah melihatnya, ia menarik dasi kusut yang sudah tidak rapih itu, "Sini aku bantu." ujarnya, tawanya kini terhenti.

Laki-laki itu menarik dasi milik Seungcheol untuk mendekat kearahnya, dan secara otomatis tubuh Seungcheol juga ikut tertarik untuk mendekat dengan laki-laki tampan itu. Dengan perlahan kedua tangan itu bergerak pelan dan pasti melilit dan membuat simpul, sangat rapih. disela-sela acara 'memasangkan dasi untuk Seungcheol' ia juga menjelaskan bagaimana cara memasangkan dasi dengan benar, Seungcheol memperhatikan dengan seksama, matanya tidak teralihkan dari tangan yang sedang mempraktekkan caranya yang dengan lihai membuat simpul untuk dasinya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, kini dasi itu telah selesai. Seungcheol terlihat takjub, walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah dasi, namun itu buatan orang lain, orang pertama yang Seungcheol kenal di masa SMA nya.

Ah sekarang ia benar-benar ingin meminta tamparan di pipinya, siapapun tolong tampar pipi Seungcheol, pipinya panas.

"Mudah, bukan? Oh ayolah bahkan anak sekolah dasar saja bisa memakainya lebih cepat, mereka bukan anak yang mendapat peringkat kelas, mereka anak biasa, namun bisa memakai dasi. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu caranya memakai dasi, memangnya kau tidak malu?" ujarnya, sejujurnya itu terdengar agak jahat untuk Seungcheol dengar namun itu ejekan yang berdasarkan fakta. Yah, Seungcheol dikalahkan anak sekolah dasar dalam hal memasang dasi.

"Yah, seperti itulah. Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan, sepertinya aku mengerti." Balas Seungcheol tersenyum dan melihat dasinya berkali-kali.

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kim Mingyu dari kelas 10-8." Ujar Mingyu santai, tangannya juga menjulur hangat. Seungcheol menyambut tangan itu dengan sama hangatnya, menjabat dan menggerakkan nya perlahan sembari memperkenal dirinya. "Choi Seungcheol, aku kelas 10-7. Sepertinya kita bertetangga." balasnya.

Mingyu tersenyum setelahnya ketika ia melihat Seungcheol tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecil dan gusi milik Seungcheol yang nampak ketika Seungcheol tersenyum.

"Tadi aku belum berterima kasih dengan tulus, terima kasih ya. Ini sebagai pengganti saldo kartunya." Mingyu memberikan sejumlah uang sebagai ganti namun Seungcheol menarik tangannya, ia menolak uang dari Mingyu.

"Ah, tidak! tidak perlu. Tidak apa, anggap saja itu sebagai tanda perkenalan. Saldoku masih sangat banyak, jangan khawatir." Mata Mingyu memicing tajam dibarengi dengan senyum miring. Sombong sekali, pikirnya.

"Ah begitu, yasudah terima kasih. Ini kali pertamaku naik bus. Biasanya aku selalu diantar. Tapi hari ini aku bersikeras mau naik bus. Kebetulan tadi aku melihatmu naik, jadi aku mengikutimu." Ujarnya. Seungcheol kemudian hanya mengangguk. Mau dibilang anak manja, namun Mingyu terlihat seperti anak mandiri. Tidak tampak seperti anak yang selalu dikekang oleh orang tua. Tapi pertanyaannya kenapa ia ingin naik bus? Bukankah lebih baik diantar?

Setelah itu Mingyu berdiri, hendak kembali ketempat ia duduk semula.

Ditengah langkahnya Seungcheol memanggilnya, "Kenapa pindah? Kenapa tidak duduk disini saja?" Tanya Seungcheol. Masih menepuk tempat disampingnya dimana Mingyu duduk tadi.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Mingyu polos.

Seungcheol beradu dengan pikirannya, kemudian ia mengangguk. Aneh, pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau pindah?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu duduk, ia menatap kearah depan tanpa ingin memandang wajah Seungcheol.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu, ini tempat favoritmu kan?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian. Sangat polos pertanyaannya, agak canggung juga.

Demi Tuhan, kalau saja Seungcheol boleh minta sesuatu ia ingin meminta sebuah tamparan di pipinya, bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki dengan wajah tampan nan mempesona, namun sifatnya polos juga. Seungcheol hanya mampu menahan eskpresi nya, ia ingin sekali tersenyum saat itu namun ia akan menahannya.

Oh ayolah, Seungcheol bukanlah anak dengan seksual yang menyimpang, ia masih suka dengan wanita berdada besar dan majalah dewasa yang berisi model seperti boneka Barbie. Namun, kenapa Mingyu begitu berbeda dimatanya, Seungcheol tidak paham. Mungkin ia hanya kagum. Seseorang bisa kagum pada siapa saja bukan? Apalagi Mingyu sangat rupawan tampan dan tinggi. Satu paket yang sempurna.

"Tak apa, duduk saja disini temani aku." balas Seungcheol, ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu, reflek mungkin.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk kecil, beberapa kali ia melihat kearah Seungcheol dengan sebuah senyum. Awalnya Seungcheol biasa saja namun lama-kelamaan rasanya aneh, ia tidak nyaman. Namun ia menjadi hipokrit didetik selanjutnya, ia senang dipandangi oleh Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau terus-menerus memperhatikanku?" Tanya Seungcheol bingung, ia memeriksa wajah dan seragamnya melalui jendela bus namun tidak ada yang aneh sepertinya.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja—"

Kalimat Mingyu menggantung, ponselnya berdering. Ayahnya menelpon hanya untuk memastikan Mingyu pergi ke sekolah dan tidak membolos. Selain itu Ayahnya juga memberitahukan Mingyu tentang kelas Mingyu, ada kesalahan. Kelas Mingyu dipindahkan dari kelas 10-8 ke 10-7.

Mendengar itu Mingyu langsung menatap Seungcheol berbinar. Sementara Seungcheol yang masih melihat raut wajah Mingyu menjadi semakin aneh ditatapnya.

Panggilan berakhir, "Hey! Kita satu kelas!" Ucap bahagia Mingyu.

"Ap-apa? Ok. Kalau begitu ayo duduk bersamaku," balas Seungcheol. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kelahiran tahu berapa?" Tanyanya.

"97.." balas Mingyu "Kau?"

Seungcheol tersedak ludahnya sendiri, tak disangka ia setua itu. "Jangan tanya, yang pasti aku lebih tua darimu" balas Seungcheol.

Mingyu mengerti, "Kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu Seungcheol Hyung" balas Mingyu.

Entah mengapa ia gemas melihat Mingyu.

Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, Seungcheol tak mau mengingatnya. Tapi satu tahun duduk bersama Mingyu, apakah ia bisa bertahan. Lagi pula jika diingat-ingat perasaan ini hanyalah perasaan sebatas kagum akan wajah Mingyu. Tidak lebih.

Keduanya asyik mengobrol, walaupun itu awal keduanya bertemu namun terlihat seperti teman lama, sangat akrab.

"Oh iya, aku tadi hanya ingin bilang. Rambutmu berantakan, apa kau menyisirnya?" Tanya Mingyu.

Seungcheol mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian berkaca pada layar gelap ponselnya. Ia menepuk pelipisnya. Karena terlalu fokus dengan dasi ia bahkan lupa untuk sekedar menyisir rambutnya.

"Sini aku sisir rambutmu Hyung" balas Mingyu, ia mengeluarkan sisir kecil kemudian mulai menata rambut Seungcheol. Yang dirapikan rambutnya hanya bisa termenung menahan malu.

"Terima kasih, apa kau bekerja paruh waktu?" Tanya Seungcheol, Mingyu menggeleng. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak, kupikir kau bekerja sebagai hair stylist atau staff wardrobe disebuah stasiun televisi. Kau tahu.. Tanganmu lihai.." ujar Seungcheol agak-agak tidak enak menjelaskannya, tapi hanya dibalas sebuah tawa dari Mingyu.

Sampai sekolah, Mingyu pamit karena harus pergi ke ruang bagian kesiswaan. Ayahnya menitipkan sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada kepala sekolah. Bukan, bukan suap. Mingyu tidak tahu apa isinya, karena ada didalam amplop besar yang sepertinya berisi surat-surat. Jadi Seungcheol berpisah dengan Mingyu, ia segera naik kelantai atas karena kelasnya ada dilantai 2.

Setelah menaruh tas. Kelas masih setengah kosong padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, Seungcheol memutuskan untuk bersandar pada balkon didepan kelasnya. Ia sepertinya kembali mengalami hilang ingatan sementara.

Tadi, Ia berlarian sejak dirumah padahal setiap jam didalam rumahnya sudah diatur 15 menit lebih awal. Terkadang ingatannya perlu dipertanyakan karena masih muda sudah sering sekali melupakan sesuatu.

Sedang asyik mencaci maki dirinya yang mengalami hilang ingatan sementara, Seungcheol melihat Mingyu yang ada dibawah sedang melangkah hendak menuju gedung kelas, dari bawah Mingyu menatap keatas tepatnya kearah Seungcheol yang sudah melambaikan tangan. Namun sesaat kemudian seorang siswa menabraknya.

Seungcheol mencedih ria diatas sana, sementara dua orang yang bertabrakan itu masih saling meminta maaf bahkan beberapa kali menunduk.

"Padahal yang salah siswa itu, kenapa Mingyu juga minta maaf?" Tanya Seungcheol pada angin. Setelah selesai bermaaf-maafan Mingyu pergi lebih dulu. Namun Seungcheol melihat ada yang aneh dengan siswa yang tadi menabrak Mingyu. Mata siswa itu tidak berpaling dari Mingyu, walaupun raga Mingyu sudah hilang menaiki anak tangga.

"Aneh." Ujar Seungcheol sarkas. Ia agak berdecak sebal juga. Mungkin cemburu.

Sedetik kemudian Mingyu datang, melangkah dengan wajah cerah bak artis yang berjalan diatas karpet merah. Beberapa anak melihat Mingyu melangkah.

Seungcheol kembali berpikir kalau tidak hanya dirinya yang terpesona, namun anak-anak lainnya juga. Pikirnya, itu normal.

Namun, masalahnya hanya satu, dari sekian banyak anak, laki-laki yang kagum pada Mingyu hanyalah Seungcheol karena sejak Mingyu melangkah tadi hanya anak perempuan saja yang menatap Mingyu seakan-akan Mingyu adalah mangsa para burung bangkai. Begitu sedap untuk dipandang apalagi dinikmati.

Kembali lagi Seungcheol berpikir kalau dirinya patut dipertanyakan perihal ketertarikan sesama jenis. Ini semakin abu-abu dan tidak jelas. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa memakai dasi, jadi mau tidak mau Mingyu yang mengajarkannya bahkan sejak Mingyu mulai mengajarkan langkah-langkah nya Seungcheol kehilangan kesadaran.

Atau alasan lain, ketika dirinya menolak untuk duduk bersama Mingyu sehingga Mingyu yang datang dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Namun ia juga salah, karena sebenarnya Mingyu ingin kembali ke tempat semula, hanya saja ditahan oleh Seungcheol dan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama dibus. Bahkan mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama dikelas.

Kembali siku Seungcheol menumpu pada balkon, hari ini ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik.

Mingyu menghampiri Seungcheol dan berdiri di balkon tepat disamping Seungcheol, Mingyu mengambil napas panjang. "Wah Hyung, seseorang dibagian kesiswaan sangat ganas! Mengerikan!" Ujar Mingyu.

Seungcheol tidak ingin membalas karena ia tidak peduli, ia masih memikirkan tentang dirinya yang harap-harap cemas masih berada dijalan yang benar.

"Hyung, kau duduk dimana? Ayo masuk kedalam." Tangan Mingyu melingkar di bahu Seungcheol. Mata Seungcheol agak membulat namun ia menahan ekspresinya. Masih syok sebenarnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Balas Seungcheol.

Dengan hati-hati Mingyu menarik tangannya, kemudian melangkah dengan sedikit jarak.

"Dia aneh." batin Mingyu.

Setelah mengantar Mingyu, Seungcheol kembali ke balkon di depan kelasnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya lurus, matanya sipit namun itu daya tariknya.

Matanya menyipit, orang yang ia tatap juga menyipit kearahnya. Setelah itu keduanya berteriak saling memanggil nama.

"LEE JIHOON!!!!"

"YAKKKK!!! CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!!!"

Momen heboh itu membuat beberapa anak berdecak sebal karena sangat berisik, beberapa detik kemudian keduanya malu. Mereka berlari dan saling berpelukan, sungguh sebenarnya itu bukan drama antar ayah dan anak yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama, namun tidak peduli keduanya melepas sebuah kerinduan dengan saling berpelukan dan memukul tubuh satu sama lain.

"Astaga! Kau semakin lucu saja dari tahun ke tahun! Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau masuk di SMA ini" ucap Seungcheol mengelus kepala Jihoon beberapa kali. "Ahh aku merindukanmu kawan lama!"

"Kau berlebihan Hyung, kita sekelas bukan? Ayo masuk, Aku ingin duduk bersamamu." Balas Jihoon ia menggandeng tangan Seungcheol agar ikut masuk ke dalam kelas.

 ** _BERSAMAMU_**

 ** _BERSAMAMU_**

 ** _BERSAMAMU_**

Itu kata yang ia pakai untuk mengajak Mingyu agar Mingyu mau duduk bersamanya.

"Ah itu, aku sudah duduk dengan orang lain." Balas Seungcheol canggung, sesekali menggaruk lehernya, ia merasa bersalah padahal semalam Jihoon sudah mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama melalui panggilan telepon.

"Hmm yasudah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa duduk dengan yang lain. Lagipula kalau dipikir-pikir aku bosan juga selalu duduk denganmu, bayangkan dua tahun di SMP kita duduk bersama. Beruntung satu tahun aku sempat berpisah denganmu" balas Jihoon enteng, Seungcheol akhirnya bernapas lega, karena kebiasaan Jihoon yang mudah merajuk, Seungcheol selalu takut jika berhadapan dengan Jihoon. Karena dulu sejak SMP Seungcheol selalu mencontek apapun dari Jihoon. Kalau Jihoon merajuk, hancur sudah semua nilai sekolah Seungcheol.

"Satu tahun aku berpisah denganmu, nama, harga diri dan nilaiku hancur semua" balas Seungcheol pura-pura menangis.

Seungcheol mengantarkan Jihoon untuk duduk dibelakang Seungcheol dan Mingyu, sebelum duduk tak lupa Seungcheol mengenalkan Mingyu—teman sebangku barunya—pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon kenalkan ini—" ucapannya terputus karena Jihoon sudah angkat bicara duluan.

"Hmm, Kim Mingyu ya?" Tanyanya pada Mingyu yang sedang asyik duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Oh? Hai. Kau kenal aku?" Tanya Mingyu, ia juga berdiri dan membungkuk. Mingyu pikir, Ini hari pertama tapi sepertinya Mingyu sudah mempunyai popularitas disekolah ini.

"Tidak, aku melihat nametag-mu disana." tunjuk Jihoon pada sebuah tanda nama yang bertengger di bagian dada kiri Mingyu. "Ah, dia percaya diri sekali" gumam Jihoon menaruh tas dimeja belakang.

Mingyu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecut, ia mendengarnya walaupun volumenya kecil. Sementara Seungcheol masih membisu sambil memegang tanda nama di dada kirinya, ia teringat ketika pagi tadi bertemu Mingyu, Mingyu sempat berterima kasih dan memanggil namanya padahal ia belum pernah berkenalan. Mungkin Mingyu membaca tanda namanya seperti yang Jihoon lakukan, mungkin saja. Otak Seungcheol terkadang memang membutuhkan waktu lama untuk terkoneksi.

Tak lama ada anak laki-laki yang matanya sedang menyisir area kelas, hanya Seungcheol yang sadar karena Jihoon dan Mingyu sedang mengobrol.

Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya kearah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu melangkah kearah Seungcheol dengan alis saling bertautan. Seungcheol memperhatikan laki-laki yang mulai mendekat itu, kulitnya putih, wajahnya bukan khas orang-orang Asia. Ada beberapa persen wajah kebarat-baratan. Rambutnya coklat gelap, entah karena diwarnai atau memang warna alami rambutnya, matanya berwarna coklat dan senyumnya manis.

" _Are you... Ehh... Are you..._ " Seungcheol sebenarnya ingin bertanya 'apakah kau sedang mencari tempat duduk' namun ia agak kesulitan untuk menata grammar nya.

"Aku bisa bahasa Korea." Balas laki-laki itu.

Jihoon dan Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seungcheol yang tampaknya menahan malu. Keduanya asyik menertawakan Seungcheol yang menahan tawa dan malu.

"Ah begitu ya?" Balas Seungcheol memijat pelipisnya pelan. Masih malu.

"Hei, Hansol? Vernon? Choi? Aku harus memanggilmu apa? Ah tidak penting, ayo duduk bersamaku" ajak Jihoon.

"Panggil sayang saja." balas Mingyu.

Sontak Jihoon mendaratkan tatapan tajam kearah Mingyu dan hampir saja melempar tasnya.

"Kebetulan aku memang sedang mencari tempat duduk, oh iya panggil aku Hansol atau Vernon aku tidak masalah, lalu nama marga ku sebenarnya Chwe, bukan Choi apalagi Chew. Chwe! Ok?" Jelas Hansol.

"Okay okay bro, ngomong-ngomong aku Lee Jihoon, jerapah ini namanya Kim Mingyu dan yang menyapamu dengan bahasa Inggris-korea tadi Choi Seungcheol, dan dia tua. Jadi pastikan kau menambahkan embel-embel Hyung." balas Jihoon panjang lebar.

Hansol hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian duduk disamping Jihoon.

Sambil menunggu bel masuk keempatnya saling ngobrol, bertukar kisah dan pengalaman.

Bel istirahat mulai berbunyi, Reflek tangan Mingyu segera memegang tangan Seungcheol. "Hyung, ayo kita ke kantin" ajaknya.

Seungcheol melihat tangannya yang dipegang oleh Mingyu, sebenarnya biasa saja. Namun entah kenapa ia kembali bergejolak. Dengan cepat Seungcheol menyingkirkan tangan itu.

"Ah kau ini suka sekali skinship ya?" Balas Seungcheol, sedang merapihkan bukunya dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam kolong meja.

"Hehe biar kita berdua lebih dekat dan akrab, ayo ke kantin" ajak Mingyu, tak lupa ia juga mengajak dua orang dibelakangnya.

Sampai dikantin, banyak pasang mata yang menaruh pandangan pada empat orang bak model itu. Namun yang membalas senyuman hanyalah Hansol, sisanya fokus pada antrian dan mencari tempat duduk.

Empat anak itu mengantri makanan dan dan hendak duduk untuk makan siang, namun kantin cukup ramai kala itu. Seungcheol melihat dibagian pojok ada ruang untuk dirinya dan tiga teman nya yang lain.

Bergegas Seungcheol mengajak tiga temannya untuk duduk disana. Namun diseberang kursi sudah ada siswa lain.

Dengan sopan Seungcheol meminta izin, "boleh kami duduk disini?" Tanyanya ramah, namun sesaat kemudian ada perasaan menyesal namun sedikit bergejolak untuk segera duduk ditempat itu.

"Ah iya, silahkan saja jangan sungkan" balas salah seorang yang duduk disana ada beberapa anak yang terlihat agak keberatan dan hanya mampu menundukkan kepala.

"Terima kasih" balas Seungcheol. Tiga teman lainnya juga duduk, sementara itu, sepertinya Jihoon ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sempat tertahankan.

Seungcheol tahu apa yang ingin Jihoon utarakan, karena dirinya juga ingin mengutarakannya pada Jihoon.

Keduanya hanya mampu bermain mata, kemudian fokus pada makan siangnya dalam keadaan kepala yang menunduk juga.

Setelah makan siang, Mingyu dan Hansol kembali ke kelas lebih dulu, karena Jihoon dan Seungcheol ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Keduanya pergi ke unit kesehatan. Entah apa yang membawa langkah kakinya untuk pergi kesana.

Jihoon duduk disalah satu ranjang, "Sungguh! Kau melihatnya juga bukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia juga bersekolah disini." Ucap Jihoon.

"Ah aku sepertinya sudah gila, tapi ini benar-benar nyata! Dia? Yoon Jeonghan? Apa benar yang didepanku tadi adalah Yoon Jeonghan? Jihoon tampar aku, sepertinya ini mimpi"

 ** _PLAKKK_**

Dengan senang hati Jihoon memberikan tamparan pada Seungcheol. "APA INI MIMPI??" tanya Jihoon, ia mengusap pelan telapak tangannya yang agak memerah karena menampar pipi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menggeleng frustrasi. "Jihoon? Apa benar itu Jeonghan?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang sama sekali tidak ingin Jihoon dengar.

"Ya, itu Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan! Mantan pacarmu!"

 **TBC**

Hai! Btw lapak SPIN-OFF ini milik JeongCheol:'))

Sebenernya untuk chapter-chapter SPIN-OFF ada sekitar 5 chapter tapi aku lagi edit-edit supaya gak panjang-panjang banget. Soalnya ada beberapa yang 'jalan cerita' nya aku pindahin ke [Secret Love].

Jadi kasarnya, Chapter SPIN-OFF ini cuma buat kalian doang yang penasaran apa sih yang terjadi antara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol, gitu..

Btw lagi, ini kek masih pembukaan aja gitu ya.. istilahnya mah pemanasan, dan yaa itu Seungcheol naksir sama Mingyu mentemen sekalian:')) silahkan kalo ada yang mau hujat:')) tapi kalo mau hujat di next chapter SPIN-OFF juga gapapa karena chapter depan bakalan lebih bahlul lagi wkwkwkw

Diriku pamit, dadahh x


End file.
